Afterlife Love
by Phesy
Summary: No sé quién soy en verdad. No recuerdo apenas cómo he llegado aquí. Todo sucedió con demasiada rapidez... Un tropiezo, y le conozco a él, tan imponente y misterioso: Wesker. Miro una foto, y me llega el recuerdo de su nombre, de mi eterno compañero, mi amigo de la infancia: Reynald. En mis pesadillas retumba Umbrella Corp. y una de sus más abominables creaciones: Yo, Roxan Jones.
1. Roxanna Jones, the novice

Todos tenemos una vocación en la vida que vamos descubriendo con el paso del tiempo, algo en lo que realmente somos buenos y merecemos la pena, algo con lo que nos sentimos a gusto y dedicamos tiempo sin tener en cuenta nada más: pero, ¿y si se interpone entre esta vocación y tú algo grande, que te hace olvidar todo?

¿Puede una persona cambiar toda una vida?

" La muerte no calma, solo el triunfo puede hacerlo". D. J.

Tú eres aquello que crees ser.  
>Si crees ser algo que perecerá<br>entonces eres aquel que perecerá.  
>Y probablemente<br>en el enfrentamiento con la muerte  
>no puedas sobrevivir.<p>

Si crees ser un Personaje  
>y ese Personaje, irremisiblemente morirá<br>¿qué quedará de ti cuando el encuentro  
>con la muerte sea inevitable?<br>¿Algún pedacito de ti  
>atravesará las entrañas de la muerte<br>para reaparecer al otro lado?

La posibilidad de sobrevivir a ese enfrentamiento  
>es solo una posibilidad<br>que la mayoría de los hombres se niega.

El camino del Guerrero y del Samurai  
>es la posibilidad de tener una posibilidad<br>y de continuar la aventura  
>al otro lado de la muerte.<p>

La aventura que nos espera  
>en nuestro portentoso viaje hacia el Infinito<br>¡Qué maravillas nos esperan en esa inmensidad !

Hemos de preguntarnos cabalmente:  
>¿vale la pena emprender el vuelo?<br>¿Vale la pena... escoger el Destino?

* * *

><p><strong>Mi primer día en el RPD<strong>

Miraba por la ventana y veía a la gente caminando, sin rumbo alguno y un tanto desorientados. No saber a dónde ir es algo que últimamente veía con mucha frecuencia. Personas perdidas y sin esperanzas, sin ganas de buscar por dónde ir. ¿Por qué les ocurre esto? ¿Correremos al final todos su misma suerte, o la fortuna nos sonreirá?

Siempre me preguntaba algo al despertar mientras pedía al cielo que me fuera bien y que no me desviase de mi camino. Quisiera ayudar a todos los que se sienten perdidos, pero, ¿cómo?

Por eso quiero ser parte de la policía de Raccon City y ser útil en algo. Eso no quiere decir que antes no hiciese nada para colaborar en la comunidad.

Mañana debía dirigirme hacia el RPD para comenzar una nueva etapa. Mientras tenía que terminar otra… La mudanza. Como odio las mudanzas, con tanto papel de burbujas y figuras. Además, siempre acababa con la espalda echa trizas.

Por hoy, con que colocara el colchón, una mesa y una silla me bastaba. Comería en el RPD o en algún restaurante de por allí. Necesitaría una ayudita, pero no conozco a nadie todavía. Siempre he sido una persona un poco introvertida y tímida, pero eso se va a acabar. Tengo que ser una chica más extrovertida y abierta. La gente siempre piensa que soy extrovertida pero es simple apariencia… Bueno, yo más que introvertida me definiría como una solitaria.

No disfrutaba con la compañía de los demás mucho, para ser sincera. No tengo nada en común con ellos. Me hablan de si veo tal serie… y ni siquiera me llama la atención. Y si no me llevo bien con la gente, en especial con las mujeres menos todavía. Antes tenía un pequeño grupo de amigas, pero enseguida les mandé a tomar viento. No teníamos nada en común, y, además, siempre fueron unas descerebradas. Era un "cerebrito según ellas. Lo dirían con doble sentido.

Comencé a meter ropa en el armario. Me acordé de lo que ellas decían de mi ropa, "eres una gótica total", "pareces una manzana andante" y cómo no, el más ofensivo y uno de los motivos por los que les mandé a la porra: "pareces un prostituta".

_Para prostitutas estáis vosotras,_ pensé.

Me di cuenta de que mientras había estado pensando había colocado ya toda la ropa. En mis manos tenía una bolsa de tintorería bastante grande. Ahí estaba mi uniforme de colores grises y negros. Me habían informado de que podías escoger tu propio uniforme, con tal de que llevara la insignia del departamento. Estaba formado por una camiseta de cuello alto sin mangas gris, un pantalón militar negro y una gorra con la insignia de colores grises.

Me gustaban esos colores y nadie me haría cambiar de opinión. Dejé la bolsa encima del colchón y me dirigí hacia una de las cajas donde guardaba mi Samurai Edge. Estaba sin usar. Pronto la tendría en su funda de mi cinturón y sería un miembro oficial de la policía.

Saqué mi móvil y comprobé qué hora era. Las ocho de la tarde. Es más tarde de lo que yo creía.

Tengo que acostarme pronto que sino no hay quien me despierte mañana. Ni mi despertador, que parece un pollo estrangulado.

Esto me recuerda la visita que he hecho con otros cadetes por el RPD hoy. ¿Estará bien el rubiales orgulloso?

* * *

><p>-Uff-suspiró desesperado el líder del equipo Alpha.-No voy a terminar jamás a este paso. Chris, ésta me las pagas.<p>

Estaba harto de tanto papeleo. Llevaba así todo el día, entre folios y más folios. Y, para colmo, nadie quería colaborar. Mejor sólo, aunque tarde más que con alguien que le ayude. Me basto conmigo mismo, así puedo hacer lo que quiera sin depender de nadie.

Redfield y Valentine se han escapado por los pelos, sólo por pura suerte. Me entran ganas de en cuanto los vea, pegarles un buen tiro a cada uno. No. Mejor esperar hasta que tenga los informes de combate y ya los eliminaré.

Me rugen las tripas. Es extraño, no suelo tener hambre. Hablar de muerte, hacer tanto papeleo y odiar a la vez causa hambre. Curioso. Tengo que anotarlo.

Me senté en una de las esquinas de la mesa mientras pensaba qué hacer. Entonces, me percaté de cómo una de las filas de documentos se inclinaba cada vez más.

-Oh oh-dije con cara de sorprendido.-¡NO! ¡Mierda!

Acabé sepultado por todos los documentos, en el suelo de mi oficina. No podía moverme, ni tenía ganas. En ese momento noté como temblaba el parqué del suelo. Sería una de las visitas que hacen una vez a la semana al departamento. Odiaba esas visitas.

-Creo que no pasará nada porque me separe un poco del grupo…-oí decir a una chica. Es raro que quiera separarse del grupo.

-Dios mío. Esto es increíble. Estoy ante la oficina del equipo Alpha de STARS. Un momento…¿qué es eso?

Una chica joven, de unos veintitrés años, alta, de pelo castaño y rizado entró a la oficina.

-Pero… Al parecer el papeleo se les ha ido de las manos.

-Muy gracioso…-le aclaré desde el debajo del montón de papeles.

-Veo que el trabajo se le ha caído encima.

-Tú sigue así, pero no ayudes…

-Oh. Perdón-me ayudó a salir y se me quedó mirando unos instantes.

-Ya puedes irte. De todos modos no necesitaba tu ayuda.

-Rubiales orgulloso-me dijo saliendo.

-Entrometida impertinente…

Se marchó y me dejó sólo con mi exilio de papel. Esto es inhumano. ¿Acaso yo lo soy?

* * *

><p>¡Por fin martes! Ya estaba impaciente. Al fin empezaré el trabajo. Ya sé que suena raro, pero yo estoy muy contenta.<p>

Me levanté y me puse a ducharme. Me vestí con mi uniforme y desayuné rápido.

Cogí el coche, un Porsche negro, y me dirigí a la oficina. Al menos no iba a llegar tarde.

Mientras que conducía admiraba los altos edificios con sus majestuosas plantas, como enredaderas e incluso hiedras. Siempre se me dio bien las ciencias naturales y científicas.

En seguida llegué a la oficina. Era más grande de lo que recordaba.

Aparqué en una plaza libre, de las pocas que había, bajé y me puse mis Rayban. Así me parecía a los del CSI, jejej.

Entré en la oficina general: desierta. La verdad, no era como esperaba… Creía que habría un montón de gente con un montón de trabajo. Irónico.

Me hubiera gustado aunque sea ver una secretaria o algo por el estilo que me dijera por dónde ir, pero ni siquiera había eso. Es realmente extraño.

Comenzaré a buscar la dirección que me dieron… Planta dos, puerta veinticinco equipo A. ¿A? Podrían haber especificado un poco más. Me pasee por ella, al no haber nadie no había peligro. Una ventaja, al menos.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, encontré el lugar. Podía oír… ¿ronquidos? ¿Será coña, no? Vale… qué rarito.

Entré en ella.

-¿El rubiales orgulloso?-dije sorprendida por ver al que se quedó sepultado bajo las hojas.

-¿Eh?-dijeron los allí presentes al unísono.

-¿La entrometida impertinente?-me preguntó poniéndose en pie.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh pues ver los pájaros…no te jode. Al parecer me han asignado a tu equipo, rubiales.

-Deja de llamarme rubiales, impertinente.

-Pues entonces deja de llamarme tú a mi impertinente.

Enarcó las cejas y se levantó de su escritorio, me miró y me tendió una mano.

-Albert Wesker. Resumiendo el capitán del equipo Alpha de Stars.

-Oh. Con que tuve el honor de rescatar al que sería mi capitán. Que coincidencia, ¿verdad?

-No entendemos nada…-nos dijeron varios chicos.

-Ah, me olvidaba presentarte a tus compañeros:-me dijo señalando al grupo- Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Joseph Frost, Barry Burton y Brad Vickers.

-Encantada…-les saludé, haciendo gestos con una mano.

-¡Hola!-me respondieron muy alegres.

Observé la oficina, muy revuelta, de tamaño mediano, suelo de madera y paredes beige. Había un par de escritorios a los lados de la mesa del rubiales. Uno de ellos sería mío. Tenían ordenadores y varias carpetas. Algo normal en una oficina.

-Oye, ¿por qué no hay nadie?-le pregunté al capitán.

-Pues, acostúmbrate a esto porque siempre es así. A estas horas no suele haber mucha gente circulando.

¿Cómo que me acostumbre? Pero si esto parece la casa del terror.

_Siéntate de una vez, que pareces un poste, _me dije. Me senté en el escritorio de la derecha y comprobé el estado de mi pequeño escritorio. La silla era bastante cómo, con ruedas y de un color rojo sangre. La mesa era de pino y estaba un poco vetusta. Estaba compuesta por dos cajones pequeños, uno grande y una lámpara encima, aparte de un lapicero y el ordenador junto con los informes.

Entonces me fijé en que él me estaba mirando de reojo mientras tecleaba con el ordenador. En cuanto vio que me había dado cuenta apartó la mirada y se puso colorado. Se agachó y abrió uno de los cajones, sacando de él una pequeña caja de regalo. Me pareció extraño por que no parece ser de esos tipos que van regalando cosas a la gente.

Se levantó y me tendió la caja. Levanté la mirada y enarqué una de las cejas.

-¿Qué es?-pregunté curiosa.

-Ábrelo y verás.

Lo cogí y lo abrí. Era una pequeña pulsera de caucho con una pequeña insignia de Stars y del equipo Alpha colgando.

-Oh, gracias- le dije mientras me la ponía. Me gustaba el detalle.

-No hay de qué. Me la dieron ayer, pero a mi no me gustan estas chorradas de las pulseritas.

-Ya…

Se volvió a su escritorio y siguió escribiendo. Me di cuenta de que en realidad no había nada escrito. Me levanté, y poniendo las manos a los lados de su mesa detrás de él se lo dije.

-No estás escribiendo nada. No deberías llevar gafas de sol dentro de la habitación, y menos cuando estás usando el ordenador.

-¿Cómo? Juraría que estaba rellenado el informe. Además, tu todavía llevas as tuyas puestas-me respondió sin darse la vuelta.

Joder, se me había olvidado quitármelas. Ahora me ocuparé de eso, pero, ¿qué digo para no parecer tonta?

-Es que me gusta llevarlas puestas y punto-le respondí con frialdad.

-Y a mí.

Le sonreí mientras le echaba a un lado y le abría los informes.

-Et voilá.

-Gracias… Eh… ¿Cómo te llamabas?

-No te he dicho mi nombre- le aclaré volviéndome a sentar.

Sacudió la cabeza y sacó media sonrisa. Era una sonrisa muy seductora.

_¿Te acabas de dar cuenta de lo que has dicho? Sí…pero tengo que reconocer que lo es._

-Soy Roxan, pero llámame Roxie.

-Es un bonito nombre.

-Y el tuyo. ¿Es alemán?

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Me encogí de hombros mientras le miraba de reojo. No estaba mal, nada mal…


	2. Goddamn Christmas

**UNAS NAVIDADES EXTRAÑAS**

El flechazo es un arrebato pasional que altera profundamente, da un bienestar mágico y milagroso, y te cambia la vida de color. La excesiva rapidez e intensidad con que se produce el amor a primera vista se debe a que descubres que él se ajusta a tu modelo de pareja ideal. Este arrebato pasional es un golpe emocional que te altera profundamente, lo sientes mágico y milagroso, te da un extraordinario bienestar y te cambia la vida de color.

Estar al lado de él es tu única necesidad y deseo, y al acercarte a él te relajas, desaparecen tus tensiones. Creas con él un mundo propio y sólo te interesa lo que está dentro. Te sientes indestructible si estás junto a él y vulnerable si se separan. Sientes cómo él te complementa y esta ilusión te convierte en una persona feliz.

Como saber que me estaba pasando  
>si era por primera vez que te<br>estaba mirando.

Sentí mi pecho apretado  
>por un fulminante flechazo,<br>el que me hizo caer rendido  
>a tus pies y a tus brazos.<p>

Con el correr del tiempo he aprendido,  
>que con mirarte he sentido,<br>las ganas de vivir y estar siempre contigo.

Daría mi alma y mi cuerpo,  
>como un Noble Caballero,<br>te amaré en silencio hasta  
>hacerte enamorar.<p>

Dame una señal amor mío,  
>que me haga cantar,<br>o tocar mi arpa  
>como tu Ángel Guardián.<p>

* * *

><p>Me siento extraña desde ayer. No actúo igual. Ya no tengo esa cara larga de aburrimiento y de funeral. Sigo siendo seria, pero estoy más alegre que antaño. ¿Antaño? Hasta me ha cambiado la forma de hablar.<p>

Lo raro es que he dejado atrás lo de la timidez y soy más "lanzada". Es un buen cambio para estar comenzando una nueva vida.

Hoy es nochebuena… 24 de diciembre. La verdad, no me gusta mucho la navidad. Antes, cuando era niña, me encantaba la navidad, ya que la pasaba con toda mi familia. Reía, comía y bailaba. Incluso cantaba, pero ahora no. Ya no tenía a nadie con el que celebrarlo, ni un amigo ni siquiera un novio. Pero, ¿por qué es obligatorio celebrarlo con alguien? ¿Acaso no te lo puedes pasar bien en solitario? La verdad, no entendía estas cosas.

De repente, me vino un recuerdo de mi última y peor navidad en familia:

_Era un día frío de invierno, era navidad y todos estaban contentos. Yo tenía en ese momento tenía unos once años, cumplidos a mediados de agosto._

_Mi madre, una mujer delgada y elegante de pelo rubio oscuro con ojos verdes esmeralda, estaba preparando la cena. Mientras mi padre, un hombre de negocios, estaba encerrado en su despacho trabajando. Últimamente no hacía más que eso, aunque fuera navidad._

_Yo estaba jugando con mis primos en la nieve, recuerdo que yo parecía un esquimal con mi plumón. Me estaban lanzando bolas de nieve, mientras yo construía un iglú. Me enfadé con ellos, pero al final todo quedó en risas y una guerra fría._

_Mi madre comenzó a llamarnos a cenar. Entramos y nos sentamos a la mesa, los más pequeños a la izquierda, los jóvenes en el centro y los adultos en la derecha. Mi madre siempre fue una mujer muy organizada y excéntrica con respecto a las fiestas._

_Sirvió un pavo (en realidad no estoy muy segura si era un pavo o un pollo, porque se le quemó un poco) relleno de una salsa "secreta", según ella. A todos se nos metía por los ojos, pero yo siempre miraba con cara rara la comida navideña que hacía mi madre. Me dejó traumatizada hasta los once con ésa comida. Yo era muy joven cuando le observé rellenarlo junto con mi tía y mi abuela. Me dio mucho asco y desde entonces no volví a comerlo igual, pero por no hacerle un feo a mi madre me lo comía como si fuera lo más exquisito del mundo entero. Recuerdo también a mi padre que apareció al rato de estar comiendo._

_Tenía aspecto cansado, y estaba muy nervioso. Desde luego, algo le pasaba._

_-¿Cómo podéis comer tan tranquilos?-nos preguntaba mientras me revolvía el cabello con su mano libre. En la otra llevaba un montón de papeles._

_-Es un día especial, papá. Deberías dejar el trabajo al menos para la cena-le pedí con tono tranquilo, mientras mi madre me ponía un muslo del pollo en el plato._

_-Por dios, ¿cómo puedes comerte eso?-me decía con cara de asco hacia el negro muslo._

_Le indicaba que se agachaba y le decía al oído:_

_-En realidad lo como por no hacerle el feo a mamá, pero ahora mismo me están entrando ganas de salir corriendo. Con mis regalos, claro-le susurraba con una sonrisa en mi cara._

_Él se echó a reír. Siempre le sacaba una sonrisa a mi padre, que siempre mostraba una actitud seria hacia todos._

_Yo sabía que era su tesoro, su única y querida hija. Siempre me mimó._

_-Yo también hacía lo mismo cuando tu madre y yo nos conocimos. Jamás aprendió a cocinar-hizo una pausa y prosiguió:- ven, quiero enseñarte algo._

_Me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta su despacho. Me mostró un logo de un paraguas blanco y rojo._

_-Un… paraguas-enarqué una ceja y me crucé de brazos.-Me suena, pero no sé de que._

_-Esto es el motivo por el que tengo tan poco tiempo para ti, princesa._

_-Ya. ¿Un paraguas?_

_-Y en inglés es…_

_-Umbrella. Ah, claro. _

_-¿Ves?-me preguntó señalando una caja fuerte._

_-Sí._

_-Toma-me tendió en la mano un papel con una secuencia numérica.-Cuando esté todo perdido, te encuentres en graves apuros y no haya otra opción, ábrela con esta clave._

_-¿Y por qué me la das a mi? ¿No confías en mamá?_

_-Princesa, tu madre y yo…-suspiró y me acarició una mejilla con suavidad.-Te diré la pura verdad. Todo. Tú… eres…_

_Mi padre no pudo decir más que esa última palabra antes de que una bala atravesara su pecho. Observé con horror como un charco de sangre se formaba a su alrededor, y yo no podía hacer nada más a parte de correr._

_Fui hasta el salón y encontré a toda mi familia muerta. Unos hombres vestidos de negro armados empezaron a ocupar la casa, mientras yo corría al despacho de mi padre de nuevo. Me arrodillé ante él y comencé a llorar mientras intentaba reanimarlo, empapándome en su sangre._

_-¡Papá! ¡No te vayas!-grité entre sollozos.- ¡Sin ti no puedo continuar!_

_Los soldados comenzaron a entrar al despacho y me apuntaron con sus armas. Yo no les hice caso y seguí con mis llantos desesperados. Se miraron entre sí e hicieron señas de que bajaran las armas. Uno de ellos se acercó a mí y me puso la mano en mi hombro._

_-¿Por qué, por qué hacéis esto?-les pregunté histérica._

_-Por que nos perteneces-me contestó con voz serena._

_-Yo no soy vuestro producto, Reynald._

_El hombre se sorprendió por el hecho de que le reconociera, ya que llevaban puestos unos cascos. Él era amigo de mi padre desde hace tiempo y siempre venía de visita en mis cumpleaños. Pero en realidad sólo venía a hacerme una revisión médica, que acaba en pinchazos. Según él, yo tenía una enfermedad que intentaba curar. Pero sólo hacía que me sintiera peor. Mareos, vómitos, cambio de color en los ojos… Extraños síntomas. Le dejó un maletín con más jeringuillas que ordenó que me inyectaran una vez a la semana. Pero mi padre desobedeció las órdenes y me dijo que no se lo contara a nadie._

_-No te has estado poniendo las inyecciones, ¿no?-me preguntó intentando acusarme._

_-No. ¿Qué más da? No me hacía ningún bien._

_Me dio la vuelta con brusquedad y me puso frente a él. No parecía contento en absoluto._

_-¿No te das cuenta de lo importante que era que te inyectases esto?-me preguntó cogiendo una de las inyecciones._

_-Es un simple plástico con una simple aguja. No tiene nada especial a parte de su valor en el mercado, ¿me equivoco Reynald?_

_-Eres una niña muy inteligente, he de reconocerlo querida. Tu padre te crió bien._

_-Mi coeficiente no tiene nada que ver con la manera en la que me crió Nathan._

_-Ya. ¿Y cómo lo sabes?_

_-Porque no soy estúpida, sé que esto es por culpa de ese estúpido virus que recorre mis venas._

_-De acuerdo. Lo siento, querida._

_Cogió la jeringa y me la clavó en el cuello sin compasión alguna. Sentí como el líquido comenzaba a fluir dentro de mí. Empecé a toser sangre. No era algo muy normal, así que pensé en qué podría ser aquello que me habían inyectado. _

_Lo último que recuerdo de ese momento es que mis ojos cambiaron de forma._

_La forma infernal de un paraguas rojo y blanco._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por mi rostro. Todo el rimel acabó corrido, haciendo que pareciera que me habían dado unas pinceladas negras en la cara. Esos eran mis únicos recuerdos, pero era lo único que tenía sobre mi pasado. Jamás me empeñé en rebuscar más cosas sobre ello. Saqué un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y me limpié los churretes que tenía por toda la cara.

Menos mal que ahora mismo el resto del equipo estaba almorzando, mientras yo hacía el papeleo. El rubiales me había encomendado esta "misión". Estaba haciendo el trabajo que el no quería realizar. Pero, mientras que yo me librara del compromiso de comer con ellos, estupendo. Me sentía útil y cómoda así que por ahora no tenía intenciones de poner queja alguna.

Estaba manchando de rimel una de las hojas. Espero que Wesker no se fije en ello. Pero no parece un tipo de los que hace la vista gorda ante esas cosas.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre uno de mis brazos, mientras el otro descansaba sobre los documentos. Un descansito de unos minutos no me iba a hacer daño, lo necesitaba con urgencia. Ese maldito recuerdo me había crispado los nervios.

* * *

><p><em>Media hora más tarde…<em>

Sentí unos golpecitos en el brazo. Era de una mano enguantada, sin duda alguna. Me movía el brazo con suavidad, en un intento desesperado de despertarme.

Y como no lo conseguía, hizo algo que me pilló por sorpresa. Con delicadeza, me besó una de las mejillas. Sobresaltada, me desperté del sueño profundo en el que me había sumido.

-¿Pero qué…?-suspiré cansada.

-Te has dormido-me susurró una voz masculina.

-Tú si que sabes como despertar a una chica, ¿eh?

Soltó una risita un poco extraña, pero al menos mostró una reacción. Me estiré en la silla de mi escritorio. Me quité la pereza con rapidez y busqué con la mirada a mi "despertador".

Oh mierda. ¿Sigo soñando? Mi despertador era mi capitán. No parece tan frío como es a primera vista.

-Parecías la bella durmiente, si te digo la verdad-me dijo con tono suave.

-Y tú se supone que eres el príncipe que me despierta de mi sueño eterno, ¿no?-le contesté con sarcasmo.

-Tienes los ojos hinchados y el maquillaje corrido. ¿Has… estado llorando?

-Creo que es algo que a ti no te incumbe, Capitán-le espeté con voz somnolienta.

-Opino que el príncipe se merece su respuesta, ¿no? Además de que has manchado uno de los documentos con tu rimel.

-Ya. Me he dado cuenta-con tono frío, le dije que fue una simple pesadilla.

-Pues espero que no se repita, Roxan. No te duermas en el trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?-me ordenó saliendo.

Era raro, pero raro con ganas. Demasiado aprovechado, desde mi punto de vista. El modo en el que me ha despertado es… simplemente…

Vale, he de reconocerlo, me ha gustado. Tengo que quedarme dormida más a menudo.

Al instante, entró el equipo. Lo noté porque estaban riéndose a carcajadas desde antes de llegar a la puerta. Eran un equipo feliz.

Siempre amigos, de risas, de bromas… Le daba repelús de sólo pensarlo.

-Sí, ¿y te acuerdas de aquella navidad en la que el capitán se bebió un par de copas de más y se puso casi en pelotas mientras cantaba una canción de Michael Jackson?-dijo Chris entre risas.

-¡Sí! Fue todo un espectáculo. No sabía que estaba tan cachas, la verdad-le respondió Jill.

-… ¿Acabo de oír lo que acabo de oír, Jill?-le preguntó Chris cabreado.

-¿Celoso, Redfield?-dijeron Joseph y Barry.

Siguieron riéndose hasta que entraron la oficina. Yo seguía rellenando documentos con cara de pocos amigos, pero no creo que se dieran cuenta de que había estado llorando.

Jill se acercó a mi mesa, y apoyándose en ella me dijo:

-Oye, Roxan, esta noche se celebra una cena de navidad y nos gustaría que vinieras. Si no hay inconveniente, claro.

-Oh. ¿De verdad queréis que vaya?

-Sí. Es una buena oportunidad de conocer gente.

-Pues, de acuerdo, iré…

-Nos vemos en el hotel Raccon Hotel a las siete en punto. ¡Ponte guapa!-me dijo Jill alegremente.

¿Una cena navideña? Yo que no quería ni tenía a nadie con quien celebrar la navidad, van y me invitan a una. Bueno, tal vez no es tan malo como yo pienso. Es sólo una simple cena de trabajo y punto. Si vas, tendrás una buena oportunidad para hacer amigos.

Pero para mi la navidad ya es totalmente negra y mala. Para mi no hay regalos ni risas de júbilo. Ya no es lo mismo de antes.

Todos se volvieron a sentar en sus escritorios y comenzaron a trabajar. Algo realmente extraño en ellos, para ser sincera. No solían ser muy centrados con respecto a esto.

Me quedaban todavía un par de documentos más, pero al menos ya casi había terminado. No sabía que el ser policía conllevara tanto papeleo.

Y como el capitán no es tonto, me lo encomienda a mí… Ésta me las pagas, rubiales.

¿Será cierto eso que han dicho sobre él? No me lo termino de imaginar cantando y medio desnudo… Pero me gustaría verlo, para ser franca.

¡Terminé! Ahora tengo que llevárselos a su despacho. No sabía hasta hace unas horas que también tenía un despacho a parte en el que solía estar, pero bueno, es hora de llevárselo.

Salí de la oficina del equipo y crucé unos pasillos hasta llegar al ala oeste de la comisaría. No pude evitar mirar la fuente, que era preciosa. Siempre sentí curiosidad por saber qué pintaba allí una fuente. Simple decoración.

Pasé por delante de la oficina del equipo Bravo. Un poco más al fondo, estaba la oficina de Wesker. Todo estaba en un silencio absoluto, que incluso daba miedo.

Toqué la puerta con los nudillos durante unos cinco minutos, sin haber respuesta alguna.

Tal vez le había pegado el sueño y estaba echando una cabezada. Es normal, con el equipo que tiene y todo lo que hay que hacer se cansa.

Entré con cuidado en su despacho. Era pequeño, oscuro y frío. Igual que él. Excepto por lo de pequeño, porque era muy alto.

Le dejé los documentos en la mesa, observando su rostro dormido. Era angelical…

Estaba usando el ordenador y llevaba puestos unos auriculares, pero estaba más frito que una patata.

¿Le dejo dormir o le despierto? Mmm… No sé.

Bueno lo dejo así. Me da cosa levantarle. Entonces me fijé en que había una nota adhesiva en el tablón de corcho que tenía justo detrás. En ella ponía:

"¡Reunión de los dos equipos de STARS el día de navidad a las cinco en punto!"

Y hoy es navidad…. Y son las cinco menos cinco.

-¡Capitán, despierte!-le grité mientras le cogía por el cuello de la camisa y lo vapuleaba.

-¡NO!-dijo despertándose de una pesadilla, al parecer.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no?

-Oh, Roxan…-se tranquilizó y prosiguió:-¿Qué quieres?

-A parte de que he terminado con los documentos, tiene una reunión con los equipos hoy dentro de cuatro minutos.

-¡Oh mierda!-exclamó dando un salto de la silla.-Te voy a pedir un favor.

-Lo que quieras, rubiales.

-Ayúdame a estar listo para la reunión. Yo sólo tardaría mucho.

-Ok, a ver…

Le miré de arriba abajo y vi que tenía el pelo revuelto, los pantalones y la camisa desabrochada, las gafas desaparecidas de su rostro y con cara de sueño.

La verdad, en ese momento le encontré sexy. Por mi le hubiera dejado así…

-A ver… ¿Pero tú que has estado haciendo?-le pregunté poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-¡Menos hablar y más ayudar! Yo me abrocho la camisa…

-…y yo los pantalones. Qué gracioso-le dije agachándome.

En ese momento se asomó a la puerta Rebecca Chambers, del equipo Bravo. Un poco más y le da un patatús.

-Señor le esta-se paró un momento y nos miró. Malinterpretó la escena y salió corriendo, mientras decía:-¡Lo siento!

Me volví a incorporar y nos miramos con cara de "menuda metida de pata". Él se dio varios cabezazos contra la pared, mientras decía blasfemias por lo bajo.

-Perfecto, ahora pensarán que tú y yo estábamos…

-¿Y mis gafas?-me preguntó rebuscando por su escritorio, cambiando de conversación.

Comencé a buscar por la habitación poniéndolo todo patas arriba, intentando olvidar lo sucedido. Encontré las gafas tiradas por el suelo, cerca de una estantería llena de fotos y trofeos.

Había un marco de plata en el que estaban posando él y una niña pequeña rubia. En otra estaban él con el resto del equipo. Era la foto vieja, porque no salía yo. Había una más en la que estaba abrazado a un hombre rubio, con aspecto demacrado. ¿Sería familia suya?

Me fui hasta él, y antes de colocarle las gafas observé atónita sus ojos. Eran de un color azul cristalino, un color un tanto inusual. Me recordaba a los ojos de mi padre.

-Son… preciosos, Wesker-le adulé.

-¿Tú crees? E-esto… ejem, ¿me pones las gafas?-me rogó aclarándose la garganta.

-Sí… Pero es una pena tapar esos ojos tan bonitos. Me recuerdan a los de mi padre…-le dije colocándoselas.

-¿En qué trabaja?-me preguntó ajustándoselas a su gusto.

-Era un empresario y un científico magnífico… Pero lo asesinaron cuando tenía yo apenas once años. Al igual que a mi familia…-comencé a sentirme mal. La melancolía no me hacía bien alguno. Un par de lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Otra vez no…

Hizo algo inesperado: me abrazó e intentó consolarme. Me decía que lo sentía mucho, que no tenía ni idea y que no era su intención hacerme rememorar ese tipo de cosas.

-No pasa nada… Yo ya estaba melancólica de antes.

-¿Por eso habías manchado los documentos antes de rimel, no?

-Sí. Pero no te preocupes, necesitaba desahogarme un poco- me separé de él y le miré.-Creo que ya estás listo.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, me cogió la mano y me dijo:

-Quiero que sepas… que siempre contarás conmigo. Aquí tienes un hombro en el que llorar-me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Le susurré un gracias mientras me soltaba. Salí a paso ligero de la oficina, pensando en lo bueno que había sido conmigo. Hoy estaba feliz, desde luego.

Cada vez que estaba junto a él, mi estómago se llenaba de mariposas y yo me quedaba atontada.

_Oh, venga Roxie, ¿te estás enamorando de él? Sí, ¿y qué? Que es tu jefe, y el trabajo y el amor no combinan nada bien. Además, ¿cómo sabes que no está casado o que no tiene novia?_

En eso no había caído, la verdad. ¿Y si me estaba creando falsas esperanzas? ¿Y si cada día al volver de casa había una mujer y un hijo/a esperándole con los brazos abiertos? O incluso una novia flamante que está feliz con él.

Tengo que dejar de comerme la cabeza con estas estupideces, volver a ser yo.

* * *

><p>Tardé unos minutos en llegar a la sala de reuniones. Entré y vi al equipo Bravo hablando con el quipo Alfa, mientras Brian Irons se acercaba a mí. No me gustaba para nada ese tipo, que más que mirarme a la cara a la hora de hablar me miraba el culo. Era un viejo pervertido, y un día de estos se me iba a ir la mano y la lengua y se iba a enterar quien soy yo.<p>

-Hola-me saludó secamente.

-Emm, adiós. Jejej, tengo que hablar con los de mi equipo.

Mientras yo intentaba evadirme de Irons, Wesker miraba la escena con diversión.

-¿Te he contado alguna vez que participé en una persecución?-me dijo, con ganas de empezar una historieta.-Corrían los tiempos del ochenta y dos y…

-¡Wesker! ¡Qué bien que hayas llegado!-anuncié intentando escapar del pervertido. Me enganché del brazo de Wesker y lo llevé hasta el centro de la sala.

-¿Qué, escapando de las batallitas de Brian?-me susurró al oído.

-Sí. Además de que odio de que mientras que habla me mire el culo o los pechos.

-Es un viejo pervertido, desde luego. Pero como comprenderás, eres irresistible-me dijo separándose de mi, comenzando la reunión.

¿Me acaba de decir que estoy buena? ¿O acaso yo estoy volviéndome loca de remate?

Empezó a hablar sobre los incidentes que estaban sucediendo últimamente por los alrededores de los bosques de Raccon City.

Enseñó unas fotografías que sensibilizarían a todo ser humano, pero yo ya había visto cosas peores que eso.

Casos de canibalismo y ataques brutales habían sucedido en los últimos meses. Pero, si esto comenzó hace tiempo, ¿por qué nos envían cuatro meses después? ¿Pensaron que podrían solucionarlo ellos solos?

A continuación Chris y Forest repartieron unas portadas de periódicos que decían así:

"Latham Weekly, 2 de junio, 1998

EXTRAÑOS ASESINATOS EN RACCOON CITY

RACCOON CITY — Ayer, a última hora del día, en un solar

abandonado que se encontraba no demasiado alejado de su casa, fue

descubierto el cuerpo mutilado de Anna Mitaki, de cuarenta y dos años,

al noroeste de Raccoon City. Es la cuarta víctima de los supuestos

«asesinos caníbales» que se ha encontrado en el distrito de Victory Lake

o cerca de éste en lo que va de mes. El cuerpo de Mitaki mostraba

signos de haber sido mordido, al igual que los demás cadáveres

encontrados hasta la fecha, según informes del forense. Al parecer, los

mordiscos fueron producidos por mandíbulas humanas. Irons, el jefe de

policía, proporcionó una breve nota de prensa poco después de que una

pareja de corredores encontrase el cadáver de Mitaki hacia las nueve de

la noche de ayer. Irons insistió en que el departamento de policía de

Raccoon City «está trabajando denodadamente para capturar a los

culpables de unos crímenes tan horribles», y que ya estaba consultando

con las autoridades sobre la posibilidad de tomar medidas aún más

extremas de protección para los ciudadanos de Raccoon City. Además

de las muertes causadas por estos asesinos caníbales, otras tres

personas han muerto en el bosque de Raccoon en las últimas semanas,

aunque debido a ataques de animales, lo que eleva el total de víctimas

de muertes misteriosas a siete...

Raccoon Times, 22 de junio, 1998

¡HORROR EN RACCOON! APARECEN MÁS VÍCTIMAS

RACCOON CITY — Los cuerpos de dos jóvenes fueron encontrados a

primera hora de la mañana en Victory Park. Deanne Rusch y Christopher

Smith son la octava y la novena víctimas de la ola de violencia que tiene

aterrorizada a la ciudad desde mediados de mayo de este año. Los

padres de ambas víctimas, de 19 años de edad, avisaron de su

desaparición la noche del sábado, y los cuerpos fueron descubiertos por

los agentes de policía en la orilla oeste del lago Victory

aproximadamente hacia las dos de la madrugada del domingo. Aunque

el departamento de policía todavía no ha hecho ninguna declaración

oficial, los testigos del descubrimiento de los cuerpos afirman que los

cadáveres de ambos jóvenes mostraban heridas muy similares a las descubiertas en las víctimas anteriores. Todavía no se ha confirmado si

los atacantes eran animales o seres humanos. Según amigos de la

pareja de jóvenes, ambos habían estado hablando sobre la posibilidad

de «rastrear» los supuestos perros salvajes que recientemente se habían

divisado en el bosque del parque, y habían planeado violar el toque de

queda impuesto en la ciudad para poder ver una de las criaturas

nocturnas. El alcalde Harris dará una rueda de prensa esta tarde, y se

espera que anuncie alguna novedad sobre esta ola de asesinatos, como,

por ejemplo, un cumplimiento más estricto del toque de queda...

Cityside, 21 de julio, 1998

STARS, LA ESCUADRA DE TÁCTICAS ESPECIALES Y RESCATES,

LLEGA A RACCOON CITY PARA SALVARLA

RACCOON CITY — Finalmente, tras la desaparición de tres

excursionistas en el bosque de Raccoon a principios de esta semana, los

miembros del consejo municipal han decretado el bloqueo de la

carretera rural número 6, en las laderas de los montes Arklay. El jefe de

policía, Brian Irons, anunció ayer que los STARS participarán en las

tareas de búsqueda de los excursionistas y que trabajarán de forma

conjunta con el departamento de policía de Raccoon hasta que se ponga

fin a la oleada de crímenes y desapariciones que está azotando a

nuestra comunidad. El jefe Irons, un antiguo miembro de los equipos

STARS, declaró hoy (en una entrevista telefónica en exclusiva para

Cityside) que «ha llegado el momento de utilizar las habilidades de estos

hombres y mujeres en la seguridad de nuestra ciudad. Ya hemos sufrido

nueve asesinatos brutales en menos de dos meses, y cinco

desapariciones conocidas hasta la fecha, y todos estos hechos han

ocurrido muy cerca del bosque de Raccoon. Esto nos lleva a creer que es

bastante probable que los autores de estos crímenes se oculten en

algún lugar próximo al distrito de Victory Lake. Los miembros de los

STARS tienen la experiencia necesaria para encontrarlos». Cuando le

preguntamos al jefe Irons el motivo de la tardanza de la inclusión del

equipo de los STARS en la investigación respondió que dicho equipo

había estado asesorando a la policía desde el comienzo de la oleada de

asesinatos y que sería un «refuerzo bienvenido» al equipo de

investigación ahora que se dedicaría a tiempo completo.

La STARS, organización de carácter privado fundada en Nueva York

en 1967 por un grupo de antiguos oficiales del ejército y miembros

retirados de la CIA y el FBI, se creó originariamente como una medida

directa contra organizaciones terroristas de carácter religioso. Bajo la

dirección de Marco Palmieri, un ex jefe de la Agencia Nacional de

Seguridad y Defensa (NSDA), el grupo creció rápidamente para incluir

entre sus actividades y servicios desde la negociación y rescate de

secuestrados hasta la infiltración informática, pasando por el control de desórdenes públicos. Cada una de las ramas de los STARS trabaja de

forma coordinada con los departamentos de policía locales, y está

preparada para actuar como un equipo autónomo e independiente. El

equipo de los STARS de Raccoon City se formó en 1972 gracias a los

esfuerzos monetarios de numerosos hombres de negocios locales, y hoy

en día se encuentra bajo el mando del capitán Wesker, que fue

ascendido hace seis meses..."

Los leí todos con atención, intentando ponerme un poco al día. Terminé en cuestión de unos cinco minutos.

Wesker sacó un mapa y colocó en él unos alfileres, haciendo un cuadrante en cuyo centro se encontraba una mansión abandonada hace tiempo, marcando los lugares donde sucedieron los asesinatos. Todos muy cerca de la finca, desde mi punto de vista.

Preguntó si había alguna duda y si habían sacado alguna conclusión. Yo tenía una, pero, no estaba muy segura de si contarla.

-¿Nadie? ¿No?-preguntó Wesker mirándome de reojo. Tosió un poco, como preguntándome si había algo interesante.

-Anda, déjame a mí-me levanté y le quité el puntero y el rotulador con el que no había llegado a escribir.-Opino que, es demasiada coincidencia el que todos los asesinatos hayan sucedido alrededor de la finca… eh, esto…

-La finca de Spencer-me ayudó Barry.

-Gracias, Barry. Bueno, que creo que la finca tiene algo que ver en esto. Tal vez, allí hay algún ocupa/caníbal/loco, o, mi conclusión favorita: eso no está desocupado del todo. Quién sabe, alomejor todavía hay personas trabajando allí en un productos farmacéuticos, y uno de los conejos en los que probaron una barra de labios anti-envejecimiento se ha escapado-bromee, provocando sonoras carcajadas entre los allí presentes. Vi como Wesker enarcaba una ceja, y noté como se aguantaba la risa. Salió de allí con la excusa de que tenía que ir al baño.

Le seguí hasta fuera de la sala, y vi como se apoyaba con una de sus manos en la pared y soltaba unas risas. Se tapaba la cara con la mano e intentaba contenerse, pero noté que no podía.

-Veo que te hago gracia, Wesker.

-¿Desde hace cuánto estás ahí?

-Lo suficiente como para saber que tú también tienes músculos en la cara.

-Qué bromista.

-Tranquilo, que no pienso contárselo a nadie-le dije intentando tranquilizarle.

-Espero que lo hagas, por tu bien-me respondió con tono amenazador.

-¿Qué me harás teñirme el pelo de rubio?-le pregunté con tono bromista.

-A parte de eso, te castigaré duramente.

-Estoy deseando verlo, corazón-le dije con tono seductor mientras volvía a entrar a la sala.

-Eres caso único, cariño.

Ya dentro, todos estaban esperando a que volviéramos a entrar. Me volví a sentar en mi silla mientras Wesker decía algunas cosas más sobre el caso.

Cuando todos salimos, yo eché a correr por la oficina mientras decía:

-¡El capitán se ha estado riendo!

-¡Te voy a matar Roxan!-dijo él echando a correr detrás de mí.

Me estuve persiguiendo por toda la comisaría, y en un callejón sin salida, sólo me quedaba una opción: saltar abajo. Y desde mi punto de vista, había bastante distancia. Me subí a la barandilla y salté de cabeza a la fuente, mientras Wesker vociferaba mi nombre y me decía que puñetas hacía. Acabé empapada y con todo transparentado, y con todo me refiero al sujetador deportivo de licra que… se marcaba demasiado. Al minuto apareció Wesker con Rebecca, para ver si me había hecho algo. Pero en ve de ayudarme, se metió en el agua y se puso a hacerme cosquillas. Y yo, que soy la persona con más cosquillas del mundo, estaba empapada y con el tío buenorro de la oficina haciéndome cosquillas como castigo.

-Sois más raros que Barry y los sándwiches…-nos dijo Rebecca.

-¡Ha empezado ella!-él se levantó y salió del agua, empapado y casi sin respiración.

-Pero por tu culpa me he tirado a una fuente, corazón-me defendí saliendo con su ayuda.

-Los del equipo Alpha estáis chalados.

-¿Qué has dicho?-le preguntamos con caras malévolas y tono sombrío.

-¡Nada!-salió corriendo y ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar mi estado.

Cruzamos miradas asesinas y tiramos cada uno por un lado, pero me paré a los tres pasos a mirarle. Todavía llevaba sus gafas de sol puestas, y eso provocó que se estrellara contra una de las columnas de la comisaría. Oí a lo lejos un "Auch, ¡estoy bien!". Desde luego no iba a cambiar.

* * *

><p>Me fui a los vestuarios para cambiarme, que estaban justo al lado de las pistas de entrenamiento. Había varios chicos entrenando, y al pasar se pusieron a decirme: "¡Guapaaaa!", "Tía buenaaa" y silbidos estúpidos e irritantes. <em>Niñatos. No sé como pueden permitir que gente como esta entre la policía.<em>

-¿Es que no tenéis otra cosa que hacer?-dije sin parar de andar.

Siguieron con lo suyo y yo con lo mío. Estaba cogiendo frío de tener el pelo empapado, y ahora no estaba de humor para pillar resfriados. La cena era dentro de dos horas y ni siquiera había llegado a casa. ¿Por qué mundo cruel?

Llegué a los vestuarios y abrí mi correspondiente taquilla. En ella sólo había la ropa de calle que traía por si acaso y una foto del capitán en el fondo de ella. Estaba apoyado en una de las alas del helicóptero del equipo. Sonreí ante la idea de tenerle en mi taquilla, tan cerca…

Cogí la ropa y me la puse: unos vaqueros negros con una camiseta básica blanca de tirantes. Hacía frío, pero al menos ya no estaría empapada.

Salí a toda prisa de allí con mi bolsa de deporte y las carpetas con el caso de los bosques, yendo hacia mi casa.

* * *

><p>Llegué, aparqué y entré corriendo. Lo primero que hice fue darme un buen baño de burbujas caliente, a la media hora salí más relajada y sin frío. Me sequé el pelo y me lo ricé con unas tenacillas, haciendo unos tirabuzones por todo el pelo.<p>

Me vestí con un vestido corto de color negro de cuero con unos tacones también negros, de raso y con el tacón de pedrería.

Decidí maquillarme, cosa que normalmente no solía hacer porque no salía con mucha frecuencia de marcha.

* * *

><p><em>Una hora después…<em>

El hotel era muy grande, con salones lujosos y con decorados navideños. Había chicas vestidas de "elfas" por todas partes, con bandejas llenas de aperitivos. También unos cuantos Santa Claus se paseaban por allí regalando unos recordatorios de la cena navideña.

Habría por lo menos unas doscientas personas ocupando uno de los salones, entre ellos el cuerpo de policía, algunos políticos que eran amigos de Irons e incluso modelos que iban de acompañantes de algunos de los políticos.

Todos los años, se organizaba un amigo invisible entre los del RPD, cada uno decidía una persona a la que hacerle un regalo, lo dejaba sobre una mesa destinada a ello con el nombre del destinatario y a medias de la cena un Santa Claus (que era elegido mediante votación el día antes) los repartía. Lo más normal es que no se supiera quién era, pero algunas veces se descuidaba y se descubría su identidad.

En cada mesa se podían sentar por lo menos unas cinco personas, y siempre estaba totalmente organizado de manera de que cada uno tuviera su asiento, pero al final la mayoría se sentaba donde quería.

La sala se comenzaba a llenar conforme la gente iba llegando, que era a un paso agigantado, tomaban asiento y conversaban con el resto.

Roxan llegó una de las últimas, resultándole bastante difícil encontrar aparcamiento. Odiaba la idea de que alguien condujera su coche, aunque fuera por unos minutos. Era una persona a la que le gustaba marcar territorio y no le agradaba que lo sobrepasaran. Aprendió esa costumbre de pequeña, gracias a su fallecido padre. Siempre lo quiso más que a su madre, que no le hacía mucho caso. El haber siempre puesto unos límites le había permitido sobrevivir mucho tiempo en condiciones extremas.

Nada más entrar por el vestíbulo ya notaba que se fijaban en ella. No le agradaba que le miraran tanto, entre susurros. Siempre pensaba que hablaban mal de ella, siendo al contrario. Sólo quería terminar esto cuanto antes sea posible.

Verse en este tipo de compromisos le agobiaba, y más cuando había tanta gente. Era un poco "claustrofóbica". Más de una vez se había desmayado por encontrarse en una habitación muy pequeña o con demasiada gente.

Fue directa hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados los miembros de su equipo y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba llena. Miró a su alrededor en busca de una mesa libre, fijándose en que había varias personas que no eran ni políticos ni policías.

Científicos de Umbrella. Era la gran empresa farmacéutica había permitido el desarrollo de Raccon City, y también la que le había arruinado la vida. Justamente la única mesa que quedaba libre estaba ocupada, en parte, por científicos. Un hombre, una mujer y una niña pequeña de unos once años. Los tres rubios y de tez pálida.

¿Qué hago? Se preguntaba, sin decidirse entre quedarse de pie o sentarse con ellos.

* * *

><p>Wesker, que iba vestido con un traje negro y una camisa roja y con sus gafas de sol tan características, se sentó con William, Annette y Sherry. La niña le saludó, refiriéndose a él como "tío Wesker". Le estaba cogiendo cariño a la chiquilla, que siempre mostraba un gran respeto e interés hacia él. Hasta de vez en cuando se compinchaban y le hacían trastadas a William. Buscó con la mirada algún indicio de que ella estuviera por aquí. Ella, es decir, Roxan, se las iba a pagar caro por haber contado que se había reído. Se estaba intentando forjar una identidad de tipo duro, frío y serio para que los del equipo le respetasen. Y si ella lo contaba, le tomarían menos en serio porque verían que es más normalito. ¿Normalito? ¿Acaso, con o sin risas, es un hombre normal y corriente? Mientras que él se hacía estas preguntas, Sherry se quedaba mirando fijamente a la chica que Wesker quería ahogar. Le parecía rara, pero debía reconocerlo: era espectacular. Su "tío" no mentía, desde luego. No le pareció raro que él estuviera colado por ella, aunque le costara decirlo.<p>

Avisó a Wesker con unos golpes en el brazo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sherry?-le preguntó con voz cansada.

-Tío Wesker, ¿esa no es la chica que te gusta?-dijo la niña en tono burlón. Él se giró en su silla, a ver si la encontraba o si era una broma de Sherry. No, no lo era. Le vio caminando si rumbo por el comedor, buscando sitio donde sentarse. Se quedó fascinado durante unos instantes y se arregló el pelo y el traje.

La niña le miró con cara escéptica, y puso los ojos de nuevo en ella. Le ayudó dándole una pequeña idea:

-¿Qué haces? ¡Invítala a la mesa, tonto!

-¿Yo? ¿Pero por qué?-tartamudeó evitando la mirada asesina de Sherry.

-Pues… ¿Tal vez porque eres tú el que está loco por ella?-le respondió haciendo énfasis en el "tú".

-Yo no estoy loco por ella, para que lo sepas-le dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

-Pues hala, voy yo-se levantó y se dirigió hacia Roxan, que tenía cara de enfadada.

Al minuto, aparecieron las dos, riéndose y gastándose bromas. Wesker se dio cuenta de que se iban a llevar muy bien… y eso era realmente preocupante. A saber los planes malévolos que organizarían las dos contra él. A lo mejor estaba preocupándose por nada, pero conociendo a Sherry…

-¿Wesker?-dijo ella detrás de él, que se hundía en su asiento.-Estás…muy…eh…que me has dejado sin palabras.

-Pues a mí… me has quitado la frase, para serte sincero-le reveló levantándose. Notó como el corazón se le aceleraba y comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso.-Tú me has dejado sin respiración, te lo digo en serio.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, como un gesto de comprensión. Sherry sonrió complacida por su labor y se volvió a sentar.

William y Annette observaron perplejos como su compañero coqueteaba con la chica y se gastaban bromas. Era algo totalmente insólito en él, desde luego. Jamás vieron a Wesker tan nervioso ante la presencia de una chica, y por eso decidieron que le echarían una mano. Se pusieron en pie y saludaron a Roxan, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Intentaban ser agradables, aunque les costaba un poco después de pasar tanto tiempo encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Al final no se volvieron locos, para su suerte… ¿o tal vez sí?

Una vez sentados todos, sirvieron un pavo relleno con revuelto de verduras y pusieron un poco de vino en cada copa.

Roxan miró con cara asqueada el pavo, que le devolvía a sus onces años y su última navidad en familia. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de tirar el pavo por la ventana más cercana, pero reprimió sus instintos y se lo comió como si no le pasara nada. Descubrió que Wesker, que estaba sentado a su lado, notó que no le agradaba la situación.

-¿Te…te encuentras bien, querida?-preguntó él preocupado.

-Es sólo que…Me trae muy malos recuerdos-le contestó intentando evitar los azules ojos de su capitán.

-Yo no pienso comerme esto…-anunció Sherry desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Como no te lo comas te dejamos sin regalos de navidad-amenazó Annette a su hija.

Sherry soltó un bufido desesperado y comenzó a comer con desgana. Si Roxan ponía caras raras, la niña ponía unas todavía peores. Parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

-Anne, no le obligues a comerse al pobre pájaro. Si no quiere, pues no quiere-dijo Wesker en un intento de echarle un cable a su pequeña amiga.

-¿Ahora te pones de su parte? ¿Esto qué es, una revolución en contra de los pavos rellenos?-dijo Annette desesperada.

-Cariño, déjala, es navidad…Disfrutemos de este momento- dijo William en un intento de tranquilizar a su esposa.

Ella emitió un gruñido de desacuerdo, mientras continuaba troceando el pavo que había en su plato. Sherry sacó una sonrisa victoriosa, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el asiento continuo al de Roxan, que le dijo un "te comprendo".

Brian Irons, Chris, Jill, Joseph, Barry, Brad y el equipo Bravo discutían quién podría ser el Santa Claus este año, y quién su ayudante-que sería una chica-para repartir los regalos. Los años anteriores fueron Barry y Kathy, pero decidieron que esta vez tenía que ser otra persona. Salieron un montón de propuestas, ninguna convincente, hasta que Rebecca ofreció una buena posibilidad:

-¿Y si son el capitán Wesker y Roxan?-dijo desde una de las esquinas de la habitación donde estaban.

Chris y Jill no pudieron contener la risa con sólo pensar en ese par vestidos de Santa Claus y su ayudante. Al resto le pareció buena idea, pero aún así lo sometieron a votación:

-De acuerdo, ¿votos a favor de Wesker y Roxan?

Todos levantaron la mano, mientras le daban las gracias a Rebecca por haberles dado la idea. Ahora lo difícil sería convencerlos de que se los pusieran. Pero seguro que un poco de chantaje les haría entrar en razón, pensó Jill.

Chris se llevó a Wesker a parte, al igual que Jill hizo con Roxan. Los dos intentaron convencerles por las buenas, pero fue en vano. Entonces recurrieron al plan B.

-Capitán, siento decirle que si no lo hace le enseñaremos a todo el mundo lo que ocurrió las navidades pasadas-le amenazó Chris, en un intento desesperado de convencerle.

-No te creo-le respondió el rubio intentando mantener la compostura.

Chris sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cinta de vídeo en la que ponía: "desmadre del Capitán en las navidades pasadas". Wesker terminó aceptando a regañadientes, cogió el absurdo traje y se marchó a ponérselo.

Mientras, Jill hacía lo mismo con Roxan.

-Si no lo haces, le enseñaré al Capitán tu pequeño santuario en la taquilla.

-¡No! ¡Tranquila, lo haré!-dijo ella mientras le quitaba, más bien le arrancaba de las manos el traje y echaba a correr.

Los dos "chantajistas" se reunieron unos minutos después y se preguntaron si lo había conseguido. Se dijeron que sí mutuamente, después Chris le echó el brazo por encima de los hombros a Jill y se marcharon entre una nube de risas y bromas.

-Misión cumplida, Jillian-dijo él estrujándola entre sus brazos.

-No ha sido tan difícil, Christopher-le respondió ella dándole un pequeño empujón.

¿Os podéis creer que me hayan chantajeado? ¿No? Pues la verdad, yo tampoco. Eso se decían Wesker y Roxan en los servicios mientras se ponían los malditos trajes.

Él se tuvo que poner el típico traje de Papá Noel, y ella de ayudante, pero los trajes no es que fueran de su agrado… La típica barba y la barriga de hartarse de dulces. Wesker decidió darle un giro a esto… Al igual que Roxan.

Nadie se esperaría lo que verían a continuación. Marcarían un hito en la historia de fiestas de navidad de la comisaría, desde luego.

Volaron trozos de tela por todos lados. Lo que podía hacer unas simples tijeras…

Sherry se revolvía nerviosa en su asiento. Se aburría más que Wesker en una conferencia de Spencer. Odiaba las celebraciones, que supuestamente deberían ser de agrado para todos, pero para ella era como ir al mismísimo infierno. Se preguntaba dónde se habían metido los tortolitos, con los que al menos se distraía.

Sus padres le miraban de reojo de cuando en cuando, pero no le hacían ni caso. Sherry comenzaba a pensar que lo único que le importaba a los dos eran los experimentos. Virus por allí, sujeto por allá… Estaba harta de oírlo. Su vida era como una cinta de vídeo que se rebobinaba una y otra vez, sin avanzar por mucho que quisiera. Todos los días lo mismo: del colegio a casa, de casa al colegio. Jamás le llevaban de paseo, a un parque o a un centro comercial. Hacía ya tiempo que se le privaron muchos gustos, como el disfrutar de una consola o una tarde de cine con sus padres.

La única vez que recuerda haber ido, fue con Wesker, que la llevó por su décimo cumpleaños. Ése día él lo tenía libre, y sus padres no querían salir del laboratorio.

Una parte de sí misma se preguntaba, ¿por qué intentas juntar a esos dos?, mientras la otra le decía que porque algo le decía que iba a pasar unos ratos muy agradables con ellos. Juntarlos podría hacer que le estuvieran eternamente agradecidos, y entonces le dedicarían tiempo en agradecimiento. Pero, ¿acaso alguna vez Wesker había agradecido algo a alguien? ¿El hecho de estar enamorado el cambiaría? Tenía que descubrirlo.

-Sherry, ¿te pasa algo?-preguntó al rato su padre.

-No, papá.

-De acuerdo…-a ella le dolió que ni siquiera su padre reconociera cuando mentía o le sucedía algo. No le conocía lo suficiente.

Su madre seguía hablando con William, mientras ella miraba atónita la entrada del comedor. No creía lo que estaba viendo. Un Santa Claus realmente… sexy. Era la primera vez que tenía un pensamiento así hacia alguien. En la puerta, estaba Wesker con un gorro navideño, la chaqueta del traje de Papá Noel desabrochada dejando al descubierto una camiseta interior de tirantes blanca y los pantalones a juego junto con las botas navideñas. De uno de sus hombros colgaba un saco grande y rojo, en el que seguramente llevaría los regalos del amigo invisible. Y cómo no, llevaba sus gafas de sol negras puestas, algo que no faltaba jamás en su rostro.

Algunas personas de la sala también se giraron a mirar, pero cuando todos se giraron fue cuando apareció ella. Llevaba otro saco rojo en el hombro, pero no fue eso lo que le hizo resaltar, sino su vestimenta: un vestido de escote de barco color rojo sangre que le llegaba a la altura de medio muslo, unas medias de rejilla negras y unas botas rojas hasta las rodillas. A William un poco más y le da un patatús, y casi se ahoga con el agua, que "soltó" en toda la cara de Annette. Sherry no pudo reprimir unas carcajadas, que a su madre no le hizo ninguna gracia. Le dirigió una mirada asesina a su hija, que aún así no cesó de reír.

Wesker miró de arriba abajo a Roxan, y ésta a Wesker. Se sonrieron mutuamente y comenzaron a repartir los regalos. La mayoría estaban dirigidos hacia Jill y Chris, Barry y Enrico, e incluso hacia la novata del equipo Bravo. Un montón de paquetes perfectamente envueltos se amontonaban en las mesas. Wesker pensó que sería como todos los años: nada para él. Aunque tampoco es que esperara algo.

Cuando terminaron, los dos se fueron a la mesa donde antes estaban y se volvieron a sentar. Wesker cogió a Sherry en brazos y la sentó en una de sus piernas. Roxan se situó justo delante, y observó la tierna escena.

-Señorita, ¿qué quería que le trajera Santa?-le preguntó Wesker con voz extrañamente paternal.

-La nueva Barbie glamurosa…-le contestó agachando la cabeza.

Él sacó un paquete del saco. Sherry se puso a dar saltos de alegría en cuanto lo vio. Abrazó a Wesker y le dijo entre susurros, "gracias". La niña se bajó de sus piernas, y entonces él se volvió hacia Roxan.

-¿Y a ti, jovencita?-dijo apoyando una de sus manos en la mesa.

-Yo… La verdad, el otro día me gustó un colgante en el centro comercial, pero no me lo puedo permitir…-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Te refieres a este?-le preguntó sacando de detrás de su espalda un colgante con un camafeo en forma de corazón. Ella abrió los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa, y saltó a por él como reacción inicial. Lo abrazó con fuerza y le dijo unas mil veces gracias.

-Sabes, yo también tengo algo para ti-le espetó ella, sacando de la bolsa un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

Él enarcó una ceja y aceptó el regalo. Lo abrió y encontró un marco de fotos de cristal, con una foto de ella y él posando en el helipuerto. También había unas placas militares con su nombre y una pulsera de caucho con la insignia de STARS y su nombre en letras plateadas. Esa pulsera y el marco le llamaron el otro día en el centro comercial.

-Estas placas… Las perdí hace tiempo. ¿Dónde las encontraste?

-Me costó horrores encontrarlas, la verdad. Las hallé en el cajón del escritorio de Redfield.

-¿Me… las quitó?

-Al parecer, tú le quitaste su yo-yo y el te quitó las placas a las que tenías tanto cariño.

-Permíteme decirte que me has alegrado el día. Eres como un ángel que siempre me ayuda cuando lo necesito…

Entonces apareció Sherry con un muérdago en la mano, alzándolo encima de las cabezas de Wesker y Roxan.

-¿Le damos el gusto?-preguntó ella señalando el muérdago.

-El gusto y el placer serán todo míos, Roxie-le dijo antes de sujetarle la nuca y plantarle un beso en todo los morros, por extraño que suene.

Sherry sonrió complacida por el buen trabajo que había hecho. Este iba a ser el principio de una extraña pero bonita relación.


	3. Revenge, sweet, slow and painful

Gracias por todos los reviews! Espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy

Residente vil y sus personajes (excluyendo a Roxan) son propiedad de Capcom, por desgracia.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: La venganza, dulce, lenta y dolorosa<p>

Su pequeño sueño se terminó cuando vio que Sherry le estaba vapuleando. ¿Cuánto rato llevo así?, se preguntó mientras se daba cuenta de que en realidad no había besado a Wesker. No había ocurrido, sólo fue una ilusión creada por su mente.

Cuando volvió a la realidad vio que Wesker estaba hablando con William y Annette, parecía una conversación que acabaría en una riña.

Sherry le miraba confusa, con el muérdago todavía en la mano. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que le había ocurrido a su nueva amiga, pero algo que daba por seguro es que estaría algo extrañada en esos instantes.

-¿Qué… ha ocurrido?- le preguntó Sherry mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No lo sé. Yo… creí que…- miró a su alrededor y fijó la vista en Wesker-. Me estoy volviendo loca, creo.

-No digas eso. Sólo has tenido un pequeño lapsus.

A la niña le pareció que Roxan no estaba muy contenta en esos instantes. Sabía que si intentaba averiguar el por qué, sólo se llevaría un corte, y si no lo intentaba, se quedaría con la duda de lo que había ocurrido.

Wesker todavía charlaba con William sobre algunos aspectos de las investigaciones, teniendo cuidado de no llamar mucho la atención. Tenía un ojo puesto en Roxan, cada día le parecía más rara. Se había quedado como un pasmarote delante de él, ruborizada peligrosamente. Se acercaría a ella y le preguntaría si le pasaba algo pero mejor dejarla que vuelva a la Tierra.

Después de un rato de debate con Birkin, tomó la decisión de levantarse y hablar con ella. Se situó justo delante y comenzó a hablarle:

-Hola, corazón.

-Hola Wesker, ¿qué quieres?-le preguntó ella de mal humor, mientras apoyaba la cara en una de sus manos.

-Menudo humor, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

-Si tengo mal humor, es porque tú me lo has contagiado. Y no me ha pasado nada, es sólo que….

-¿Más recuerdos?

-Jejej, bueno sí…-le respondió ella nerviosa.

En ese momento, sin venir al caso apareció Redfield con una pistola de agua. Wesker y Roxan se miraron confundidos, y después dirigieron su mirada a la pistola de agua. Chris le dijo al rubio, "¡Feliz Navidad, Capitán" justo antes de empaparlo. Albert echó a correr detrás de él, mientras lo maldecía por toda la sala.

Roxan se quedó perpleja ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero ella no iba a irse de rositas, claro que no.

Apareció Jill con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y parecía esconder algo detrás de ella. De repente le llegó un olor a dulce, exactamente, miel. Era Rebecca, que estaba detrás de ella con un bote de miel en la mano, que vació encima de ella. Jill sacó un paquete, que parecía contener un montón de plumas, y también se lo echó encima.

Roxan se puso colérica, a punto de pegarle un tiro a alguien, pero esa rabia se convirtió en frustración, que pasó a ser impotencia. Salió de allí corriendo, entre empujones e insultos hacia Jill Valantine y Rebecca Chambers.

Se metió en el coche, arrancó y aceleró: Quería salir de allí cuanto antes, no quería tener nada que ver en esos instantes con nadie, absolutamente nadie. Sabía que esto iba a acabar mal, muy mal. Si antes odiaba la navidad, ahora le provocaban náuseas.

* * *

><p>El plan había salido tal y como los equipos esperaban.<p>

Con cada novato que llegaba, se le gastaba una broma de, "bienvenida", por así llamarlo. Todos participaron de alguna manera, todo estaba perfectamente planificado. Ellos eran los que repartían los regalos, los chicos se encargaban de distraer Wesker (que se oponía a gastarle esa broma) y las chicas se encargaban de la nueva. Al principio hubo algunos como Barry y Rebecca que se oponían, que al final lograron convencer a regañadientes.

Se reunieron en la sala de antes, para confirmar que todo salió bien.

-¿Cómo ha ido, Jill?-preguntó Enrico mirando a Valentine.

-Bien, ha salido por patas.

-No sé…. Creo que os habéis pasado-les reprochó Barry desde un rincón de la sala.

Chris entró totalmente fatigado, sin respiración y sudando, a parte de empapado. Apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas, cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire. Soltó un largo bufido y recuperó la compostura. Barry reprimió una carcajada, al igual que Joseph e incluso Brad, que reía totalmente acojonado.

-Si veis al Capitán, decidle que me he ido…-les rogó sentándose en una silla al lado de Jill.

Los allí presentes asintieron, y a partir de ahí se fueron yendo conforme pasaba la noche. Ni Wesker, y menos Roxan, hicieron acto de presencia allí en toda lo noche. Aunque, no sabían que los que se habían hecho los graciosos esa navidad, iban a ir cayendo uno por uno, de forma tanto indirecta como directa.

* * *

><p>El lunes siguiente…<p>

La oficina estaba realmente silenciosa esa mañana, eran las once y todavía no se habían presentado ni Roxan ni Jill. No habían llamado diciendo el motivo de su retraso o falta al trabajo, pero ahora mismo Wesker no estaba especialmente preocupado por eso. William, su compañero de laboratorio, junto con Annette se iban de "vacaciones" y le dejaban a cargo de Sherry.

Según le había contado su compañero, anoche nada más regresar Sherry se puso a pelear con ellos sin motivo alguno y decidieron que necesitaban un poco de espacio para ellos dos. "_¿Espacio? ¿De verdad te crees que se van sólo por una pequeña pelea? Algo gordo está pasando, Albert. Y tú lo vas a averiguar, ¿verdad?"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Conocía demasiado bien a William como para reconocer cuando le cuenta una mentira, y ésta era una de esas veces: sabía que él jamás abandonaría a su hija, y menos a su preciado proyecto al que parecía querer más que a su hija.

Y Albert Wesker, por muy listo y sagaz que fuera no estaba hecho para cuidar a niños, y menos para ser padre. Su paciencia se agotaba con rapidez, su cocina no es que fuera la mejor del mundo y era bastante duro con respecto a disciplina. Y no es que le hiciera mucha gracia tener a Sherry revoloteando a su alrededor, sin poder concentrarse en su trabajo. No podía dejarla con nadie más porque, aparte de no tener más familia, no se fiaba de nadie y menos de Sherry. La última canguro salió corriendo cuando le contó que su padre era Mr Jekyll, y la muy estúpida se lo creyó.

-Tío Wesker, ¿de dónde vienen los niños?-le preguntó ella con inocencia, sentada en una silla. Sus pies no llegaban a tocar el suelo, y se balanceaban rítmicamente acompasado a la velocidad de la tele que había puesta.

Wesker enmudeció ante la pregunta de la niña, que creía que ya sabría la respuesta.

-¿Y tú que se supones que haces en el colegio?-le replicó sin apartar la vista de los documentos.- ¿Tus padres no te lo han contado aún?

-No… Se lo he preguntado varias veces, pero me esquivaban-le respondió ella bajándose de la silla.

Wesker dudó unos instantes qué responderle: El viejo truco de la cigüeña, o la pura verdad. Se frotó los ojos e hizo una señal a la niña para que se acercara a su oído.

-Pues los niños vienen de…-él comenzó a explicarle a la niña con demasiado detalle como venían al mundo, mientras que ella cada vez ponía mayores caras con una mezcla de asco, sorpresa y miedo.

Cuando Wesker terminó de hablar y regresó a sus documentos, vio por el rabillo del ojo a Sherry, que tenía los ojos como platos. Una risa forzada surcó su rostro, seguida por una risita nerviosa. Se volvió a la silla en la que estaba, mirando al vacío y con un millón de preguntas en su mente que no pensaba realizar.

Wesker no pudo evitar sacar una media sonrisa, sin apartar la vista del papeleo. Entonces se levantó e indicó a Sherry de que le siguiera.

Caminaron hasta la oficina del equipo Alpha, y vieron que había formado un gran barullo dentro. Se hicieron paso como pudieron, con Sherry pegada a Wesker.

Jill estaba sentada en una silla, con una manta por encima, un vaso de agua en mano y llena de rasguños. Chris estaba de cuclillas delante de ella, cogiéndole la mano libre y preguntándole que había ocurrido. Barry estaba justo detrás, con una de sus enormes manos en el hombro izquierdo de Jill.

Wesker se acercó hasta ella y frunció el entrecejo, preguntó a Jill qué le ocurría y ésta le respondió con gran dificultad:

-Ca-capitán, no me lo termino de explicar. Yo-yo iba en mi coche… Y de repente, ¡Bum!, empiezo a dar vueltas de campana y quedo atrapada por el coche volcado. Y, lo más raro, es que oí como algo reventaba, una pequeña explosión. Además, me he lesionado la pierna-le contó, jadeando y con una mueca de dolor al intentar elevar la pierna.

Wesker mandó llamar a Rebecca Chambers, que se la llevó a la enfermería en una silla de ruedas que había por ahí. Sherry recapacitó unos instantes sobre lo que acababa de contarles Jill, y su mente le dijo a gritos una posible idea:

-¿Y si miráis el lugar del accidente? Tal vez fuera provocado.

Chris y Wesker intercambiaron miradas confusas, y al rato asintieron. Cogieron su equipo y se marcharon al lugar del accidente.

* * *

><p>Una vez allí, en medio de una carretera a cuyos lados había un espeso y oscuro bosque, lo examinaron todo en busca del accidente. Al rato, Barry les llamó un poco más lejos del punto de partida.<p>

Un Seat azul claro, un poco viejo, estaba volcado y abollado en mitad de aquel bosque. Lo examinaron minuciosamente, y al poco tiempo, Chris halló la prueba irrefutable de que no había sido un simple accidente: Las ruedas tenían adheridas una especie de pequeños explosivos que se detonaban a distancia, eran difíciles de conseguir y cobraban bastante caro. Al parecer, alguien quería ver muerta a Jill.

-Capitán, ¿ha visto esto?-le dijo Chris señalando a las ruedas.

-Sí. Al parecer alguien no le tiene mucho aprecio a la señorita Valentine-le respondó Wesker adoptando una postura pensativa.

Chris frunció el ceño y examinó la rueda quemada. Al fondo apareció Barry con lo que parecía ser el detonador.

-Chicos, creo que tengo algo interesante-les anunció Barry alzando el detonador.

Wesker frunció el ceño, sin deja su postura pensativa y se acercó al mando remoto.

-De acuerdo: Entonces, se supone que alguien colocó los explosivos en las ruedas, esperó entre los matorrales del bosque y los detonó. La explosión fue suficiente como para reventar las ruedas, y dañar parte del motor. El coche dio varias vueltas de campana, se estrelló contra el árbol y una de las ramas atrapó la pierna de Jill- Wesker sonrió orgulloso de su agilidad mental, y miró a Chris y le indicó que se acercara.- Redfield, ¿qué te parece mi conclusión?

Chris agachó la cabeza e hizo círculos en el suelo con una de las botas.

-Mezquina. ¿Quién querría hacer daño a Jill? Ella no le haría daño ni a una mosca- le replicó él con las mejillas encendidas de rabia.

Para Chris, Jill era un ángel que jamás caería en la tentación del pecado, aunque sabía que habría cometido alguno que otro. Entre ellos la broma a Roxan, que a ella no le hizo tanta gracia.

Entonces se quitó la ceguera que tapaba sus ojos y no le permitían ver la verdad, la cruda verdad:

-Jones…- susurró frunciendo las cejas hacia abajo.

-¿Roxan? ¿Qué ocurre con ella?- preguntó Barry extrañado.

-¡Cómo puedes pensar semejante cosa Redfield!- exclamó Wesker lanzando una mirada llena de odio hacia Chris, aunque éste no lo veía gracias a sus gafas de sol.

-Capitán… No se ponga así. Usted sabe tan bien como yo que Roxan está enfadada con Jill por lo que le hizo en la fiesta de Navidad….- le respondió él intentando calmar al Capitán Wesker.

Wesker se puso casi rojo de ira, cogió a Chris por las mangas del chaleco Kevlar y lo vapuleó durante unos instantes.

-Dime que no le hicisteis al final esa broma…-le rogó Wesker con un tono despectivo hacia Chris.

-¡Sí, se la gastamos, pero se nos fue un poco de las manos!-gritó Chris soltándose del agarre de su Capitán.

Wesker lanzó un largo suspiro de cabreo, se metió las dos manos en el pelo y maldijo por lo bajo a Redfield. Echó a andar de nuevo hacia la comisaría, con Barry pisándole los talones y Chris detrás de Barry.

* * *

><p>Un rato después, cuando llegaron a la oficina, Chris quiso ir directo a la oficina de Brian Irons a relatarle lo ocurrido junto con sus sospechas, pero Wesker le paró los pies y se lo llevó directo a la oficina del equipo Alpha. Barry sólo les seguía, con un bocata en mano, totalmente en silencio y sigiloso. Le metió en la oficina junto con Barry bruscamente, con la mirada atenta de Sherry siguiéndole.<p>

-¡Tío Wesker!-exclamó la niña rubia saltando a la pierna derecha de él. Se aferró a ella con brazos y piernas, y él hizo caso omiso a la niña y echó a andar hacia su oficina.

El resto de la mañana se la pasó dándole vueltas al tema.

Cuando salía de la oficina, una jovial y totalmente recuperada Jill se acercó a Wesker.

-Hola Capitán-le saludó ella con gran entusiasmo.

-Vaya, señorita Valentine. Pareces estar mejor, ¿no?-le dijo él totalmente serio, con Sherry enganchada de su pantalón militar.

-Verá, esta tarde nos vamos a ir los chicos y yo al centro comercial a celebrar que sigo viva:-le contó ella rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza- Y me preguntaba si se quería pasar por allí a tomar algo con nosotros.

-No, se lo agradezco Valentine. Tengo que cuidar de mi… sobrina.- Le respondió mirando a Sherry.

-Si no viene me enfadaré con usted…-le rogó Jill.

-Anda, tío Wesker, vayamos… Tu casa es muy aburrida.-Le dijo Sherry a Wesker con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Wesker suspiró agobiado, y al final cedió. Le iba a esperar una tarde muy aburrida, desde luego.

* * *

><p>En el centro comercial cuatro horas más tarde…<p>

El equipo había quedado en una cafetería pegando a los departamentos de ropa de mujer y lencería. Wesker se dio cuenta de cómo le miraban todas las dependientas al pasar. Sería por su atuendo de hoy. Había ido un par de veces allí, pero con el uniforme de S. T. A. R. S, así que como hoy iba con una camisa negra (cnunos tres botones desbrochados) y unos pantalones beige, y por supuesto con sus gafas negras. Notaba como las dependientas le comían con la mirada, pero sus caras cambiaron cuando vieron a Sherry aparecer y cogerse de la mano con Wesker.

Entraron en la cafetería, que parecía irlandesa, con un revestimiento de madera al igual que sus muebles y una larga barra acolchada roja.

Un olor a chocolate caliente golpeó la nariz de ambos, y haciendo que a Sherry se le hiciera la boca agua.

En una esquina apartada estaban sentados Chris, Jill, Barry, Joseph y Rebecca. Todos con un estilo informal, riendo a carcajadas con alguno de los chistes de Joseph.

Dejaron de reír en cuanto vieron a Wesker, y se pusieron en pie para saludarle. Él no les correspondió y se sentó, apoyando su barbilla en la mano izquierda.

Jill se encogió de hombros ante la mirada confusa de Barry y Joseph.

-¿Le ocurre algo, Capitán Wesker?-preguntó Rebecca con inocencia.

-Nada, Chambers. Sólo pienso…-le respondió él con un tono tranquilo.

-¿En alguien en concreto?-volvió a preguntar ella sonriendo.

-¿Yo? ¿En alguien…? Qué va.

-Claaaro. Lo que usted diga, Capi.

La novata se dio media vuelta y volvió con su grupo. Wesker lanzó un largo suspiro, y Sherry el miró enarcando una ceja.

-Oye, tío Wesker, ¿puedo ir a ver la zona de juguetes? Está allí enfrente.- Le preguntó la niña señalando a la tienda.

-Vale, pero no te muevas de allí.

La niña salió dando saltos de alegría y se fue a la juguetería, pero en el camino vio algo que le llamó la atención: Alguien familiar había visto en lencería, y no pudo evitar acercarse más. Era una chica que miraba una extravagante y sensual lencería negra de encaje.

Su curiosidad iba en aumento, y sin más dilación le preguntó:

-¿Le conozco de algo, señorita?-preguntó ella dándole unos golpecitos en un hombro.

-¿A mí?-respondió ella sorprendida girándose todavía con la ropa interior en la mano.

No la habría reconocido si no fuera por su camafeo en forma de corazón.

-¿Roxan? Dios santo, estás irreconocible. ¿Por qué no has ido hoy al RPD?

-¿Sherry? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-De paseo… No has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Oh, cierto. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y te lo cuento?-le ofreció ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Vale, vayamos a la chocolatería de enfrente.

Roxan soltó la ropa interior y siguió a Sherry. Cuando llegaron, Roxan se quedó parada en la puerta. Arrugó la nariz y se colocó uno de sus mechones castaños/rubios detrás de la oreja. Sherry le miró y preguntó qué le pasaba.

-Huele… a ella. Colonia barata, vainilla y azúcar.- Roxan puso cara de asco total y miró a Sherry cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Qué tramas?

-¿Yo? Absolutamente nada…-Sherry sonrió, malévola y con aspecto travieso. -¿Y a qué te refieres con lo de "huele a ella"?

-Valentine…

-Veo que no le tienes mucho aprecio.

-¿Y qué quieres después de lo que me hizo en la fiesta?

-¿Y por qué no le plantas cara?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque alguien tiene que ponerle en su sitio.

-Llevas razón…

Roxan, totalmente decidida, se remangó el chaleco de pelo negro que llevaba y entró con paso firme en la cafetería. Se colocó tras Jill y le tocó el hombro con el dedo índice.

Jill se giró y miró con sorpresa y miedo a la chica, que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Oh, Roxan, creí que jamás volverías a aparecer…

-Más te gustaría, Jill.

-Qué, ¿estaba rica la miel?-le dijo en tono burlón Jill.

-Miel la que te voy a…- hizo una pausa y pensó en lo que le iba a contestar.- En realidad, no. Me sabe agridulce, la amargaste con tu contacto.

-¡Já!-Jill se echó a reír y tomó un sorbo de su chocolate.- Creo que quien la amargó fuiste tú, con tus "pesadillas". "Oh papá, no te vayas".

En ese momento salieron los chicos del servicio, y observaron la disputa ente ambas chicas.

-¡Maldita perra, ojalá hubiera colocado más explosivos en el coche!

-¿Cómo…? ¿Tú…?- Jill se echó hacia atrás tambaleando, casi a punto de desmayarse. Chris acudió a tiempo para sujetarla, mientras Wesker miraba atónito a Roxan.

-Lo sabía…- Chris suspiró y miró con pena a Roxan- Estás totalmente loca…

-¿Loca? ¿Es que acaso no se merecía una lección por haberme humillado ante trescientas personas, Chris?- defendió su causa, con ganas de pegar a alguien.

-Roxan… El Capitán fue quien ofreció la idea de la broma, junto con el plan. Todo fue idea suya… Aunque cuando te conoció un poco más, se arrepintió, pero era demasiado tarde.- Reveló Rebecca casi encogida en su asiento.

-Wesker… ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? El regalo, todo ese coqueteo… Estaba todo planificado para arruinarme la noche…- Ella no pudo contener una lágrima de rabia y dolor.

Wesker se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en su hombro, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Roxie, yo…

Roxan le propinó una sonora bofetada a Wesker, cuyas gafas volaron por los aires.

-Has jugado conmigo… Y con mis sentimientos. Pero no te preocupes, esto se acabó. Ya no soy de tu equipo, Wesker. Pediré que me cambien al Bravo, así no os molestraé y no tendré por qué tener que mirarte u hablarte.

Salió a paso apresurado de allí, con las lágrimas saltándose de sus bellos ojos verdes esmeraldas. De repente, ella se quedó parada en mitad de la multitud, y sus ojos cambiaron de forma a la del paraguas.

-Proyecto P… Activado-anunció una vocecita en su cabeza.


	4. When darkness comes over me

**Capítulo 4: Cuando la oscuridad se apodera de mí**

-Proyecto P… Activado-dijo una vocecita en la cabeza de Roxan.

Ella comenzó a andar, sin tener claro a dónde ir, sin rumbo y con la vista perdida. Se chocó con un par de personas en el camino, hasta llegar al aparcamiento.

Notó como alguien andaba detrás de ella, le seguían. No se giró a ver quién era, porque en esos instantes no controlaba sus acciones.

De repente, cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras gemía de dolor. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, y su visión se nubló. Todo era naranja para ella, distorsión y dolor. No pudo reprimir varios gritos de dolor, y consiguió distinguir una risa chillona femenina.

Por otro lado, un hombre también reía, pero con más maldad. Era un sonido grave y ronco, que acabó en tos.

La mujer comenzó a girar alrededor de ella, que todavía estaba en el suelo, casi sin respiración. Le pasó el dedo índice por los hombros, haciendo círculos. Roxan consiguió girar la cabeza, y distinguió a una mujer joven de unos veintiséis años, de pelo rojo y lacio hasta los hombros. Llevaba un traje de franela gris, un jersey azul y unas botas sin tacón marrones.

-Vaya, no pareces estar muy bien…. Pheseans- le dijo ella sin dejar de reír.

-Muy cierto, querida. Pheseans no parece estable… ¿Qué hacemos, Cassandra?- preguntó el hombre mirando a la pelirroja.

-Juguemos, ¿qué te parece amiga mía?- preguntó cogiéndole con fuerza del pelo.- Hace tiempo que no jugamos juntas…. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Ca-cassandra…- logró musitar Roxan.

Se oyeron de fondo unos pasos apresurados, pesados y rápidos. Albert Wesker iba tras ella, no pensaba permitir que una mujer le humillara de aquella forma.

Cuando alcanzó a ver a Roxan, vio como una mujer le agredía y cómo ella estaba arrodillada en el suelo. _"¿Qué está pasando?"_, se preguntó el rubio. Logró distinguir a uno de los soldados más temidos de toda la élite de Umbrella, Arnold Reynald. Era un hombre sanguinario, calculador y orgulloso, gran bebedor y fumador. Había tenido un par de roces con él, incluso una vez estuvieron a punto de liarse a puñetazos. Cuando oyó la voz de la mujer, al instante la reconoció: Cassandra Nelson, una de las lacayas de Umbrella. Antes era científica, pero era una negada total. Tampoco servía para soldado, porque no sabía ni cómo sujetar un arma.

Una de las pocas cosas que sabía de ella, era que, fue y sigue siendo la "diversión" de Reynald. _"¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? ¿Qué le hacen a Jones?"_

Wesker salió de detrás de la columna, y con voz alta y clara, se lo preguntó.

-Oh… Albert Wesker. ¿Cómo está tu amiguito, Birkin?-le preguntó ella en tono burlón.

-Vaya, si es la muñequita hinchable de Reynald…- le respondió Wesker acercándose a Cassandra.

-¡Maldito cabrón!- Reynald se dirigió con el puño alzado hacia Wesker, a punto de pegarle un puñetazo.

Albert no tuvo que hacer mucho para reducirlo. Cuando el puño de Arnold estuvo a punto de entrar en contacto con la nariz de él, le retorció la mano y le rompió la muñeca, lo tiró al suelo y siguió avanzando hacia Cassandra. Reynald maldijo de mil formas diferentes a Wesker mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Cassandra erguió la cabeza, adoptando una postura desafiante. Colocó sus manos tras su espalda, y sacó una jeringuilla de su chaqueta. Wesker observó atento sus movimientos, frunció las cejas y retomó la marcha.

Ella alzó la aguja, y sin contemplación alguna, la clavó en el cuello de Roxan. Cassandra echó a correr y se subió a una furgoneta con el logo de Umbrella, dejando a Reynald tirado.

Wesker se dirigió hacia Roxan, que había caído fulminada al suelo. Desde arriba, contempló cómo comenzaba a tener espasmos bastante violentos. Apretó las mandíbulas y observó cómo ella se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Cuando se giró para marcharse, ella le agarró del pantalón y logró articular una sola frase:

-Umbrella…. Y tú…. Os consumiréis por las llamas…. Lo juro…

Cerró los ojos y se desmayó, sin fuerzas. Hacía ya rato que Arnold no decía absolutamente nada. Sólo intentaba que ese dolor desapareciera. Wesker se soltó con brusquedad del agarre de la chica, y echó a andar sin meditar en lo que ella acababa de decirle. Era claramente una amenaza.

Al rato, Rebecca fue unto con Joseph al parking para marcharse. Pero en el camino encontraron a ambos tirados en el suelo. A Rebecca un poco más y le da un infarto, y Joseph sólo ponía cara de extrañado.

Llamaron corriendo a una ambulancia. Diez minutos más tarde, ahí estaban.

Jueves- Hospital General de Raccon City 20: 00 PM

Reynald estaba todavía encamado. Era una fractura de muñeca, sin lugar a dudas, pero el hospital y la policía quisieron dejarle allí un tiempo más. Compartía habitación con Roxan, que estaba conectada a numerosas máquinas que le mantenían con vida. Ambos llevaban el típico atuendo de hospital, que por desgracia iba abierto por detrás.

Arnold miró un instante a la chica, cuya belleza todavía le sorprendía. Aún recordaba cuando era niña, y era bastante hermosa, pero con el tiempo había cambiado mucho. Aunque todavía tenía ese aspecto de niña buena cuando dormía. Reynald sonrió y siguió contemplando a Roxan.

-Sabes, Pheseans, no sé por qué quisiste usar el nombre de Roxan. Pheseans me gusta más, la verdad-le dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.- Eras prometedora, y sigues siéndolo. Es una pena que tu padre no quisiera sacar lo mejor de ti a relucir.

Ella no movió ni un solo dedo, ni siquiera se notó su respiración, baja y lenta.

-No te enfades con Cassandra. Sabes, tú siempre me pareciste muchísimo más guapa que ella: más lista y fuerte. Eras y sigues siendo perfecta. Pero siempre me has rechazado… Y como Cassandra siempre estuvo dispuesta, no perdí la oportunidad.

De repente, Roxan hizo un claro gesto de asco.

-Vaya, y yo que creía que estabas hecha un vegetal. Me alegra saber que me equivocaba.

-Vete… Al infierno, Reynald…-le murmuró ella sin abrir los ojos. Al principio a él le costó entenderlo, pero al final consiguió captarlo.

Roxan, en realidad llamada Pheseans, giró la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. Arnold observó el poco trozo de su espalda que conseguía ver gracias al camisón, también se dio la vuelta y apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos. El codo lo tenía apoyado en la almohada, que se hundió hasta formar un enorme hueco.

-Deja de mirarme así, Reynald- le dijo ella con tono amenazador mientras se acurrucaba entre las sábanas.- Dime, ¿qué es lo que buscas?

-¿Yo? Sabes que lo único que hago es cumplir órdenes, Phesy- le contestó él relamiéndose el labio superior.

-No te creas que no te veo. Sabes, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que te pareces un montón a T-Bag, de Prison Break?

-¡Serás granuja! ¿Por qué siempre has tenido ese afán por compararme con personas de series?

-No te ofendas, pero es que con esos asquerosos gestos que haces… Y más ahora que tienes una mano atrofiada- le respondió ella sonriendo.

-Tienes suerte de que no sepa quién es…

-Aunque, por otra parte, te pareces mucho a Abruzzi.

-¡Cómo que a Abruzzi pedazo cabrona!- gritó él cabreado.

Ella se tapó la cabeza con su almohada e intentó descansar. Reynald dejó de gritarle insultos y decidió hacer lo mismo, con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza: ¿el cuerpo de ella rechazaría el virus, o el esfuerzo de Drake y Nathan se verían recompensados?

Sabía que, si algo salía mal, si a ella le hacían daño o le capturaban, aquí quién pagaría sería él. Rezó en silencio por que los quince años que empleó Umbrella en el Proyecto P se vieran recompensados.

_Al día siguiente-22:00_

Rebecca y Enrico se decidieron a visitar a la que dentro de poco sería parte de su equipo. Enrico siempre estaba dispuesto a que le llegaran nuevos miembros y a enseñarles para que fueran de los mejores. Una de las principales cosas que lo caracterizaban eran su simpatía y alegría ante toda persona y todo cambio, algo que su compañero Wesker y él no compartían. Aún recordaba la primera impresión que tuvo Wesker ante la chica, y su repentino cambio de opinión:

"_-¿Por qué me tiene qué me tocar a mí esa chica en mi equipo?-replicó Albert Wesker haciendo especial énfasis en el "mi"._

_-Porque Capitán Wesker, como comprenderá, a Enrico ya le hemos endosado a Rebecca Chambers-le explicó Brian Irons desde su silla de oficina.- Y no creo que uno más le vaya a hacer daño._

_-¿Acaso usted sabe lo que es tener que aguantar al equipo Alpha? ¡Con los que tenía eran más que suficientes!-le contestó Wesker con un notable cabreo.- ¡No quiero más cargas, y a Umbrella no le gustará que tenga a uno más al que eliminar!_

_-¿Qué va a hacer ella? Por Dios, Capitán Wesker, no estorbará._

_-Eso espero. Y… como sea lo contrario, se puede ir despidiendo de su vida- amenazó Wesker saliendo de la oficina de Irons._

_En el camino de vuelta a su oficina, se topó con Enrico, que llevaba un café en mano._

_-¿Cómo te va con la nueva?- le preguntó con un clara alegría._

_-¿Qué cómo me va? Pues, se duerme cada dos por tres, tarda un milenio en hacer todo y no para de buscarse problemas con Valentine. ¿Te contesta eso a tu pregunta, Marino?_

_-Es Marini, Wesker. Me parece increíble que todavía no te hayas aprendido mi apellido._

_Albert echó a andar y se encerró en su oficina dando un enorme portazo. Enrico suspiró y retomó la lectura del Raccon News."_

Poco más tarde de esa conversación, él mismo dijo que era la única normalita del equipo, y que se sentía orgulloso de ello. ¿Era eso un piropo, una rectificación por parte de él o un pronto? Enrico todavía no se fiaba mucho de Wesker. Nada más conocerlo supo que no se iban a llevar especialmente bien, pero tampoco quiso intentar que Wesker sintiera simpatía hacia él.

Rebecca y Enrico entraron, abriendo la puerta lentamente. En la habitación solo estaba Roxan, que estaba leyendo un libro. Rebecca observó el nombre de lo que ella leía, y al instante reconoció uno de los libros de cuántica física y biología más difíciles, que ni siquiera ella logró entender. El único que le quedó, de todas las asignaturas de la universidad.

-No sabía que te gustaran ese tipo de cosas- comentó Rebecca sentándose en uno de los bordes de la cama. Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas cálidas y de niña buena que tenía, y Roxan cerró el libro con una impresionante rapidez y lo colocó en la mesita.

Enrico observó pasmado a Roxan, y se acercó un poco más a ella. Sólo la conocía de haberla visto una vez en la última reunión que hubo, aunque él sólo actuó de forma indirecta en la broma. Él sólo aceptó la idea propuesta por Jill y Wesker, que casi no tenía ni idea en qué consistía. Creía que era un cojín de pedorretas, un dedo de mentira en la comida… Pero no esa humillación que e hicieron a la pobre chica.

-Hola Rebecca-saludó ella secamente.-Hola, Capitán Enrico.

-Hola Roxan. Me alegra saber que quieras unirte al equipo Bravo… Te aseguro que no ocurrirá más lo sucedido con el Capitán Wesker y con los de tu equipo. Lo juro.-Le dijo Marini en un intento de que se sintiera mejor.

-Lo sé. Por algo decidí cambiarme al tuyo. ¿No es de lógica?-le espetó ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-Dime, ¿qué te ocurrió?-preguntó Rebecca curiosa.

De repente, Enrico y Rebecca vieron un brillo inexplicable en los ojos de ella. Sonrió de lado, era una sonrisa sensual y con cierto toque de malicia.

-Tranquilos… Estoy… Mejor que nunca-les respondió con ese brillo rojo en los ojos.

Rebecca frunció el ceño, y miró a Enrico con un atisbo de confusión y pánico. Jamás había visto semejante cosa. Ese brillo se transformó, en un color compacto en los ojos de ella. Tenía una mirada felina, y sus ojos ya no eran verdes, sino naranja y rojos. Enrico fue a llamar corriendo a una enfermera, pero Roxan le cogió del brazo con una fuerza sobrehumana y le dijo que no lo hiciera. Enrico, titubeante, le miró presa del pánico.

-¿Qué… te está ocurriendo?-le preguntó Rebecca levantándose de la cama.

-¡Roxan, déjame llamar a una enfermera…! ¿¡No has visto tus ojos!- le rogó Marini con gran preocupación.

-No conozco a ninguna Roxan… Mi nombre es Pheseans. Pheseans Philips Rex, y no Roxan Jones-les reveló ella sin dejar atrás su malévola sonrisa.

Enrico y Rebecca se miraron de nuevo, y Marini notó que Rebecca estaba totalmente atemorizada. Le dijo que le esperase afuera, y así lo hizo.

-Creo que tienes fiebre…-comentó él tocándole la frente.

-¿Fiebre? Lo dudo mucho, Enrico-le respondió ella con gran tranquilidad.

Enrico cogió un termómetro que había incorporado a una de las máquinas, se lo puso a ella y miró la pantalla donde se reflejaba la temperatura.

-37… 38… 39… ¿¡Y subiendo! ¡Pero cómo es posible esto!

Ella soltó una carcajada de película de terror, peor que la de cualquier villano del mundo. Enrico trastabilló al retroceder, e instantes más tarde, se despertó en la oficina sobresaltado. ¿Había sido un sueño?, se preguntó Enrico. Había sido tan real… Se masajeó las sienes, y de repente le llegó un olor bastante familiar. A puras rosas… Y según Wesker, la única persona en el mundo con ese inconfundible olor natural era ella.

-¿Estás loca?-le preguntó Reynald saliendo de su escondite de detrás de la puerta del baño.

-Sólo… Digo la verdad-le respondió Pheseans.

-Ya… ¿Tú sabes en el lío en el que no hemos estado a punto de meter? Tienes suerte de que tenga contactos en el hospital y de que hayan conseguido llevarse a Enrico, ¡y sedado!-le reprochó él.

-Sabes… Me gusta mi nuevo poder…

-Y sí, ya sé, ahora serás la heroína de la oficina, usaras tus poderes para el bien y bla bla…

-¿Quién ha dicho que sea… una chica buena?-le respondió ella sentándose en el borde de su cama.

-Vaya… no me lo esperaba, la verdad.

-Voy a ser una chica muy, muy mala…-le dijo ella cruzándose de piernas y soltando otra vez esa carcajada maligna.

Reynald sonrió de lado y se volvió a meter en su cama, y tuvo una preocupación menos: el Proyecto P estaba surgiendo efecto. Y parece que ella estaba dispuesta a colaborar con Umbrella… _¿Con que una chica mala, eh? No sé si le hará mucha gracia a Cassandra el que vaya a tener que convivir con ella,_ se dijo el militar intentando dormirse.

Un par de días más tarde, le dieron el alta a ambos, solo que Pheseans no volvió a ver a Reynald. No recordaba exactamente lo ocurrido los últimos días, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y se le notaba a un kilómetro de distancia. En el camino a su casa, al meter la mano en el bolso en busca de algo que le recordase algo de lo ocurrido encontró una nota y una caja. La leyó con atención:

Nada de montar numeritos, y menos de poner a prueba tus capacidades. Todavía tengo que enseñarte un par de cosas, y además me han encargado que sea tu "niñera", por así llamarlo. Toma esto, cada vez que me necesites sólo aprieta el botón y ahí estaré. También toma este móvil, así nos mantendremos en contacto. Y recuerda, las gafas de sol siempre presentes. Todavía estamos buscando la forma de que no se noten tanto el color y la forma de tus ojos, ¿vale?.

No tenía ni idea a lo que se refería, y se estaba comenzando a preocupar. Dentro de la caja había una especie de llave de coche, sólo que en realidad era un mecanismo para llamar a Reynald en caso de necesidad, unas gafas de sol bastante modernas y un móvil.

Se fue directa a su casa, andando, y nada más llegar se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño paquete envuelto cuidadosamente en papel de regalo en la puerta. Lo cogió, y percibió un olor a perfume de rosas, como el de ella. La caja se movía, poco, pero se agitaba. La abrió con lentitud y se sorprendió al ver a un cachorro de Pastor Alemán. Podría caber perfectamente en las dos palmas de sus manos. Meneaba el rabo lleno de alegría de conocer a su nueva dueña, y ella se fijó en que el perro tenía un lazo colocado en el cuello, junto con una tarjetita.

"Ahora es pequeño, pero cuando crezca, será tu única compañía y tu protector. De las dos personas que más te quieren en este mundo."

-¿Las dos personas que más me quieren en este mundo? –Roxan frunció el ceño, y después arrugó la tarjeta y la tiró a una papelera cercana. –Tal vez sea una bromita pesada, pero, ¿qué hago con el perro?

Le miró durante unos instantes y decidió quedárselo. Al fin y al cabo, se lo habían regalado a ella, ¿no?

Lo cogió y lo acarició con ternura, abrió la puerta de casa y se metió con el cachorro en ella. Se fijó que en su dormitorio, en la antes esquina solitaria, había un cojín para perro.

-Vale, esto ya comienza a ser MUY extraño…-comentó ella en voz alta mirando fijamente a la cesta.

Se miró un momento en el espejo que había delante de ella, y observó con detenimiento sus ojos verdes esmeraldas. Fijó de nuevo su vista en el perro.

Puso los brazos en jarras y desvió su mirada hasta el cachorro, que estaba sentado justo a su izquierda. Ella sonrió y se giró hacia él.

-Qué, ¿no te animas a probarla?-le incitó ella apuntando con la cabeza hacia el cesto.

El perro sólo dejó de mover la cola y le miró. Ella pudo adivinar el miedo que sentía el perro por lo nuevo, y le comprendió. A ella jamás le hicieron mucha ilusión los cambios, pero intentaba mantenerse alejada de alejada de ellos.

-Hala, ahora que me doy cuenta, no te he puesto nombre…-adoptó una postura pensativa y recapacitó en un nombre que le gustaría ponerle:- ¡Ya está! ¡Blade! ¿Te gusta tu nombre, Blade?

El perro demostró claros signos de estar conforme y se acercó al cesto. Roxan se fue a la cocina y sacó una botella de agua de la nevera y comenzó a beber.

E hizo algo que jamás pudo lograr, tanto por su poco aguante como por las malas experiencias, beberse una botella de litro del tirón._ ¡Menuda sed tenía! Espero que no repercuta mucho en la vejiga…_, se dijo ella.

Recordó que el médico le había anotado algunas instrucciones, que sacó y leyó:

"Bien. Tiene una salud de hierro, admirable desde luego. Cuando la trajeron inconsciente, la verdad, creí que no sobreviviría. El pulso era casi nulo… Pero me alegra saber que sobrevivió. El señor Reynald, su compañero de habitación, me pidió expresamente que le hiciera todo tipo de pruebas por si acaso. Y así lo hice. Lo primero, es decirle lo que le ocurrió: supuestamente, estuvo muerta durante tres horas, pero por milagro consiguió volver a respirar. Todavía no me lo explico, y tampoco ninguno de mis compañeros.

También debo avisarle de que sus ojos son muy sensibles a la luz ahora mismo, y que es recomendable que lleve gafas de sol.

Le recomiendo que coma mucho nada más llegar a casa, ya que lleva casi una sema sin probar bocado."

Roxan dejó caer el papel de sus manos, con los ojos como platos y totalmente aterrorizada.

-Mu…erta….-musitó, con sus largas piernas temblando de puro terror y asombro.-Estuve muerta durante tres malditas horas…

No daba crédito a lo que había leído. Estar inconsciente, vale, pero muerta… Es algo realmente extraño y perturbador.

Se quedó un rato allí pensando en aquello, buscando motivos razonables para que hubiera sucedido algo semejante. No terminaba de creérselo.

Blade noto la intranquilidad y el nerviosismo de ella, y tras un largo rato mirándola con sus ojillos negros, se acercó a ella y se sentó a sus pies. Él se quedó dormido ahí, mientras ella seguía con la mirada perdida.

Los últimos rayos de sol incidieron a través de las oscuras cortinas, y dieron paso a la oscuridad.

Roxan se espabiló y miró el reloj, las doce menos un minuto de la noche. Se oyó un clic y el reloj pasó a marcar las doce de la noche en punto.

Roxan se levantó, con movimientos casi robóticos, y se dirigió a su habitación. Sus pupilas se alargaron y estrecharon, dándole una forma de gato, y su color verde pasó a ser naranja y rojo. Abrió el armario, y se puso a buscar lo que quería. Al rato, después de haber puesto patas arriba el cuarto, saco una caja grande con un lazo. Un regalo que jamás abrió porque jamás antes lo habría usado. Pero ahora sí.

Arrancó la tapa de la caja, y miró con una enorme sonrisa su interior. Dentro había un mono negro de cuero y unas botas también de cuero negras con un impresionante tacón de aguja. No recordaba quién se lo había regalado, ni le importaba ahora mismo.

Simplemente se lo puso, se miró al espejo y dijo:

-Barbie… Muérete de envidia.

Se había dejado un enorme escote que llegaba hasta la mitad del vientre, y se había vuelto a colocar el camafeo de corazón que antes aborreció a causa de Él. Sonrió de manera pícara al recordar a Albert Wesker, su ex capitán.

-Cariño, no sabes lo que te pierdes… Seguro que tú y yo hubiéramos disfrutado mucho juntos…-dijo con un tono de voz seductor, y lanzó una risa malévola.

Salió a paso apresurado de allí, y dio un portazo. _Esta noche me lo voy a pasar realmente bien…,_ se dijo ella.


	5. Demons from the past

Capítulo 5: El regreso del mal

Los rayos de sol incidieron a través de las cortinas, y se reflejaron causando una leve molestia a Pheseans. Estaba aturdida y confundida, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué había sucedido exactamente aquella noche, ni el por qué tenía la sensación de que algo andaba mal.

Arrugó la nariz e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Lanzó un largo suspiro matutino y miró el reloj de su mesita de noche.

-Las... Diez menos cuarto…-se quedó petrificada en el sitio y se levantó de un salto. Llegaba por lo menos una hora tarde, y eso no le iba a hacer gracia alguna a Enrico ni a Irons.

Fue directa al armario y sacó su uniforme, se lo puso lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió al baño. Cepilló su larga cabellera castaña y rubia y se la recogió en una cola de caballo, se lavó cara y dientes y salió corriendo por la puerta de casa sin desayunar o echar cuentas de su guardián, Blade.

Pero cuando salió no esperaba lo que vio. Su Porsche negro, totalmente abollado, arañado y roto. Había signos de clara violencia, y cuando se acercó más, pudo apreciar algunos restos de sangre en el parabrisas roto.

"Oh mierda", exclamó dándole una patada a una de las ruedas. "Perfecto, tendré que ir andando".

* * *

><p>Enrico Marini estaba en la oficina común del Equipo Bravo, sentado en su escritorio dando algunos sorbos de su taza de café. Estaba realmente tranquilo aquello, ya que no había apenas nadie. El otro día sirvieron unos pastelitos gratis en la cafetería de la comisaría, que no sentaron nada bien a nadie. Los únicos que no comieron fueron él, Brian, los del equipo forense y Wesker. "Y Roxan, que no estaba ni habría ido lo más seguro", se recordó.<p>

Brian Irons entró con Wesker detrás suya, con una cara de muy pocos amigos. Marini elevó la vista de su periódico y su taza de café, y miró con atención a los dos hombres.

-Enrico, lo he estado pensando y no veo necesario que uno esté en una punta de la comisaría y el otro en otra, cada uno con su airecito y echándose la siesta, así que el Capitán Wesker se va a quedar aquí contigo. Así de paso charláis un rato o yo qué sé…-le dijo Irons desde el marco de la puerta.

A Wesker se le notó que no estaba conforme con la idea, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que acatar la orden.

-Me parece bien-aceptó Marini volviendo al Raccon News.

-Perfecto, pues aquí os dejo-Irons salió por la puerta y cedió el paso a Wesker, que llevaba una taza también en mano y varias carpetas en la otra.

Se sentó en el escritorio de la esquina de la pequeña oficina, lo más lejos posible de Marini. Enrico se percató de ello, y soltó una risotada.

-Vamos, Wesker, que no muerdo-le dijo Enrico.

-Voy a ser claro: yo no quiero estar aquí. Prefiero estar en MI oficina, sólo, sin tener que "disfrutar" de tu compañía. Así que, si no es mucho pedir, olvídate de que estoy aquí-le espetó Wesker muy serio, soltando sus cosas con fuerza sobre la mesa.

Enrico siguió con lo suyo y Albert igual, así que era como si no hubiera nadie. Un rato después la puerta se abrió de golpe, provocando que Enrico lanzara el bolígrafo sobresaltado. En la puerta apareció Roxan, con varios rasguños y moretones en el cuerpo. El que más le llamó la atención fue uno en el cuello, pequeño, pero llamativo.

-Siento llegar tarde, Capitán Marini. Si usted supiera lo que he tenido que pasar para llegar…-le dijo ella a modo de disculpa.

-¿Vienes de una maratón o qué?-le preguntó Marini mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Verá, resulta que alguien ha destrozado mi coche, así que he tenido que venir andando. Después, alguien se dejó tirado un monopatín en medio de la acera, así que tropecé con él…. Y bueno, ya se puede imaginar. Más tarde, un poco más y un doberman enorme me mata y….-

-¿Eso que tienes en el cuello es un chupón, Roxan?-le preguntó él, aparentemente divertido. Cuando Enrico pronunció esa palabra, Wesker apartó la vista de los documentos y se bajó un poco el puente de las gafas, para comprobar si era cierto.- ¿Tú qué opinas, amigo mío?

Roxan frunció el ceño y enarco una ceja, confundida por las palabras de Enrico.

-Primero, no soy tu amigo, así que no me trates ni me llames como tal. Lo segundo, eso a mí me importa un comino… pero creo que llevas razón-mintió él. Sabía tan bien como ella que ese moratón del cuello no era un chupetón, si no la marca de la aguja. Se había producido por la forma bruta en que se la clavó Cassandra.

No pudo evitar percatarse de la presencia de unas gafas de sol en el rostro de ella. Bajó de nuevo la mirada e intentó no prestarle atención a Roxan.

Ella se sentó en su escritorio al lado de Enrico y se recostó en la silla. Lanzó un largo bufido que provocó que su Capitán le mirara de reojo y riera. Se levantó y se paró en la puerta de la oficina, diciendo que iba a la cafetería a comer algo, con cuidado de no acabar con la misma suerte de los demás. Roxan puso una cara de súplica hacia Marini, y este le respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que no surtió efecto. Salió por la puerta diciendo: "No os intentéis asesinar mientras no estoy", casi cantando. Wesker sacó una de sus seductoras sonrisas de lado, y miró a Roxan.

Ella, ante el gesto de él, no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, nerviosa. Le lanzó una mirada llena de odio, y él enarcó una ceja, haciendo que se pusiera todavía más nerviosa. Le divertía ver como ella intentaba no sentirse seducida por él, pero sabía que para ella, aunque le odiara, le resultaba todavía atractivo. "_Es normal, Albert, eres irresistible…"_, se dijo él.

Roxan estaba realmente incómoda con la situación. El silencio era absoluto, y Wesker estaba intentando usar sus poderes seductores con ella. Era un enigma de hombre, de repente le apuñala con la mirada como si le derrite con ella. Aunque intentara no caer otra vez en sus redes, sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría. "_Eres resistente, seguro que no caerás otra vez… ¿no?", _le dijo una parte de sí, mientras otra le decía:_ "Aprovecha que lo intenta, querida. Reconoce que tu Capitán está… para mojar en pan."_

_-¡Callaros!-dijo de repente ella en voz alta, sin darse cuenta._

_Wesker cambio su actitud seductora a un semblante serio y extrañado._

_-…-_

_Roxan se tapó la boca en cuanto se percató de que había hablado en voz alta._

_-Querida, creo que el desayuno te ha sentado realmente mal…-le dijo él bromeando. Un momento: ¿bromeando? ¿Desde cuándo Albert Wesker gastaba una broma?_

_Quizá era un desliz que había tenido. O quizá estaba gastándole una broma de verdad… Eso era poco probable, pero…_

_-_Hmpf…-refunfuñó ella.-Estaba… mandando a callar a… los vecinos. Sí eso.

-… Si tú lo dices, dearheart.

El corazón se le aceleró al oír esa palabra. Dearheart…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza desde detrás de sus gafas. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia una mesa con una cafetera de la esquina. "En la oficina de los Alpha no había una de estas…" se dijo ella. "Como se notan los favoritismos, ¿eh Brian?". Intentó hacerse un café, pero no le respondía la máquina.

Pulsó repetidas veces el botón de "Expresso", pero seguía sin querer responderle. Maldijo en voz baja, y apretó en su mano derecha con fuerza la taza.

Wesker se sobresaltó cuando vio a Roxan, mirando atónita su mano, llena de sangre y con varios trozos de lo que antes fue una taza en su mano. No daba señales de dolor, pero sí de miedo.

Roxan tragó saliva y comenzó a respirar con un poco de dificultad. Tosió un par de veces y miró a Wesker de reojo. Él se levantó inmediatamente de su silla y se acercó a ella.

Le tomó de la mano y se la examinó rápidamente. Vio que la herida era bastante profunda, y que iba a ser bastante doloroso para ella el sacarle todo lo que tenía incrustado en la mano.

Le tomó del otro brazo y se la llevó a rastras hasta la enfermería, totalmente blanca. Eso no le hizo gracia a ella, que le devolvió un recuerdo perdido a la mente.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

_Acababa de salir del despacho de Spencer, y por el camino, se había topado con Reynald. _

_Él le miró con claro deseo, algo que le sucedía mucho últimamente. Tenía diecisiete años, y según Cassandra, estaba más guapa que nunca. No le creía, ya que su amiga le decía cualquier cosa con tal de que se callase._

_Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, con unos cuantos mechones castaños detrás de las orejas. Todavía le quedaban algunos rasgos infantiles, como sus pecas. Eran escasas, pero se notaban._

_Reynald, con su parche en el ojo izquierdo presente, le guiñó con su ojo sano. Era un color verde esmeralda, igual que los de ella. Ese color era escaso en los ojos, así que ambos se sentían en cierta manera especiales._

_Debía de reconocer, que aunque le superase en edad (él le llevaba seis años más), se mantenía bastante joven. Era como si los años no pasaran en él._

_-¿Cómo te va?-le preguntó ella por fin._

_-Ahora mucho mejor… Phesy.-Le contesto él._

_Ella ladeo la cabeza y puso mala cara._

_-Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen por ese nombre…-le reprochó ella._

_-Es tu nombre. ¿Qué quieres, que te llame por tu falso nombre?_

_-No es falso. Sabes que papá me llamó Roxan, no Pheseans._

_-Pero Drake te…-ella le cortó poniéndole un dedo en la boca, para que se callase._

_Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros._

_-Como quieras, Roxan. Peeroo…_

_-Calla. Nada de peros.-Le sentenció dando por zanjada la conservación._

_Echó a andar, contoneando las caderas inconscientemente. Reynald se quedó con cara de atontado, mirándola. Ella sabía que él acababa de entrar en la fase de todos los días "atontamiento matutino viril", como le llamaban ella y Cassandra. _

_Se dirigió al laboratorio privado de Drake Jones, un antiguo amigo de su fallecido padre. Todavía seguía preparándose, en secreto, para aclamar venganza por su muerte. Buscaba a sus asesinos, aunque lo que no sabía era que la misma Umbrella le había arrebatado lo que más quería en este mundo: a su padre, Nathan Philips. Ella y su madre jamás se llevaron genial, y era como si no existiera._

_Al entrar, descubrió que Drake no estaba allí. Aprovechando la situación, indagó un poco sobre lo que hacía últimamente él. Estaba sospechoso, y debía reconocer que era un poco entrometida e impertinente._

_Cogió una de las probetas en mano, y examinó el líquido de su interior._

_-Un antivirus…-susurró ella frunciendo el ceño. Acercó un poco más la probeta a su rostro y distinguió varias de las células que mataban al virus de raíz._

_Entonces, detrás de ella apareció Drake cruzado de brazos. Ella, del susto, apretó con fuerza el tubo en su mano, y estalló en un montón de cristales que acabaron en su mano y brazo._

_*Fin flashback*_

* * *

><p>-¿Roxan?-le preguntó Wesker sacudiéndole el hombro a ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos.<p>

Volvió a la realidad, sorprendida por el hecho de haber recordado aquello. Era realmente estremecedor volver a saber algo de tu vida antes de los dieciocho.

Se incorporó lentamente y se fijó en que su mano estaba vendada, y que los trozos de taza estaban en un platillo metálico justo a su lado. La habitación tenía varias manchas de su sangre por la camilla, suelo y pared.

-¿Quién me ha curado?-preguntó ella bajándose de la camilla de un salto.

-Yo. No hay otra persona aquí presente, que yo sepa.-Le respondió Wesker paseando por la habitación.

-¿Y desde cuando sabes tú algo de esto?-le preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Crees que algún día dejarás de ser una entrometida impertinente?

-Muy gracioso. ¿Y tú, crees que dejarás de ser un rubiales?

-Touché.

Wesker metió ambas manos en los bolsillos, y salió por la puerta a paso apresurado. Roxan se dejó caer de nuevo en la camilla, y se dijo en silencio que un día de estos iba a asesinar a Wesker.

* * *

><p>Wesker se maldijo por ayudar a esa condenada chica. ¿Por qué le había ayudado? Sí, era cierto que estaba presente, pero pudo haberse hecho el tonto. ¿Por qué curarla? ¿Quizá era por pena? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, y sentía que un día de éstos esa chica le iba a complicar la vida de verdad e iba a causar un estropicio de los gordos. Y no le hacía ninguna gracia el que algo se le fuera de las manos. Lo quería todo bajo control, y lo peor de todo era tener más carga que soportar.<p>

Entre sus planes no estaba enamorarse de alguna chica, y menos de uno de las personas a las que debía eliminar. Además, él no se estaba enamorando… sólo… le parecía guapa la chica. Nada más. _¿Albert, pero qué dices?_, se preguntó a sí mismo.

Entró en su oficina privada y se dejó caer contra la puerta lentamente. Se pasó una de las manos por el cabello, y se quitó las gafas unos instantes. Se frotó los ojos y soltó un largo bufido.

Jamás pensó que una simple mujer podría complicarle tanto la vida.

Pero lo que no sospechaba, era que su subordinada era mucho más que una simple chica.

* * *

><p>Roxan le pidió permiso a Enrico para marcharse antes, y así lo hizo.<p>

Tuvo que volver andando, y la verdad es que el paseo de vuelta fue reconfortante. Necesitaba pensar y disfrutar de algo de tranquilidad, pero sabía que actualmente era algo difícil.

Llegó a casa y soltó las llaves de mala gana en la cocina. Blade se despertó sobresaltado, pero reconoció el olor de ella. Se tranquilizó y volvió a acostarse.

Roxan se dejó caer en la cama, totalmente exhausta y cerró los ojos. Hizo memoria de lo que había hecho en todo el día, y se volvió a incorporar. Se puso ante el espejo de cuerpo entero que había justo delante de su cama, y miró su brazo vendado.

Lentamente, se fue deshaciendo de todo lo que tenía en el brazo, y esperó tener varias heridas: pero lo único que vio fue un brazo con un par de marcas de sangre y perfecto. Sin un solo rasguño. Roxan abrió los ojos de par en par, y preguntó en voz alta:

-¿Cómo es esto posible?

-Gracias a mí, cariño-le respondió una voz femenina, seductora y muy parecida a la suya.

Roxan se giró, buscando la fuente de aquella voz. No halló nada, quizá era producto de su imaginación.

Regresó al espejo, y siguió con su exanimación. Se sorprendió al ver que su reflejo, era realmente distinto a como era ella. Esa del espejo NO era ella.

Ante ella se erguía una chica de pelo marrón chocolate hasta la cintura, ondulado, con mechones rubios. Tenía ojos rojos como el fuego, y unos rasgos definidos y perfectos.

Su cuerpo, bien musculado y curvilíneo, exuberante y también perfecto. Vestía lo mismo que ella, aunque lo llevaba mejor la chica del reflejo.

-Pero qué demonios es esto…-exclamó ella analizando el reflejo.- ¿Cómo…?

-Por Dios, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de mí?-le preguntó la otra cruzándose de brazos.

-Un momento… No...-Roxan retrocedió un par de pasos, incrédula por lo que estaba viendo.- Pheseans… Sigues… Aquí… Viva…

-¿Me dabas por desaparecida? Más quisieras, querida.

-Creí que papá te eliminó…-dijo Roxan en un susurro.

Ladeó la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo, sintiendo un escalofrío al entrar en contacto con la fría madera de él. Rodeó sus piernas con ambos brazos, y enterró el rostro en ellas.

-¿Por qué tan triste, u acaso noto un aura de miedo?-le dijo la chica del espejo en tono burlón.

-¿Por qué yo?-musitó Roxan.- ¿No puedes irte a molestar a otra parte?

-Tú eres yo: y yo soy tú. Por mucho que quieras, no me pienso marchar.

-Por tu culpa…

-Yo no tuve la culpa de la muerte de papá, ni de que perdieras tu humanidad… Gracias eso estoy aquí. Gracias a mí tú serás perfecta, lo tendrás todo…

Roxan se levantó de un salto, y llena de cólera y rabia, rompió el espejo en mil pedazos. Derramo un par de lágrimas de pura cólera, y tiró el espejo al suelo.

-¡No quiero nada de ti!-gritó a pleno pulmón, histérica.

Cuando Pheseans vio que Roxan iba a romper el espejo, su prisión durante muchos años, sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillaron con un rojo nunca visto.

-Por fin… Hermana…-susurró Pheseans.

* * *

><p>Los vecinos, oyendo alboroto, y muy asustados, llamaron a la policía.<p>

-Departamento de Policía de Raccon, Brian Irons al teléfono. ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Irons con tranquilidad, con ambos pies sobre su mesa.

Se podría decir que estaba "relajándose".

-P-pues verá… Es el vecino… Está armando mucho jaleo… Gritos, golpes... Creemos que quizá sea violencia doméstica o un robo…-le respondió una mujer al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ahora mismo los policías no están presentes, pero puedo intentar mandar a un par de miembros de STARS. Dígame la dirección…

-Weston Street, calle 3…-le dijo la mujer con gran nerviosismo.

De fondo se oyeron los llantos de un bebé. Irons frunció el ceño y le dijo que enseguida estaban allí.

-Enrico, Wesker, id a esta dirección. Se cree que está habiendo violencia doméstica allí.-Les ordenó Brian a ambos agentes.

Enrico y Albert se miraron durante unos instantes y se levantaron de sus asientos. Tomaron prestado uno de los coches patrulla, y fueron directos a la dirección.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en la casa de Roxan, una batalla se libraba entre ambas mujeres. Pheseans había formado una figura consistente, una persona real. Ya no estaba como espectro.<p>

Por ahora, Pheseans iba ganando. Sus habilidades superaban con creces las de Roxan, aun siendo la misma persona.

Roxan intentaba esquivar los golpes de la otra chica, aunque ya había recibido un par. Roxan le dio una patada en el estómago a Pheseans, pero se quedó como si nada. En cambio, a ella le dolió horrores, aun sin ser la que había recibido el golpe. _Curioso… Curiosísimo… Así que… Lo que le pase a ella me pasa a mí. _Debía aprovechar la situación.

Pheseans, aprovechando que sus uñas parecían de gato, le arañó en la cara a Roxan. A ella un poco más y le da un ataque, al descubrir que también le había salido la herida.

La mandíbula le tembló, y soltó un gruñido temible. Se abalanzó contra Roxan, con la mano puesta en la posición correcta como para atravesarle.

Podían propinarle patadas, puñetazos y arañazos donde quisieran, a excepción de la cara. Era una persona que se creía perfecta, rozando el narcisismo.

Justo en el momento en el que Pheseans estaba a punto de darle a Roxan, Wesker derrumbó la puerta y entró con la pistola alzada en mano.

-¡Alto las manos o disparo, deja a la chica!-le ordenó Albert a Pheseans.

Cuando ésta se giró, con un brillo rojo intenso en sus ojos, Wesker se quedó petrificado al reconocer a la chica. _Ese color de ojos, ese pelo, ese cuerpo… Esa belleza ya la he visto antes… ¿Pero cómo es posible…? , _pensó Wesker.

-Pheseans….-musitó el bajando el arma.

Pheseans frunció el ceño y le examino durante unos instantes. Sacó una amplia sonrisa, y le dijo:

-Albert Wesker… Cuánto tiempo…

-¿Cómo es posible?-se preguntó el rubio en un susurro.

-Con razón… Eres tú el que la trae loca… El que provoca sus suspiros y desvaríos… El que por las noches hace que su mente desconecte… Y sólo porque piensa en ti…-dijo la chica con una respiración agitada.

Roxan enmudeció al oír lo que había dicho Pheseans. Se puso más colorada que un tomate, y le entró el nerviosismo. Wesker le miró de reojo con sus profundos ojos azules desde detrás de las gafas. Ladeó al cabeza, como haciéndole mil preguntas diferentes.

Roxan solo consiguió encogerse de hombros y poner cara de circunstancias.

-Debo darte las gracias, corazón. Gracias a su enamoramiento por ti estoy aquí-le dijo Pheseans a Albert.-Dile a Drake y a Nathan que he vuelto… y es para quedarme.

Wesker se fue a acercar a ella para preguntarle a qué se refería, pero se desvaneció. Se evaporó, desapareció sin más.

Enrico entró a toda prisa en la casa, preocupado por lo que podría estar sucediendo dentro. Se encontró toda la casa medio destrozada, a Roxan con casi u ataque cardíaco sentada en el suelo en uve doble y a Wesker casi en estado de shock.

¿Qué habría pasado ahí dentro?

* * *

><p>Antes de nada, quiero agradecer todos los reviews y favs que me dieron los lectores.<p>

Lo segundo... Quería decir que pronto saldrá a la luz el segundo capítulo de I Love You?

Y lo tercero... Si tenéis dudas... ¡Preguntad!

¿De qué se conocerán Albert y Pheseans? ¿Se enamorará Wesker de Roxan? ¿Reynald dejará de actuar como un salido? ¿Se sabrá quién es Drake y qué es el Proyecto P? ¿Para qué habrá regresado el lado oscuro y con poderes de Roxan?... Uy... se me ha ido la lengua... Pues... Eh...

Bye...


	6. Passion and hate

**Capítulo 6: Mi amor y tu pasión**

* * *

><p><strong>Viernes, 12 de Marzo de 1998-Casa de Roxan <strong>

Wesker le seguía mirando fijamente, sin preocuparse por el estado de ella. Roxan evitaba su mirada a toda costa, le intimidaba y provocaba que su rubor fuera a mayor.

-Roxan, ¿de qué conoces a Pheseans y qué hacía ella aquí?-le preguntó Wesker acercándose a ella.

Se puso de cuclillas y continuó con su mirada clavada en ella. Roxan no le contestó, y sólo provoco que la paciencia de él comenzara a agotarse.

Le tomó de la barbilla, y le obligó a que le mirase. Sus rostros se quedaron a escasos centímetros. Wesker notó la respiración agitada de ella, y el vaivén de su pecho por el nerviosismo. Sabía que ella se encontraba avergonzada e intimidada por él.

Wesker se retiró las gafas con suavidad, y las dejó en el bolsillo de su camisa. Cuando Roxan vio el movimiento de él, al instante supo por qué el primer día que vio a ese hombre le sonaba tan familiar…

*Flashback*

**25 de Junio de 1992-Laboratorio de Umbrella**

_Estaba tumbada en una camilla, con Drake a su derecha manejando probetas y químicos. Ella seguía cada uno de los movimientos de él con la vista. Tenía ambas manos detrás de la cabeza y las piernas cruzadas la una sobre la otra. El pelo caía en cascada por el borde de la camilla metálica, casi rozando el suelo. _

_Drake salió de allí y comenzó a hablar con otra persona. Roxan intentaba escuchar lo que decían, aunque los susurros eran apenas inaudibles. _

_Al rato entró acompañado de dos hombres rubios, uno encorvado y con cara cansada, y el otro muy serio, imponente y vestido de negro. Llevaba unas gafas negras de sol, lo que le llamó más aún la atención._

_-Éste es el Proyecto P… Aunque falló. Nathan lo estropeó todo, y lo único que queda es eso-les dijo Drake señalándola a ella._

_Roxan se incorporó de un salto y se cruzó de brazos._

_-Oye, ¿cómo que "eso"? ¿Acaso te crees que soy un producto más del ganado de Umbrella, o te parezco un desperdicio?-le inquirió ella muy enfadada._

_A Drake se le caía la cara de la vergüenza, William se aguantaba la risa y Albert se limitó a enarcar una ceja._

_-¿Cómo osas tratarme con tal falta de respeto? A lo que yo digas, tú te callas, pequeña impertinente…-le regañó Drake._

_-Pues que sepas, que aunque a ti te parezca un desperdicio, a Reynald le parezco un diamante en bruto…-se giró lentamente y puso una pose de modelo._

_William ya no pudo más y se echó a reír. Wesker sacó una pequeña sonrisa, apoyó una de sus manos en la camilla y se acarició el mentón sin quitar la vista de ella._

_-Con carácter, presumida, inteligente y espabilada… Me gusta. Doctor Drake, ¿le importa si me deja investigar este caso un poco más a fondo junto con William?-le solicitó Wesker mirando de reojo a la chica, que le miraba con una gran fijeza._

_-Es toda tuya…-le respondió Drake elevando las manos en el aire y saliendo por la puerta._

_William volvió a ponerse serio, a duras penas y se secó una lágrima de la risa. Hacía ya tiempo que no se encontraba con alguien así, y menos por allí. Wesker le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Birkin y ambos se acercaron un poco más a la chica._

_-¿Cómo se llaman?-preguntó ella._

_-Yo soy el Doctor Albert Wesker, y ese es el Doctor William Birkin.-Le respondió Wesker._

_-Roxan, o como me llama Drake, "el desperdicio"._

_La chica le tendió la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa que derretiría hasta la Antártida._

_-Wow… ¿Tienes algún virus en tu ADN actualmente?-le preguntó Wesker mirando en los informes las medidas de la chica._

_-Muy gracioso. No… Es belleza natural…-le contestó ella sacudiéndose el pelo._

_Wesker sonrió de lado, y después le hizo un gesto a Birkin para que se acercase._

_-Levántate un momento la camiseta, por favor…-le pidió Albert sin voltearse a mirarla._

_-¿Qué? ¡Ni en sueños pienso levantarme la camiseta!_

_-¿Quién se va a levantar la camiseta?-preguntó Reynald haciendo acto de presencia, asomando la cabeza por la puerta._

_Roxan cogió una probeta y se la lanzó a Reynald para que se marchase, gritándole: "¡Vete a la mierda Reynald!". Salió por patas de allí antes de salir más tuerto de lo que estaba ya._

_-Menudo carácter. Anda, hazlo por las buenas o tendremos que levantarla por las malas. Tú dirás-le advirtió William mirando a Albert._

_-Tendréis que obligarme-les respondió ella desafiante._

_Albert y William cruzaron las miradas y asintieron. Birkin tumbó a Roxan de nuevo, y le cogió de las muñecas, sujetándolas con mucha fuerza en el aire. Mientras Wesker le empujó el pecho hacia abajo, teniendo por respuesta un leve gemido de dolor de ella. Wesker le miró de reojo y procedió a levantarle lentamente la camiseta, y paró justo antes de llegar a los pechos._

_Miró extrañado el abdomen de ella, lleno de moretones y marcas de aguja._

_-¿Roxan, acaso Drake te… agrede o algo por el estilo? ¿Te suministra algo?-le preguntó Albert mirándole directamente a los ojos._

_Ella evitó su mirada, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Wesker le hizo un gesto a William para que se marchase, y después de quedarse a solas con ella, le tomó de la barbilla con la suficiente fuerza para obligarle a mirarle. Él se quitó las gafas y las guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, y se quedó cara a cara con ella. Lo que separaba sus rostros apenas eran centímetros, y él, de repente, quedó en una especie de estado de hipnotismo al ver los ojos esmeraldas de ella._

_Roxan sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora, los ojos de azul grisáceos de él le derritieron como si de chocolate se tratase. Jamás había tenido esa sensación._

_ ¿Por qué puñetas siento esto? Él es mucho mayor que yo… Pero, el muy jodido es atractivo, y me encanta ese aire misterioso que le rodea, se dijo ella, dejando de respirar unos instantes._

_Inhaló el embriagante perfume de él. Albert le repitió la pregunta de antes casi susurrando._

_Ella no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro. _

_-Roxan, ¿te maltrata? ¿Te obliga a inyectarte algo, te droga?-le preguntó él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintiendo pena por alguien._

_-Yo…-Roxan se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, y en un impulsó abrazó a Wesker, buscando consuelo._

_Se acurrucó en el pecho del rubio, casi sin respiración._

_Wesker se quedó petrificado en el sitio, y no supo por qué, pero le correspondió el abrazo, y permanecieron en silencio durante un largo rato._

_Wesker jamás llegó a saber lo que Drake le hacía a la chica, y ella no le volvió a ver desde ese momento…Hasta ahora, que se habían reencontrado, aunque ninguno se acordaba del otro._

_*Fin Flashback*_

Roxan miraba un punto inexistente. Wesker seguía igual que antes.

-Has cambiado mucho, Roxan.-Le dijo él sentándose en el suelo frente a ella.

-Tú sigues casi igual. Excepto porque ahora estás más cachas.-Le respondió ella con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Con cuántos años te escapaste del Centro de Formación?-le preguntó él.

-Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, el mismo día de mi cumpleaños. Reynald dijo que iba a llevarme a un restaurante, pero en realidad sacó un extraño aparato parecido a un bolígrafo, era para borrarme la memoria, ya que Umbrella quería matarme-le explicó ella.- Sabes, Reynald a veces podía ser un poco salido y cabezota, pero es una grandísima persona.

Wesker asintió levemente, y luego se volvió a intentar poner las gafas. Peor Roxan le detuvo y le quitó las gafas de sol, y las lanzó a un lado.

-¿Por qué intentas esconder una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, eh rubiales?

-Creía que era lo que más te gustaba, las gafas.

-Lo que más me gusta son tus ojos, tu manera de ser…

-A mí de ti me gusta todo, Dearheart-fue la última palabra que se dijo, antes de que ambos unieran sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Wesker tumbó en el suelo a Roxan, poniéndose él encima de ella.

Roxan puso ambas manos en la nuca de él, y enredó sus dedos en su rubio cabello. Le atrajo más hacia sí, lo que provocó que el beso fuera más salvaje.

Enrico fue a saber si todo iba bien, pero echó marcha atrás al ver lo que para él era una bonita escena. Se marchó con una sonrisa en los labios, dejándole una nota a Wesker en el suelo de la entrada principal. Se alegraba por Roxan, aunque temía que Wesker la usara y tirase como si de su juguete se tratase.

Wesker le tomó de la cintura y la llevó ahorcajadas hasta el dormitorio, sin parar de besarse.

Le lanzó contra la cama, recibiendo a cambio una mirada pícara y seductora. Wesker se repeinó el pelo hacia atrás, se quitó la camisa con gran rapidez y agilidad y luego se quedó unos instantes admirando lo que tenía ante él.

Ella lo devoró con la mirada, y comenzó a mordisquearse el labio inferior.

Albert decidió que durante esa noche, iba a olvidarse de protocolos, misiones, reglas o prohibiciones.

Esa noche, la iba a disfrutar.

-Has sido una chica muy mala…-dijo Wesker acercándose a ella peligrosamente, con voz muy seductora.

-Castígueme, Capitán-le respondió ella pícaramente.

Esa fue la señal que Wesker necesitó para que todo se fuera a la mierda esa noches, sin importarle nada más.

-¿Has pensado en las consecuencias que pueden acarrear nuestros actos?-le advirtió él en un último momento.

-No me importan las consecuencias…-dijo ella en definitiva.

A partir de ahí, ambos se fundieron el uno con el otro y disfrutaron lo máximo posible esos momentos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado, 13 de Marzo de 1998-Sala de Reuniones de Umbrella<strong>

Reynald se paseaba, bastante nervioso por la sala de reuniones del laboratorio subterráneo de Umbrella. Cassandra y Mike Death le seguían con la mirada, contagiándole el nerviosismo a ella.

-¡Joder, estate quieto de una maldita vez!-le gritó Mike al rato.- ¿Qué coño te pasa?

Reynald se giró y le dirigió una mirada asesina con su ojo sano.

-Estoy preocupado-le respondió al fin.

-¿Por qué?-interrumpió Cassandra.

-Por Roxie. Le noto muy extraña.

-Siempre ha sido extraña-comentó la pelirroja poniendo los ojos en blanco.

De repente, Mike y Cassandra dieron un salto del susto. Tenían los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué pasa? Ni que hubierais visto un fantasma-Reynald puso los brazos en jarras y frunció el ceño.

Sintió como alguien le daba unos golpecitos en el hombro. Reynald se giró y se topó con una figura alta, espectral. Llevaba una larga capucha negra, que le cubría el rostro. Unos cuantos mechones de pelo castaño caían a ambos lados de lo que parecía ser una chica. Llevaba un corsé bastante ajustado color rojo de cuero, y falda bastante corta negra del mismo tejido.

-¿Qué cojones?

La chica le cogió del cuello y lo elevó varios centímetros del suelo. Reynald forcejeó con ella para zafarse de su agarre, sin éxito.

-Hola, Reynald. Veo que has estado entrenándote a fondo-dijo la chica deslizando su mirada por el torso y abdomen de él.

-¿Pheseans?-preguntó él sin salir de su asombro

-La misma. ¿Te sorprende verme?

-Creí que habías desaparecido. Más bien muerto…-declaró él con poco aire en el cuerpo.

Pheseans se percató de ello, y le dejó caer. Reynald cogió aire como pudo, y pensó en la situación. "_Bien, tienes a Pheseans justo a tu lado. Es una especie de espectro, y su forma sólida no durará mucho más… Tengo que encontrar algo para distraerla. Como pille a Cassandra, o peor aún, a Drake, estamos muertos."_

-Reynald, ¿dónde se encuentra Drake? Dímelo y no tiene por qué haber heridos…-le dijo ella poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él.

Elevó la mirada y no pudo evitar distraerse. _"Es tan… Guapa, tan angelical y demoníaca a la vez… Y esos labios… Un día de estos me va a volver loco de remate…"._

-Oh, me alagas Reynald. No sabía que tuvieras esos sentimientos hacia mí…-Pheseans esbozó una ancha y perfecta sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando?-pregunto él confundido y ruborizado.

-¿No lo sabías? Gracias al Proyecto P, desarrollé unas magníficas habilidades… Que te puedo enseñar cuando quieras-le ofreció ella con una voz seductora.

-¿A qué… habilidades te refieres?-preguntó el, intrigado.

-Más adelante te las iré demostrando.

Pheseans se levantó y se dio media vuelta. Era ahora o nunca.

Reynald sacó lentamente el cuchillo que tenía escondido en la bota de combate, y se incorporó sigilosamente. Cuando estuvo a punto de clavárselo justo en el cuello, ella se giró, y puso cara de sorpresa y terror, aunque era sólo una actuación.

Reynald consiguió tirarla al suelo, e irguió el cuchillo listo para clavárselo. Pero de repente, se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Roxan, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos esmeraldas, suplicando que no lo hiciera. Reynald no pudo matarla, no era capaza de matar a una parte de la persona a la que más quería en este mundo.

-¿Por qué no me has eliminado?-preguntó ella aturdida.

-Porque primero, no soy un monstruo, segundo; sería un crimen contra la naturaleza eliminar de la faz de la Tierra a alguien como tú, y tercero; porque no soy capaz de matar a lo que fue una parte de Roxie. Sé que ella no te quiere en su vida, pero cuando te miro, la veo a ella. Y yo jamás le haría daño a Roxan-explicó con una extraña tranquilidad.

Pheseans le miró desde el suelo y frunció el ceño.

-¿Tan enamorado estás, Reynald? Dime… Si tanto la quieres, ¿Cómo eres tan iluso como para permitir su aventura con Wesker?-le preguntó ella con malicia.

-¿Cómo qué aventura?

-¿Qué crees que están haciendo ahora mismo? ¿Matarse mutuamente? Si supieras…

-¡Qué coño están haciendo!-preguntó Reynald levantando a Pheseans con fuerza. Estaba al borde de la histeria.

Pheseans se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-Digamos que están cometiendo pecados carnales.

A Reynald le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Esas palabras martilleaban su cabeza con una gran fuerza: pecados carnales.

-Reynald, ¿sabes qué? Creo que tú y yo haríamos un gran equipo. Tú tienes contactos, buenas habilidades e intelecto, y yo…Lo tengo todo. Dime, ¿aceptas?-le ofreció ella tendiéndole una mano.

Reynald la miró con detenimiento. Pensó las consecuencias que esta alianza iba a tener, pero le importaron más bien poco.

Al final él le estrechó la mano y sellaron el trato. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Iba a hacer que Wesker se las pagara, y esta vez no iba a quedar en una promesa tonta y de baúl. En esta ocasión, iba a darle su merecido por todo lo que le había hecho en tanto tiempo. Le había quitado a Roxan, le había humillado millones de veces y le había dejado por los suelos.

Pero no iba a volver a caer, esta vez no.

* * *

><p><strong>15 de Marzo del 1998 Lunes, RPD<strong>

Roxan se paseaba con gran alegría por los pasillos del RPD. A todo el que veía, le daba los buenos días. Incluso a Jill, a la que ya no odiaba tanto.

Por el camino, se chocó con un chico de pelo negro en punta, atlético y de ojos color zafiro. Tenía uno de los uniformes de STARS, aunque no recordaba haberle visto antes.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡Ha sido mi culpa!-se disculpó ella tendiéndole una mano, que el chico rechazó.

-Sí que ha sido tu culpa-le dijo con voz fría, no muy contento. Se puso en pie y echó a andar.-La próxima vez, ten cuidado por donde miras chavala.

Chavala. Le había llamado chavala. ¿Pero quién se creía ése? ¿Y desde cuando está en los STARS?

Se puso sus gafas de sol, para evitar acabar medio ciega. Sus ojos eran muy sensibles a la luz solar, así que tenía que llevarlas puestas casi todo el tiempo.

No se había percatado de que en la patilla de la gafa ponía "Property of Umbrella", junto con su logo correspondiente.

Se fue a la oficina del equipo Bravo, y cuando entró la oficina estaba… Absolutamente vacía.

Desconocía el motivo por el que no había ni un solo alma allí, así que regresó por donde vino y fue a la cafetería. No la frecuentaba mucho, así que tenía curiosidad que había por allí.

Se asomo y vio a Irons charlando con Jill. Una carpeta en la que ponía "Confidencial" se hallaba entre las manos nerviosas de Valentine, que se dio cuenta de que Roxan había entrado a la cafetería.

Brian le hizo un gesto para que se acercase, y luego dirigió una pregunta hacia la chica que estaba un tanto confusa:

-¿Has desayunado?

Jill y Roxan enarcaron una ceja al oír la pregunta de Irons. Roxan se acercó y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ven, siéntate. Tenemos que hablar…-le dijo ofreciéndole el asiento que había a su lado.

Roxan obedeció y esperó impaciente a que el Jefe le dijera lo que le tuviera que decir. Posó su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha, en un movimiento ágil y rápido. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró intrigada a Irons, que había seguido cada uno de sus movimientos casi anonado.

-Dígame, ¿qué quiere de mí?-le preguntó Roxan con una mirada gélida.

-No es sólo de ti, sino de ambas-le respondió Irons mirando a Jill.

-Entonces, ¿qué quiere de nosotras?-rectificó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Irons cogió la carpeta y la abrió, mostrando una foto de un hombre, de no más de treinta años, cabello negro en punta con algunas canas prematuras, ojos marrones, una cicatriz en la sien rozando el ojo derecho.

-Es Víctor Stracciatella-les dijo Brian señalando la foto.

Jill se echó a reír. Roxan le dirigió una mirada fulminante, y enarcó una ceja para al final acabar también riéndose un poco.

- ¿Stracciatella? Creí que eso era un tipo de helado…-comentó Roxan volviéndose a poner seria.

El Jefe le acercó un poco más el informe y le preguntó qué opinaba.

-Pues, es guapo, para que mentir…-bromeó Roxan provocando más risas de Jill, y un inminente cabreo a Brian Irons.

-Es hijo de Vítor Stracciatella y Margaret Méndez-explicó él.-Son la familia más rica perteneciente a la mafia, y creemos que están intentando cometer unos atentados contra la ciudad, y han empezado en los barrios bajos. El otro día hubo un tiroteo, en el murieron varios de mis mejores agentes.

Roxan notó como a Brian comenzaba a temblarle la voz, estaba realmente afectado.

-Oh, lo sentimos muchísimo… ¿pero qué tenemos que ver nosotras con esto?-dijeron al unísono Jill y Roxan.

-Quiero que os infiltréis en uno de los clubs de strippers que suele frecuentar Víctor y le tendáis una trampa, le sonsaquéis información y nos lo entreguéis-anunció Irons recostándose en la silla.

Jill y Roxan cruzaron miradas de sorpresa y confusión. Ambas tenían miedo de lo que podía suceder en esa misión, y lo que les podían hacer.

-Señorita Valentine, tiene una gran habilidad a la hora de forzar cerraduras y es una gran actriz. Señorita Jones, sus habilidades en combate son espléndidas, se le da bastante bien actuar también y al ser una chica tan inteligente y con tanta curva, le sonsacará la información antes de que se dé cuenta-dijo Brian.

Roxan reprimió los instintos de soltarle una bofetada a ése pervertido. Le daba asco de sólo mirarle. SI las miradas matasen, a de ella habría dejado a Irons tirado en el suelo muerto. Eso le provocó un escalofrío a él, que se había dado cuenta de las miradas asesinas de Roxan.

-¿Aceptáis?-preguntó poniéndose en pie y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-Claro que sí-le respondieron con valentía ellas.

Irons sonrió y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes les dijo:

-Una última cosa, de esta misión no podéis hablarle a absolutamente nadie. Es alto secreto hasta que la hayáis terminado, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambas asintieron, y vieron como Brian se marchaba tan contento.

-Cretino…-susurró Roxan mirándolo de reojo.

-Y que lo digas. Es un salido… Pero dime, ¿a qué viene tanta alegría?-le preguntó Jill girándose para mirarla.

-No es algo de tu incumbencia, Jill-le respondió ella cortante.

-Sólo era curiosidad. Ahora que vamos a hacer la misión juntas, tendremos que llevarnos un poco mejor, ¿no crees?-dijo Jill levantándose.

-No te creas que porque vayamos a trabajar juntas tengamos que ser amigas, Valentine.

-Como quieras. Por cierto, ¿has conocido ya al nuevo miembro de nuestro equipo?

Roxan hizo memoria, y recordó al chico con el que se había chocado.

-Por desgracia sí…

-Se llama Fred, es un chico muy interesante. Deberías tratar de conocerlo un poco más a fondo…-le sugirió Jill saliendo de la cafetería.

Roxan se quedó allí un rato más, sumida en sus pensamientos. Y el 99% de esos pensamientos eran sobre Wesker, Wesker… ¿y más Wesker?

Últimamente sólo pensaba en él. No le había vuelto a ver desde el viernes, ya que cuando se levantó él no estaba. Había desaparecido, aunque para suerte de ella se le habían olvidado las gafas de sol allí.

Las tenía guardadas como un tesoro en el joyero de plata que hace ya tiempo le habían regalado, aunque no recordaba quién. Ésa noche, Wesker le había jurado por varias veces que Umbrella solo fue un trabajo temporal, apenas un par de meses. Y ella, que confiaba plenamente en él, se lo tragó. Su amor por él le estaba cegando de la cruda realidad que había tras su tapadera de Capitán honorable y serio que tenía el respeto y admiración de todos.

Wesker esa noche no pensó en que ella, tarde o temprano, iba a desmantelar todos sus planes por culpa de ese arrebato pasional. Aunque él se llevó la repuesta a la pregunta que se hizo desde que la conoció, el por qué los ojos le brillaban de aquella manera tan peculiar, de un rojo intenso, cuando se enfadaba, se irritaba o cuando le veía a él.

Era porque ella era el Proyecto P, que al parecer, Reynald y Cassandra reactivaron. Y según él, sin el consentimiento de Umbrella o de Drake.

Y a todo esto, ¿por qué lo habían vuelto a activar, si estaba claro que había fallado? Esa pregunta azotaba cada dos por tres a Wesker, al que un día de estos el misterio y los problemas que rodeaban a la chica le iban a volver majara.

* * *

><p>Enrico estaba dando órdenes al equipo Bravo en las pistas de entrenamiento. Era realmente cansino el que tu equipo se haga el sordo cuando tú intentas que sus habilidades mejoren.<p>

Ya sabía lo que sentía con su equipo… Aunque no todos eran iguales, siempre había un par que hacían algo de provecho…

Y hablando del equipo, Enrico se preguntaba dónde se había metido Roxan. Su falta de puntualidad le ponía a veces un tanto nervioso, aunque siempre acababa sin decirle nada sobre ello.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma, le vio salir de los vestuarios con aire distraído, mirando a todos y a ninguna parte al mismo tiempo.

-Roxan, ¿dónde te habías metido?-le preguntó alzando la voz Enrico.

Roxan apresuró la marcha y se acerco a él.

-Oh, estaba un poco perdida… No sabía que hoy había entrenamientos-Roxan dirigió la mirada hacia el equipo que estaba corriendo.

-Pues le había encargado a Fred, ese chico nuevo, de que te lo dijera-le contestó Enrico cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Y dale con Fred! ¿Pero se puede saber desde cuándo trabaja aquí y quién es?-protestó ella alzando las manos en el aire.

-¿No has tenido la oportunidad de conocerle?

Roxan resopló y se puso una mano en la cabeza.

-¿Le importa si me pongo a entrenar? Necesito moverme o hacer algo-le pidió ella dándose la vuelta.-Antes de que mate a alguien…

Lo último lo dijo en casi un susurro, del que Enrico no se enteró.

Roxan se puso a correr y rápidamente logró alcanzar al resto del equipo.

Unos veinte minutos después de estar corriendo, con la pobre Rebecca al borde de la asfixia al igual que Kenneth y Richard, Enrico hizo sonar el silbato signo de que dejaran de correr.

-Venga, chicos, es hora de dejar la pista libre, el equipo Alpha tiene que entrenar también-les anunció Enrico dándose media vuelta.

Vio que ninguno le seguía: Rebecca y Richard estaban tirados en el suelo casi sin respiración, a Forest y a Kenneth sentado en los bancos y Roxan que seguía a su bola. No paraba de correr, e iba a una velocidad impresionante.

Por detrás de Enrico aparecieron los del equipo Alpha, con Wesker en cabeza. Y no parecía muy contento.

-¡Roxan, ven aquí ahora mismo!-Enrico le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara.

Roxan no dejó de correr si no que cambió el rumbo. Fue corriendo hacia, él que le estuvo diciendo que tuviera cuidado con el potro, vaya que acabara escalabrada.

Roxan siguió sin hacerle caso, y Marini se temió lo peor. Grito un "¡Roxan, cuidado!". Peor quedó patidifuso cuando vio que la chica, sin dificultad alguna, cogía carrerilla y se abalanzaba contra el potro, apoyaba ambas manos en él, hacía una voltereta y caía como si nada.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos con la agilidad de la chica, a excepción de Wesker que tenía cara indiferente al igual que Fred.

-¿Sí, Capitán?-preguntó Roxan respirando con algo de dificultad.

-Era para… que dejaras de correr… ¿Cómo has hecho eso?-Enrico no terminaba de creérselo.

-Si usted supiera… Tengo una gran flexibilidad y mucha agilidad, eso se lo puedo asegurar-espetó ella alzando la barbilla, con orgullo.

-¡Seguro que no puedes abrirte de piernas y tocarte la punta de los pies!-le retó Jill.

Roxan miró a Wesker y esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Queréis ver que sí?-Roxan aceptó el reto de Valentine. Para ella era coser y cantar.

Y, sin dificultad alguna, se quedó prácticamente sentada en el suelo, de piernas abierta y tocándose la punta de los pies.

Los de su equipo le aplaudieron por la pequeña hazaña, y se levantaron dispuestos a irse, y así lo hicieron, sin echar cuentas de ella.

Los del Alpha pasaron por delante de ella riéndose a más no poder. Ella tenía cara de enfurruñada. Al pasar Wesker, se detuvo unos instantes y le miró de reojo.

Ella extendió las manos y él le ayudo a levantarse. Wesker se metió las manos en los bolsillos y le miró con detenimiento unos instantes. Alzó una ceja al fijarse en un tatuaje de ella, un poco más abajo de la cintura, se podría decir que en la pelvis o en el hueso púbico. Pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Creo que me va a costar volver a caminar con normalidad-bromeó ella.

Él se dio media vuelta y echó a andar.

Roxan se quedó confundida por la actitud indiferente y fría que Wesker acababa de tener con ella. ¿Acaso no se acordaba, no quería acordarse o para él lo del viernes había sido un simple acto carnal sin importancia?

No, no podía ser posible. Él mismo se lo había dicho, que le gustaba. ¿Acaso pudo ser capaz de mentirle para poder aprovecharse de ella?

Aquello en realidad estaba muy lejos de la pura y cruda realidad, que seguramente ella no querría creer. Pero debía, aunque le gustara más la mentira a la que llamaba vida.

* * *

><p>He de decir, lo primero, gracias por todo los reviews. Lo segundo, que dejeis más (si queréis vamos,...) y lo tercero es que la cosa se pone MUY tensa a partir de ahroa en la historia.<p> 


	7. Secrets revealed

**Capítulo 7: Juegos peligrosos**

* * *

><p>Roxan no terminaba de metérselo en la cabeza: Wesker le ignoraba. ¿Por qué, a qué viene?, era la pregunta que se hacía continuamente sin dejar de pensar en él. Le parecía injusto que le volviera a hacer lo mismo que la última vez: utilizarla y engañarla. Era tan… cruel.<p>

¿Pero qué le había hecho ella para merecérselo? Nada. Al revés, había estado a sus pies. Y él ahora le ignoraba. Cuán injusta era su vida.

Lanzó un largo y cansado suspiro. Se masajeó las sienes y cerró los ojos, pensando que sólo fuera un mal sueño, que todavía estuviera en su cama y no tuviera que preocuparse por nada. Por un instante, desconectó del mundo que le rodeaba y decidió dejar de pensar. Últimamente tenía unas jaquecas inexplicables. Y ni siquiera un par de aspirinas conseguían quitársela. Quizá el estrés, los nervios o el trabajo eran la causa. Aunque bien sabía que el culpable era cierto rubio con gafas negras.

Ya comprendía el por qué su padre no le permitía acercarse a los hombres. Eran realmente desquiciantes. E irritantes.

Tomó un largo sorbo de su taza de chocolate caliente, sólo entreabriendo los ojos por debajo de las gafas de sol.

Dio gracias por que existiera algo tan exquisito y perfecto como el chocolate. Siempre le había encantado, desde muy pequeña. Era el perfecto calmante, un analgésico y un buen regulador térmico para el cuerpo y la mente.

Lo saboreó, desde luego no era un chocolate suizo con nata de los que le traía su padre de los viajes de negocios, pero tampoco iba a quejarse. "Uno no valora lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", pensó con tristeza.

Se refería tanto al chocolate caro como a su padre. Su queridísimo Nathan, el que le había cuidado y protegido en cuerpo y alma, el que le había inculcado todo lo que sabía y le había llevado por el buen camino.

"Quizá debería haber intentado salvarle", se reprochó con melancolía.

El chocolate le comenzaba a saber a amargo. Dejó la taza en su correspondiente platillo y lo miró con odio y cariño a la vez. ¿Cómo era posible eso, odiar y querer algo a la vez?

Eso era muy posible. Le pasaba con Wesker. Le odiaba, con todas sus fuerzas, pero le quería más que a nada en el mundo. Su confusión emocional le estaba a punto de llevar a la locura.

De repente, sintió una mano cálida y suave en su hombro. Miró de reojo hacia atrás, y al ver quién era, le quitó la mano de sí.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó ella mirando a un punto indefinido del suelo.

Él se sentó en la silla que había justo delante de ella, y tomó sus delicadas manos entre las suyas. Notó que le temblaban y que estaban bastante frías. Las miró y no le respondió.

-Te pregunto qué-Él la interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en la boca, en señal de silencio.

Ella bufó y le miró algo esperanzada.

-Quería explicarte el por qué de mi comportamiento…-comenzó él, en un hilillo de voz baja.

Él jamás se había enfrentado a este tipo de situaciones.

-Bien. Di-le incitó ella a seguir.

-Cuando te despertaste y yo no estaba a tu lado, que te aseguro que quería estar, me había tenido que marchar por un asunto muy urgente. Era de vital importancia acudir, te lo aseguro-explicó él, mirando de cuando en cuando sus carnosos y rosados labios con deseo, lo que ella no notaba por las gafas.-Y hoy he pasado prácticamente de ti porque, quería aparentar que te odiaba. Si alguien se entera o se da cuenta de lo nuestro, estamos acabados.

-Wesker, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-Él hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara.

-Déjame seguir. Cuando te vi antes, abierta de piernas e inmóvil, no pude pasar de largo… Seré malo y frío, según muchos, pero contigo… No sé por qué, pero me haces sacar "lo mejor" de mí. Cuando estoy cerca de ti, es como si no hubiera nada por lo que preocuparme alrededor. Eres como… un Ángel. Sí, ese sería el concepto.

Roxan entreabrió la boca, atónita. Le miró con ojos incrédulos y sonrió.

-¿Con que un Ángel, eh? Pues creo que se me ha olvidado el halo en casa….-bromeó ella.

Él mantuvo su semblante serio.

-Como iba diciendo, eso es lo que me fascina de ti: no eres cómo las demás. Y eso me gusta.

-Cómo sigas poniéndote así de acaramelado salto encima de ti, ¿lo sabes?-le dijo ella con una sonrisa y un tono seductor.

Roxan consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a Wesker.

-De eso justamente te quería hablar. De que deberíamos fingir que nos odiamos aquí, para que no haya sospechas, y fuera… Ya se verá-le comentó él sacando un sonrisa ladina que provocó que a Roxan le entraran los sudores de la muerte.

Ella carraspeó y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de la cafetería solitaria, por la que entraban Jill y Fred hablando de-no-se-qué sobre un concierto.

Roxan quitó rápidamente sus manos de las de Wesker y puso cara de asco y odio hacia Wesker. Él frunció el ceño y le miró con atención.

-¡Vete a freír espárragos, Wesker!-dijo ella aparentando cabreo y retirando la mesa de la silla con brusquedad.

Wesker captó la idea y también fingió estar discutiendo con ella. Se levantó e hizo una mueca de desprecio realmente convincente. Tanto que Jill y Fred se lo creyeron.

_Éste será nuestro pequeño secreto. Será como un juego…_, pensó Wesker.

_Eso te lo puedo asegurar, cariño_, pensó Roxan en respuesta. Las palabras resonaron en la mente de Wesker, que miró confuso a todas partes.

¿Qué había sido eso?

* * *

><p>Pheseans miraba con atención cada uno de los ágiles movimientos de Reynald.<p>

Estaba detrás del cristal blindado que le separaba del área de entrenamiento de Umbrella, dándole puñetazos a un saco de boxeo con una foto de Wesker pegada en él.

A Reynald le hervía la sangre de sólo pensar en Roxan y Wesker dándose la mano, acariciándose, besándose o haciendo cosas peores…

Le recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, y tomó aire lentamente. Elevó ambos puños de nuevo, adoptando una postura defensiva. Golpeó con la derecha varias veces el saco, y después con la izquierda. Le encantaba el boxeo, en especial cuando necesitaba desahogarse.

Se sobresaltó al ver a Pheseans sentada en el banquillo de detrás de él.

-Hola-saludó él secamente quitándose los guantes de boxeo.

-Hola, Reynald. ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó ella con sincero interés.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa?

Ella sonrió y se miró las uñas fingiendo interés hacia ellas.

-¿No puedo interesarme en mi amigo?

-Hmpf-refunfuñó él frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Desde cuándo soy tu amigo?

-Desde siempre.

-Dime, preciosa, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-le preguntó él rodeándole la cintura con el brazo.

Ella le miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros. Puso su mano izquierda en el pecho de Reynald e intentó apartarle de ella. Era increíble la fuerza que tenía él, ya que no le movió ni un solo centímetro. Cuando estaba cerca de él, era débil.

Y para ella la debilidad no era nada bueno. No supo cómo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Reynald le tenía acorralada contra la esquina de la sala.

Tenía ambas manos puestas a los lados de su cabeza, en la pared, y se encontraba a tan sólo unos centímetros de ella.

-Reynald, ¿qué estás…?

Él se pegó más todavía a ella, lo que le exaltó. Jamás había tenido a un hombre tan cerca, y menos con ese tipo de intenciones.

Reynald bajó una de sus manos hasta su barbilla, que acarició con suma delicadeza. Ella ladeó la cabeza y emitió un gruñido de desaprobación.

-Hey nena, no te pongas así… -en un rápido movimiento obligó a que le mirase y fue acercando poco su rostro al de ella.

Ambos podían sentir sus agitadas respiraciones, aunque a la que se le estaba a punto de salir el corazón del pecho era a ella.

Estaban a punto de unir sus labios, cuando de repente, Reynald se echó a reír.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás tronchándose de risa, provocando un enorme cabreo a Pheseans. Había jugado con ella. Le había gastado una broma.

Él se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas de la risa, y le dijo casi sin respiración:

-¡Si te hubieras visto la cara! ¿Acaso era deseo lo que veía en tu cara, princesa?

Y en parte llevaba razón. Quizá había mirado con deseo de cuando en cuando a Reynald. Además de que, Roxan le había privado de su primer beso o su primera vez.

-Maldito desgraciado…-susurró apretando los puños.

Le sacaba de quicio ése hombre. En realidad le sacaban de quicio TODOS los hombres, pero éste en especial era bastante desquiciante.

-La próxima vez, te castro, Reynald-le amenazó ella saliendo de la sala.

Dio un enorme portazo que resonó en todo el Centro de Formación.

Olivera y Ginovaef se sobresaltaron al oírlo. Quizá un BOW se escapó y está formando estropicio. Pero ese no era su asunto. Suficiente tenían con su trabajo… Más bien escuchar sermones militares por parte del padre de Reynald. Tácticas, armas, evasivas, muy completito vamos.

Nicholai soltó un suspiro de exasperación e intentó prestar atención a la charla de uno de los Capitanes del UBCS

-…Y así es como se responde a un ataque táctico con bombas-terminó de explicar él.

Olivera y Nicholai intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron. Quizá era la quinta vez que oían esa charla.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, y apareció Reynald protegiéndose con una carpeta la entrepierna de posibles ataques de Pheseans, que le perseguía con un machete más grande que su antebrazo.

-¡No me castres!-rogó él saltando detrás de su padre.

-Reynald, hijo, ¿no estás un pelín… eh… mayor para estos juegos?-le preguntó su padre con escepticismo.

-¡No es ningún juego! ¡Esa zorra loca me intenta castrar!-exclamó Reynald señalándose "ahí".

Su padre le sujetó por los hombros y lo vapuleó para que se tranquilizara. Aunque era un estúpido método, pero intentarlo no le costaba nada.

Pheseans entró a la antesala que comunicaba a la sala de reuniones, con el machete alzado dispuesto a matarlo. Acaba de propasar la línea que había puesto entre ambos, y eso iba a acarrear muy malas consecuencias.

¿Qué qué había hecho? Justo cuando salía, él le había alcanzado le había dado una palmada en el trasero y le había dicho: "Tienes un buen trasero, inigualable sin duda…"

¿Una broma de mal gusto de tíos o un halago algo sádico? Eso no era lo importante ahora, si no cortarle cierto órgano masculino a Reynald por…

Un momento. ¿Qué es lo que huele así?

Pheseans miró hacia arriba y olisqueó el aire de la pequeña sala blanca. Sintió que sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire, que su garganta se inflamaba junto con todo lo que le permitía respirar.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas e intentó coger aire. Y entonces se dio cuenta. Lo que se estaba expandiendo a través de los conductos de ventilación era una mezcla de alcohol y nicotina.

_Las dos cosas a las que tengo alergia…Bueno en realidad es Roxan quien le tiene alergia, pero eso significaria_

Tanteó la falda en busca de su inhalador que siempre le acompañaba.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en la sala de audiovisuales secreta que había detrás de la estantería de uno de los laboratorios subterráneos, una pareja formada por un hombre y una mujer, de entre treinta y cinco y cuarenta y cinco años, miraban esperanzados las pantallas de vigilancia.<p>

Veían con aspecto divertido y enormes sonrisas de tiburón en sus rostros. Ella era de Gran Bretaña, se le notaba a la legua debido a su acento y modales refinados. Era rubia, de ojos verdes esmeraldas y piel tan pálida como el papel.

Él, era italiano de pura cepa. Piel tostada por el sol, pelo corto y algo rizado castaño.

Él la tenía agarrada por la cintura, en un gesto coqueto y cariñoso.

-Querida, ¿crees que es ella?-preguntó él besándole la mejilla.

Ella le miró de soslayo, y después correspondió el gesto de él.

-No lo sé. Si fuera ella, seguramente…-la respuesta de ella se vio interrumpida por el aumento de volumen e imagen en la pantalla.

Ambos cruzaron miradas esperanzadas y prestaron atención a la pantalla. En ella se podían oír los gemidos ahogados de la chica, intentando respirar. Observaron como aparecía Reynald y la sostenía entre sus brazos en el momento justo antes de caerse.

Oyeron perfectamente como él se desgarraba la garganta gritando el nombre de ella, rogando que le respondiera.

-Caroline… Nuestra hija está viva.

* * *

><p>-¿Diga?-preguntó al otro lado del teléfono Wesker.<p>

Acababa de empezar a sonar el móvil que solía usar para sus "trabajos extras".

-Wesker. ¿Cómo ha ido?-preguntó otro hombre con voz algo distorsionada.

Albert suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

-Bien. Se lo ha creído todo.-Le respondió el rubio.

-No creí que fuera tan estúpida la chica esa…

-De estúpida no tiene nada, Señor. Sólo es lago inocente…-dijo Wesker en defensa de la chica.

-Claro que es inocentona. Está loca por ti, ¿no? ¿Estás seguro de que conseguirás tenerla de nuestro lado?-preguntó algo impaciente el otro hombre.-Es muy importante para la Compañía que esté del bando correcto. Se le podrá sacar mucho partido.

Wesker pensó en lo que se estaba metiendo. Estaba engañando a Roxan con sentimentalismos para llevarla a la HCF y joder a Umbrella.

No es que en serio estuviera enamorado de ella, pero le daba pena. Cuando tuviera que dejar de fingir, ella acabaría con el corazón roto. Y no sería ni la primera ni la última mujer a quién le hiciera este tipo de cosas, el darle calabazas, pero con ella era distinto.

Sabía que si le cabreaba, ella podría matarle perfectamente. Si conseguía estabilizar sus poderes tal como le había contado Drake, era más peligrosa que cinco Tyrant juntos. Y eso no era para nada bueno.

Albert había deducido que estaba empezando a manejar la telepatía, sobre todo con él, si seguía avanzando a paso tan agigantado con sus capacidades psíquicas podría tener control tal sobre quién quisiera, saber lo que pensaba, manipular sus recuerdos y acciones como si fuera una marioneta.

Y lo último que él quería era convertirse en su marioneta. Albert Wesker no era el guiñol de nadie, ni de nada. Él controlaba sus actos y los de quién le rodeaba. Él tenía un control total, un plan perfecto y unas posibilidades muy altas de que todo saliera bien. A no ser que ella se interpusiera en su camino.

Pensó que si le mataba, se quitaba de encima una preocupación. Pero no era capaz de matarla, no aún. Si conseguía una muestra de su sangre, conseguía una muestra del virus. Y si conseguía algo de Virus X, sería ahora él el que tuviera sus poderes y capacidades.

Sonrió de sólo pensar en lo que podría hacer con esas extraordinarias capacidades. Tendría el mundo a sus pies.

_¿Y si no le mato? ¿Y si consigo la muestra pero le dejo vivir?_

Un escalofrío de puro placer le recorrió el cuerpo. Ambos sí que serían imparables.

-¿Wesker, está ahí?-preguntó el otro hombre que aún seguía la teléfono.

-Sí, Señor. ¿Qué pasa?-contestó él con frialdad.

-Tengo que colgar. Hay asuntos muy importantes que atender, así que te dejo. Espero que cumpla bien su misión, Wesker.

La línea se cortó y Wesker retiró el auricular del teléfono de su oreja. Se recostó en su silla de escritorio y lució una sonrisa de convicción. Lo había decidido, no le mataría.

* * *

><p>Reynald sujetaba la mano temblorosa de Pheseans, y le miraba con gran concentración. Estaba realmente preocupado y extrañado por ella.<p>

Que él supiera, Pheseans ha sido siempre perfecta y no ha mostrado reacciones alérgicas ante nada, al contrario que Roxan, que sí que era muy alérgica al alcohol y a la nicotina. Se quedaba sin respiración alguna cuando aspiraba u tomaba alguna de esas dos cosas.

No terminaba de encontrarle explicación al asunto.

Notó como ella le apretaba la mano. Él le miró con algo de agobio y desazón. Si le pasaba algo, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Ella volteó el rostro hacia donde estaba él y le sonrió. Él le correspondió la sonrisa con algo de nerviosismo.

Ella comenzó a abrir los ojos con lentitud y algo de pesadez, y clavó su vista en su mano que tenía entrazada con Reynald.

-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó él con sincera preocupación.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó ella de repente.

¿Qué clase de persona responde a una pregunta con otra pregunta? Sólo las que quieren evitar cierta conversación.

-Pues estás en la enfermería. Te desmayaste por… La alergia ésa tan extraña que tienes.-Le respondió él.

Ella parpadeó varias veces y le miró incrédula.

-¿Por qué no estoy en el RPD? ¿Dónde está Wesker….? ¿Y por qué puñetas voy vestida así?

A Reynald le puso aún más nervioso que hiciera tantas preguntas de una sola vez.

-¿Por qué ibas a estar en el RPD, y con Wesker? Además, que yo sepa tú te has elegido esa ropa, Pheseans-le respondió él ceñudo.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporó en la camilla hasta que dar sentada.

-Primero, quizá quiera estar en el RPD porque trabajo allí y Wesker me va a matar como vea que estoy escaqueándome de mi obligación, y lo segundo, soy Roxan…

Reynald le miró con escepticismo y se fijó en sus ojos. Sí, era Roxan, ya que tenía los ojos normales.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?-preguntó él en voz alta, casi para sí mismo.

-Es muy sencillo…-dijo una voz familiar.

Reynald se levantó de un salto y se puso delante de Roxan. Desenfundó al instante una mágnum S&W M29, y apuntó hacia donde provenía la voz.

De entre las sombras salió la pareja que antes estaba observándolos por las cámaras de seguridad.

A Roxan le flaquearon las piernas y pro poco se le desencaja la mandíbula de la sorpresa y el miedo que a la vez se apoderaban de ella.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó ella saliendo de detrás de Reynald.

-¡Roxan, espera!-le gritó él en un intento de que no se acercara a ellos.- ¡Drake, Caroline, iros de aquí inmediatamente o me veré obligado a disparar!

Roxan se acercó a ellos con cautela. Miró de reojo a Reynald y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no se moviera.

Caroline se adelantó un par de pasos y acarició a Roxan. Sonrió y dijo:

-Cuánto has crecido…

-Sigues viva. ¿Cómo…?-Caroline le hizo un gesto para que se callara y le abrazó.

Drake observó la tierna escena y sonrió. Luego las separó a ambas y se interpuso entre ella y Caroline.

-Me alegra verte viva, Roxan-dijo entrelazando las manos a la espalda.

-Siento no poder decir lo mismo…-le contestó ella con una mirada de desprecio infinito.

-Deberías tratar a tu padre mejor, ¿no crees?

-¿Padre? ¿De qué hablas? Mi padre es…

Drake se echó a reír de repente. Era una risa algo desquiciada y escalofriante.

-¿Nathan? ¿Ibas a decir Nathan? Está claro que todavía no sabes la verdad…

Roxan le miró e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que siguiera hablando.

-Hace casi veinticinco años, Ozwelll E. Spencer entró en contacto conmigo y con Nathan. Ambos trabajábamos para los Ashford, en el laboratorio de la Antártida. Nathan y yo éramos como hermanos con la diferencia de que siempre nos pelábamos por las mujeres. Spencer nos ofreció colaborar en un importante proyecto, llamado Proyecto P. Consistía en crear un bebé probeta, con el ADN más selecto, y a ese bebé más adelante se le inocularía el Virus X. El virus era prácticamente perfecto, a excepción de que en algunas ocasiones se requería un suero que lo regulara. Una vez que nos trasladaron al laboratorio de Raccon City, conocimos a Caroline, tu madre, que sería la que portaría al embrión. Entonces descubrimos qué querían de nosotros: que pusiéramos nuestro ADN. Recogieron las muestras necesarias luego las introdujeron en Caroline a través de la fertilización in vitro. Nathan se enamoró de ella, pero a ella le gustaba yo. ¿Menudo culebrón, no? Así que ella y yo hablamos. Quedamos en que, en cuanto naciera el bebé, nos fugaríamos juntos. Entonces llegó el día. Un trece de agosto de mil novecientos setenta y cinco, nació una niña. Pero nació muerta. Caroline culpó a Nathan y a mí de aquello. Pero, a la semana, nos dijeron que tenían una sorpresa para nosotros: seguía viva. Entonces te vimos a ti, una preciosa niña de cabellos rubios cenizos rizados y ojos verde esmeralda. Era perfecta. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, descubrimos que la niña tenía una enfermedad muy extraña que era mortal. Ahí fue cuando te inoculamos el Virus X, con la esperanza de que te curases. A los cinco años, empezaste a comportarte de una manera algo extraña, como si fueras dos personas. Y supimos que habías desarrollado un trastorno de múltiple personalidad. Pheseans, que es como tú le llamabas a tu otro lado, era muy distinta a ti. Pero no era una enfermedad normal. Cuando Pheseans se apoderaba de ti, cambiabas radicalmente. Eras el diablo en persona. Te cambiaba la voz, la manera de actuar, ¡hasta incluso el color de ojos y pelo! El único que te mantenía a raya era Nathan. Caroline y yo decidimos que pasaras un tiempo con él, y tras muchas investigaciones, descubrimos que los causantes eran Nathan y el Virus X. El virus no se terminó de adaptar a ti, así que se conectó a Pheseans, que era resultado del ADN de Nathan. Era clavada a él. Nathan era el padre y el único creador de Pheseans. Con el tiempo desarrolló los poderes propios del Virus X: fuerza y agilidad sobrehumana, inteligencia superior, y lo mejor, los poderes psíquicos y de telequinesia. Era espectacular lo que lograbas hacer. Pero Nathan no quería que acabaras convirtiéndote en un BOW más, quería que todavía siguieras siendo humana. Así que halló una cura, pero tardaba mucho en hacer efecto. Al final logró echar a Pheseans de ti, te quedaste limpia. Y tuvimos que hacer algo. Caroline fingió su muerte. De Nathan, no sé que fue. Pero, ahora que tu queridísimo amigo Reynald ha logrado reactivarlo, Pheseans ha vuelto. ¿Me equivoco? Aunque creas que sois distintas, que tenéis cuerpos distintos, la una no puede sobrevivir sin la otra. Pheseans está dentro de ti. Adónde una de las dos va, la otra también va. Si una hace algo, la otra también lo hace. Roxan y Pheseans son una, aunque se comporten de manera distinta…-explicó él con una enrome tranquilidad.

Roxan le miró con los ojos lacrimosos. Reynald se acercó a ella y le abrazó, y mató con la mirada a Drake y Caroline.

-¿Has visto cuánto te aprecia Reynald? Siempre está al borde del abismo por ti. La verdad, no sé cómo puedes confiar en Wesker. Te está mintiendo, y si no me crees compruébalo tú misma-Drake sacó un móvil y reprodujo la conversación que habían mantenido Wesker y el Jefe de la HCF.

Roxan sintió que la rabia y el odio se apoderaban de ella. Ahora Wesker le daba asco. No pensó que él sería capaz de semejante cosa.

-Wesker pretende venderte. A ti y a todos. Vigila tus espaldas, hija-le advirtió Drake fingiendo preocupación.

Roxan apartó con delicadeza a Reynald, y apretó los puños. Ladeó la cabeza y se echó a reír.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-preguntaron Caroline y Drake confusos.

-Drake, para mí jamás serás un padre. Nathan cuidó de mí y me quiso, y también dio su vida por salvarme. Mientras que tú-ella se acercó a él y le dirigió una mirada repleta de odio y asco-me maltrataste, despreciaste… E incluso cuando ahogabas tus penas en el alcohol y tratabas de forzarme a hacer cosas repugnantes, y Reynald junto con Cassandra me salvaban de tus asquerosas garras. Jamás se me olvidará todo lo que sufrí cuando estuvo bajo tu control.

Reynald le sujetó del hombro, antes de que intentara hacer algo que no era muy recomendable en esos instantes.

-Hey, vámonos de aquí. Otro día le volarás la cabeza…-le dijo Reynald en un susurro a Roxan.

Le cogió de la mano y le sacó de allí, pero antes, Drake les dijo:

-Roxan, si no me equivoco, hace no mucho te dijeron que te queda apenas un par de meses de vida. La enfermedad te está matando. Déjame ayudarte, yo…

-Si tengo que morir, moriré, pero al menos lo haré siendo humana.

Y dicho esto, ambos desaparecieron entre las puertas de la enfermería. Caminaron un largo rato en un completo e incómodo silencio.

Roxan no quería creerse lo que Drake le había dicho, pero sabía que era cierto. No sabía que le dolía más, que fuera un experimento trastocado mentalmente o que Wesker pretendiera venderla para después matarla seguramente.

Al rato, Reynald habló:

-Es cierto que te quedan apenas un par de meses de vida, Roxan-preguntó él situándose delante de ella.

Ella le miró y hundió los hombros, derrotada. Se abrazó a él y se echó a llorar desconsolada.

-No sé que voy a hacer Reynald. No quiero morir, pero tampoco quiero convertirme en un arma biológica de destrucción masiva-le respondió ella entre sollozos.

-Encontraremos una solución, te lo prometo por mi vida. Haré todo lo que esté n mi mano para solucionar esto, aunque sea lo último que haga-le dijo él con mucha seguridad.

-¿Me lo prometes?-preguntó ella más tranquila.

-No te lo prometo, te lo juro.

* * *

><p>...Y ahí tenéis la verdad sobre el pasado de Roxan. Este capítulo ha sido uno de los más difíciles de escribir, desde luego. Temía meter la pata en cualquier momento =P<p>

Gracias por el apoyo de todos los lectores, ¡y Lv3, te prometo que para la próxima Laird sale!

Salu2


	8. Heartbeat

**Muchas gracias por el review, electra! Os dedico este capítulo a todos los fans de esta historia! Porque voaotros em animais a seguir!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Heartbeat<strong>

Reynald vio por el rabillo del ojo que Roxan se había quedado dormida. Era normal, la última semana había sido agotadora. Ambos habían estado buscando alguna cura para la enfermedad que atormentaba a Roxan, sin éxito por desgracia. Sabía que la estaba matando por dentro, silenciosa y lentamente. Desconocían cuán desarrollada estaba ya la enfermedad, y preferían seguir sin saberlo, porque si no se agobiarían más y perderían el tiempo lamentándose de algo que ninguno de los dos tenía culpa.

_Pero le he jurado por mi vida que lo solucionaría, y eso haré._

Sonrió de ver la tierna escena que se había montado: Roxan tenía la cabeza sobre las piernas de Reynald, y el resto del cuerpo sobre el largo sofá de su casa. Él había puesto su mano sobre el hombro derecho de ella.

De cuando en cuando, ella se giraba o cambiaba de postura. Él simplemente no rompía el contacto con ella.

Miró el reloj de la cocina que tenía en frente: las tres y cuarto de la madrugada. Lo curioso era que él no tenía sueño. Se había pasado muchas noches en vela buscando información sobre la enfermedad que ella tenía, sin hallar resultados. También había salido de cuando en cuando a tomar el aire, había ido al servicio o a por algo de comer.

Y mira por dónde, buscando comida en la despensa había encontrado escondida una escopeta Hydra de triple cañón junto con varios cartuchos, unos tres o cuatro con siete balas en cada uno. En la recámara del arma había metidos tres cartuchos, de punta hueca. Eran de los que hacían mucho daño si se disparaban de cerca, ya que al entrar en contacto con el objetivo lo perforaban y se destrozaban. Había visto sus efectos hace ya tiempo, una vez que unos Cerberus se habían escapado de las jaulas y por poco le matan, y justo en el momento preciso, había aparecido el mismísimo Albert Wesker con una Hydra en mano, y les había dado en plena cabeza a los perros mutantes. Habían estallado en pedazos. Se podría decir que le había salvado, pero no quería atribuirle al enemigo un mérito no merecido. Le habría salvado el pellejo, eso si no contaba las veces que le había intentado matar.

Reynald acarició el brazo de Roxan inconscientemente. Ella se aferró a él con fuerza, agarrando su camiseta de media manga negra. Entonces él se percató de que ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Le agitó suavemente el brazo e intentó despertarla. Puso su mano sobre la frente de Roxan, y se dio cuenta de que tenía fiebre. Estaba sudando y tenía tiritera, y no paraba de agitarse por el mal sueño.

-Hey, Roxie, despierta…-le susurró apartándola con delicadeza y situándose delante de ella en cuclillas.

Ella entreabrió la boca y lanzó un gemido de dolor y exasperación. Agitó la cabeza de derecha a izquierda varias veces, y Reynald se preguntó qué sería lo que estaba soñando para causarle tanto pánico.

-Wesker… No… Para…-dijo ella en sueños.-Por favor, no lo hagas… ¡No!

Roxan se levantó de un salto, con respiración agitada y con dolor de cabeza. Miró a ambos lados, dándose cuenta de que sólo era una pesadilla. Se llenó de alivio al comprobar que Reynald estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó él con sincera preocupación.

Ella se abrazó las piernas con los brazos, haciéndose un ovillo.

-Ha sido horripilante…-dijo ella en un hilillo de voz.

Él se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro, como gesto de comprensión y tranquilizador.

-Sólo ha sido un mal sueño, tranquila…

-Era tan real… Podía sentir el dolor… La sangre caliente saliendo de mis heridas… Unas heridas que no logran cicatrizar. Todas hechas por Wesker. Me torturaba, para conseguir lo que quería: una muestra del virus X.

Él le miró y asintió con lentitud.

-Calma, ése desalmado no se acercará a ti más, y menos para hacerte daño-aseguró él.

Ella le miró con un brillo en los ojos realmente espelúznate. Era puro dolor y odio. Ella sonrió de lado y se volteó a verlo.

-Ja. ¿Pero sabes qué era lo peor? Que se acostaba conmigo, y después me torturaba de maneras horribles.

En realidad eso se asemejaba a la verdad. Wesker ya lo había hecho, se había acostado con ella diciendo que la amaba y después la había torturado vendiéndola a una compañía. Le había dado una puñalada trapera.

Reynald se levantó y fue a la cocina a por agua fría. Tenía que lograr que a Roxan se le bajara la fiebre antes de que empeorase. Rezó en silencio porque la cosa no fuera a peor.

-Reynald, ¿te importaría hacer algo de comer? Tengo un hambre de mil demonios. Yo mientras me doy una ducha, a ver si me despejo-le gritó ella desde su habitación.

Él se echó a reír. No es que fuera muy bueno en la cocina…

-No te prometo nada bueno, pero se intentará-le respondió él.

Él se puso a cocinar. Logró romper un par de huevos en la sartén, en un intento de tortilla francesa, y en otra tenía unas verduras salteadas.

Y… ¡milagro! Logró que todo saliera bien. Jamás había hecho alguna comida sin haberla achicharrado en el proceso.

_Y ahora qué Cassandra, ¿quién es el inútil y quién el trabajador?_, pensó él lleno de alegría.

Cassandra siempre se había metido con él por no saber cocinar, aunque tenía los conocimientos básicos para hacer algo comestible. En realidad, cuando se le quemaba la comida era a propósito, ya que Cassandra se pasaba el día dándole órdenes y creyéndose la reina de todo. Y en cambio era la persona más inútil que había conocido en su vida. No hacía nada bien, ni siquiera un huevo frito. Y encima le reprochaba que él era un inútil. _Un motivo más que añadir a la lista de "razones para dejar a tu insoportable novia", si se le podía llamar novia._

-Roxan, la comida ya está hecha… ¡Y te aseguro que tiene una pinta que se mete por los ojos! ¡Cómo no te des prisa me lo como yo!-le informó él con una ancha sonrisa de satisfacción.

Puso las dos raciones sobre la mesa y se sentó a esperar. Comenzó a preocuparse cuando vio que pasaban los minutos y ella no aparecía.

A los quince minutos, se acercó al cuarto de Roxan con sigilo. A lo mejor se había quedado dormida, cosa que dudaba, pero no lo descartaba.

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio, y por poco le da un ataque al corazón al ver la sensual escena que se estaba montando allí. Roxan sólo llevaba una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo, que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad de muslo. Estaba en frente de un espejo, mirando ceñuda su propio reflejo. Ella elevó ambos brazos para recogerse el pelo en una coleta, lo que hizo que se le subiera algo más la toalla. _Oh Dios mío, dame fuerzas para no cometer una locura…_, pensó Reynald. Sabía que las cosas no estaban como para ponerse a pensar en esas ocurrencias, pero sus hormonas de hombre no le permitían pensar con claridad en esos instantes.

Redirigió la vista hacia donde estaba antes ella. Ahora estaba delante de la cama, en una ropa interior de encaje negro y lila muy provocador.

-Qué suerte ha tenido el condenado de Wesker…-susurró para sí mismo.

Roxan no le oyó, para su suerte.

No supo ni cuándo ni cómo, pero en apenas un segundo tenía a Roxan plantada delante de él.

Ella enarcó las cejas y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con el costado. Ladeó la cabeza y la cadera, y puso los pulgares de ambas manos sobre las tiras que sujetaban las braguitas negras a ambos lados de las caderas.

Reynald comenzó a mordisquearse el labio inferior con un creciente nerviosismo.

-Oye, en serio, no era mi intención… No pienses mal de mí, es sólo que tardabas en aparecer y…-intentó explicar él.

-Y te has puesto a disfrutar de las vistas. Ya veo. Tienes suerte de que no te arree una buena somanta, ya que en parte es culpa mía por dejar la puerta abierta-ella se pellizcó el puente de la nariz algo incómoda.

_También es culpa tuya que me haya parado a mirar por estar tan buena… pensó él._

Ella se sonrojó más que un tomate, y tragó saliva nerviosa. Maldijo el poder meterse en la cabeza de él, el poder leer su mente y sus pensamientos aunque fuera sin querer.

-Por favor, dime que no me has estado leyendo el pensamiento todo este rato…-le rogó él sonrojándose también.

Ella sonrió y asintió lentamente.

-No, y me gustaría dejar de leértela así que…-Ella le miró, todavía sonriendo, y él le correspondió el gesto, sólo que mucho más nervioso.

Y si antes estaba nervioso, ahora se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. Ella se había pegado a él, y tenía puesta una mano en su cuello y la otra en el abdomen de él.

-Si al final a la que se le van a revolucionar las hormonas es a ti…-dijo él en broma.

Ella tenía un semblante serio, y sólo le faltaban unas gafas negras para estar igualita que Wesker. Tenía su misma expresión seria e indescifrable.

A Reynald se le desvió la mirada accidentalmente al escote de ella. Carraspeó e intentó no cometer una locura en esos instantes. Pero se preguntó, ¿quién era la que estaba jugueteando con él? ¿Pheseans o Roxan? Y el mayor problema estaba en que ya no sabía en quién confiar. _Jodeeeerrr… Me va a dar aalgo como sigamos en esta posee_, se dijo con voz cantarina.

-Roxan, no esta vez no bromeo, como sigas así va a ocurrir algo que no sé si te haría mucha gracia-le advirtió él intentando mantener la compostura.

Ella sonrió con picardía y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Reynald, justo a la altura del corazón.

Él enarcó una ceja, algo confuso. ¿Qué pretendía hacer?

-Sabes, desde muy pequeña no sé qué has tenido, pero siempre has logrado que me olvidara de los problemas y me tranquilizara. La verdad, siempre me ha gustado oír tus latidos agitados o muy tranquilos-le comentó ella cerrando los ojos e intentando oír los latidos de su corazón.

Él le miró sonrojado desde donde estaba, y estuvo a punto de colocar su mano sobre la espalda casi desnuda de ella, pero se dijo que era mejor esperar a ver cómo seguía la cosa. Si se enfriaba, daba media vuelta y seguía con lo suyo, pero si se calentaba… No sabía con exactitud lo que ocurriría.

-¿Recuerdas la canción que me dedicaste aquél cumpleaños mío, cuando cumplí los 17?-le preguntó ella abriendo de nuevo los ojos y clavando sus ojos esmeraldas en los de Reynald. Bueno, en realidad en el ojo derecho y en el parche.

Reynald perdió la visión del ojo izquierdo en un combate contra un tal Jack-no-sé-qué, en una misión. El que se lo hizo era uno de los de SOCOM, y aquello había ocurrido cinco años atrás, justo antes de que se marchara de las garras de Drake.

Él contaba que ése Jack le había dañado la retina del ojo con un cuchillo. Era espeluznante.

Jack Krauser. Ése era el nombre del agresor. La verdad, sonaba bastante bien.

-¿La romántica?-dedujo Reynald.

Ella asintió. Él tragó saliva e intentó recordar la letra.

-Creo que era… "¿Qué haces aquí? Yo no te vi llegar. ¿Qué hace el amor si se vuelve a encontrar? ¿Qué fue de ti? Qué lejos el ayer. Se fue una niña, ¡hoy veo una mujer! ¿Cómo ocultar que el tiempo ya pasó? ¿Cómo callar el amor de los dos? Si eres feliz, dímelo por favor. Hoy sé que el mundo ha cambiado para siempre. Te amaré siempre así, aunque no seas mía. ¿Cómo decirte que te quiero? Y desafiar al mundo entero, ¿cómo gritar que hemos soñado? Si hemos perdido, hemos ganado. ¿Cómo decirte que te quiero? ¿Cómo decirte que me muero de amor? Si estoy, tratando de mentirle al corazón."

Ella le miró y sonrió. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que continuara.

-"¿Qué haces aquí? Si acabas de llegar. Dime por qué ya te empiezo a extrañar, ¿a dónde irás cuando termine el día? Yo sé que volverás a mi arrepentida. Te amaré siempre así, ¡Aunque no seas mía! ¿Cómo decirte que te quiero? Y desafiar al mundo entero, ¿cómo gritar que hemos soñado? Si hemos perdido, hemos ganado. ¿Cómo decirte que te quiero? ¿Cómo decirte que me muero de amor? Si estoy, tratando de mentirle al corazón. Lo que nunca fue nuca terminó, el amor, ¿no ves? Nunca se perdió. ¿Cómo decirte que te quiero? ¿Cómo decirte que me muero de amor? Si estoy, tratando de mentirle al corazón. Tratando de mentirle al corazón…"

-Hubiera sido precioso si hubiéramos tenido una guitarra a mano, ¿no crees?-comentó ella riendo.

Él le miró todavía sonrojado.

-Es una manera muy original de declararse, pero dime, aunque pertenezca a Wesker, ¿vas a luchar por mí?-le preguntó ella con repentina seriedad.

Él le miró unos segundos, y después, le tomó por los hombros y le acercó a él. Le plantó un beso en los labios rápido y salió por la puerta disparado.

-¡Jamás he dejado de luchar por ti!-le respondió él cerrando la puerta lentamente de su cuarto. –Buenas noches, princesa.

Roxan se quedó plantada en el sitio, mirando a todas y a ninguna parte a la vez. Le había entrado un repentino calor, aunque ya no tuviera fiebre, pero tenía calor.

Tenía sus sospechas sobre los sentimientos de Reynald hacia ella, pero jamás pensó que sería algo tan profundo. La verdad, creía que quien le gustaba era Cassandra… Seguramente que ahora mismo no estaba muy contenta de saber que su ligue estaba enamorado de otra. Pero no creía que eso fuera una novedad para Cassandra. En realidad usaba a Reynald para su propio beneficio y placer, y después, le daba la patada y lo volvía a usar.

Le extrañaba que Reynald soportara eso, sabía como él se las gastaba, y no era de esos que se dejaban manipular.

* * *

><p>Wesker miró a Fred unos instantes y después sonrió. Le caía bien el chico, era serio, responsable, reservado y odiaba a Chris Redfield. Eso eran muchos puntos a su favor.<p>

Además, había descubierto que también compartían el odio hacia Irons. En realidad, ¿quién no le odiaba?

-Capitán, ¿quiere más café?-le ofreció Fred levantando un termo negro.

Wesker sacudió la cabeza en gesto negativo y reclinó un poco su silla de oficina.

-¿Cuántas tazas me he tomado?-preguntó Albert pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

Fred sonrió y le respondió:

-Cuatro y media. Una con azúcar y las otras sin azúcar y apenas leche.

A Wesker le sorprendió lo analizador que era, no se le escapaba ni una. Quizá si todo marchaba bien, podría ofrecerle un puesto en la compañía.

-Fred, dime, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?-quiso saber Wesker. La verdad era que sentía curiosidad por saber de dónde había salido.

A Fred la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa.

-Oh, pues si mira mi historial seguramente…-

-He mirado en el historial y no pone absolutamente nade de valor-le interrumpió Wesker.

Fred resopló y de repente estuvo interesado en analizar el techo.

-Antes estuve con los del SWAT. Me iba bien, hasta que ocurrió un "accidentillo". Allí conocí a Laird Llauger, un buen soldado y compañero. Pero…-Fred dejó la frase en el aire.

Wesker prefirió no presionarle más y dejarlo estar. Otro día le sonsacaría información.

Fred se sorprendió al ver una foto algo extraña en la esquina del despacho privado de Wesker. La tomó entre sus manos y la analizó de hito en hito.

-Capitán, ¿es acaso esta chica quien yo creo que es?-le acusó disimuladamente alzando el marco de fotos hacia Wesker.

Albert miró desde la distancia la fotografía, y se quedó blanco como el papel al ver a cuál se refería.

Era una foto de Roxan, haciendo un saludo militar. Estaba guiñándole un ojo, y tenía la cadera ligeramente ladeada, con una de sus manos enguantadas sobre ella.

No era una foto escandalosa, ni mucho menos, pero era algo extraño encontrar una foto de uno de los agentes del equipo Bravo de STARS, a la que supuestamente odiabas.

Wesker se levantó y le arrancó de las manos a Fred la fotografía, y la dejó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-Tranquilo, Capitán, yo no he visto nada de nada-dijo Fred en defensa elevando las manos en el aire como si le estuvieran apuntando con una pistola.

-Como se te ocurra decírselo a alguien, te prometo que haré que te despidan-amenazó el rubio.

-¿Decir el qué?

Wesker sonrió de lado.

-Así me gusta.

Fred se sobresaltó al oír el ruido de un teléfono sonar de repente. Últimamente tenía los nervios crispados.

-Si te asustas con tanta facilidad, no creo que dures mucho…-comentó Wesker descolgando el teléfono.

Fred simplemente sonrió y salió del despacho. Sabía que tenía que irse para dejarle algo de privacidad a Wesker y su llamada. Quizá sería uno de los superiores, Irons… Eran muchas las posibilidades. Ahora mismo, lo único que le cabía en la mente era que el mismísimo Capitán Wesker estaba teniendo un posible affaire con Roxan, a la que creía su enemiga. Jamás se imaginó a Albert Wesker teniendo relaciones no profesionales con alguien del trabajo, y menos con ella. Jill le había comentado de cuando en cuando la extraña relación que había surgido entre ambos, algo así como amor-odio.

Él mismo no es que se llevara genial con ella, pero tenía un algo… Que le hacía saltar su alarma de instinto protector. _Ese mismo instinto es el motivo por el cual te echaron del SWAT, por si no lo recuerdas…_ Fred suspiró.

* * *

><p>Roxan al final se decantó por no volver a faltar al trabajo. No tenía ganas de ir, pero sería ya demasiado extraño faltar al trabajo durante casi toda una semana, por un "resfriado". Le entraron ganas de pegarle una patada en el culo a Reynald por ser tan poco ingenioso con este tema. Pero era tanta la holgazanería que le invadía, que estuvo pensándoselo durante un buen rato. No entraba en sus planes pegarse una caminata hasta el RPD, y sólo para soportar al mentiroso de Wesker, al loco-salido de Irons, la panda de inútiles de los equipos, el borde de Fred o a cualquiera, en realidad.<p>

Al final decidió que sí iría a trabajar. Necesitaba despejarse un poco, aunque sea rellenando informes o escuchando batallitas o desvaríos de Irons. Suspiró y saltó de la cama, con unas energías no esperadas por ella. Sacó lo que necesitaba del armario y la cómoda y se metió en el baño, saliendo quince minutos después duchada y vestida. Hoy estaba realmente enérgica… Para estar muriéndose. Hundió los hombros al recordarlo, y su cara matutina de divertido cabreo se borró en un instante, siendo sustituida por una cara tan fría, seria y neutra como la de Wesker. Quizá se le estaban pegando algunas cosas de él… No sabía con exactitud si eso le gustaba o le asqueaba. Era una extraña mezcla de sensaciones que le hacían sentirse confundida.

Hacía ya rato que no se oía ni un solo ruido en toda la casa. Quizá era que Reynald se había marchado en mitad de la noche… Ni siquiera sabía dónde había dormido. Siempre se imaginó a Reynald como uno de esos tíos de aquí te pillo aquí te mato y si te he visto no me acuerdo… A saber cuántas mujeres esperanzadas o locas por él se han despertado sin encontrarle a su lado rompiéndoles el corazón. Salió por la puerta del cuarto a paso apresurado… Y por poco se mata cuando tropezó con "algo". Cayó de bruces contra el suelo, dándose un enorme golpe en la cabeza y con las piernas dobladas y doloridas sobre ése "algo". Se giró poniéndose boca arriba mientras se masajeaba las sienes e incorporaba el tronco del cuerpo quedándose sentada. No pudo evitarlo. Se echó a reír. El "algo", era Reynald más frito que una patata, con un café metido en un termo en una mano, y en la otra, unos cuantos folios. Tenía su mano puesta sobre el abdomen, y la pierna derecha reposando sobre la izquierda. Y encima, estaba tan sobado, que ni se inmutó. No se movió. Roxan se preocupó por ello, pensando que quizá…estaba…

Se incorporó rápidamente y comprobó el pulso… Casi nulo. El corazón se le aceleró, y comenzó a boquear. El corazón se le encogió dentro del pecho, pensando que quizá era alguna enfermedad de corazón o… Su respiración se volvió normal al ver que del bolsillo le sobresalía una pequeña caja de Valerianas. Era de las fuertes, había casos en los que, si hacían poco efecto y era necesario tomar dos, el pulso se reducía. Se percató de que faltaban dos de las pastillas. Roxan suspiro de puro alivio, y dejó la idea de matarle ella misma por el susto que le había metido. Fue a la cocina y llenó un vaso con agua fría. Volvió a donde se encontraba Reynald tirado y derramó todo el vaso en la cara y el cuerpo de él. Se levantó de un salto e hizo un saludo militar.

-¡Arnold Reynald presente, Señor!-dijo él sin apenas respiración.

-No señor no nada, que no estamos en el ejército-repuso ella dándole con brusquedad el vaso.- ¿Sabes que por poco me matas?

Reynald le miró unos instantes y sonrió.

-Perdona. Es que estoy habituado a que mi Capitán en el UBCS me despierte así… Es que duermo como un tronco. De eso seguro que te has dado cuenta…-Él dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de café.

Ella le miró de arriba abajo y también sonrió.

-Ve y date una buena ducha-le dijo ella en un tono exhortativo.-Necesito que hagas un par de cosas, si no te importa.

Él asintió y echó a andar en dirección al cuarto de baño de invitados. Antes, ella le agarró del brazo y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, Reynald-Levantó la taza a modo de saludo y le guiñó un ojo.

A él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Carraspeó varias veces y retomó la marcha hacia el baño. Entró y cerró la puerta, dejándose caer lentamente en ella. Soltó un profundo y largo suspiro, pensando en lo difícil que era tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez…

* * *

><p>Drake se sentó en la silla de su despacho y leyó con detenimiento cada una de las palabras y líneas de la larga carta. Trece páginas, ni más ni menos. Era una carta que había escrito Nathan un par de día antes de su "muerte". Iba dirigida a Roxan, y no pudo evitar sentir una enorme rabia y coraje. Nathan creía que Roxan era suya, que era su hija, y él sólo era el creador del problema, Pheseans. Cada día que pasaba con él, Roxan se volvía más humana. En cambio, cuando estaba con él, Pheseans hacía acto de presencia.<p>

_Pero Roxan, ni Pheseans ni Proyecto P son suyos. Son sólo míos… Mi creación, mi hija, mi virus…_

Suspiró y continuó leyendo la carta. En ella hablaba de lo que era Proyecto P, qué era ella… Y había hablado de algo de lo que jamás debería haber hablado… Un antivirus, treinta mono dosis, junto con un informe de cómo elaborarlo y cómo suministrarlo. Pero, también decía tener las tres últimas muestras del Virus X.

Él pego un salto de su silla al leer eso. Tenía su preciado virus… junto con lo que podía destruirlo.

_¿Pero dónde? ¡¿Dónde?_

Leyó con mucha atención la última frase. Una posdata:  
>Y recuerda, sólo tu corazón abre la caja fuerte del mío. No supo qué significado brindarle a aquella frase. Estaba claro que no sería en sentido literal… ¿Pero entonces qué? ¿Qué corazón? ¿Qué caja fuerte?<p>

* * *

><p>-Me estás gastando una broma, ¿verdad?-preguntó Roxan mirando anonadada el enorme cachivache.<p>

Reynald estaba diciéndole que él le llevaba al trabajo… En su Harley Davidson Deluxe, negra y reluciente. Siempre había odiado las motos, así que nunca comprendió el fanatismo que compartían Nathan y Reynald por las motos.

-¿Quieres ir andando?-amenazó Reynald con el casco todavía en mano.

-Jooo… Sólo por esta vez…-cedió ella.

Se sentó detrás de Reynald en la amplia moto. Él le tendió un casco negro, que tenía el dibujo de un corazón en llamas rojo.

Reynald apretó el manillar y pulsó el acelerador, haciendo tronar el motor.

-Agárrate fuerte, nena.

Roxan sacudió la cabeza en gesto negativo. Él se encogió de hombros y arrancó la moto. Roxan por poco sale disparada hacia detrás, e inmediatamente se agarró a Reynald. Soltó unas cuantas blasfemias e injurias dedicadas a las motos y al conductor de ellas.

-Ésta me las pagas, Reynald…

* * *

><p>Wesker miró el pequeño montón de papeles que se habían acumulado en la mesa de Roxan. Los observaba ceñudo y con semblante serio. Se preguntó dónde se había metido, y en su fuero interno, deseó que estuviera bien. Sí, lo admitía, estaba preocupado por ella. No sabía ni cómo ni cuándo, pero Jones había logrado ganarse un poco de su afecto (de hecho descubrió que sentía afecto hacia alguien en el mundo), y sobre todo de respeto. Su inteligencia y perspicacia era admirable, y para qué hablar de su belleza. Algo que también le gustaba de ella era su toque de malicia, que sólo salía cuando se cabreaba de verdad.<p>

Pasó los dedos por encima del respaldo de la silla, que tenía impregnado su embriagante perfume de rosas. Se sentó en ella y se recostó, cerrando los ojos durante unos instantes. Estaba muy cansado. El ser un agente doble, e incluso se podría decir triple, era muy agotador. Ya apenas tenía tiempo para atender sus propios asuntos personales, o pensar en los sentimientos hacia Roxan. Un día se odiaban, el otro tenía un extraño compañerismo, al otro se querían… Iba a acabar volviéndose loco de seguir así. Y en sus planes no entraba el perder el control por ella.

Lo reconocía: Había logrado algo que jamás había conseguido nadie, hacerle perder el control sobre sí mismo. Y lo que le rodeaba.

Se levantó lentamente y clavó su vista en un pequeño cuaderno que había medio oculto bajo el escritorio. Lo cogió y lo abrió, pasando las hojas. Estaban en blanco. Quizá era por la mala iluminación. Vio una pequeña linterna negra en uno de los cajones, la sacó y la encendió enfocando a la primera página. No pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que, estaba escrito en tinta invisible.

_Muy audaz. ¿Qué hay en estas páginas que quiera ocultar?_, se preguntó él.

Eran sólo algunas anotaciones, fechas y números. Cuando terminó de ojearlo, pasó las páginas de golpe, provocando que un sobre se cayera al suelo. Lo cogió y lo abrió.

Emitió un grito ahogado, sorprendido y conmocionado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Leyó la carta, más bien el diagnóstico médico en voz baja:

Paciente: Roxan Jones Rex

Médico de cabecera: DR. Lorence Wallis

Edad: 23 años

Enfermedad: Síndrome de Ehlers-Danlos

El síndrome de Ehlers-Danlos (EDS, por sus siglas en inglés, Ehlers-Danlos Syndrome) es un grupo de alteraciones genéticas raras que afectan a los seres humanos provocados por un defecto en la síntesis de colágeno. Dependiendo de la mutación individual, la gravedad del síndrome puede variar desde leve a potencialmente mortal. No se conoce una cura y el tratamiento es de soporte.  
>Los síntomas varían ampliamente según el tipo de síndrome que padezca en paciente. No obstante, en cada caso los síntomas se deben en última instancia a la carencia o escasez de colágeno. Por ejemplo, en el tipo más común, el de la hipermobilidad, se encuentra frecuente entre los síntomas articulaciones flexibles e inestables con una tendencia a dislocaciones dolorosas y subluxaciones. Esto se debe a que los ligamentos carecen del tipo adecuado de colágeno y son demasiado elásticas.<p>

También padece Creutzfeldt-Jakob:

Es un mal neurológico con formas genéticas hereditarias y también contagiosas, producidas por una proteína llamada prion (PrP). Si bien los casos hereditarios e infecciosos están perfectamente documentados, la causa de la aparición del prion es desconocida en la mayor parte de los casos informados.

Se trata de una enfermedad de naturaleza degenerativa y pronóstico mortal que afecta aproximadamente a una persona por millón (prevalencia de 1:106) a nivel global. En Estados Unidos hay 127 pacientes de ECJ y sus variantes (2006).

De acuerdo con la evidencia disponible, la ECJ resulta del plegamiento anormal de un prion. Este fenómeno parece estimular a que otras proteínas alteren sus formas, afectando su capacidad para funcionar. Por esto, se la clasifica entre las enfermedades priónicas o encefalopatías espongiformes transmisibles (EET), caracterizadas por presentar una forma anómala de la proteína priónica celular (PrPC).

Estas enfermedades pueden existir en formas esporádicas (idiopáticas), hereditarias, y adquiridas. El término espongiforme alude al aspecto esponjoso que presenta en la autopsia el cerebro afectado.

En un principio, se creyó que en el origen de la ECJ y otras EET existía un "virus lento" (_Lentivirus_) u otro organismo desconocido. Sin embargo, estos nunca han podido ser aislados. Además, el agente que ocasiona la ECJ tiene varias características que son raras en microorganismos tales como los virus y las bacterias. Es inmune a todos los métodos comunes de esterilización, no contiene ninguna información genética en forma de ácidos nucleicos (ADN o ARN) y presenta generalmente un largo periodo de incubación antes de que aparezcan los síntomas. En algunos casos, este lapso puede ser de hasta 40 años. La teoría científica principal —demostrada en la actualidad para el kuru, la EEB y los casos adquiridos de ECJ— afirma que estas EET no son ocasionadas por un microorganismo sino por un tipo de proteína llamado prion.

Los priones se presentan en forma normal como una proteína inocua hallada en las células del cuerpo, que controla ciertos aspectos de la vida celular. Sin embargo, el prion puede tomar también una forma infecciosa capaz de ocasionar la enfermedad. Este es el motivo de que el sistema inmune no sea capaz de luchar contra el prion, ya que se trata de una proteína propia, cuya presencia es normal en todas las células del cuerpo.

Las formas inocuas e infecciosas de la proteína y el prion son casi idénticas, pero la forma infecciosa adquiere una configuración plegada diferente a la de la proteína normal.

En la ECJ adquirida, el prion ingresa al organismo a través del contacto con priones infecciosos. En la ECJ hereditaria, el gen responsable de producir la proteína normal ha sufrido una mutación tal que sólo es capaz de producir la proteína patológica. Acaso la causa de la inexplicable forma esporádica sea que los priones normales se transforman —por razones aún desconocidas— en la versión infecciosa de la proteína.

La característica más letal de estos priones patológicos es que aunque haya uno solo de ellos, esta única molécula es capaz de "reconfigurar" a sus similares normales, produciendo una especie de imparable reacción en cadena que deja al organismo sin moléculas "sanas".

Una vez que aparecen, las proteínas de los priones anormales se unen y forman fibras o acumulaciones llamadas "placas amiloides", que pueden verse al microscopio. Las fibras y las placas pueden comenzar a depositarse años antes de que empiecen a aparecer los síntomas de las ECJ. Todavía no está claro el papel que desempeñan estas estructuras en la enfermedad o cómo pudieran afectar a los síntomas.

En las EET hereditarias, se han identificado varias (hasta 20) mutaciones diferentes en el gen de los priones. La mutación específica que se encuentra en cada familia afecta posiblemente al tipo de EET que experimentará, a la frecuencia con que aparece la enfermedad en la familia y al tipo de síntomas más notables. Sin embargo, no todas las personas con mutaciones en el gen de los priones adquieren la ECJ. Esto indica que las mutaciones pueden meramente aumentar la susceptibilidad a la ECJ y que tal vez existan otros factores aún desconocidos que también desempeñan un papel en la enfermedad, sin descartar el contagio por diversas vías.

Observaciones: Ambas enfermedades muy avanzadas. En búsqueda de una cura posible, en continuo tratamiento. Diagnóstico: Enfermedad sin remedio. Queda poco tiempo de vida, quizá unos cuantos meses.

-Por favor, que sea mentira…-dijo él en un susurro.

-Wesker… Yo…-dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta.

Albert elevó la vista y le miró. Los ojos esmeraldas de Roxan estaban enrojecidos y algo acuosos. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?-preguntó él con un tono de voz aparentemente cabreado, siendo en realidad de preocupación.

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad. Avanzó con dos zancadas la distancia que los separaba.

-¿Y tú cuándo pensabas decirme que me estabas engañando? ¿Que aún trabajas para Umbrella y pretendes venderme?

Se produjo un enorme silencio. Durante unos instantes, se miraron, con una intensidad nunca antes vista. Ella acabó derrumbándose y se echó a llorar.

-¿Por qué? No sabes cuán enamorada estaba de ti… Yo… pretendía contártelo enseguida. Pero descubrí lo que pretendías hacerme, y…

Wesker se quitó las gafas y le tomó de la barbilla.

-No voy a cumplir ésa misión…-le dijo él.

-¿Cómo?-Ella parpadeó varias veces incrédula.-¿Por qué?

-Porque he descubierto que… Porque me has hecho abrir los ojos.

Roxan entreabrió la boca para decir algo, pero Wesker le interrumpió con un beso, pausado y muy distinto al que antes había probado. Le gustó.

-No voy a hacerte daño… Voy a abortar la misión…-comenzó a decir entre las pausas de los besos.- Porque me he acabado enamorando del objetivo.

* * *

><p>Éste capítulo está basado en la canción de Enrique Iglesias y Nichole Scherzinger; Heartbeat. La canción qeu canta Reynald es de Axel, "Cómo decirte que te quiero".<p>

Salu2


	9. I hate you for loving

**Capítulo 9: A por Stracciatella Parte 1**

* * *

><p>Roxan le miró unos instantes. No daba crédito a lo que acababa que escuchar. El mismísimo Albert Wesker, enamorado de ella. No sabía si era otra mentira más para ganarse su confianza o si era en serio. Le habría leído la mente si no fuera porque, no lograba acceder a ella. Ese hecho le descolocó aún más: era probable que la única persona que era inmune a sus poderes, era él. En esos momentos, no supo qué hacer ni qué decir, le acababa de pillar con la guardia bajada… Y eso no era muy agradable para ella. Las palabras no le salían, sus cuerdas vocales no daban de sí y menos su cuerpo ni su confusa mente. Después de unos instantes mirándose el uno al otro, con los ojos grises de Wesker clavados en los de ella, Roxan estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró inmediatamente. Wesker pudo notar el desconcierto que invadía a Roxan, y lo comprendía, ¿quién se lo iba a creer después de lo que le había hecho y había estado a punto de hacer? Nadie. Sólo un auténtico iluso… Y ella podría ser muchas cosas pero no ilusa.<p>

Su cara sincera se transformó en una de sorpresa cuando vio que Roxan le lanzaba una mirada furibunda, y le retiraba de sí en un movimiento brusco e impropio de ella. La fuerza que tenía era increíble.

-¿Y por qué te iba a creer? ¿Acaso crees que te mereces mi perdón?-le preguntó ella con un tono de voz ligeramente despectivo.-Eres un hipócrita y un mentiroso compulsivo.

Wesker entreabrió la boca, totalmente sorprendido. A él sí que le había pillado con la guardia bajada. Esperó un "Yo también estoy enamorada de ti", o "Te perdono, pero necesito tiempo", pero jamás esa sarta de insultos… No esa respuesta tan… Fría. Borde.

-¿Perdona?-inquirió él enarcando las cejas, todavía incrédulo.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y alzó la barbilla, desafiante. Sonrió con malicia y siguió echándole miradas furibundas.

-Lo que oyes. Estoy harta de que me trates como un mero objeto, de usar y tirar. Soy humana, aún, y tú me tratas como si no tuviera un corazón, ya que como tú aparentemente no lo tienes…-dijo ella intentando sacarle de sus casillas.

Y para qué mentir, lo consiguió. Logró que Wesker se sintiera herido y atacado, aparte de muy cabreado.

-¿Qué puñetas te pasa? Te confieso lo que siento y vas y me tratas como un perro. ¿A qué viene este rollito de orgullosa?-preguntó Wesker cruzándose de brazos.

Roxan se rió por lo bajo.

-Entonces ya sabes cómo me siento-espetó ella torciendo los labios en una mueca de desprecio.

A Wesker le hervía la sangre. Tenía unas ganas enormes de cogerla por los brazos y sacudirla hasta hacer que le crea.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un jueguecito psicológico, para que sepa cómo te sentías?-dedujo él.- ¿Qué quieres, que te pida perdón?

-No quiero tu perdón. Quiero que te alejes de mí… Si de verdad me quieres, me dejarás en paz.

Wesker no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Imposible. ¿Le estaba diciendo que no le quería volver a ver? ¿Qué puñetas estaba ocurriendo?

Ella echó a andar, dispuesta a irse en cuanto antes de allí. Se detuvo en la puerta unos instantes, y le dijo:

-La confianza es muy difícil de ganar, pero muy fácil de perder, ¿sabes?

Él se dejó caer en la silla. Bufó y miró con detenimiento cómo ella se marchaba, con un aire de superioridad que no era la primera vez que veía. Había heredado todo el temperamento de Drake, no cabía duda, y toda la elegancia y gracilidad de su madre.

* * *

><p>Dios, ¡cuánto trabajo le había costado! No supo cómo logró mantenerse tan seria. Santo… Le había dolido tanto, lo que ella le había dicho como las respuestas de él. Nunca había sabido con exactitud qué debía hacer, así que por primera vez, Pheseans le dio un "empujoncito".<p>

-Ahora es él quien deberá luchar por ganarse tu cariño y confianza-le había dicho ella en su mente.-No siempre serás tú la que lo de todo por él, ¿no?

Y le había hecho caso. Al final no era un estorbo del todo… Su malicia le había servido de algo.

-Bien. Has conseguido que él se cabree, ahora lo mejor es que te apartes de él, no ocurre nada bueno cuando se le dan calabazas-le había advertido también.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-le preguntó ella.

-Por experiencia propia-le respondió ella.

-¡¿Qué quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

-Bueno, una vez hace tiempo… Nada, olvídalo.

No insistió. No quería saber qué ocurrió entre ambos… Ya que eso le implicaba a ella también, y no le agradaba la idea saber qué había hecho Pheseans con su cuerpo o su mente.

Se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de alguien en su hombro. Por puro acto reflejo, le cogió de la muñeca y le tiró hacia delante, como llave defensiva. _Oh my god…_, pensó. Se tapó la boca con una mano, avergonzada y sorprendida.

Acababa de tumbar a un chico; atlético, de pelo negro azabache algo revuelto, y ojos del mismo color. Quizá tendría unos cuantos años más que ella.

-Perdón, yo… En serio, no le había visto y…-intentó disculparse ella.

Él se incorporó tambaleante y sonrió.

-No te preocupes. Ha sido culpa mía, no debería haberla sorprendido así…-repuso él.

-Es la primera vez que le veo por aquí. ¿Es nuevo?-preguntó ella.

-Oh, no, soy un simple turista…-le dijo él.

Roxan supo a la primera que le mentía. No le hizo falta sondearle la mente para ello. Enarcó las cejas y puso los brazos en jarras.

-Vale, me has pillado. Vengo de visita con unos chicos del SWAT y nuestro capitán-terminó cediendo él.

-Ya decía yo… Uno no se levanta de una llave como esa como si nada.

-Laird Llauger-dijo él tendiéndole una mano.

-Roxan-le estrechó la mano y le miró con detenimiento.

-Me he perdido. ¿Me echas una mano?-preguntó él.

-Claro. Yo cuando llegué también me perdí… ¡Esto es gigante!

Caminaron un rato hasta que Laird se frenó en seco delante de la sala de conferencias de prensa.

-Bueno, yo ya he llegado a mí destino…-dijo él.

-Vaya, qué pena, y yo que estaba disfrutando del paseo…

-Si quieres cuando termine la charlita de Irons podemos tomar un café-ofreció él.

Ella caviló unos instantes en lo que le decía. Quizá podría averiguar algo sobre Fred, ya que había averiguado sondeándole la mente que era un antiguo amigo suyo, y que trabajaron juntos. No le dio tiempo a nada más, ya que él se metió en la pequeña sala de conferencias y no pudo hacer nada. Si aceptaba, podría leerle la mente o preguntarle sobre Fred directamente. Ya se vería… Y ahora se preguntaba, ¿qué hacían allí los del SWAT? No es que los STARS y ellos se llevaran de maravilla… Tenían una extraña rivalidad entre sí algo estúpida.

-¡Roxaaan!-oyó decir a alguien en un susurro.

Ella se giró y buscó con la mirada quién era el que le llamaba. Valentine. ¿Qué querría? Se acercó con sigilo hasta el pequeño cuarto donde estaba escondida. Se paró delante de la puerta y miró ceñuda a Jill, que le arrastró bruscamente hacia adentro.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa, Jill!-preguntó bastante enfadada Roxan.

Jill sonrió.

-Ya echaba en falta tus contestaciones y actitud borde…-comentó Jill con cara sonriente.-Ya creía que no volvería a ver a nuestra Roxan.

Roxan le miró algo confundida.

-¿Cuándo he dejado de ser yo misma?-preguntó ceñuda.

-Cuando se te subió a la cabeza lo de tu romance con Wesker…-dijo Jill como si nada.

Los ojos de Roxan se abrieron como platos. ¿Cómo sabía que había tenido un affaire con el Capitán? ¿Le seguía, le espiaba o él mismo lo había divulgado? Y Jill, como si le leyera la mente, le aclaró:

-Era un secreto a voces, Roxan. Además de que, os he visto mirándoos…. Además de que a ti se te quedaba cara de boba cuando el veías aparecer.

-…-Roxan estaba sin palabras.-¿Se me quedaba cara de boba?

-Sí -le interrumpió Valentine sonriente.

Roxan también sonrió. La suya era algo nerviosa, y sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo.

-No te preocupes, no pienso decir nada…-le aseguró Jill.

Roxan estaba algo confundida. ¿Por qué de repente quería tanto compañerismo?

-Sé que no nos hemos llevado muy bien tú y yo… Pero me gustaría cambiar eso. Pronto tendremos que ir a por Stracciatella, y tendremos que apoyarnos y ayudarnos. Y no podemos estar matándonos mientras, ¿sabes?-dijo Jill intentando sonar lo más amable posible.

Roxan enarcó una ceja y sonrió con sincero interés. Recapacitó unos instantes en la idea de hacerse amiga suya. Y entonces recordó un dicho: Ten cerca a tus amigos… y más aún a tus enemigos. Y eso iba a hacer, tenerla cerca y hacerse pasar por su amiga.

-Bueno… Quizá sea hora de sacar bandera blanca. ¿No crees?-dijo Roxan sonriendo con algo de falsedad. Jill no lo notó.

Jill le abrazó aún sonriente. Roxan intentó apartarse sin parecer antipática, diciéndole que, poquito a poco.

-¿Y para esto me has arrastrado aquí?-preguntó Roxan mirando el pequeño armario en el que se habían metido.

-Oh, justo de eso iba a hablarte. Irons me ha avisado de que quiere que vayamos a su despacho. Dice que tiene algo muy importante que contarnos, ¿vamos?-Jill abrió la puerta.

Ambas salieron, y Roxan se limpió del pantalón un poco de polvo que le había caído del techo. Las dos se quedaron tiesas como palos cuando se dieron cuenta de que Fred, les observaba atónito. Con la boca entreabierta y los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Hola… Jill…-saludó Fred todavía algo incrédulo.-Chavala…

-Hola, "chaval"-dijo Roxan devolviéndole lo de "chavala".

-Esa me la tenía merecida.-Reconoció él acercándose a Roxan con una sonrisa algo extraña. Llevaba un termo en la mano que echaba humo, así que debería estar ardiendo.

Roxan hizo un gesto de cabeza señalando al termo.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó.

Fred lo miró de reojo.

-Es para el Capitán Wesker… Está algo nervioso. Cuando se pone nervioso siempre se harta de café… El otro día se bebió cinco de éstos-le contestó él.- También le voy a llevar un par de valerianas, a ver si se tranquiliza.

Jill frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien?-preguntó Jill preocupada.

-La única que lo sabe es ella-respondió Fred algo serio mirando hacia Roxan.

Jill se giró hacia ella y puso los brazos en jarras.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Yo…-articuló Roxan titubeante.

Jill le cogió del brazo y le dijo que fueran ya al despacho de Irons.

* * *

><p>Wesker golpeó con los puños la pared de su despacho. Se comenzó a resquebrajar la pared. Fred le miraba mientras apoyado en la puerta, de brazos cruzados y expresión preocupada. No sabía exactamente lo que había ocurrido, pero intuía que tenía algo que ver con Roxan, ya que Wesker no paraba de soltar blasfemias y algunas frases inteligibles con su nombre de por medio. ¿Qué habría hecho para ponerle así? Estaba a punto de cargarse la pared porque el despacho suficiente lo había destrozado ya. La lamparilla y el ordenador estaban tirados en el suelo, hechos añicos, con un montón de papeles esparcidos por todas partes. También había destrozado la estantería donde antes reposaban varias fotos. Wesker miró de reojo la única foto que seguía en pie, la de ella haciendo el saludo militar. Se acercó a la estantería y la cogió con no mucho cuidado, y después la tiró al suelo. La pisoteó hasta que el marco se hizo añicos, y después cogió la fotografía y le prendió fuego. La arrojó a la papelera que había en la esquina de la habitación y miró con detenimiento como comenzaba a consumirse poco a poco, reduciéndolo a cenizas. Durante unos momentos quiso que fuera la Roxan de verdad la que se redujera a cenizas. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, le plantaba cara ni le daba esquinazo de esa manera. Nadie era más que él.<p>

-Capitán… Yo… ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-preguntó Fred mientras apoyaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de Wesker.

El capitán le dirigió una mirada fulminante. Fred no se lo tomó a mal, sabía que él era así de "amable".

-Dudo muchísimo que puedas hacer algo por mí en estos instantes-contestó Wesker en un tono muy cortante.

-Como quiera. Yo sólo…

-Y te lo agradezco-dijo Wesker algo más calmado.

Fred sonrió algo incrédulo. Albert Wesker dando las gracias por algo que ni siquiera él mismo sabía.

-¿Por qué me da las gracias, Capitán?

-Por no preguntar-contestó Wesker cayendo rendido en su silla.-Creo que me voy a echar una siesta. Nunca me han gustado, pero quizá me ayude a tranquilizarme.

Fred captó la indirecta y salió del despacho de Wesker, echando antes una última mirada preocupada hacia él.

* * *

><p>Jill y Roxan se habían dirigido a la carrera hacia el despacho de Irons.<p>

Roxan se pasó el camino pensando en lo que había dicho Fred. ¿Tan mal se l había tomado Wesker? Hombre, era normal que no se lo tomara genial, pero tampoco que formara semejante follón. Había buscado lo justo en la mente de él como para saber que se había cargado todo su despacho. La verdad, se sentía bien con ello. Sí, sonaba fatal, pero le provocaba cierta satisfacción.

Jill y Roxan tocaron a la puerta del despacho de Irons. Él les abrió al instante.

-Ah, por fin llegáis… Ya creía que os había comido un monstruo o algo-dijo Irons serio pero bromeando.

Ambas chicas le asesinaron con la mirada.

-Al final le has pegado a la Srta. Valentine el mal humor, Roxan-comentó Brian levantándose de su enorme silla de despacho.

Roxan torció el labio en un gesto de enfado y desagrado.

-Agente Jones-replicó Roxan dando un par de pasos hacia delante.

-Perdone, Agente Jones. Pero no están aquí para discutir sobre ética o modales, así que vayamos al grano-Irons sacó dos bolsas de tintorerías de al lado de su mesa. Una se la dio a Roxan, la otra a Jill. No sabían que había dentro, era obvio que ropa, pero no de qué tipo.

Irons les miró con gran seriedad a los ojos y les dijo:

-Chicas, tengo mi confianza puesta en vosotras. No me defraudéis.

Ambas asintieron y sonrieron.

-La operación Stracciatella está en marcha-les anunció él señalándoles con la cabeza a puerta para que fueran a realizar la misión.-Y recordad: total discreción. Tenéis un transporte en el garaje.

* * *

><p>Reynald mira a Nicholai. Nicholai mira a Reynald que a su vez mira a su padre. La tensión palpaba en el aire.<p>

Reynald había ido al trabajo después de un par de semanas sin aparecer. Eso merecía una expulsión inmediata, pero tenía la suerte de que a su padre todavía le quedaba un ápice de compasión. Aunque no sabía si Nicholai lo que quería era que le echaran o que se que quedara, porque no hablaba a penas, y cuando lo hacía, no contribuía a quitarle hierro al asunto. Por otra parte, estaba Mikhail, que estaba muy cabreado, pero menos que Dmitry Svirnov, su padre. Su madre se llamaba Larisa Ivanova, por lo que, él se llamaba Arnold Reynald Svirnov Ivanova. ¿Cortísimo, verdad? Su padre siempre quiso llamarle Arnold, mientras a su madre le gustaba más Reynald. Y al final, pues Arnold Reynald, pero a fin de cuentas, todos le llamaban Reynald. Muchos decían que no parecía ruso. Y era verdad, ya que su madre era mitad rusa mitad americana, y desde pequeño se crió en Raccon City, así que al final nadie adivinaría que era tan ruso como Nicholai, sólo que había aprendido a disimular el acento y pronunciación rusos.

-Вот дерьмо, Рейнальд!- _¡Mierda, Reynald!,_ dijo su padre en ruso dando un golpe en la mesa que provocó el sobresalto del nombrado.

-Вы преувеличения, папа-_ Estás exagerando, papá,_ había respondido Reynald también en ruso.

Si Roxan hubiera estado allí, lo más seguro es que hubiera sacado una de sus sonrisas coquetas y se habría arrimado a él, diciéndole que siguiera hablando en ruso. Durante montones de ocasiones se había puesto a decir cosas en ruso para sí mismo, sin saber que ella le observaba. Siempre le decía que le parecía muy sexy su acento ruso. Por un momento, dejó su mente divagar en sus propios pensamientos y cosas. La mayoría relacionadas con ella.

-¡Arnold Reynald, escúchame!-gritó su padre colérico haciéndole volver a la realidad no deseada de su hijo.

Nicholai pegó un salto del susto en su asiento. Jamás había visto a Dmitry tan enfadado, ni perdiendo los estribos. Siempre se había imaginado de él una persona tranquila, seria y en sus cabales cuyos sentimientos paternos no le influían. Es por eso que siempre, Nicholai Ginovaef había pensado que él mismo era el mejor candidato a ser el capitán del UBCS, y no Mikhail ni Dmitry. No se lo merecían, según él. Pero esos pensamientos siempre se los reservaba para él. Dmitry se acercó a paso bamboleante, con la clara dificultad de cargar con ese enorme y bárbaramente musculado cuerpo. Vio perfectamente por el rabillo del ojo como Reynald sostenía entre sus manos un papel, seguramente una fotografía. Y al parecer Dmitry también. Le quitó con brusquedad la foto de las manos y la observó unos instantes, respirando dificultosamente. El padre de Reynald arrojó la foto a la mesa, y se deslizó hasta llegar a Nicholai. Éste la cogió y sonrió al ver la foto. Era una hermosa chica, aparentemente alta y con muchas curvas. De sólo mirarla sabía que era inteligente. La chica de la foto tenía el pelo castaño y rubio recogido en una coleta, con algunos mechones que caían en su frente. Tenía puestas unas gafas de la vista algo caídas sobre la nariz, de montura negra metálica. La mirada esmeralda de ella era pícara, como insinuante. Tenía algunas pecas por la nariz y pómulos, apenas visibles. Los labios, pintados de rojo nacarado, formaban una pequeña pero seductora sonrisa, que dejaba entrever unos blancos y perfectos dientes. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro de palabra de honor, bastante pegado, y bastante corto. Nicholai se humedeció los labios con la lengua, sin dejar de sonreír. A Reynald eso no le gustó ni un pelo, porque aparte de que esa foto de Roxan para él era algo íntimo y sagrado, a Nicholai se le veía un destello de lujuria en la mirada. No hacía falta ser adivino para saber lo que pensaba.

-Es por esa chica, ¿verdad?-dijo Dmitry mirándole con algo de desprecio.

Quién diría que ése hombre era su padre.

-No tiene nada que ver-aseguró Reynald, aunque sabía que sí tenía mucho que ver.

-¿Qué es, tu nuevo ligue? ¿Una amante? Porque si bien no me equivoco, tú sigues… Prometido con Cassandra-comentó su padre con malicia.

Reynald no se acordaba. Miró su mano, y allí vio la discreta alianza en su dedo meñique. La verdad, es que aquello fue algo muy confuso, porque ocurrió después de que él ganara diez mil dólares al póker en un casino de Las Vegas, gracias a Cassandra. Joder, estaban bebidos, no sabían lo que hacían ni el meollo en el que se metían. Quizás antes pudiera pensar que de verdad le quería, que ambos de verdad se querían, pero después del trato animal que ella le había dado y lo del barman en aquél avión de regreso… ¿Qué qué sucedió? Pues que Cassandra se levantó de su asiento en el avión, con la excusa de ir al baño, y después de media hora sin aparecer, Reynald se preocupó y fue a buscarla al baño. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y vio lo suficiente como para saber que Cassandra estaba acostándose en el baño de un avión con un maldito barman.

-Ahhhh… Joder… Sólo es una amiga… Nadie importante…-contestó Reynald algo nervioso.

-Pues, si es sólo una amiga, no te importará darme su teléfono o dirección… Quizá podría entretenerla un rato…-dijo Nicholai mientras se echaba a reír.

Reynald cogió a Nicholai del jersey negro y le miró amenazante.

-Como se te ocurra acercarte a ella, te juro que te la arranco de cuajo….-ladró Reynald.

-No te atreves, amigo mío-retó Nicholai. Cogió la foto y jugueteó con ella entre sus labios.-Espero algún día poder disfrutar de una velada con ella y que lleve ese vestido… Aunque lo más seguro es que le dure poco.

Ahí es cuando le tocó los botones necesarios a Reynald como para que le metiera un puñetazo tan fuerte como para partirle la nariz. Nicholai retrocedió trastabillando, sujetándose la nariz. Un enorme chorro de sangre comenzó a fluir de ella, pero nadie intervino. Es más, Mikhail vio que Ginovaef se lo tenía merecido. Dmitry se había salido a fumar hace rato. Nicholai siguió riéndose.

-Lo más seguro es que lo hagamos en el coche mismo…-dijo Nicholai provocando aún más a Reynald.

Eso fue suficiente para que Nicholai se ganara una patada de las fuertes en la entrepierna, que le dejó retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Reynald le quitó la foto de entre las manos y cogió su chaqueta de cuero motera. Salió por la puerta y dirigió una mirada asesina a su padre, que estaba fumando. Se colgó la chaqueta al hombro y se detuvo a mirar a Dmitry un instante. Su padre sonrió mientras se masajeaba la frente con la mano libre.

-¿Qué le has partido a Nicholai?-preguntó su padre en tono divertido.

Reynald sonrió.

-La nariz y creo que las pelotas-contestó él algo alegre.- Actúas genial, papá.

-Lo sé. Sabes que si se enteran de mi trato de preferencia hacia ti es probable que me echen, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo sé… Pero te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo por mí.

-¿Le quieres?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que si de verdad quieres a Roxan.

-¿Cómo sabes que es… ella?

-Yo también pasé mucho tiempo con ella. No sé si seguiré siendo el tío Dmitry para ella, pero le aprecio. Es muy lista y tiene la voluntad de diez hombres juntos. Le veo mejor partido que Cassandra, que es una furcia.

-Le quiero más que a mi propia vida, papá. Y tú lo sabes bien.

-Y yo lo acepto. Seguro que el sentimiento es mutuo.

-Lo dudo.

-Verás, te voy a contar un secreto. Hace tiempo, cuando tú no estabas aquí y te marchaste a Rockford para completar tu entrenamiento, la chica no paraba de preguntar por ti. Te admiraba y mucho, Reynald. Además, un día se le cayó una hoja de un cuaderno…

-¿Y qué ponía?

-Tenía un dibujo. Era un enorme corazón de color rojo, y en su interior estabais dibujados tú y ella de espaldas y agarrados de la mano. No creo que sea simple amistad lo que tenéis, Reynald.

Reynald se puso más rojo que un tomate y salió de allí a paso apresurado. Tenía la esperanza de que su padre tuviera razón

* * *

><p>Jill apretó la mano de Roxan, intentando tranquilizarla. Estaba algo nerviosa, y no paraba de maldecir a Irons.<p>

-¡Pero si parecemos putas, joder!-había exclamado Jones colérica.

Jill sólo había asentido. Dentro de las bolsas de tintorerías, había un par de trajes muy poco católicos. Para Jill, un vestido corto de palabra de honor negro con rayas blancas presidiario, con esposas y botas hasta la rodilla negra. Para Roxan, otro vestido corto negro de palabra de honor caqui, un cinturón con tachuelas, un escudo de policía, una gorra también de policía y botas hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla de charol negro. Shaundi, la que iba a supervisar la misión y la experta en informática, silbó nada más verlas.

-¿Agente Jones y Valentine?-preguntó la chica, delgada y rubia con aspecto inteligente e inocente.

Las dos asintieron.

-El señor Irons sabe cómo escoger la ropa adecuada para cada momento…-comentó Shaundi aguantándose la risa.

Un hombre alto y atractivo, de pelo castaño con algo de tupé y reipenado hacia atrás, con una barba de un par de días, apareció de la cabina delantera de la furgoneta en marcha. Llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca con cuatro o cinco botones desabrochados. A las tres por poco no se les cae la baba.

-Phill Cooper, agente del FBI. Creo que estamos juntos en la misión-dijo él mirándolas a las tres de hito en hito. Le guiñó un ojo a Roxan, que se sonrojó.

Jill le hincó el codo amistosamente a Roxan, y le dijo en susurros:

-Qué, ¿otro más a la cola?

-No estoy de humor-contestó Roxan.

-Bien, chicas-esta vez era Phill- Aquí tenéis unos pendientes con chips rastreadores además de unos intercomunicadores para poder hablar discretamente, y unas pistolas… De plástico que lanzan dardos tranquilizantes.

Roxan enarcó ambas cejas y le miró.

-Esto es una misión suicida.-Dijo con poco convencimiento ella.- ¿pretendéis que nos enfrentemos a esa panda de pirados con pistolitas de plástico?

Phill sonrió.

-Síp, justamente eso-contestó él con malicia.

-Esto es un suicidio, ¿sabes?

-Agente Jones, permítame decirle que no debería temerle a nada. He leído su informe y perfil personal, además de haberle observado en entrenamientos del RPD. Usted podría tumbar hasta al maldito Chuck Norris-objetó el Federal.

Jill y Shaundi se echaron a reír.

-Más quisiera tumbar a Chuck Norris-dijo Shaundi entre risas.

-Te puedo asegurar que Roxan Jones es capaz de tumbarle-contrarió Jill.

La furgoneta se frenó, quedando aparcada en el callejón trasero de La Bella Mafia, el club de strippers donde se reunía la chusma mafiosa. Drogas, alcohol, mujeres que venden su cuerpo a completos desconocidos y sin papeles… Un sitio para nada legal, pero si tenías dinero, podían hacer la vista gorda. Jill y Roxan bajaron de un salto de la furgoneta, y comprobaron que no había nadie por allí, a excepción de un vagabundo solitario que se refugiaba bajo un montón de mugre y basura. Encima de la puerta trasera, había un pequeño letrero de neón rojo y rosa en el que ponía La Bella Mafia, con un obsceno dibujo de una mujer en una barra también fluorescente. Phill les tendió los pequeños pendientes, que ambas se colocaron. También les dio las supuestas pistolas, a las que Roxan miró con escepticismo. Simplemente suspiró y la cogió con poco convencimiento. Ambas miraron la puerta del club, sin saber qué decir.

-Suerte. La vais a necesitar-les dijo Phill antes de cerrar la puerta de la furgoneta.

Jill pudo ver perfectamente como Roxan aferraba con fuerza su camafeo y cerraba los ojos, diciendo algo en voz baja que no logró oír. Le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo que se calmara.

_Ésta puede que sea mi última misión. Mi última calada de aire. Mi último momento con la persona a la que más quiero en el mundo y voy y le digo que no se acerque más a mí, _pensó ella con amargura.

Jill abrió la puerta del club, con algo de miedo por lo que podía pasar a partir de ahora.

Las cartas ya estaban echadas. No había vuelta atrás.


	10. Seductive dangerous

**CAPÍTULO 10: A por Stracciatella-Parte 2**

Jill abrió la puerta del club, con algo de miedo por lo que podía pasar a partir de ahora.

Las cartas ya estaban echadas. No había vuelta atrás.

Roxan contuvo las ganas de vomitar, e intentó no contraer la cara en una mueca de asco, cosa que Jill no pudo evitar. Había estado recibiendo clases de cómo reaccionar ante cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir. Hasta había hablado con strippers que habían tratado con Víctor, y para disgusto de ella, le habían narrado con total detalle qué hacer y qué no hacer con él. Gustos y frivolidades, manías, de todo. Stracciatella, curiosamente, odiaba el helado con el que compartía nombre. Era alérgico. Al contrario que toda su familia, él no era un mafioso corriente en plan "El Padrino", ni tampoco consumía droga alguna. Estaba limpio. Él actuaba con más clase, ni se involucraba en los asesinatos a sangre fría que cometía el resto de sus congéneres. La verdad, si no fuera un mafioso y se conocieran en otras circunstancias, ella estaría encantada de ir a cenar con Víctor. Decían que era todo un galán, que cuidaba bien de sus amantes, aunque, según ciertas especulaciones, era algo posesivo y dominante. No sabía hasta dónde podría ser capaz de llegar, pero dudaba que llegara a maltratar a alguna mujer. Eso sí, era ególatra, frío, calculador, manipulador, narcisista, mujeriego, y bastante frívolo.

En realidad, en cierta manera Wesker y él se parecían en algunos aspectos.

Jill le acarició el brazo en un gesto amistoso, al ver que Roxan estaba con la mirada algo perdida. En el aire había una mezcla de tabaco, alcohol (Roxan sólo era alérgica al alcohol médico, que era más concentrado, aunque las bebidas alcohólicas le dejaban más borracha que Reynald después de pelearse con Cassandra y ser echado a patadas de su propia casa con maletas incluidas; Una sola copa para ella hacía por tres), y otros aromas indescifrables y extraños cuyo origen ambas STARS no querían saber.

Había una larga barra acolchada de terciopelo rojo, iluminado vagamente con colores de neón. Detrás, una chica con falda corta negra, camisa algo ajustada blanca y chaleco negro, que apenas tendría veinte años. Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta desordenada, y para confusión de Jill, era singularmente parecida a Roxan. Sus mismos labios carnosos, las mismas pecas, y la misma cara redonda y aniñada. Jill miraba ceñuda cada uno de los rápidos movimientos de la chica tras la barra. Servía, sobre todo, cubatas y whiskys. Estaba a punto de girarse a comentárselo a Roxan, pero vio que no estaba.

Roxan estaba hablando con un hombre, unos cuantos centímetros más alta que ella, de pelo negro y engominado. Camisa blanca a rayas azules y pantalón de traje gris, impecablemente planchado. Tenía una cicatriz en la sien derecha. Probablemente de entre treinta y cuarenta, pero bien conservado. Jill lo reconoció. Víctor Stracciatella. Qué rápido se había acercado él a Roxan.

Vio perfectamente como Víctor se acercaba a Roxan y, mientras le tomaba de la cintura, le susurraba algo al oído y le tendió un fajo de billetes. Ella le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta y parecía susurrarle algo al oído. Víctor echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y soltaba una carcajada. Roxan le puso la mano en el pecho, y comenzó a acariciárselo con picardía. _Qué rápido va. No me he dado cuenta de que se había ido de mi lado y le veo ganándose al objetivo. Bueno, al menos es parte del plan, _pensó Jill sonriente. Decidió acercarse a la barra y hablar con la chica que guardaba gran parecido con Roxan. Se apoyó con los codos en la barra y le miró ir y venir. De repente todos los hombres que había allí salieron corriendo hacia un atrio central y se sentaron a su alrededor. En el centro del atrio había una barra, al igual que en otros lugares del club.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Jill dirigiéndose a nadie en concreto.

La chica se sentó en el taburete de al lado suya y sonrió.

-Debes de ser nueva, ¿verdad?-dijo la chica mirando a Jill.

-Sí… Acabo de llegar-respondió Jill.

-Normal. Si no sería demasiado raro que no supieras lo que pasa. Es el baile principal de la noche, cuando más se calienta la cosa y más dinero gana la stripper, que usualmente es Mikaela.

-¿Mikaela?

-Síp. Es la "princesa" del lugar-dijo la chica con un tono despectivo.-Oh, perdona que sea tan maleducada. Soy Roselyn, pero puedes llamarme Rose.

-Yo soy...Eh...Helena. Encantada. Oye… ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Diecinueve. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque pareces muy joven para estar trabajando en un sitio como este-comentó Jill mirando todo el lugar.

-De algo tendré que vivir... Además de que, son escasos los sitios que aceptan a personas tan jóvenes y una formación profesional-contestó Rose repentinamente seria.

-¿Y tus padres? ¿No te ayudan?

-Dejemos el tema, ¿vale?-le cortó Rose sin contemplación alguna.-¿Vas a beber algo o te vas a quedar mirando a la princesa?

Jill pensó que hasta en lo que se parecía a Roxan a la hora de hablar. Cortaba cuando el tema no le interesaba o no le convenía. Se preguntó cómo le iría.

* * *

><p>Reynald esperaba en la puerta del RPD a que Roxan apareciera. Hacía quince minutos que debería haber salido del trabajo, y comenzaba a preocuparse. Y mucho. Temía que alguien le hubiera secuestrado, aunque era algo que dudaba teniendo en cuenta lo temperamental que Roxan era. Pensó que quizá hacía doble turno, salía un poco más tarde de lo previsto o simplemente charlaba con alguien... Lo dudaba también. Jamás fue una persona muy sociable o extrovertida. Justo lo contrario, introvertida, e incluso sociópata. Pero, cuando quería, podía ser muy sociable... Reynald sonrió de lado apoyando uno de ellos codos en el manillar de la moto y colocando la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano. Una cálida brisa primaveral le azotó el rostro. Sintió el peso de algo en el hombro, así que se giró y se topó con Wesker. Su cara era tan indescifrable como siempre, pero pudo notar un aura maligna a su alrededor... Sonaba raro, pero era verdad.<p>

-Hola...-saludó secamente Reynald. Ahora mismo, podría haber arrancado la moto y dejarle allí tragando humo, pero no tenía ganas de pelea.

Wesker le fulminó con la mirada. Reynald sonrió. Elevó una mano en señal de silencio, y con la otra se masajeó la sien.

-Déjame adivinar...-Reynald tenía un tono divertido. Cerró el ojo sano e imitó a un adivino.-Hoy te han dado una pedazo de calabaza. Te han fastidiado el juego, ¿no?

A Wesker no le hizo gracia la broma. En parte porque sabía que era verdad. Wesker agarró a Reynald de la chaqueta y le miró desafiante.

-Oye, oye, que no busco...-Wesker ignoró lo que le decía y le tiró de la moto, haciéndole rodar un par de metros hasta chocar con un arbusto.-...pelea...

Reynald se levantó impulsándose con las piernas y la espalda, haciendo gala de sus habilidades físicas. Reynald se rió de Wesker.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-preguntó Albert mosqueado.

-Lo estúpido que puedes llegar a ser... Me hace gracia. Culpas a Roxan de un mal que tú mismo has creado, ¿crees que acaso Roxan iba a seguir amándote después de tu tejemaneje con la HCF?

Wesker se acercó a él y elevó el puño, dispuesto a darle la paliza de su vida. Pero lo único que hizo fue bajarlo de nuevo y echarle una de esas miradas "amistosas" características suyas.

-Tú le has dicho que no se acerque a mí, ¿no? ¿Es eso?-preguntó Wesker ladeando la cabeza.

-Roxan es una persona libre. Puede hacer lo que quiera, aparte de que yo no le he dicho nada en contra tuya-respondió Reynald serio.-Aparte de que eres un capullo insoportable.

Wesker sonrió de lado.

-Sabes que, ahora mismo no estás muerto por que tienes algún tipo de valor sentimental para Roxan, no sé si te ve como un hermano mayor o como su alma gemela. No lo sé. Pero respeto sus decisiones, como persona en su sano juicio, y me gustaría que vosotros también respetarais las mías como adultos que somos-dijo Wesker.

Reynald le miró ceñudo y gruñó por lo bajo.

-Sé que Roxan no quiere que me acerque a ella, porque le he pretendido vender, lo reconozco, pero no como vosotros pensáis-añadió Albert.-Pero jamás permitiré que un tío, que además de estar prometido, es un mujeriego, trate de cuidar de Roxan.

Reynald hundió los hombros y le miró resignado.

Wesker tenía sus motivos para preocuparse por la relación que había entre Roxan y Reynald, sabía que Roxan era muy dócil e inocente, era joven e inexperta. Hacía apenas unos años era una adolescente. Y, si había algo que Wesker sospechaba con total seguridad, era que Reynald estaba intentando ganársela del todo, volverle contra los demás y acostarse con ella cuando le viniera en gana. Él por desgracia no podía meterse en su cabeza y adivinar sus pensamientos, pero desde hace tiempo llevaba viendo a Reynald mirando, bueno, no mirando, comiéndose con la mirada a Roxan. Había días en los que, Wesker no podía evitar el impulso de desear hacerle daño a Reynald cuando pensaba en el tipo de relación que él buscaba con Roxan. Los pensamientos de Wesker se vieron interrumpidos por la estática de su radio. La descolgó y pulsó el botón de transmisión.

-Aquí el Capitán Wesker. ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó él mirando de soslayo a Reynald, que intentaba escabullirse.-Cambio.

-Capitán. Aquí Fred-contestó. Su voz sonaba algo nerviosa.-Tengo que hablar con usted ya. Cambio.

Wesker frunció el ceño y miró de nuevo a Reynald.

-Ahora mismo estoy ocupado-replicó Wesker con tono cortante.-¿Ocurre al-

-El hijo de perra de Irons ha mandado a la novata y a Jill a la Operación Stracciatella-le dijo Fred interrumpiéndole.

Wesker se puso lívido. ¿A quién se le ocurría mandar a la novata y a Jill a una misión de magnitud D? Roxan no tenía experiencia de campo, y Jill sería buena en combate y en forzar cerraduras, pero ninguna de las dos estaba preparada para enfrentarse a Víctor. Reynald retrocedió al escuchar a Fred y miró a Wesker preocupado.

-¿Ha dicho Stracciatella?-preguntó Reynald arqueando las cejas y disminuyendo la voz.

Wesker asintió. Él se puso las manos en la cabeza y entreabrió la boca.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Roxie, pero en que embrollo te has metido!-exclamó Reynald ahuecándose el pelo con ambas manos.

Wesker le miró con una ceja enarcada. Pensó que dramatizaba mucho aquel chico.

-Tranquilo, tenemos la situación... ¡Qué demonios, no tenemos nada bajo control! Están a merced de Stracciatella...-susurró Wesker a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

Reynald comenzó a hiper ventilar. El pecho le subía y bajaba con una rapidez anormal, y había comenzado a sudar. Wesker pensó que a Reynald le iba a dar un ataque o algo por el estilo, así que no le ayudó. Prefirió ver como su cara se contraía en una mueca dolorida y asustada.

-¿Quién es Víctor Stracciatella? ¿El mafioso ese que no es tan mafioso?-preguntó Fred desde la radio.

Wesker se acercó el aparato a la boca.

-Ése tipo es un sádico. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de Emily Clarkson?-dijo Wesker.

Fred le respondió que no. Reynald negó con la cabeza. Albert comenzó a contarles la historia que había conmocionado a toda la ciudad allá por el ochenta y ocho, cuándo él tenía veintiocho y era investigador con William:  
>"Hace diez años, Emily Clarkson, una joven de apenas veintiún años, entró a formar parte de un clan cuyo nombre aún desconocemos. Era una secta de personas privilegiadas, formada por estudiantes de entre dieciocho y veinticinco años. La mayoría eran mujeres, de notas envidiables y vida de pijos. Emily era la hija del director de la universidad, y su madre era modelo. Emily aspiraba a ser lo también, pero primero quería probar con la medicina. Allí, era una marginada social, ya que a parte de ser autista, era muy rebelde e independiente. Pero, su rechazo, se debía en parte a la envidia que generaba entre sus compañeros. Lo único que no tenía esa chica era una compañía constante. Los supuestos amigos iban y venían, y la pobre estaba harta de que le utilizaran. Un día, le asignaron a un tal Víctor como compañero de laboratorio. Ambos eran parecidos. Se hicieron íntimos amigos, iban a todas partes juntos y hasta el momento no se conocía de alguna pelea entre ambos. Un día, Víctor intentó tener algo más con ella. Emily se negó y la relación se echó a perder. La secta, indignada con ella por aquel acto de cobardía, le encerraron a solas con Stracciatella en mitad de la nada. Víctor, que iba algo colocado, trató de propasarse con Emily. Ella le dio un guantazo e intentó escapar. Víctor, herido en su orgullo, le asestó un golpe con una tubería vieja que encontró. Emily quedó noqueada, y Víctor, totalmente fuera de sí, siguió golpeándola hasta el punto de aplastarle el cráneo y la caja torácica. El cuerpo no habría sido reconocido si no fuera porque llevaba un colgante que su madre le había regalado, con una grabación personal. Víctor despareció, y misteriosamente, quedó libre de los cargos. Se le prohibió rotundamente retomar la carrera de medicina, y tampoco le quisieron aceptar en ninguna otra parte. Al final, aceptó el cargo de llevar el Bella Mafia, el club de strippers de su padre. Se rumorea que, él es el responsable de las desapariciones de varias de sus propias chicas. Dicen que él, las tortura y experimenta con ellas, intentando poner en práctica sus no demasiado convencionales habilidades quirúrgicas."<br>Cuando Wesker terminó de narrarlo, se escuchó un incómodo pero corto silencio.

-Y me temo que, Víctor se encapriche de Roxan al verle cierto parecido con Emily...-dijo Wesker.-Y, creedme, no creo que Roxan se esté quieta si le intenta hacer algo...

Wesker hundió los hombros y sacó un reloj de bolsillo del chaleco. Hizo presión en él y se abrió, mostrando el reloj con manecillas de plata. Era un regalo anticuado, no sabía de quién. Creía recordar que se lo regaló Spencer cuando apenas tenía quince años... Nunca llevaba reloj y Ozwell estaba harto de que nunca supiera la hora. En el otro lado, había una foto. Roxan sonriendo. Dudaba que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que se la había hecho. Los móviles de hoy en día eran muy útiles. Wesker sonrió de lado. Se puso a pensar en ella, y...

Se oyó el sonido de algo que se caía. Elevó al vista y vio a Reynald tirado en el suelo, aparentemente desmayado. Wesker se rió de verdad en mucho tiempo.

-Lo que daría por tener un rotulador a mano...-musitó Wesker.

-¿...?-Fred llevaba un rato oyéndole.

-Fred. Llama a Irons. Voy a tener unas cuantas palabras con él. Cambio.

-Sí, señor. Cambio y corto.

* * *

><p>Roxan se salió al callejón. Le había dado la excusa a Víctor de que necesitaba algo de aire. Pero, la verdad es que estaba harta de los sermones sobre burocracia, política... Le había hablado de su familia y las cosas que hacían. La verdad, es que había dicho mucho en poco tiempo. Roxan se apoyó en la pintarrajeada pared de ladrillo del callejón y suspiró. Un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, algo regordete, y con algo de calva. Estaba fumando un cigarrillo, apoyado contra la puerta de un coche. Le miraba de una manera... Que le ponía los vellos de punta. Al final del callejón, un grupo que parecía de mafiosos, charlaba animadamente. En el centro, un hombre de avanzada edad fumaba un puro habano.<p>

El del cigarrillo se despegó del coche y se encaminó hacia ella. Tenía una ancha sonrisa ladina y ligeramente lasciva. Roxan le miró de arriba a abajo y entrecerró los ojos.

-Hola, preciosa...-dijo él.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Adiós-respondió ella y se giró para marcharse, pero el individuo le cogió de la muñeca con gran fuerza.

Se comenzó a formar un morado en la articulación, y el hombre no dejaba de apretar. Ella forcejeó para soltarse.

-¡Suelta!-exclamó ella, a punto de meterle una patada en la entrepierna.

-Tú no eres stripper...-dijo él sin dejar de sonreír.

Roxan le miró sorprendida.

-Tú eres la STARS a la que emplumaron, ¿verdad?

-No... Yo...-Roxan estaba sin palabras. ¿Cómo le habían pillado?

-Has venido a por Stracciatella. Pues, permite que te diga, que no dejaré que nadie se lo lleve.

-Tú... Eres el policía ese que siempre está tirándole los tejos a la cocinera... Nolan. ¿Cuánto te dan por hacer la vista gorda?  
>-Mucho dinero. Y no voy a permitir que una sabelotodo entrometida me lo arruine.<p>

Nolan desenfundó el arma dispuesto a pegarle un tiro. Roxan cerró los ojos, pensando en qué podría hacer. Se vio sorprendida al ver que, Nolan caía redondo al suelo, después de sacudirse violentamente al recibir una descarga eléctrica. Detrás, un hombre de elevada estatura, pelo corto moreno y cara seria sostenía en alto una máquina de defensa personal, con la que habría electrocutado a Nolan. Roxan le miró desde el suelo, con una mezcla de confusión y agradecimiento. Él le tendió una mano, que ella aceptó gustosamente. Ambos se miraron unos momentos. Ella se quedó prácticamente hipnotizada por él.

-¡Michael, ven aquí! ¿Dónde te has metido?-vociferó el hombre del puro habano.

-Ya voy, Sr. Stracciatella...-respondió él.

Miró a Roxan y sonrió. Ella le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Ande con cuidado, Agente. Suerte con su misión-dijo Michael dándose media vuelta y regresando al grupo.

Roxan siguió mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Un mafioso le acababa de salvar la vida, y encima el que parecía ser la mano derecha del padre de Víctor. Roxan apretó con disimulo el pendiente y entró en contacto con Phill.

-Roxan. ¿Cómo vas?-preguntó él.

-Bien. A excepción de que Nolan Harrys me ha intentado meter una bala entre ceja y ceja-espetó ella.

-Oh. ¿Pero ése no es...?

-Sí. Era un agente del RPD.

-¿Un agente corrupto,eh? ¿Crees que Brian sabía algo de esto?

-No lo sé. Pero, te voy a pedir un favor: Averigua todo lo posible acerca de un tal Michael.

-Hay muchos Michael en el mundo.

-Pues, reduce la búsqueda a Raccon City, y que esté relacionado con Stracciatella-dijo en tono imperativo Roxan.

-En cuanto tenga algo te aviso. Cambio y corto.

Roxan retiró la mano del pendiente y se metió de nuevo en el local. Lo escrutó con la mirada, sin llegar a saber con exactitud qué hacer a continuación. Quizás buscar a Jill, por si había encontrado algo nuevo. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Jill discutiendo con una chica que era un 99% silicona. Una muchacha rubia miraba con gran interés la disputa entre ambas, con una ancha sonrisa ligeramente malévola. Oyó como Jill le decía algún insulto a la Siliconas, que apretaba con tal fuerza los nudillos que se pusieron blancos. Al contrario que su cara, que estaba roja de ira. Roxan se aproximó a la barra y miró a la chica con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué les pasa?-preguntó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia las otras dos mujeres.

La chica le miró unos instantes y salió de detrás de la barra, a paso apresurado. Estaba huyendo de ella.

-¡Eh!-Roxan fue tras ella.

Pasó por un pasillo sombrío y mal iluminado, con varias parejas intimando más de lo necesario públicamente. La chica desapareció tras una puerta, cerrándola de un porrazo. Roxan también pasó por allí. Miró a todos lados. Estaba tan oscuro que no veía nada. Sintió algo metálico contra su nuca: el cañón de una pistola.

-¿Te ha mandado mi padre, verdad?-preguntó la chica con serenidad.

Roxan intentó girarse para encararla, pero la chica apretó aún más el cañón contra la nuca. Ella elevó ambas manos en un gesto pacífico.

-No sé de qué hablas...-respondió Roxan.

La muchacha gruñó por lo bajo.

-Mi padre te ha mandado a matarme, ¿verdad?-insistió de nuevo.-¿Cuánto te pagan Drake y Caroline para que me lleves de vuelta con ellos?

Roxan procesó la información que acababa de recibir. Drake y Caroline. Padres. Chica asustada y vengativa.

-Roselyn Jones Rex. ¿No?-dijo Roxan con el ceño fruncido.

Rose bajó el arma y le miró con las cejas enarcadas.

-¿Quién eres?

-Roxan. ¿Te ha hablado alguna vez papá de mí?-contestó Roxan con los ojos acuosos.

Rose negó con la cabeza. Se tapó la boca, captando lo que intentaba decir.

-Es imposible... Yo... Soy hija única...

-Yo también creí que lo era. Hasta ahora...-añadió Roxan con un tono de desaprobación.

-¿Y entonces como sabes mi nombre?-preguntó Roselyn confundida.

-Te he leído la mente. He nadado en tus recuerdos, por decirlo de alguna manera. Veo que a ti también te intentaron administrar el Virus X. Hiciste bien en marcharte; al menos tú conseguiste salvarte.-Roxan torció el labio hacia abajo y sacudió la cabeza.

A Roselyn le comenzaron a temblar las manos. Miró desafiante a Roxan, e intentó asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Roxan se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Rose corrió hacia ella y se abrazó a su cintura. Roxan notó como las lágrimas de Rose le empapaban el vestido.

-¿Has venido a sacarme de aquí, verdad?-preguntó Rose entre sollozos.

Roxan fue a abrir la boca para responderle, pero le dio pena decirle que no.

-Dios, si supieras lo que he tenido que hacer...-dijo ella algo más tranquila.

Roxan le cogió firmemente por los hombros y le obligó a mirarla.

-¿Te has... prostituido?-le preguntó Roxan impotente.

-No exactamente... Stracciatella me amenazó con mandarme de nuevo con esos monstruos, y te puedo asegurar que prefiero acostarme con el excéntrico de Víctor antes que permitir que vuelvan a experimentar conmigo.

Roxan le miró con los ojos como platos.

-Te juro que le voy a arrancar las... Bueno, que le voy a hacer pupa-dijo Roxan sacando su sonrisa más convincente.-Roselyn, quiero que te vayas con la chica que estaba discutiendo con Siliconas y le digas que eres mi hermana. Ella te sacará de aquí.

-¿Helen?

-Jill. Es Jill Valentine.

-Un momento... ¿Sois de STARS, verdad?

-Deja de hacer preguntas y vete con Jill-espetó Roxan intentando sonar autoritaria.

Roselyn asintió y salió de allí corriendo.

Roxan se sentó en un sofá con forma de corazón que había en la habitación. Se recostó y bufó, y comenzó a masajearse las sienes. No le terminaba de entrar en la cabeza que, Roselyn fuera su hermana. Eso explicaría el por qué Caroline se marchó de viaje durante un año, cuando ella misma acababa de cumplir cuatro. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer con Rose? Si le dejaba irse, Umbrella le daría caza y captura. Pero podría quedarse bajo su tutela... Ninguna de las dos ideas le convencía demasiado. Rose era una adolescente rebelde que se había marchado de casa hace no se cuántos años. Roxan se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Stracciatella, en la habitación de al lado. Pensó en qué iba hacerle a aquel desgraciado.

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió sin preguntar. Entró y vio a Víctor preparando un par de copas de champán. Se giró con una copa en cada mano y sonrió de lado. Roxan se percató de que se había desabrochado unos cuantos botones de la camisa, lo que le hizo enarcar una ceja.

-¿Bebes?-preguntó él ofreciéndole una copa. Su voz era algo ronca pero clara.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Víctor se encogió de hombros y dejó la copa sobre la mesilla. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le ofreció que se sentara a su lado. Roxan le obedeció y le miró con algo de desprecio disimulado. Víctor se puso serio y se bebió la copa del tirón. Roxan sonrió pícaramente y sacó unas esposas de detrás de la espalda. Víctor se echó a reír y junto ambas muñecas.

-¿Me va a esposar, agente?-dijo él en broma.

-Pues sí, Señor Stracciatella-contestó Roxan enormemente seria.

Víctor frunció el ceño por lo seria que se había puesto. Pensó que se estaría metiendo en su papel. Roxan le hizo levantarse y le puso las muñecas a la espalda.

-Víctor Stracciatella. Queda detenido en el nombre del Departamento de Policía de Raccon City, y del Equipo de Rescate y Tácticas Especiales. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra-le dijo Roxan deteniéndolo de verdad.

Ahora sí que estaba mosqueado.

-Espera, espera... ¿No te lo estás tomando demasiado en serio, _mia bella?_-preguntó él algo molesto.

-Sr. Stracciatella, esto es en serio. Queda detenido. Se acabó-le respondió ella.

-_Cazzo cagna...-_le insultó él en italiano. Roxan se sintió herida por aquél insulto.

-_Sadici bastarda-_le contestó ella. Sádico bastardo, le había dicho.

-_Parla Italiano?_

_-__Lo sono metà italiana__, Víctor-Soy medio italiana, Víctor_, le dijo ella.

-_Ah, la puttanna di Wesker, giusto?-La furcia de Wesker, ¿no?,_ le preguntó él.

-_Non ne sono la puttana di chiunque-No soy la furcia de nadie_, le replicó.

-_Certo,tu sei la puttana di tutta RPD. Chi non hai sparto?-Cierto, eres la furcia de todo el RPD. ¿Con quién no te has acostado?_

Roxan estaba harta de él. Le amordazó la boca y le esposó a la cama. Víctor refunfuñó por lo bajo. Roxan soltó un gruñido proprio de un gato, que hizo que Víctor se encogiera del susto. Roxan fue a desenfundar la Samurai... Pero recordó que las pistolas que llevaban eran de plástico y disparaban tranquilizantes. La miró con curiosidad, y, por un despiste, apretó el gatillo de plástico, que disparó un dardo directo al cuello de Víctor, que dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante sedado.

-Eh... ¿Ups? Bueno, de todas maneras, de una manera o otra tendrías que callarte...

Roxan decidió devolver la pistolita a su cintillo antes de que sedara a alguien más por error. Salió por la puerta y, soltó un grito ahogado al ver que tenían a Jill, Rose y Michael rodeados. Las stripeprs habían salido por patas, al igual que los clientes, pero, los mafiosos... Se habían armado hasta los dientes con escopetas de pistón y pistolitas incluso más ridículas que la que llevaba ella. Se escondió detrás de una columna y analizó la situación. Se puso a pensar... Y de repente, como si fuera un sms, Rose se puso a pensar en la Killer7 que había debajo de la barra. No supo cómo Rose había logrado eso, pero se lo agradeció. Agachada, se metió detrás de la barra, y, justo debajo del grifo de cerveza, la encontró pegada con celofán. La quitó de ahí y comprobó que no tenía cargador. Roxan soltó un suspiro de exasperación y miró un par de centímetros por encima de la barra. Vio el cargador disimulado en el bolsillo del pantalón de Michael. Él lo miró de reojo y sonrió. Roxan adivinó lo que pensaba y sacó una sonrisa ladina. Vio como Michael lanzaba al ire el cargador, en dirección hacia ella. Roxan saltó desde detrás de la barra y arrojó hacia arriba la Killer7. El mafioso que más cerca tenía se giró dispuesto a meterle un escopetazo, pero ella le dio una patada al arma, que salió volada. Le asestó una patada baja y después otra alta en la mandíbula. El mafioso cayó KO. Rose abrió la boca sorprendida. Roxan hizo una voltereta hacia atrás, dándole al cargador que se metió dentro de la Killer7. La cogió al vuelo y apuntó a los allí presentes.

Los mafiosos soltaron las escopetas, con un violento temblor de piernas. Roxan no se dio cuenta de que Pheseans le estaba poseyendo.

-¡Joder!-exclamó uno de ellos y empuñó la escopeta.

Se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre.

-¿Por qué he de temer a una...?-Al hombre no le dio tiempo a hablar. Pheseans nsoltó una estridente carcajada al ver que una mancha de orina se comenzaba a formar en el pantalón del "valiente".

-Cuan patéticos sois... No me dais ni pena-dijo Pheseans con una malvada sonrisa ladina.

-¿Qué cojones le pasa a Roxan?-preguntó en un susurro a Jill, que le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Es muy buena...-comentó Michael.-Me tiene que decir dónde aprendió a hacer eso.

-Si me disculpáis, tengo que encargarme de un asuntillo-les dijo Pheseans echando a andar hacia la habitación de nuevo.

Jill y Michael le hicieron la señal a Phill para que entrara con los refuerzos. Se llevaron detenidos a unos quince mafiosos, que extrañamente, estuvieron encantados de alejarse de allí.

Mientras, Pheseans entró de nuevo a la habitación y se puso a rebuscar por los cajones en busca de información. Quería meter a ese maldito entre rejas en cuanto antes, y si había más pruebas, tendría muchos puntos a su favor. Víctor seguía dormido, aparentemente. Roxan volvió a ser ella y se entretuvo en buscar algo que valiera la pena. Pero, tan enfrascada estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que Víctor llevaba despierto un rato, y que se había soltado. Estaba detrás de ella con un bate en alza. Roxan se giró lentamente para ver qué era lo que sentía en la nuca, que era la entrecortada respiración de Víctor. Stracciatella, sin contemplación alguna, le asestó un batazo en las costillas. Roxan cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Le acababa de romper unas cuantas costillas, y no conseguía respirar. Supo al instante que se le estaba perforando un pulmón. Mientras, Víctor rociaba de gasolina el local. Los refuerzos estaban a fuera con Jill, Rose y el enigmático Michael. Y también estaban Reynald, Wesker y Fred. Los tres muy nerviosos. A Reynald lo habían tenido que sujetar para que no entrara a por ella.

Víctor admiró lo que había hecho y miró a R oxan, que estaba tendida en el suelo. Él le puso el pie encima del pecho, y comenzó a ejercer presión. Roxan notó como comenzaba a salirle un hilillo de sangre por la nariz y la boca, y sintió que se quedaba sin fuerzas para continuar viva.

-Espero que te achicharres viva, perra...-dijo Víctor dándose la vuelta.

Roxan, en su último aliento, sacó la Killer7 y apuntó al pecho de Víctor.

-Nos achicharraremos juntos, maldito desgraciado-espetó ella, sacando una sonrisa de lado que puso a Víctor los pelos de punta.

Apretó el gatillo, la bala atravesó el pecho de Víctor y cayó desplomado. El sonido de una explosión retumbó en toda la manzana. Roxan dejó de oír, tocar, sentir o ver cualquier cosa. Se había rendido. Fuera, Reynald caía de rodillas al suelo soltando blasfemias en ruso, mientras lloraba. Wesker se colocó detrás de una de las ambulancias y se recostó contra la pared del camión. Notó como los ojos se le humedecían. No, no podía derrumbarse... Ahora no...

Fred cogió un hacha de la mano de un bombero, que le miró con cara de no entender lo que pasaba. Echó a correr en dirección al local, y derrumbó la puerta de una patada. Entró adentro y miró a todas partes. El fuego se eextendía, el local se consumía. Se tapó la boca con unha mano y entró a todas las habitaciones que había. Encontró a Roxan cuando oyó un gruñido en una puerta de la que antes no se había percatado. Estaba cerrada con llave. Le propinó varios hachazos, y después metió la mano en el agujero. Abrió la puerta y vio que había una viga caída. Debajo, Roxan estaba totalmente inmóvil , con las piernas sepultadas por la viga. Fred se acercó, y vio que no había nadie más. Stracciatella no estaba. Hizo fuerzas para levantar la viga, y ligró sacar a Roxan de debajo. Le cogió en brazos y le examinó. Tenía el rostro magullado y ensangrentado, y el pecho algo hundido.

-Dios mío... Qué te ha hecho...-musitó Fred a la vez que comenzaba a andar.

Salió al exterior y comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Unos paramédicos con uan camilla se acercaron y colocaron a Roxan en ella. Reynald fue corriendo a ver cómo estaba, y no pudo evitar pensar que... Quizá se hubiera rendido de verdad en su lucha entre la vida y la muerte. Uno de los médicos dijo que no tenía pulso. Sacaron un desfibrilador y comenzaron a intentar reanimarla. Nada. Intentaron varias técnicas, sin resultado alguno. Reynald preguntó cómo estaba ella, y los médicos negaron con la cabeza. Reynald hundió los hombros y se dejó caer al suelo. Fred colocó una mano en el hombro de él.

-Lo siento mucho...-dijo Fred.

-No... Dios mío... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me la habéis tenido que quitar, y más de este modo tan cruel e inhumano?-Reynald siguió llorando.

Mientras, Albert Wesker aferraba la mano de Roxan. Se sentó en el interior de la ambulancia, y comenzó a besarle la mano. Sabía que no le iba a reanimar, pero le consolaba al menos un poco. Se puso en pie y beso la frente de Roxan.

Y por primera vez, Albert Wesker derramó una lágrima. Una insignificante gotita de agua ocular que bastó para darle a Roxan un incentivo para volver a la vida.


	11. Tears of Love

_**CAPÍTULO 11: No me rendiré**_

_Luces. Gritos. Llantos y sollozos. Una cegadora luz blanca me iluminaba, _así_ que tuve que poner la mano a la altura de los ojos para__ que no me deslumbrara. Caminaba por un oscuro pasillo, sin puertas, sin ventanas. No oía; no tocaba; no sentía; no respiraba: no vivía. La lucha entre la vida y la muerte se acababa. Si cruzaba el umbral de clara luz, todo se habría acabado. Pero, una dud__a me reconcomía: ¿Cielo, infierno... purgatorio? Las chicas buenas iban al cielo... Y las malas, a todas partes. Era curiosa la ideología que tenían los católicos y cristianos: un Dios misericordioso que envió a su hijo y lo sacrificó para salvarnos. Conce__bido por el Espíritu Santo y resucitado al tercer día. Yo no creía en esas cosas. De pequeña, sí podría llegar a creer en Dios, pero después de ver todo lo que le pasa al mundo y todo lo que sufren, incluyéndome a mí y mis seres queridos. Quizá la culpa no__ era del Gran Jefe, sino mía. Puede que, un halo de muerte me rodeara. Probablemente lo mejor sería que dejara ganar a la Parca, y que se llevara mi alma. De la luz, surgió una puerta blanca. Me acerqué y agarré el pomo. Cuando fui a abrirlo, sentí como mi__ rostro se humedecía. Una gota resbaló por mi frente, descendió por la nariz y llego al pecho. Observé la curiosa gota. Entonces, sentí como el aire comenzaba a llenar mis pulmones, mi piel recuperaba su color canela, y mis ojos volvían a ver._

_Vi, mi cuerpo sobre una camilla. Wesker me sujetaba una mano y la besaba, y comprendí que la gota era una lágrima de Wesker. Detrás, Reynald lloraba y pegaba a un muro. La rabia y la cólera se habían apoderado de él. Los puños le chorreaban sangre. Observé a Fred, que también lloraba. Roselyn, que estaba siendo arropada por Michael. Jill tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de llorar. Me sentí egoísta... En esos momentos, quise acercarme y abrazarlos, decirles que todo saldría bien. Pero sabía que no podía. O quizás sí. Me senté en el borde de la camilla. Miré mi cuerpo. Me daba pena de mí misma. Puse mi mano en el lugar donde se suponía que tenía el corazón. Noté como mi corazón volvía a palpitar._

* * *

><p>Roxan volvió a la vida. Wesker observó cómo su espalda se arqueaba y comenzaba a toser. Una ancha sonrisa de alegría cruzó el rostro de Wesker, que rápidamente se esfumó y fue sustituida por su habitual cara inexpresiva. Soltó la mano de Roxan y le miró con gran concentración.<p>

-Wesker...-musitó ella, haciendo un amago de sonrisa.

Él sólo asintió y le indicó que mantuviera el silencio.

-Roxan, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por lo que te he hecho...-dijo él.-Mientras, creo que en vez de odiarnos... E intentar matarnos mutuamente... Podríamos ser...

Roxan le miró expectante.

-¿Colegas? ¿Es así como llamáis a los amigos hoy en día, verdad?-preguntó Wesker con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida.

Roxan se sintió algo decepcionada. Esperaba que él diera ese gran paso... Pero resulta que sólo quería que fueran amigos.

-Creo que es lo mejor para ambos. Podríamos colaborar... y quizás intentar hallar una cura a la enfermedad. ¿Socios?-Wesker le tendió una mano. Ella se la estrechó.

Roxan cerró los ojos, y sintió que los párpados le pesaban una barbaridad... Iba a decirle que gracias a esa simple lágrima ella había vuelto a vivir, pero, ¿para qué aumentarle más ese enorme ego? ¿Para qué se lo estuviera restregando durante toda la vida? Prefería quedarse callada y no estropearlo más. Vio que Wesker salía de la ambulancia y hablaba con Fred. Juraría que una sonrisa de alegría llenó su rostro. Después de todo, debería estar agradecida. Se había jugado la vida y el puesto por rescatarla... Quizás no le odiaba tanto. En el fondo, podía intuir que era una gran persona. Los dos paramédicos entraron y pusieron en marcha la ambulancia. Reynald se separó del muro y miró el furgón médico.

-¿Qué puñetas pasa? ¿Por qué se la llevan?-preguntó con nerviosismo aproximándose a Wesker y Fred.

-Está bien, Reynald, sólo se la llevan al hospital para que se cure del todo-respondió Wesker, con un tono propio de un adulto que le explica a un bebé algo.

Reynald soltó un gruñido y fulminó a Wesker con la mirada. Sintió un enorme alivio al saber que ella estaba bien, dentro de lo que cabían en esos momentos. Durante unos momentos, sintió que todo se esfumaba... Que de verdad ella se moría... Y si eso ocurría, la culpa se la echaría a él mismo, por permitir que fuera a aquella misión. _Pero no sabías que ella iba a realizarla. No es tu culpa. _Reynald se miró la mano, concretamente la alianza. Se la quitó y la guardó en el bolsillo. Y, por pura coincidencia, comenzó a sonar el móvil.

-¿Diga?

-¿Reynald? ¡Cariño, soy yo, Cassie!-respondió una estridente voz femenina desde detrás del teléfono.

-Oh. Hola, Cassandra-dijo él sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Qué te pasa, osito mío? ¿Tanto tiempo sin mí te ha deprimido?-preguntó Cassandra. Reynald casi pudo notar cómo ella sonreía.

_Tú sí que me deprimes..._

_-_Pues, osito, quería decirte que para mañana por la tarde estaré en Raccon City de nuevo-le comunicó ella.

-Ehmm... Qué bien...-respondió él.

-Tenemos que pulir los últimos detalles de la boda, cari... Es el mes que viene, ¿recuerdas?

Reynald se pasó una mano por la cara y se rascó la nuca. No se acordaba, ni se quería acordar.

-Prepárate, que en cuanto llegue, te aseguro que no duras ni un asalto... Me he comprado una lencería que seguro que te encanta...-dijo ella intentando sonar sensual, saliéndole un tono de voz algo singular.

Reynald frunció el ceño.

-Sí, sí... ¿Pero mañana? ¿No es demasiado pronto?-replicó Reynald.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Como quieras... Pero te aviso que tengo la casa patas arriba...

-Pues ponte a limpiar, vaguete. Adiós.

Cassandra colgó. Reynald se sentó en el suelo, y se masajeó las sienes. Le esperaba una semana muy larga.

* * *

><p>En cuanto Roxan abrió los ojos, vio que estaba en una habitación de hospital. Paredes azules de papel con franjas blancas y suelo de mármol blanco y azul. Era un cuarto más lujoso de lo normal, y no sabía cómo se iba a permitir pagar eso después. Pero la verdad es que se sentía como en casa. Un sofá-cama negro de imitación a piel debajo de un ventanal de cortinas blancas; un armario de madera grisácea; mesitas a juego y un baño también bastante lujoso. Era una de las habitaciones más buenas del hospital, y había sido reservada por Umbrella para personas importantes. Y, Caroline había movido algunos hilos para que su hija tuviera lo mejor de lo mejor. Le vio por el rabillo del ojo, tan elegante como siempre, mirando por la ventana y con la mirada perdida. Tenía ambas manos apoyadas a lo largo de la repisa, y la cabeza estaba ligeramente ladeada. El cabello rubio estaba recogido en un impecable moño gracias a unos palillos chinos decorativos. El traje de chaqueta blanco estaba algo arrugado. Roxan dedujo que sería por haber estado durmiendo con él puesto. Entrecerró los ojos, jurando para sí misma haber visto a alguien escondido en el baño. Y no se equivocaba. Roselyn había estado durante aquella crítica semana con ella, le había hecho compañía, le había hablado durante tardes enteras, habían escuchado música juntas y Roselyn había sido la que siempre había estado cogiéndole de la mano cuando detectaba algún movimiento de su hermana. Y, se había escondido en cuanto había oído que Caroline venía de visita. No le dio tiempo a saltar por la ventana ni a salir, así que recurrió al baño. De cuando en cuando, abría la puerta lo justo para ver algo. Le sorprendió ver que, un hombre, se acercaba a Caroline. Ambos se abrazaban y Caroline lloraba en su hombro. El hombre, al que nada más verle la cara supo que no era Drake, se acercó al cuerpo dormido de Roxan. Le acariciaba una mejilla y luego le besaba una frente. ¿Quién sería? No lograba escuchar nada de lo que ambos decían ya que hablaban en susurros. Lo único que alcanzó a oír, fue cuando el hombre se marchaba, y Caroline le decía: "Cuídate, Nathan". No sabía quién era Nathan, pero Roxan sí, pero ella aún estaba inconsciente. Cuando Caroline se marchó, unos treinta minutos después, intentó salir. Oyó un tintineo de llaves. <em>Oh no, no puede ser... ¡Me ha encerrado en el baño!, <em>Roselyn añadió un motivo más a los por qué odiaba a su supuesta madre.

Rose forcejeó y empujó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Apenas se movió. Tiró del frío picaporte sin lograr nada. Pensó en hacer como en las películas: se pegó a la pared y cogió carrerilla. Fue a estamparse contra la puerta, pero justo en ese instante, Reynald abrió la puerta. Miró ojiplático a Rose pasar como una bala por delante suya, y luego caer en el suelo.

-¿¡Qué cojones ha sido eso!-exclamó él todavía paralizado del susto.

Rose se incorporó como pudo y le miró de arriba a abajo. _¿Y este bombonazo? ¿Quién es?, _pensó Rose sacando su mejor sonrisa.

-Miau. ¿Y tú quién eres, guapo?-preguntó Rose aún sonriente.

Reynald enarcó una ceja e hizo retroceder ligeramente la cabeza incrédulo. A Rose le pareció aún más sexy.

-La cuestión es, qué hacías encerrada en el baño y quién puñetas eres-replicó él.

-Soy Roselyn, pero puedes llamarme Rose. Soy la hermana de ella-le dijo señalando a Roxan.

Reynald parpadeó varias veces y le miró. Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a ella; en un simple movimiento la tenía reducida en el suelo. Estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre la espalda de ella. Rose tenía la cara pegada al suelo.

-¡Hey! ¡Suéltame!-Rose movió las piernas intentando quitárselo de encima.

-Escúchame bien, Roselyn. No quiero que te acerques a Roxan bajo ningún concepto, ¿te queda claro?-preguntó él.

Rose simplemente bufó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué crees que le voy a hacer a mi propia hermana?

-Os conozco a ambas desde que erais pequeñas. Yo mismo presencie el día en que os separaron. Tú siempre has odiado a Roxan. Y sé que la culpas a ella de que te pasaras casi toda tu vida en aquella habitación, mientras que ella vivía como una persona normal, tú estabas sufriendo por pruebas y experimentos-dijo él.-Sé que tú sabías desde un primer momento que era tu hermana, aunque todos te hubieran hablado de ella como una chica con la que experimentaron y que fue tu compañera durante el tiempo que pasasteis juntas. Ella quizá no te reconozca, porque no tiene recuerdos de aquella época, pero tú sí. Y sé que ni loca volverías a meterte en este embrollo por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por recuperar a tu supuesta hermana a la que detestas.

Rose se quedó sorprendida. No supo cómo Reynald conocía aquello. Rose frunció las cejas hacia abajo y dejó de resistirse. Ah, como se acordaba de aquél tiempo, en el que ella se pasó diez años de su vida encerrada en una supuesta habitación de hospital. Apenas salía de allí una vez al mes. Le realizaban pruebas, experimentos y exámenes tanto psicológicos, como físicos y mentales. Le sorprendía a sí misma que hubiera logrado escapar de aquel siniestro lugar. Ella sabía que todo aquello que le hicieron, fue para ver si tenía los dones de su hermana. Si era una digna portadora de los poderes, si era lo suficientemente buena para ser el nuevo Proyecto P. Resultó ser que no. Según los investigadores, científicos y demás, ella era un simple saco de carne andante que no servía para anda. Estaba harta de que la compararan con Roxan: "Que si no parece ni su hermana", "Que si es una mocita de polvo en comparación con Roxan", "Que la belleza de Roxan era incomparable con la de aquella desgarbada y enfermiza chiquilla". ¿Acaso Roxan era mejor que ella? ¿Era necesario degradarla y humillarla de acuesta manera?

-No quiero hacerle daño...-susurró Rose mientras negaba con la cabeza. Un par de lágrimas de cocodrilo salieron de sus ojos.-Sólo quiero enmendar los errores del pasado.

Reynald no le creía. Ni le creería. Pero le daba pena, eso sí, y quizás no fuera igual que Roxan, pero cuando miraba aquellos ojos esmeralda no podía evitar pensar en ella. Reynald se incorporó lentamente y suspiró.

-Se lo dejo pasar por esta vez, Sta. Jones-dijo Reynald cruzándose de brazos.-Pero he de avisarla que no tendré remordimientos en actuar mediante fuerza bruta o por otro medio si intenta hacerle algo a Roxan.

Rose se levantó de nuevo y se miró las amoratadas muñecas.

-Sabes que ahora mismo podría llamar a seguridad para que te sacaran de aquí a rastras, ¿verdad?-musitó Roselyn.

-Y sabe usted, Sta., que si llama a seguridad, yo llamaré a ciertas personas que la llevarán de vuelta donde debería estar, ¿no?-respondió él con una ancha sonrisa.

A Rose, aunque le estuviera amenazando, y supiera quién era y aquello resultara un peligro, le estaba embaucando. No intencionadamente, pero lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Eres del UBCS?-preguntó Rose de repente.

Reynald le miró, y luego desvió la vista hacia el escudo del chaleco verde militar. Él asintió con la cabeza.

-¿De qué me conoces?

-¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?-Reynald le respondió con otra pregunta. Eso quería decir que ocultaba algo.

Reynald miró de reojo a Roxan. _Está tan guapa cuando duerme... Incluso magu__llada lo es_, pensó sacando una sonrisa ladina.

-Reynald... Me vas a hacerme sonrojar...-dijo Roxan en un susurro, mientras abría lentamente los ojos.

Reynald se acercó a ella y le agarró la mano.

-Hola, Roxie. ¿Cómo estás?

-He estado mejor. ¿Sabes lo que es tener un tubo que te llegue desde la boca al pulmón, y notar como se te va hinchando, que vuelves a respirar, como si fuera un globo? ¿Cómo las siete costillas que tenías rotas se van regenerando?-repuso Roxan.

-Ah, a mí también se me partieron un par de costillas. ¿O es que no lo recuerdas?

Roxan puso cara pensativa y sonrió.

-Mmm... ¿Te refieres a cuando te tiré de aquél columpio?-preguntó ella.

-Sí... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Las mejillas de Roxan se tiñeron de rojo. Apartó la cabeza como pudo; aún estaba conectada a varias máquinas un tanto molestas. Miró de reojo a Roselyn. No quería que ella supiera el por qué. Indicó a Reynald que se acercara: le susurró al oído algo que Rose intentó oír pero no logró. Roxan le dijo a Reynald que era porque estaba enfadado con él por estar coqueteando con Cassandra. Para Roxan, Reynald era como un hermano mayor cuando eran más jóvenes, y para Reynald, ella era una hermana pequeña. No sabían cuándo empezaron a verse como algo más que amigos. Solo sabían que empezaron a gustarse, y que si Cassandra no se hubiera interpuesto, quizás ahora... Fueran... La verdad, no sabían lo que serían...

-Hey, tortolitos, que estoy también aquí-exclamó Rose con un tono algo molesto.

Roxan y Reynald sonrieron. Él le guiñó el ojo a Roxan, que le devolvió el guiño.

-¿Ya os habéis presentado?-preguntó Roxan mirando a Rose, que asintió levemente.

-Bueno, les tengo que dejar, señoritas-dijo Reynald mientras le acariciaba la mano a Roxan.-Tengo que volver al trabajo, antes de que se den cuenta de que me he escabullido.

-Seguro que a tu padre no le importará que te secuestre un par de horas, ¿no?-insinuó Roxan poniendo carita de cordero degollado.

-No me pongas cara de cachorrito, Roxie. No me hagas verme en este compromiso, por favor-rogó él.

-Hmmmm... ¿Volverás pronto?

-Lo dudo. ¿Quieres que venga a visitarte a las tantas de la madrugada?

-No, no. Pero visítame pronto, ¿eh?

Reynald asintió.

-Yo también me voy, Roxan. Tengo algunas cosillas que hacer-dijo Rose cogiendo una bolsa de deporte.

-¿Tú también? Bueno, no pasa nada. Me gusta estar sola de todas maneras.

Roselyn cogió una revista bastante mal camuflada de hombres ligeritos de ropa y con mucho músculo y poco cerebro. Reynald salió de la habitación en silencio.

-Eres una pequeña pervertida, ¿lo sabías?

-Oh, es por la revista, ¿no?-preguntó Rose algo sonrojada.-Tú me dirás pervertida, pero tú tampoco te cortas cuando miras a Don Musculitos Pirata.

-¿Don Musculitos Pirata?-replicó Roxan.- ¿En serio? Reynald no parece un pirata.

-Es por el parche, Roxan. Pero, sí que debes reconocer que se te van los ojos cuando le ves aparecer-comentó Rose poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Roxan no respondió. Pensó que quizás debería controlarse un poco con respecto a esas cosas.

-Buenas noches-dijo Rose secamente mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

Roxan dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada y suspiró. Estaba realmente destrozada, tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Se miró la pierna por encima de las sábanas. EL médico le había dicho que aquella viga por poco le destroza la pierna, y si llegan a sacarla más tarde, quizás hubieran tenido que amputar. Estuvo a punto de que se achicharrara, y aunque la tenga bastante deteriorada y los huesos estén rotos, se recuperaría. Gracias a su factor de curación rápida lo hacía de una manera más progresiva y efectiva que en una persona normal. Con las costillas pasaba igual. Miró de reojo la mesita blanca y alargó la mano, tanteando a ver si daba con su colgante. Frunció el ceño al no dar con él. Intentó volverse hacia la mesita, pero un agudo dolor en el costado le clavó de nuevo en el sitio. Dejó el brazo colgando por el lado izquierdo de la cama y cerró los ojos. _Bah, ya mañana lo intento coger...,_ se dijo. Intentó dormirse, pero no pudo, ya que llevaba una maldita semana haciéndolo. De todas maneras, era una trasnochadora, así que no era nada nuevo. Echó en falta su ordenador o una televisión. Lo que daría por tener algo con lo que entretenerse, ¡incluso rellenando informes! Al pensar en informes no pudo evitar que le viniera una imagen a la cabeza: Wesker. Aquél maldito rubio engreído. ¿Le creía estúpida? Sabía lo que él quería no era salvarle la vida, si no investigar su sangre y sus poderes. Y, si para tener acceso a eso tenía que buscarle una cura y hacerse pasar por su "colega" o su "socio", lo haría. Roxan sabía desde el momento en el que le dio la mano en la ambulancia la fachada de buen samaritano que Wesker se iba a intentar forjar con ella para tener ciertos favores a cambio. No, no eran favores físicos. Él quería que ella le dejara investigarla a fondo libremente, para ver si era como los otros experimentos que acababan en mutación o muerte instantánea o ella tenía algo especial. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué había llorado? Bueno, si a llorar le llamamos derramar una simple gotita, pues ha llorado. Quizá de verdad le tenía cierto cariño o afección. No lo sabía, y dudaba que algún día él fuera a aclarárselo. Wesker era de esos que no exteriorizaba los sentimientos, quizá algún pensamiento sí... Pero Wesker era un libro cerrado, cuya llave nadie tenía. Y no sabía por qué, ella sentía esa necesidad de conseguirla, saber qué pensaba, qué sentía... Que dejara de ser un enigma andante al menos para ella, porque le sacaba de quicio. No podía usar sus poderes con él, por lo que no podía leerle la mente. La única persona a la que no podía acceder. ¿Pero qué tendría tan especial? Roxan supuso que sería porque, probablemente, era la única persona que estaba a su nivel intelectual y que tenía el ingenio suficiente como para esquivarla mentalmente. Un hombre con un propósito desconocido: con un plan fantasma y una lista invisible. ¿Quién era en realidad Albert Wesker? ¿Qué había visto en ella? ¿Por qué estaba intentando estar a su lado fuera como fuese? ¿Qué tramaba? Cuántas incógnitas sin respuesta. Y aquello no le agradaba, Roxan quería ser quien descubriera esas respuestas. Y sabía perfectamente que era peligroso jugar con fuego y que en cualquier momento se iba a quemar. Quizás lo mejor fuera pagarle con su propia medicina; entrar en su terreno y jugar a su juego.

* * *

><p>Sherry se sentó en el sofá del salón, en la casa de Wesker. Era tan fría y vacía como él. Reinaban los colores oscuros y las cosas modernas de última generación. A Sherry no le resultaba para nada reconfortante aquél sitio, pero era mejor que quedarse sola en casa. ¿Y si alguien entraba? ¿Y si le hacían daño? La culpa la tendría principalmente a sus padres. Observó con cara melancólica los dibujos animados que echaban en la tele. Esos mismos teletubies los solía ver cuando era más pequeña, y le encantaban, ahora los ve extraños y estúpidos. Además, el morado era siniestro con aquél bolsito rojo... ¿Era Twinki-Winki? Bah, qué más le daba. Era un simple muñeco de fieltro morado cantarín. Sherry se terminó las palomitas algo quemadas que Wesker le había hecho. Estaba claro que a Wesker lo que no se le daba mal en bioquímica se le daba en cocina, porque de milagro había metido aquello en el microondas. Le daba miedo de sólo pensar qué le esperaba a la hora de cenar. Intentaría convencerle de que pidiera algo, comida china o una pizza, pero sabía que no querría, porque Albert Wesker era la persona más cabezota del mundo; y se había empeñado en que sabía cocinar. Algún día se daría cuenta por sí mismo que no estaba hecho para preparar comida ni para cuidar de nadie aunque fuera un adulto. Wesker perdía los nervios con facilidad si se le daban motivos, así que prefirió no dárselos.<p>

Sherry giró la cabeza al oír los pasos apresurados de él al bajar por las escaleras. Vio cómo se ponía una larga gabardina negra que había colgada en el perchero junto a la puerta principal. Ella frunció el ceño y sintió algo de angustia, a quedarse sola otra vez.

-¿Tío Wesker?-dijo Sherry con voz algo temblorosa.

Wesker alzó la cabeza y le miró.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te vas, y más con tanta prisa?-preguntó ella poniéndose de rodillas en el sofá para poder verle.

-Me ha surgido un asunto muy urgente, así que tengo que acudir de inmediato-respondió él.- ¿Te importa quedarte sola un rato? Será poco, te lo prometo.

Sherry asintió lentamente y sonrió. De todas maneras, estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, y reconocía que le gustaba.

-Eres muy valiente, Sherry.

-Una al final se acaba acostumbrando. Después de todo, ¿qué van a ser un par de horas más?-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

A Wesker le sorprendía cada día más la niña. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a la compañía y que le había perdido el miedo a no tenerla. Le pareció algo maduro por parte de ella.

-Vuelvo pronto, ¿vale?-Wesker le guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El viento introdujo en la casa un aroma húmedo, de lluvia concretamente. Sherry se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la ventana. Descorrió las cortinas y vio que estaba prácticamente diluviando. Se atemorizó al pensar en que Wesker podría tener un accidente en cualquier momento, pero al instante supo que él no era tan tonto como para ir conduciendo con tanta lluvia, pero sí como para ir andando. Y justamente Wesker iba a coger el coche, pero se vio sorprendido al ver que los frenos estaban arrancados de cuajo. Habría sido de estúpidos no haberse dado cuenta, pero lo que ahora ocupa su mente, era quién y por qué habría hecho eso. La verdad, eran demasiadas las personas que querrían verle con un pie en la tumba. Entre ellos, Arnold Reynald: pero no le veía capaz de hacerle eso. Sabía que él quería darle una paliza, pero en persona y no haciendo que tuviera un accidente de coche.

Y, ahora, ¿qué hacía? El hospital no quedaba tan lejos... Iría andando, pues no le gustaba usar taxis o cualquier otro vehículo público que no fuera el tren. Había mentido a Sherry con respecto a los motivos por los que se iba a esas horas, ya que no era nada relacionado con el trabajo, pero sí con Roxan.

* * *

><p><strong>Una hora antes-Hospital General de Raccon City<strong>

Roxan había logrado, con la ayuda de un Valium, dormirse de una maldita vez. Una enfermera había apagado la luz de la habitación, al ser ya las once de la noche, y al salir se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta. Ahora, entrecerrada, dejaba paso a una débil luz. Las ventanas también estaban abiertas de par en par, haciendo que la lluvia salpicara de cuando en cuando el rostro de Roxan. Cuando logró dormirse, le habían colocado de nuevo el tubo para que respirase, ya que cuando se adormila, le cuesta muchísimo más trabajo inhalar y exhalar aire. Ahora, dormida o prácticamente inconsciente por el Valium, apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Por lo que, no se percató de nada de lo que ocurría en esos precisos instantes. Se despertó justamente cuando dejó de llegarle el aire a través del tubo azul que le habían colocado, y las máquinas que regulaban su pulso pitaban. Vio perfectamente como alguien sacaba una jeringuilla y la insertaba en la vía del cuentagotas. Notó como algo líquido comenzaba a fluir por sus venas, y no era el suero. El corazón se le encogió, y el pulso se fue disminuyendo. Roxan trataba de respirar por la nariz, a duras penas. Mientras, el atacante miraba sin terminar de quedarse conforme, así que, cogió la almohada y la puso sobre el rostro de la indefensa agente. Comenzó a presionar, intentando asfixiarla. Él, notó que no hacía efecto, así que lanzó la almohada a un lado y colocó ambas manos sobre el cuello de Roxan.

Él ejerció algo de fuerza con los pulgares sobre el cuello. Roxan comenzó a arañarle las manos, pero vio que no tenía fuerzas ni para eso. Pero sí que las tenía para alcanzar el botón que avisaba a la enfermera. Roxan cogió el pequeño mando y pulsó el botón. Él se dio cuenta y le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio, y acto seguido, saltó por la ventana como escapatoria. Roxan boqueó, intentando respirar. La enfermera entró a la carrerilla dentro de la habitación y lo vio todo patas arriba y a la pobre Roxan a punto de asfixiarse.

A Wesker era al primero que habían llamado, ya que Roxan había estado diciendo su nombre todo el camino a la sala de reanimación y urgencias. Y también había dicho que no avisaran a nadie más, no quería preocuparles, aún a sabiendas de que debía hacerlo. Pero, en aquellos críticos instantes, a quién más necesitaba tener a su lado era a Albert Wesker. Sentía esa necesidad de sentirlo cerca, aunque no fuera del modo que ella anhelaba, pero con que estuviera ahí le bastaba.

Justo a las doce de la noche, una hora después del ataque misterioso, le trasladaron de nuevo a la habitación, esta vez con una escolta personal en la puerta que vigilaba quién entraba y salía de allí. El médico les había dicho a un par de agentes que vinieron a interrogar a Roxan que se pasaran en otro momento, ya que en esos precisos instantes no estaba en condiciones para hablar. Los agentes, que eran Michael O´Brian (el infiltrado en la mafia y el que ayudó a Roxan) y Phill Cooper (su contacto), dejaron el recado de que les avisaran en cuanto estuviera en condiciones óptimas.

Wesker, que acudió al instante, empapado pero de una sola pieza, tuvo unos cuantos problemas con los dos agentes que custodiaban la habitación. No fue hasta que les mostró su tarjeta identificativa de S.T.A.R.S, que le dejaron pasar. Cuando Wesker entró y dejó el abrigo sobre el tresillo, Roxan giró la cabeza y le miró con tal desconfianza que logró que Wesker se sintiera algo intimidado. Y mira que eso es muy difícil en Albert Wesker, pero no sabía cómo lo lograba aquella muchacha para intimidarle.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-inquirió Wesker intentando sonar interesado.

Roxan hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-No eres nada convincente, Wesker-objetó ella.

-¿No crees en mi preocupación?-insistió él.

-Para nada. Wesker, que no pueda meterme en esa retorcida cabecita tuya no quiere decir que no te conozca-evidenció Roxan mirando al techo.

Albert estaba contemplando el cielo nocturno a través de las ventanas y con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-No soporto tus aires de autosuficiencia, y menos tu fachada de jefe preocupado-manifestó Roxan mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado.- ¿Creías que me tragaría lo de "seamos amigos" o el "me he enamorado del objetivo"?

Wesker le escuchaba algo ausente. Tenía una sonrisa ladina dibujada en su rostro.

-Wesker, la amistad puede ascender a amor, y a menudo lo hace, pero el amor nunca desciende a amistad-apuntó ella.

-Eres rápida-dijo Wesker girándose y mirándola aún con la sonrisa ladina.

Roxan se rio por lo bajo mientras acudía la cabeza.

-Dios, y pensar que llegué a confiar en ti…-comentó esbozando una sonrisa amarga.-Y lo peor de todo es que te creí. Eras muy convincente.

-¿Era?-musitó él ladeando la cabeza.

-Exacto, eras. Ya te tengo calado, y he de decir que eres un rubio peligroso, mentiroso, seductor y tramposo-soltó Roxan enumerando cada uno de los adjetivos que le dedicaba a Wesker.

-Con que seductor…-recalcó él.

-Cállate y no te intentes hacer el chulo-prorrumpió levantando la mano para que se callara.- Nunca digas nunca, nunca digas siempre, nunca digas te amor si de verdad no lo sientes…

Roxan dijo lo último con voz cantarina.

-Ya te pedí perdón en su momento-masculló Albert comenzando a irritarse.

Roxan se echó a reír y le respondió:

-Si quieres mi perdón, te perdono, pero a cambio te regalo todo mi odio, Albert-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

Wesker se sorprendió al oír su nombre salir de la boca de Roxan. Hacía tiempo que nadie le llamaba así.

-Y yo todo el mío, Roxan-sentenció Wesker sonriendo de manera burlesca y logrando sacar un poco de sus casillas a la aludida.

Wesker pensó en cómo descolocarla un pelín más.

-Entonces, si ambos nos odiamos, he de deducir que no querrás mi ayuda…

-Albert:-y, otra vez, a Wesker le encantó oír su nombre salir de los labios de ella-Veo mi vida pasar por culpa de mi enfermedad, vivo a contra corriente, con miedo a lo que vendrá, lucho y lucho por no dejarme apagar, no lo logrará la enfermedad, no me arrastrará. Por lo que, haré cuanto sea necesario por salir viva de esta.

Wesker se vio sorprendido por las palabras de ella. Era la persona más luchadora e inteligente que jamás había visto, y menos tan joven. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan sabio, incluso más que alguien que lleva viviendo durante más de cincuenta años, con esa longevidad?

-Pues entonces, yo buscaré una cura y tú me dejarás investigar a fondo Proyecto P-ofreció Wesker repentinamente serio.

Roxan enarcó una ceja e hizo una mueca de conformidad.

-De acuerdo-ambos se estrecharon la mano.

Wesker recogió su abrigo y se lo puso, y salió por la puerta no sin antes mirar de reojo a la chica, que le dedicó una última frase:

-Te aviso de que cada vez que tropieces mi odio estará detrás de ti recordándote que nunca debiste jugar conmigo…

Una vez fuera, fulminó con la mirada a todo el que se le pasaba por delante y se fue a casa. Esperaba que Sherry estuviera bien. Antes de dormirse, algo llamó de nuevo la atención de Roxan: había un sobre algo vetusto sobre la mesilla de noche, que cogió y abrió con delicadeza. Era una combinación de números aleatorios, sin sentido alguno. Pero algo logró hacer que Roxan se atemorizara: la firma de la carta, en la que simplemente ponía "tienes un día para resolverlo", logró identificar cada una de las curvas y líneas de aquella frase. Y supo quién la había escrito. _No puede ser…_

* * *

><p><strong>ZairaLeeWay: <strong>Me alegra que te emocione tanto ^^ Tranquilidad, que no te dejo morir... Ni te mataré tampoco XD Espero te haya gustado este capítulo =)

**CharlotteWesker: **Me vas a hacerme sonrojar ^/^ Sí, Reynald es el graciosillo-salidillo XD Siempre intento meterlo aunque sea una pequeña pincelada cómica sin llegar a convertirla en parodia. Y, ya sabrás que ha sido de Víctor.

**Electra78: **Wesker ya no sabe ni que siente, la verdad. Por una parte, le odia, por otra, ha logrado ganarse un lugar en ese corazón que hasta ahora creíamos que no tenía.

**Lv3: **No hay por qué disculparse ;) La que debería pedir perdón soy yo por noquear al pobre Laird, que para lo poco que sale, le tiro al suelo ¬/¬

**JillValentineForever: **Gracias ^^ Siempre es bueno tener nuevos lectores.

**Guest: **Thanks ;o La verdad, Laird pertenece a Lv3, él mismo me pidió que le incluyera, y para mí fue un honor tenerle entre mis filas.

**Adriana-Valkyrie: **O_o ¿Nuevo OC? Que yo sepa, hasta ahora sólo he usado a Roxan. A no ser que te refieras a Pheseans o a Reynald o a Roselyn o a Michael o a Víctor o a Phill... Jolín, ahora que em doy cuenta, hay OC por doquier XD Gracias de todas maneras.

Hasta otra!


	12. You can't protect you from the dark

_**Capítulo 12: No podrás resguardarte de la oscuridad**_

Roxan contempló la nota con gran atención y curiosidad. Sabía de quién era la letra, pero dudaba que Víctor se hubiera levantado de su tumba para mandarle aquél mensaje codificado. Si no le habían informado mal, el cadáver de Stracciatella se había recuperado de entre los escombros del local. Estaba totalmente carbonizado, lo que dificultó su reconocimiento, pero tras haberle hecho las pruebas dentales y una autopsia, se confirmó que era él. Quizás se estuviera confundiendo y aquella caligrafía no fuera suya, si no de otra persona. _Pero… ¿de quién?,_se preguntó.

Roxan agitó el sobre, y encima de la cama cayeron un pequeño lote formado por quince fotografías echas supuestamente con una cámara instantánea. Frunció el ceño y las escrutó con la mirada, ahora desparramadas sobre las sábanas: en una, se le veía a ella, desde una perspectiva alejada y ligeramente desenfocada (del mismo modo que en el resto), levantando unas pequeñas pesas en el gimnasio; en otra, aparecía sentada frente al escritorio de Brian Irons, con aspecto cansado; y, había una, que le llamó especialmente la atención, en la que Roxan estaba tumbada en el césped de su pequeño jardín en compañía de Reynald. Así había otras once fotos más, de su día a día y en distintas situaciones cotidianas. A excepción de una, donde se le veía con Wesker en una situación "comprometida". _Es un simple beso… Nada más…, _se dijo intentando , aparentemente la tenía acorralada en la pared, sujetándole ambas muñecas por encima de la cabeza, mientras que con la otra le sujetaba la barbilla.

A Roxan le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda, producto de aquél recuerdo.

Les dio la vuelta a todas, descubriendo que tenían una letra en cada fotografía. Seguramente formaría alguna frase o palabra, porque por alguna razón estarían ahí las letras, ¿no?

Comenzó a cavilar en la reacción que tendría Reynald al enterarse del ataque, y de que ella no le había mandado llamar. _Espero que no se cabree mucho…_ Conociéndolo, pudo deducir que se pondría hecho un energúmeno. Gritaría cosas en ruso… _Hmpf. Y con un acento muy sexy… ¿Pero en qué demonios pienso? _También le reprendería por no haberle avisado, y juraría que mataría al individuo que la atacó. Quizás era muy sobreprotector, como un hermano mayor quizás. Y hablando del rey de Roma…

-Se-señorita Jones, un tal Arnold Reynald desea hablar con usted-le dijo una enfermera entrando en la habitación y tendiéndole un teléfono.

_Reynald desea demasiadas cosas de mí_, pensó Roxan mientras sonreía con cierta picardía. La enfermera le dirigió una mirada confusa, y se retiró. Roxan suspiró y cerró los ojos, poniéndose el teléfono en la oreja.

-¡Roxanna Jones Rex!-exclamó Reynald al otro lado de la línea.- ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre hacerme esto?!

-Yo también me alegro de oír tu voz, Arnold Reynald Svirnov Ivanova-respondió ella con cierta sorna.

-Un loco psicópata te intenta matar, ¿y lo único que se te ocurre es ponerte a bromear?-replicó él. Ella casi pudo jurar que él estaba sonriendo, por cómo hablaba.

-¿Y para qué llamas? ¿Para reprenderme lo impertinente que soy? ¿Para echarme la culpa de que un maldito chiflado y perturbado me haya tratado de matar?

-He llamado porque me preocupo por ti, y me sentiría muy responsable de cualquier cosa mala que te ocurriese-contestó Reynald.

-Tú no tienes por qué sentirte responsable de lo que me ocurra. No eres ni mi padre, ni mi niñera y tampoco mí-

-¿Hablo con Roxan o con Pheseans?-le preguntó abruptamente Reynald, interrumpiéndola y logrando sacarle de sus casillas.

Roxan se sintió herida por aquella pregunta.

-¿Pe-perdona?-logró articular ella.

-Como comprenderás, eso de tener dos personalidades es… Confuso. Además, son tan distintas… De repente estás bromeando, y ahora me tratas como un don nadie.

-¿Me estás llamando bipolar?

Reynald deseó no haber hablado. Sabía que acababa de ser tocado, y hundido sin salvación alguna.

-Yo… Eh… Roxan, no pretendía…

-Que te den, Reynald-espetó ella colgando el teléfono y lanzándolo contra el sofá del cuarto.

¿Pero cómo demonios osaba siquiera insinuar que tenía una psicosis maníaco depresiva?_ Quizás simplemente no escogió las palabras adecuadas, y yo las he malinterpretado poniéndome enseguida a la d__efensiva. _Un nudo se comenzó a formar en su garganta, y un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago le empezó a alertar de que algo iba mal. No sabía el qué, pero presentía que algo estaba ocurriendo, y no era bueno. Trató de ignorar sus instintos, y volvió de nuevo a Reynald.

A Roxan no le daba miedo que se cabreara también él, ya que sabía que al final ambos se reconciliarían… Pero era aquella sensación, la que le advertía de que por ventura, podría perderle: que quizás no querría volver a hablar con ella. _¿Por __qué temes que te retire la palabra? Es una discusión con remedio fácil y sin importancia. Si no fueras tan cabezona, y tan orgullosa, cosa que has heredado de papá, todo sería tan sencillo como quitarle un caramelo a un niño, y podrías salvar vuestra relac__ión, _le dijo Pheseans. _¿De qué relación hablas? No somos novios, por si no te fijaste_, le replicó Roxan. _Aun así, no negarás que le quieres, ¿verdad? No de la manera en la que amaste a Wesker, pero le quieres, y a tu modo._

* * *

><p>Wesker entró a su casa, con el semblante serio y empapado. Colgó la gabardina en el perchero situado en la entrada, y se remangó la sencilla pero elegante camisa negra que llevaba puesta. Comenzó a llamar a Sherry, asomándose al salón y a la cocina, para después subir las escaleras.<p>

-Sherry, si estamos jugando al escondite, al menos podrías haber avisado-dijo Wesker, teniendo a cambio como respuesta un silencio absoluto. Un trueno se oyó a lo lejos.

Entró al baño y cogió una toalla, secándose el pelo y el cuerpo con ella. No surtió mucho efecto, pero al menos ya no estaba chorreando. Albert se echó la toalla sobre el hombro izquierdo, y se frotó las manos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espina dorsal, no únicamente por el frío, si no por un mal augurio, y se giró con el ceño fruncido. Se sentía observado, pero quizás fuera una simple imaginación suya. Volvió a llamar a Sherry, también sin respuesta.

-Sherry Birkin, sal inmediatamente de donde sea que estés, o te juro que sufrirás las consecuencias-amenazó él, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La niña asomó la cabeza, desde dentro del cuarto de Wesker. Tenía los ojos acuosos, y temblaba. Los dientes le castañeaban sobremanera. Albert sonrió al verla, y Sherry echó a correr hacia él, abrazándose a su cintura mientras lloraba. Él acarició la cabeza de la pequeña, a la vez que le decía palabras tranquilizadoras.

-Sherry, ¿ocurre algo?-preguntó Wesker poniéndose de cuclillas apoyando ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella.

-Tío Wesker…-musitó, gimoteando. Él le dio un pañuelo.-Creo que… Que alguien entró a casa…

-¿Y te… encerraste en mi cuarto?-cuestionó Wesker con cierto tono de desaprobación.

-Sí… Perdona, tío Wesker, sé que me tienes prohibido entrar, pero me sentía más segura allí.

-De acuerdo, Sherry. Pero la próxima vez, si no te sientes segura o crees que ha entrado alguien, llámame y métete en la buhardilla-sugirió él.

Sherry asintió. Wesker le dijo que se bañara y que después le haría algo de cenar. Sherry no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo mencionó, haciendo que Wesker se riera entre dientes mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-¿Tan mal cocinero soy?-preguntó él, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su despacho.

-¿Quieres que te sea sincera o que te mienta?

-Miénteme.

-Eres el mejor cocinero del mundo-respondió Sherry sonriendo de forma burlona.

Wesker sonrió para sí y se encerró en su despacho. Abrió los ojos como platos tras las gafas al ver que su despacho estaba patas arriba. Folios, cajones, libros y otros objetos estaban desparramados por doquier. _Sí que ha entrado _alguien_… ¿Pero qué buscab__a?_ Wesker pasó la mano por el lomo de uno de los pocos libros que quedaban en la estantería, suponiendo que no había encontrado lo que buscaba. Albert tiró suavemente del libro hacia fuera, haciendo que la estantería se deslizase con un sonido mecánico pero suave hacia la derecha.

Detrás, había una pequeña caja fuerte. Giró la ruedecilla numerada hasta que se abrió con un sonoro clic. Dentro, una muestra, otorgada por Drake, de lo que sería un intento de Virus X. La muestra real no la tiene ni el propio Drake, y aquello era lo más cercano que habían hecho, a partir de un paradigma obtenido de un análisis de sangre que le hicieron a Roxan, realizado junto con el chequeo médico del RPD. A penas quedaba la mitad del líquido en el tubo, debido a que alguien trató de robarlo o probablemente destruirlo. Más bien "algo", un ser cuya procedencia estaba fuera de la comprensión de todos, que algunas cámaras captaron. Era a penas una sombra.

Nunca lo habían visto en "persona", pero sí había oído muchas historias y leyendas sobre aquél ser, que los científicos y militares seguramente se inventaban. Le apodaban Schwarzen Engel, ángel oscuro en alemán. Decían que era un ente oscuro, una especie de monstruo capaz de crear ilusiones ópticas, y que cuando se veía en peligro o su cuerpo le fallaba, se convertía en una neblina oscura. Si el nuevo portador no era digno, mutaba de manera desenfrenada y monstruosa. En cambio, si era meritorio de portarle, ganaba sus habilidades, su supuesta inmortalidad y fuerza. Pero le arrebataba casi todo el sentido común y la humanidad.

Wesker se puso a pensar en lo maravilloso que sería estar dotado de esos poderes, sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero aquél maldito virus… Estaba literalmente desaparecido. Nadie sabía si todavía quedaba aunque sea una simple gotita del Virus X. Sólo había una persona el mundo que podría tener los últimos ejemplares. Pero, después de tantos años, ¿por qué iba Nathan a salir de su escondite? Y, ¿por qué iba a otorgarle a él la muestra?

* * *

><p>Fred caminaba, con las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda, por los pasillos del RPD. Su ceño, fruncido, y su mirada preocupada, provocaban cierta curiosidad por parte de sus compañeros. Jill acostumbraba a ver a Fred serio, y casi sin emoción alguna en el rostro, al igual que Wesker. Quizás por eso se llevan también el Capitán y él, porque eran en cierta manera parecidos.<p>

-¡Hey!-exclamó una voz, de hombre, a espaldas de Fred. Se giró y pegó un repullo al ver quién era.

-La-Laird…-musitó Fred, realmente sorprendido.

-Creí que no nos volveríamos a ver, amigo mío-dijo Laird sacando una sonrisa ladina.

-Eso esperaba yo también…-respondió Fred enarcando una ceja.

-Ahh, ese es el Fred que yo conocí… Tan borde y serio como siempre.

-¿Quieres algo, Llauger?-inquirió Fred de nuevo, logrando que Laird soltara una risita ahogada.

-Quería preguntarte si sabías algo de la chica esa, Roxan. Aun me debe un café.

A Fred no le sentó bien el humor de Laird. En realidad, en esos precisos momentos no le sentaba bien ningún tipo de humor.

-De todas maneras, ¿a quién se le ocurre mandar a la novata a una misión así? Esa chica no estaba cualificada para…-Fred dio una zancada, quedándose a escasos centímetros de Laird. Le miraba de forma amenazante, y una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro.

-Que sepas, que esa novata que según tú no estaba cualificada para esa misión, ha sido capaz de lograr lo que los del SWAT no habéis logrado en cuatro años. La chica esa, ha arriesgado su vida, y ha estado al borde de la muerte para acabar con la anarquía del clan Stracciatella. Si no fuera porque la agente Jones entró ahí, aventurándose a cualquier cosa, probablemente el RPD y el SWAT habría perdido ya otras dos unidades más.

Laird se puso lívido. Quizás había subestimado y menospreciado a Roxan más de la cuenta. Fred dio media vuelta y retomó su marcha, dejando a Laird clavado en el sitio.

-Se nota que la aprecias-comentó Laird.

-Es sólo una compañera-replicó Fred.

-Amanda también era sólo una compañera para ti.

Cada uno de los músculos de Fred se tensó.

-Sólo espero… Que no se repita de nuevo lo de aquél día, Frederick-dicho esto, Laird se fue.

Fred aún estaba tenso. Lo de Amanda había sido un golpe bajo, que le sentó bastante mal. Pero, quizás tuviera razón Laird… ¿Y si se repetía la historia? Por eso mismo no se encariñaba a nadie. Porque temía perderles, como aquél día… Esos instantes en los que todo su mundo se fue al garete, para poder rescatarla a ella. Pero llegó tarde, y probablemente ahora ella estaría viva de no ser porque él se comportó como un egocéntrico e indolente. No logró salvarla, y perdió a demasiada gente aquél día…

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué has hecho qué?!-exclamó Rose dejando caer el brillo de labios rosa al suelo estrepitosamente.<p>

Roxan suspiró, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y mostraba una cansada sonrisa.

-Me ha llamado bipolar, ¿qué esperabas?-replicó Roxan alzando las cejas.

Roselyn bufó y se encogió de hombros, en un gesto de disconformidad.

-Pero no te lo ha dicho directamente. Además, ¿cómo puedes decirle que le den a ese bombón?

-Pues el bombón cree que soy una loca bipolar, repito.-Insistió Roxan.- ¿Quieres dejar de llamarle bombón, por favor?

-¿Acaso te molesta que le llame así?

Roxan hundió los hombros y suspiró, derrotada.

-Sí, Roselyn, me molesta que llames a Reynald bombón-admitió frotándose las sienes con ambas manos.

Rose a veces podía ser un poco pesada en aquellos aspectos. Pero, a Roxan le pareció normal. Aún era una adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas.

-Roxan, sé que por dentro estás deseando abalanzarte sobre Reynald y…-la aludida levantó la mano e hizo callar a su hermana. No quería oír lo que Roselyn pretendía decirle, porque sabía que no le ayudaría en nada.

-NO estoy deseando violarle, Roselyn.

-Y yo no digo que desees eso, simplemente opino que quieres con todas tus fuerzas hacer esto:-Roselyn se dio media vuelta y se abrazó a sí misma, simulando que besuqueaba a alguien.

Roxan no pudo evitar reírse de lo exagerada que era Rose, que empezó a imitar su voz y a decir cosas como si fuera ella.

-Ohm, Reynald, que bien beesaas-Rose tenía un cierto tono cómico. Roxan se aguantaba la risa, y le lanzó una almohada para que se callara. Rose se giró y sonrió débilmente.-Hey, que estaba en la cúspide de mi actuación…

Roselyn dejó que las palabras muriesen en su boca, al ver a un hombre muy alto y exageradamente musculado, de pelo rubio y corte militar, con una cicatriz que le llegaba desde el labio superior hasta la sien derecha. Un uniforme del UBCS entre verde y ocre le confirmó a ambas la idea de que era un militar. Él dio un paso hacia delante, con la ceja enarcada.

-Veo que no se aburren, señoritas-comentó él, sonriendo.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó Roxan incorporándose en la cama y mirándole, con desconfianza y un pequeño atisbo de curiosidad.

-Hmmmm… ¿No sabe quién soy, Agente Jones?

Roxan negó con la cabeza, y un pequeño y fugaz brillo desilusionado y triste marcó la mirada del militar.

-Soy el padre del que besa tan bien, Roxan-contestó sonriendo.

-Un momento… ¿Es usted el padre de Reynald?- curioseó Rose.

Él asintió débilmente. Roselyn se sonrojó, y salió corriendo hacia el baño y se encerró en él, muerta de vergüenza.

-Oh, qué mona-comentó acercándose a Roxan.

-Discúlpala, no es consciente de las sandeces que dice-dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bueh, he estado mejor, pero no me puedo quejar.

-¿Tienes idea de quién pudo querer matarte?

Roxan se sorprendió de que se hubiera enterado. En Raccon City las noticias volaban, al parecer.

-No, Dmitry. Si lo supiera, ¿no cree que habría alertado a todo el RPD?-masculló Roxan entre dientes.

-Ya, ya lo sé… Sólo era por asegurarme.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo está…?

-¿Qué cómo está Reynald?-dijo por ella.

-Sí…

-Mal. Humillado y dolido contigo.

A Roxan aquello le caló hondo. ¿Humillado? Ella en ningún momento trató de humillarle. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se había pasado.

-Dígale que… Que…-Roxan no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que enterró el rostro entre sus manos e intentó no llorar.

Dmitry se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro. Comenzó a pensar en si debía decirle lo que en realidad había venido a contarle, pero le daba tanta pena… Aunque sabía que si no se lo decía ahora ya no habría oportunidad alguna de contárselo.

-Roxan…-lo mejor en esos momentos era ser directo. Pero fue verle la cara, llena de tristeza y confusión, y decidió no decírselo.-No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Reynald te aprecia muchísimo, más de lo que tú crees…

-No me está ayudando a sentirme mejor, ¿sabe?

Dmitry sonrió un poco.

-Ya… Ya sé que Reynald me "aprecia mucho"-admitió ella.

-Entonces por qué-

-Mire, Dmitry, quizás me he pasado con él, porque estoy teniendo un mal año, y unos malos días… Pero a pesar de eso, le quiero mucho-interrumpió Roxan.-Le conozco desde que tenía apenas dos meses de vida. Sé cuando se enfada, cuando está alegre, incluso cuando se ha empachado con solo ver sus gestos. Era imposible no darse cuenta de todo lo que me aprecia. Pero, como comprenderás, para mi es como un hermano mayor.

-No se por qué, pero creo que no me lo estás contando todo-replicó Dmitry, dedicándole un mirada paternal.-Te conozco desde hace tiempo, y he logrado ir reconociendo cuando mientes, cuando dices la verdad, o cuando me ocultas algo.

Roxan soltó un suspiro y tragó saliva. Sí, era cierto, quizás le ocultaba alguna que otra cosa.

-Yo… Para mi ha sido muy difícil escucharle hablar de sus ligues de una sola noche, de las fiestas que montaba por las noches y el montón de chicas con las que había flirteado. Y, ahí estaba yo, escuchándole, intentando que no me afectara el hecho de que… Una de las muchas chicas que suspiraban por él, era yo.

-¿Eras?-recalcó Dmitry.

-Sí, _era_. Reconozco… Reconozco que quizás pude estar enamorada de él en su momento. O probablemente era simplemente atracción, o un sentimiento algo _confuso. _

-¿Un sentimiento _c__onfuso_?

-Sí, jolín. Mire, nunca he sido una persona amigable, por lo que no es que haya tenido una larga lista de amigos, y la única persona, el único chico con el que pasaba el tiempo era con **él.**

_Pues, no entiendo nada; Reynald siempre estaba rodeado de __chicas, y se fijó precisamente en __**ella,**_ pensó él, realmente confundido. Miró su reloj y se percató de que había pasado más tiempo del debido en el hospital. Debía regresar de inmediato al trabajo. Que fuera uno de los jefes no quería decir que se pudiera escaquear, justo al revés. Era el que más responsabilidades tenía de allí, y el UBCS no se iba a manejar solo. Aunque Mikhail estuviera por allí, aquello era como tratar de amansar a unas fieras. A veces, eran muy serios y responsables: otras, eran bastante inmaduros… Cuando una chica rondaba por allí.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo él, dirigiéndose a la puerta y echándose sobre un hombro la chaqueta que traía.

Ella asintió, y agachó la cabeza.

-Dmitry… Si no es mucho pedir… Me haría un gran favor si no le comenta nada de esto a Reynald-le rogó ella, mientras se frotaba los ojos algo somnolientos.

-Claro. Esto no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes, ¿verdad señoritas?

-Sí…-respondió Rose a la vez que Roxan, saliendo del baño.

-¿Cómo está su mujer, Larisa?-preguntó repentinamente Roxan, ganándose a cambio una sonrisa nerviosa de Dmitry.

-Eh… Llevamos ocho años separados… No nos hablamos desde entonces-aclaró Dmitry.

-Oh, lo siento mucho. No sabía que…

-No pasa nada. El divorcio ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en mi vida. Si Larisa no quiere hablarnos a mi y nuestro hijo, pues allá ella. De todas maneras, no es que habláramos mucho… Su trabajo como modelo le quitaba tiempo de estar con los que le querían… Y tuvo que elegir entre el trabajo y nosotros, y como supondrás, eligió el trabajo.

Roxan recordaba perfectamente a la madre de Reynald. Era alta, delgada y pálida. Pero de una belleza propia de una muñeca de porcelana, con su largo cabello negro y unos ojos esmeraldas que dejaban petrificados a quien los mirase. Reynald, ahora que ella se daba cuenta, se parecía a su madre. Lo único que había heredado Reynald de su padre era su complexión física (Dmitry seguramente se habría dado algún que otro chute de esteroides, porque daba incluso miedo), aunque mucho menos exagerada. Y su ímpetu guerrero, su valentía y astucia. Su madre nunca fue una mujer de… letras. Ni de números. Sí, desde luego, la inteligencia la había heredado también de su padre.

Dmitry se despidió de ellas y se marchó, dejando a solas a Rose y Roxan de nuevo. Ninguna de las dos habló: Roxan estaba meditando, sobre las palabras de Dmitry, y Rose no se atrevía a interrumpirle. Así que simplemente se tumbó en el sofá, se acurrucó y terminó durmiéndose al poco rato. Roxan le miraba de cuando en cuando de reojo. Rose se levantó al par de horas, sobre las siete u ocho de la tarde, mirando a todas partes como si no supiera donde estaba. Se incorporó y vio que aun algunos rayos de sol pintaban el cielo de un tono anaranjado, signo de que el verano no estaba tan lejos. Tan sólo tres meses más. Roselyn se giró y vio que su hermana tenía la mirada perdida, así que le pasó una mano varias veces por delante del rostro, y ella casi ni se inmutó. Estaba… Como hipnotizada. Hablaba muy bajito, no sabía si con ella misma o con alguien, aunque fuera imposible porque la única en la habitación a parte de Roxan era Roselyn. Su hermana mayor susurraba cosas, en un idioma desconocido para Rose, que se estaba asustando. Roselyn vio su salvación cundo una enfermera abrió lentamente la puerta, con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en una mano, y algo envuelto en papel de aluminio en la otra. Se acercó hasta la enfermera, cogió ambas cosas y las colocó en la mesita de noche de al lado de la cama hospitalaria. Ahora Roxan le miraba a ella, con gran fijeza y el ceño fruncido.

-¿De quién son?-preguntó, aun susurrando.

-No lo sé-respondió Roselyn.-Voy a comprobar si tiene alguna tarjetita o algo por el estilo.

Buscó con cuidado por el ramo, al final encontrando la tarjeta. La letra era curvada y fina, digna de un manuscrito de la edad media. Rose no la entendía, así que Roxan se la arrebató de las manos con brusquedad. La examinó y sonrió con cierto rubor en las mejillas, y la soltó de nuevo sobre la mesilla. Rose iba a preguntar de quién era y a qué venía aquel sonrojo, pero Roxan habló primero:

-Uf… Me siento… Extraña. Tengo un cosquilleo muy raro en el estómago.

-Sí, se les suelen llamar "mariposas en el estómago". Eso significa que estás enamorada, ¿sabías? Anda, dime de quién son las rosas.

Roxan rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-¿Mariposas en el estómago? Pásame el bocadillo ése, que fijo que es hambre-dijo, negando levemente con la cabeza.

Rose río entre dientes y le pasó el susodicho bocata, que Roxan se comió con pocas ganas, pero fingió que tenía hambre para no delatarse a sí misma. En efecto, aquellas rosas se las había enviado su _odiado_ rubiales. Lo que ella no sabía, es que esas rosas eran para la aun desconocida Dra. Ellen Smith, que las había rechazado de una manera poco cortés. Albert, por no tirarlas, había escrito algo en la tarjetita blanca y se las había mandado a Roxan. Si ella lo supiera, seguramente habría tirado el ramo por la ventana. Bueno, quizás un pequeño fallo le hiciera enterarse.

-¿Quién demonios es Ellen Smith?-inquirió Roxan, alzando más el tono de voz y poniéndose ligeramente roja. No, esta vez no era de rubor. En esta ocasión, era pura rabia lo que reflejaba su rostro.

En el lazo de raso estaba escrito, con un rotulador negro permanente, "_Para la Dra. Ellen__ Smith"._

-Dame el maldito teléfono, Roselyn-ordenó Roxan, con un tic en el ojo derecho. Rose se lo dio con manos temblorosas.

Roxan marcó el número de Wesker de memoria. Él precisamente estaba enseñándole, junto con un par de científicos más, unas nuevas armas anti-BOW al equipo del UBCS.

-Y, este es el nuevo lanzallamas anti-BOW. Utiliza un pequeño cartucho de gas, el cual se conecta en la parte inferior del mismo. Sirve para contener a las bioarmas. Su cargador permite d segundos de fuego continuo-explicaba él, mientras los allí presentes miraban el arma como un niño al pasar delante de una tienda de pasteles.

Su teléfono sonó. Lo cogió y le dio la espalda al equipo, que cuchicheaban entre sí.

-¿Diga?-dijo él, descolgando el auricular.

-Eres un hijo de la gran…

-¿Roxan? ¿Eres tú?-Wesker sonrió de lado y se apoyó con una mano en la mesa.-Espero te haya gustado mi pequeño incentivo de recuperación.

-Eres un descarado. ¿Qué te has creído, que soy la segundona a la que le das los regalos que tus ligues no quieren?

Wesker se puso lívido e hizo tronar el cuello. El UBCS entero le miró con caras confusas, excepto Reynald, que seguía con la misma cara de mosqueo que antes.

-¿Algún problema… Doctor Wesker?-preguntó Reynald, sacando una de sus más socarronas sonrisas.

Albert tensó la mandíbula, y una de las venas de la frente comenzó a marcársele.

-Roxan, ¿no lo podemos discutir en otro momento?-inquirió Wesker.

-Maldito desgraciado escúchame bien…-Wesker puso los ojos en blanco y separó el auricular de su oreja, por si las moscas.-En cuanto te pille, te voy a realizar tales métodos de tortura que desearás no haber nacido…

-Oh, qué miedo me das… ¿Qué harás, hacerme cosquillas hasta la muerte?-dijo Wesker con sarcasmo.

Albert no pudo adivinar la maquiavélica y maléfica sonrisa que había surcado el rostro de ella.

-Pues, voy a usar contigo una Cuna de Judas*, _mitomane. __È sempre più trascurabile_-dicho esto, Roxan colgó el teléfono.

La cara de Wesker era indescriptible. Una mezcla de confusión, porque no sabía mucho de Italiano; reproche, por haberse olvidado de quitarle el condenado lazo, y rabia por la satisfacción que le debía estar dando ahora mismo a Reynald. Cómo le gustaría borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro… Le daba igual como, pero quería. Solía sentir indiferencia por la opinión de los demás, o lo que sentían con respecto a él, pero odiaba cuando el orgullo y el ego de Reynald se hinchaban aun más con algo malo, catastrófico o torpe que le sucediera. Y para qué hablar cuando discutía con Roxan, y ella le insultaba o le arrojaba cosas, Reynald estaba que irradiaba felicidad. Porque pensaba que Wesker no iba a volver con ella, que eran punto y aparte. Pero, Reynald no sabía cómo, pero Wesker siempre lograba engatusarla. Por eso se alegraba que, ahora que ella y él no tenían _**nada**_, Reynald se sentía tranquilo. Lo que le preocupaba era que Wesker siguiera intentándolo, como acababa de demostrar. Roxan era inteligente, y si sabía lo que hacía, no se acercaría más a él.

-Por cierto… _Mitomane _significa "mentiroso compulsivo", y la otra frase, quiere decir "Eres cada día más despreciable"-le dijo Reynald, recibiendo a cambio una dura mirada de parte de su padre, una fulminante de Wesker y otra divertida de su equipo.-La chica sabe lo que dice, Doctor…

* * *

><p>Michael O'Brian se aproximó con paso cauteloso a la recepción del hospital. Preguntó por Roxan Jones, para saber su estado, y una cordial enfermera le dijo que le dieron de alta. Aquello le sorprendió bastante, ya que el FBI había ordenado que no se la dieran hasta que ellos dieran el visto bueno. Estuvo discutiendo con médicos y enfermeras, hablándoles de protocolos y reglas que habían puesto y ellos se habían saltado. Al final desistió, pero antes de marcharse, se paso por la habitación que ella ocupó. Entró y encendió la luz, viendo de primeras un ramo de rosas en el suelo machacadas. <em>Deben de haberle dado el alta hace poco, porque aun no se han pasado a limpiarlo…<em>, dedujo. Lo segundo que le llamó la atención, fue el sobre que había en la mesita de noche. Se dirigió hacia él, lo cogió y lo abrió. Las fotos y la nota cayeron sobre la cama pulcramente hecha. Primero miró la nota, en la que ponían, sin ningún sentido obvio: _"ON SARDOP ETRADRAUGSER ED AL DADIRUCSO"__. _Michael era alguien inteligente, y nada más verlo puso el papel ante un espejo. En realidad ponía "_NO PODRÁS RESGUARDARTE DE LA OSCURIDAD". _¿Era una amenaza? ¿Por qué la Agente Jones no le había dicho nada sobre aquello? Metió la nota en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, y se concentró en las fotografías. Algunas más comprometidas que otras, pero no le prestó atención a las imágenes, sino a las letras que había por detrás. Pasó la mano por el reverso de la fotografía, denotando cierto relieve. Frunció el ceño y se acercó más la imagen, y pudo adivinar unos débiles números marcados.

Tanteó su chaqueta, en busca de un bolígrafo o un lápiz. Vio uno sobre la mesita, que cogió y pasó sobre creía haber divisado los números. Entonces, apareció un siete por encima de una A. Repitió el proceso con el resto de fotografías, encontrando números del uno al quince. Y si eran quince las fotografías que había… Las puso en orden, del más pequeño al mayor, dejando ver una frase: _Mientras duermes._

Roxan corría un grave peligro. Alguien querría hacerle daño durante la noche, y en su casa, donde no había nadie que pudiera protegerle de aquél psicópata. Ella llevaría por lo menos unas dos horas en su casa, y comenzaba a llegar la noche cerrada. Michael se preguntó si podría llegar a tiempo, y si lograría alertar a los demás de la desgracia que podía ocurrir. Michael se dio media vuelta, para ir corriendo hacia el domicilio de Roxan a la par que llamaba al RPD y al FBI.

Pero, entonces, de la nada, surgió una sombra que le engulló y le sumió en la más profunda y fría oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Hala, por fin lo publico XD Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero es que tuve un bloqueo impresionante... Y de repente, se hizo la luz =) Espero os haya gustado. Ahora a responder los reviews XD:<p>

**ZairaLeeWay: **¿Yo? ¿Una Diosa? Exgeras... Pero, muchas gracias de corazón ^^ Es la primera vez que me tratan como una deidad. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ;D

**JillValentineForever: **Aun es pronto para matar a la pobre Roxan XD Gracias, cuando dejo a alguien sin palabras, esos significa que lo ahgo bien... ¿no? XD

**CharlotteWesker: **Roxan siempre encuentra el modo de escapar, aunque salga mal parada :D Gracias, me gusta que te guste la historia XD

**electra78: **A Roxan le cuesta perdonarlo, claro está. Se ha dado cuenta de que él es un mentiroso con tal de obtener lo que quiere. Si ya has leído el capítulo, habrás observado que a Roxan le haya gustado el detalle, no por eso se va a ganr puntos a su favor. Bueno, a pesar de que el ramo era pars Ellen XD

**Gaby de Brabant: **Gracias :D Si, te aconsejo que te leas un poco en la Wikipedia sobre Resident Evil, porque si no en muchas ocasiones no te vas a enterar ;D Me alegra que te haya enganchado la historia.

Bueno, ahora voy a explicar **qué es la Cuna de Judas:**

*_La cuna de Judas es un instrumento de tortura utilizado principalmente para __sacar confesiones. __Consiste en una pirámide puntiaguda, sobre la cual se __alza a la víctima para después dejarla caer una o varias veces, de modo que la __punta topara con la zona genital o anal con mayor o menor presión dependiendo de _  
><em>cómo evolucionara la confesión.<em>

... Tiene que doler, ¿verdad? Bueno, ¿soy yo la única que ha querido matar a Wesker en este capítulo? ¿No? ¿Sí? Ah, y Ellen Smith es la doctora del libro de S.D Perry "La Conspiración de Umbrella".

Nos leemos ;D


	13. Lust Harmful

**Disclaimer: **_No me pertenecen ni Resident Evil ni sus personajes, si no a Capcom. Lo único mío son Roxan, Reynald, etc. Esta historia esta hecha por entretenimiento y d__i__versión sin __ánimo alguno de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>_Wesker al rescate_

La verdad era que se sentía observada. Caminaba, y tenía la extraña sensación de que había alguien detrás de ella, cerca o lejos, siguiendo sus pasos. Roselyn había ido al apartamento de mala muerte que antes ocupaba para recoger sus cosas y traerlas a casa de Roxan. Al final había decidido que Roselyn estaría con ella hasta que terminara los estudios de enfermera. Le había dejado una calle más debajo de su casa, mientras ella iba a por sus cosas restantes. Roxan andaba con ayuda de sus muletas, con la noche ya llegada, además de la pobre iluminación que aportaban las farolas de la calle. No le temía a la oscuridad, ni ahora ni de pequeña, y aquél era un barrio muy tranquilito. Nunca había robos, ni nada por el estilo, y los únicos alborotos que se podían oír en pocas ocasiones eran los de algún que otro grupo de muchachos que venían borrachines de alguna fiesta, o el llanto de algún bebe hambriento. Sí, aquél lugar podía resultar hasta anodino. Era como una zona a parte de Raccon City, que vivía despreocupada y sosegada. Roxan continuó caminando a tientas con las muletas, ligeras pero incómodas. Roxan volvió a sentir la presencia de alguien, mucho más cerca y de manera más precisa. Así que no dudó ni un instante en coger una de las muletas e intentar darle en las rodillas a quien quisiera que le estuviera siguiendo. Inmóvil seguro que le dejaba, y con un buen dolor en las articulaciones.

Su sorpresa fue que el individuo, agarró la muleta con fuerza y tiró de ella hacia atrás, atrayéndola hacia sí. Le arrebató la muleta con un simple movimiento, y le agarró suavemente de la muñeca con la mano que tenía libre.

-¿Vas dándole muletazos a todo el que se te pone por delante, Roxan?-le preguntó el hombre.

-Maldita sea, Reynald, por poco me da otro infarto más… ¿Y tú, vas siguiendo a la gente por ahí?-replicó Roxan girando el rostro y topándose con la cara de Reynald, que se mostraba divertida y extrañada a la vez.

-Es que iba al hospital a pedirte perdón, y en el camino te he visto dando trompicones con las muletas... Así que, lo siento. Tanto por haberte hablado así por teléfono como por provocarte casi otro infarto.

-Yo… Yo también te debo una disculpa. Soy demasiado impulsiva… No debí haberte tratado así. Eres la única persona que de verdad se preocupa por mí, y el único en quien puedo confiar-dijo ella.

-¿Entonces, confías en mí?

-¡Por supuesto! Si asesinara a alguien, eres la persona a la que llamaría para que me ayudara a arrastrar el cadáver.

-Es una forma algo macabra de decirlo, la verdad. ¿Quieres que te ayude a arrastrar algún cadáver?

-Oh, no estaría nada mal matar a Wesker de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que hay… Como meterle en una dama de hierro.

-¿Me estás leyendo el pensamiento?-inquirió Reynald, sonriendo, y ganándose una risa de Roxan.

Reynald se percató del sonrojo de Roxan. Llevaban un rato así, pegados el uno al otro, y él tenía la barbilla apoyada en el hombro de ella. Ya le había soltado la muñeca, pero no la muleta.

-¿Tú también sientes como si te estuvieran siguiendo?-musitó Roxan, casi sin aliento.

-La verdad es que sí… Tengo esa sensación desde hace rato.

Reynald soltó la muleta y ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Él le acompañó, yendo al lado de ella, en un silencio sepulcral. Lo único que se escuchaba era el silbido del viento y el crujir de las ramas de algún árbol. Reynald frunció el ceño al oír un castañeteo, que provenía de los dientes de Roxan. A ella le temblaban de manera violenta las piernas, y andaba con paso torpe. Ella elevó la vista al sentir un repentino y confortante calor: Reynald se había quitado su chaqueta y la había colocado sobre los hombros de Roxan. Ella se la acomodó y le dedicó la sonrisa más cándida que pudo. Roxan se tuvo que poner de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla, ya que Reynald era bastante alto, a pesar de que ella midiera un metro ochenta y tres, él medía unos diez centímetros más. A pesar de no ser mucha la diferencia de altura… Ella se sentía tan pequeñita a su lado… Pero quizás eran esos centímetros los que hacían que se sintiera protegida cuando estaba con Reynald. Él se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba (efectos secundarios del frío), y sintió un repentino calor que le inundó el cuerpo entero. Aquél simple beso le había hecho tan feliz… Dicen que la felicidad es un instante, ¿pero acaso la vida no era un conjunto de instantes?

-Muchas gracias por evitar que me siguiera congelando por el frío, y por acompañarme a estas horas a casa…-le susurró ella al oído, sonando sin querer ligeramente sensual.

Entonces, de repente, una voz en su cabeza le dijo: _"Por favor, ¡un aplauso para aquellos besos que estaban destinados a los labios y que murieron en la mejilla!" _¿Qué le estaba insinuando? _Serán imaginaciones mías… _La otra vocecita volvió: _"No, __no son tuyas, son en una parte mías. Y, sé lo que piensas. No, Roxan no se ha metido en tu sucia mente, si no __**yo**__." Oye, que yo no tengo la mente sucia, si no la imaginación sexy… ¿Y entonces quién puñetas eres y por qué te metes en mi cabeza? Si no eres Ro__xan… Ah, ya caigo… Phesy, querida, ¿te importaría salir de mi mente, mi cuerpo o de donde sea que estés? Me estás metiendo cosas en la cabeza que no son. _¿Cómo podía estar teniendo una discusión mental con Pheseans? _"Re__y__nald, sólo te digo esto: algunas cos__as es mejor no desearlas demasiado…" _ Reynald se sintió aliviado de que ella hubiera salido de su cabeza. Roxan le miraba con una ceja enarcada y con los labios fruncidos. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendría que retener esas ganas de besarle cada vez que le veía? Roxan siguió caminando, con una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Tanto se le notaba? ¿Tan atontado estaba? Roxan, como buena amiga suya que era desde hace tiempo, había aprendido a identificar en los ojos de él lo que sus labios no pronunciaban, y esta vez podía notar un sentimiento, que desconocía, pero que se guardaba dentro de sí.

-¿Vas a quitar esa cara de bobo y vas a empezar a caminar, o te vas a quedar ahí congelándote?-le dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Reynald sacudió la cabeza y la elevó, mirándola a ella.

-Perdona, es que… Me ha pillado por sorpresa… Tu beso, quiero decir-respondió él, esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

-Eso es lo que hay, un beso para el que me desee el bien, y una patada en el culo al que me desee el mal… O alguna tortura china…

Reynald soltó una risa por aquél comentario.

-Estás loca… En el buen sentido, quiero decir.

-Una loca como yo necesita un tornillo como tú-objetó ella, guiñándole un ojo.

Reynald comenzó a pensar que Roxan disfrutaba poniéndole nervioso.

-Oh, está bien saber que soy una pieza de ferretería para ti-replicó él, con tono divertido.

-No, yo… A ver…

-Da igual, Roxie. Sé que es un… ¿Halago?-le dijo él, ladeando la cabeza.

Reynald y Roxan se estaban helando de frío, y al paso que iban, se congelarían. Reynald se tomó la libertad de pasar una mano tras la espalda de ella, que le miró con el ceño fruncido. En un rápido y fluido movimiento, la alzó en volandas con su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Qué… qué haces?-le preguntó ella, ruborizada.

-Íbamos muy lentos, tú te ibas a matar con las muletas y nos estábamos congelando. Así que, lo hago por el bien de ambos-le contestó él, serio y caminando con ella en su brazos.

-No… No era necesario… No quisiera resultar una carga para ti, de verdad-protestó Roxan.

-Tú jamás serás una carga para mí…

Roxan no puso más pegas. Simplemente, se acurrucó en el pecho de él, con las muletas sobre ella. Sintió un inconfundible calor invadirle, al igual que sintió como un extraño vacío se llenaba. Porque a veces, un gesto tan simple como abrazar, podía curar las heridas que no eran expresadas con palabras. Él la apretó más contra sí, ella, si fuera una persona normal se habría quejado por el dolor. Pero, de repente, se había desvanecido. Lo único que sentía en esos instantes era el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de él, y sus latidos acelerados. Era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro en tanto tiempo, y aunque Reynald pareciese tranquilo, sentía que las piernas se le hacían mantequilla. Había personas que decían que cobardía es amar y no ser capaz de decirlo, pero para Roxan era mucho peor decirlo y no sentirlo.

Era curioso. Aun estando a finales de marzo, hacía un frío digno de diciembre. La verdad era que hacía un día raro, bastante nublado y con el cielo encapotado: olía a humedad, así que seguramente llovería de un momento a otro.

Tras unos cinco minutos más caminando, Reynald dejó a Roxan de nuevo en tierra firme. Ella agarró de nuevo las muletas y caminó hasta la puerta de su casa, sacando de debajo del ojo de un búho de madera las llaves para abrirla. Las introdujo dentro de la cerradura, oyendo un clic. La puerta se entreabrió, y antes de poner siquiera un pie dentro, Roxan giró la cabeza para mirar a Reynald, que le observaba apoyado en la valla de madera blanca.

-¿No quieres entrar?-le preguntó ella, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el interior de la casa.

-No sé… Ya es muy tarde, y no quiero molestar. Además, si me entra la pereza o el sueño, vas a tener difícil sacarme de tu mullido sofá-le contestó él, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tú nunca me molestarías. Y no me importa si te quedas frito en el sofá, al fin y al cabo, te debo una-insistió ella.

Él se encogió de hombros, todavía indeciso. Roxan sabía qué decir para convencerle.

-Si entras, preparo un par de chocolates calentitos…

-Uh, chocolate…-dijo Reynald, oyendo el gruñido de su estómago hambriento. Se apartó de la valla y siguió a Roxan.

Tampoco le resultó tan difícil. Una cosa más que compartían él y Roxan, era su pasión por el chocolate. Nathan, cuando aun vivía, les hacía unos chocolates exquisitos a ambos. Ah, jamás se les olvidaría aquél exclusivo aroma que le aportaba, junto con el barquillo de galleta que le ponía para adornarlo y la hojita de menta. Si les pusieran a ambos varias tazas de chocolate, y entra ellas estuviera una preparada por Nathan, la identificarían al instante. Pero, al fin y al cabo, sabían que no podrían volver a catarlo.

Reynald entró al interior de la casa y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra que dividía el salón con la cocina. En frente, Roxan se movía como se podía cogiendo cosas. Después metió dos tazas dentro del microondas y bufó, intentando apartarse un par de mechones de pelo rebeldes que le caían en la frente y le dificultaban la vista. No era la primera vez que él le veía hacer eso, ya que era una vieja costumbre de ella. Reynald sonrió, y tuvo que apartar a un lado la tentación de retirarle él mismo esos dos mechones y colocárselos tras las orejas, como en esas películas románticas que a veces echaban los fines de semana en cadenas cutres. Ella se fue a su habitación, dejando a Reynald pensando en cosas varias, y al rato reapareció con un bastón en mano, en vez de las muletas.

Cuando él se giró y le vio con aquél pijama azul de ositos, que parecía bastante abrigado, tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no sonreír o reírse. Se limitó a enarcar una ceja. Ella también llevaba unas zapatillas de andar por casa azules con un oso en la punta.

-Ni se te ocurra reírte, o te juro que te daré un bastonazo donde más os duele a los hombres…-le amenazó ella, sacando las tazas del microondas: colocó una delante de Reynald y la otra se la quedó ella.

Ahora que Reynald se fijaba, la parte de arriba del pijama le quedaba algo ajustado. Se había dejado sin abrochar tres botones, permitiendo ver un insinuante escote; también se le entreveía una parte de abdomen. Sí, ahora aquél infantil pijama le gustaba mucho más.

-Estás muy… Bien-una sonrisa burlona surcó el rostro de Reynald mientras hablaba. Se acarició inconscientemente la perilla que le habían dejado: había ido al peluquero y… Y bueno, le dijo que de paso le arreglara aun poco la barba sin llegar a quitársela toda, y le dejó eso.

-Oh, si te has dejado perilla…-comentó ella acercando el rostro un poco más.

-¿Ridícula, verdad?

-A mi no me parece ridícula para nada-le contradijo, negando con la cabeza.-Al revés, me parece muy sexy…

-¿En…serio?

-Sí, enserio. Te queda genial.

Reynald sonrió, y pensó que quizás no estaba tan mal. Vio cómo Roxan se sentaba de un salto sobre la barra y tomaba un sorbo del chocolate, dejándole un cerco en el labio superior.

-Pareces estar mejor de la pierna…-le comentó él, girándose en el taburete para encararla.

Roxan se encogió de hombros y bebió de nuevo del chocolate.

-Aun me duele un poco…-apuntó ella haciendo una mueca de dolor al intentar flexionar la pierna.

-Pues no la fuerces mucho, bruta. Que te crees que por que te duela un poco menos puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana-le regañó él. No pretendía sonar enfadado, si no divertido. Y ella se o tomó mejor de lo que él esperaba, la verdad.

-Bueno. Ya sabes que sufro de hiperactividad y no puedo estarme quieta mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio-le contestó ella, dejando la taza vacía a su lado. Se percató de que la taza de Reynald estaba casi intacta.- ¿Tan mal hago los chocolates, Svirnov? ¿O tan traumatizado te ha dejado mi _discr__e__tísimo _pijama?

Reynald sonrió de forma picarona y elevó la vista. Roxan no pudo predecir nada de lo que iba a hacer él; Reynald se puso en pie y la acorraló en la encimera, colocando ambos brazos a los lados de sus caderas. Roxan abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó totalmente paralizada.

-Que quede claro… Me encanta tu chocolate… Y sobre todo tu pijama…-le susurró él al oído, con un tono de voz grave y bastante… ¿Sensual? Roxan jamás le había escuchado hablar con ese tono de voz. Y lo más extraño era que le gustaba.

Ella suspiró con fuerza y le preguntó qué estaba haciendo, en un hilillo de voz apenas audible. Reynald le acarició con un dedo la clavícula, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el muslo. Entonces, él le contestó:

-Me llevas provocando todo el día: el pijama, lo de ponerme ojitos, el beso en la mejilla, el ataque con la muleta…

-¿Cómo te voy a provocar atacándote con mi destartalada muleta?-le contradijo ella, en un leve balbuceo.

-Sabías que era yo. También sabías que agarraría la muleta, quedándonos en esa posturita…

Para qué mentir. Era cierto, supo que era él nada más oler su colonia unos cuantos metros más atrás. Lo que no sabía por qué le había estado provocando, porque no era su intención en ningún momento ponerle nervioso a él. Roxan era inocente y dócil, y jamás se le ocurriría todo lo que él decía que había estado haciendo… Pero Pheseans sí era capaz de controlarle inconscientemente para que hiciera todo aquello: ella tenía mucha más picardía, y se veía que tramaba algo con respecto a Reynald.

-Yo…-Roxan no sabía que decirle. Y, cuando Reynald estaba a punto de besarle, se fue la luz.

La habitación se sumergió en una escalofriante oscuridad, que Roxan encontró distinta a la de la calle. Reynald se despegó y miró a todos lados, con el ceño fruncido. Roxan se bajó de la encimera con cuidado de no hacerse daño, y se colocó detrás de Reynald, aferrándose a uno de sus brazos. Una repentina corriente de aire gélido les golpeó los rostros. Después, se cerró una puerta de golpe. Reynald apenas se percató, pero aun así desenfundó la pistola y le hizo un gesto a Roxan para que se quedara detrás de él.

-¿Llevabas esa pistola encima?-le preguntó ella, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Sí. Siempre voy con ella… Por si las moscas.

-Ya, ya… ¿Por qué no vas a ver si le pasa algo a los fusibles? Y mientras compruebo si se ha sido un apagón general.

-Vale, pero no hagas nada raro.

-¿Qué iba a hacer yo?

-Pues no sé, salir por la ventana o algo.

-Ja, muy gracioso.

Roxan se fue cojeando hasta su cuarto y sacó una Samurai Edge de su mesita de noche. Encendió un tubo fluorescente que había al fondo del mismo cajón, y lo dejó sobre la cama mientras comprobaba que tuviera el cargador lleno. Había algo que le decía que no era sólo un apagón. Roxan estaba ensimismada comprobando el arma, y no se percató de que la puerta se estaba cerrando lentamente. Salió de su trance cuando oyó un golpe en el salón, y después un sonoro "¡Pum!". Tras eso, la puerta se cerró, dejándola encerrada en su dormitorio. Trató de girar el pomo o forzar la cerradura, dándole patadas y empujones a la puerta, todo en vano. Roxan comenzó a llamar a Reynald, y él no le respondía. Temió lo peor, y esperó que estuviera bien. Cogió el tubo fluorescente y se lo colocó en la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama, empuñando la pistola. La sujetaba con manos firmes, a pesar de que sentía un miedo enorme. Apuntó a la cerradura, sintiendo cierta pena por destrozar la puerta de su propia casa, pero antes de poder apretar el gatillo, algo, o más bien alguien, se lo impidió. Roxan apenas pudo girarse para ver a su agresor: él(o ella), sacó un cable y lo enrolló en el cuello de Roxan. Sujetó el cable por ambos extremos, tirando hacia sí y tratando de estrangularle. Roxan intentó quitarse el cable de sí, pero el atacante tenía una fuerza… Sobrehumana. Roxan comenzó a sopesar las posibilidades de que no fuera una persona normal y corriente, si no… Un B.O.W como ella. Como Pheseans.

Pero aun así, este tenía algo distinto. Roxan podía notar el declive en el que estaba sumergiéndose él (había determinado que era un hombre por su complexión física), y el estado de éxtasis en el que se hallaba ahora mismo. Estaba disfrutando viendo cómo ella se revolvía entre sus brazos, luchando por librarse de su final. Pero él no quería que aquél inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo se acabara tan pronto. ¿Por qué no jugar un poco más con su delicado cuerpo?

Una sonrisa perversa surcó su rostro, y en sus ojos se pudieron notar un brillo de cierta complacencia. Retiró el cable del cuello de cisne de ella, y con el mismo le ató las manos. Roxan habría gritado con todas sus fuerzas de no ser porque apenas tenía aire en el cuerpo, y le dolía hasta el respirar. Él la lanzó contra la cama, y cogió las esposas que había en el cajón entreabierto de la mesita. Enganchó uno de ellas al cabecero, y la otra al cable. Roxan al instante supuso que iba a… Le iba a violar. Sí, era eso lo que intentaba ahora. Él se puso a horcajadas sobre ella, e intentó desabrocharle los botones del ajustado pijama. Parecía ser que los botones se resistían, así que directamente rasgó la tela del pijama. Roxan se revolvía debajo de él, y en uno de sus frenéticos movimientos por salir de debajo de él, logró asestarle una patada en el abdomen. Su atacante se echó para atrás un poco y alzó la mano, asestándole un guantazo con bastante fuerza en el rostro a ella. Roxan ladeó al cabeza por inercia, y después la dejó ladi caída. Un pequeño hilillo de sangre comenzó a descender por una de las comisuras de sus labios, junto con una lágrima solitaria de pura rabia.

Él sonrió satisfecho, y cuando fue a retirarle los pantalones del pijama, ella elevó la cabeza. Sus ojos de serpiente brillaban con un rojo sangre, que logró asustar un poco a él. Una sonrisa socarrona enmarcó el rostro de Roxan, seguido de una risa grave y profunda.

-Sabes, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte…-le advirtió ella.-Tengo una amiga con mucha mala leche, que quiere que la deje salir para poder matarte de una vez, y no voy a dudar en permitírselo…

Ella hizo tronar el cuello y se puso seria.

-Te presento a Pheseans, maldito desgraciado.

La susodicha enrolló ambas piernas alrededor del cuello de él, impulsando su cuerpo hacia delante y estampándolo contra la pared. Por suerte no llegó a atravesarla. Aprovechó para escabullirse hacia un lado y tirar del cable y las esposas. Se hizo un corte circular alrededor de ambas muñecas, del que emanaron unos cuantos regueros de sangre. Las heridas se cerraron casi al instante, y mientras él sacudía la cabeza aun aturdida, ella rompió lo único que le impedía moverse. Las esposas saltaron por los aires, al igual que el cable. Con una voltereta hacia delante, Pheseans se bajó de la cama sin dificultad o dolor alguno. Él se giró y emitió un gruñido, bajándose también de ésta.

-Zorra…-le insultó él, con un desprecio enorme.

Pheseans reconoció la voz, y no se sintió sorprendida.

-¿Es que no puedes morirte de una maldita vez, Víctor?-le dijo ella, respirando con fuerza.

Stracciatella se quitó el pasamontañas, revelando su rostro. Tenía una pequeña parte de la cara quemada, pillando justo la mitad de la boca, convirtiéndola en una mueca de enfado continuo. Todo empezó a encajar: Víctor recibió el disparo, pero se sanó al instante, pudiendo huir. Debió de pillarle por sorpresa alguna llamarada, que fue la que le desfiguró una cuarta parte del rostro.

-¿Qué eres?-le preguntó Pheseans, apretando los puños y frunciendo las cejas hacia abajo.

-Soy como tú. Otro producto de Umbrella. ¿Sabes qué? Tu padre, Drake, es el culpable de que yo dejara de ser humano…

-Drake no es mi padre-le replicó ella, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Entonces qué, fuiste concebida por el Espíritu Santo?-dijo él con sarcasmo, entrecerrando los ojos.-No, perdona, quería decir Satanás…

Pheseans rodó los ojos y torció una de las comisuras de los labios hacia abajo. Resopló y entreabrió la boca, a punto de decirle algo sobre su comentario, pero cambió a lo que le incumbía en esos instantes.

-Entonces no trataste de violar a Emily. Trataste de comértela… Y ella opuso resistencia. Intentaste luchar contra la necesidad de ingerir carne humana, pero ya era demasiado tarde… Le habías mordido. Así que decidiste hacer lo necesario para que pareciera que todo había sido una mala jugada de la Hermandad. El virus que te mantiene con vida te va a acabar matando, Víctor.

-Lo sé. ¿Por qué crees que estoy empeñado en ti?

-Por el sistema inmunológico de Roxan… ¡Claro! Ella ha desarrollado unos anticuerpos que no me permiten tomar el control. Tiene las ventajas del virus, sin llegar a padecer los efectos secundarios… Pero al quedar aun un pequeño retazo de él, se están debilitando, matándola poco a poco… ¡Por eso yo aun sigo aquí! Reynald debió de hacerme algo al reactivar Proyecto P.

-Gracias a él aun sigues aquí y yo aun no te he despedazado.

-Tú lo que querías era violarme, Víctor. Y después despedazarme-apuntó ella, mirando a Víctor con asco.

-Sí, justo eso. Y si te callas de una maldita vez y te estás quietecita, podré hacerlo.

-En tus sueños, Stracciatella. Creí que eras un auténtico caballero, pero sólo eres un cobarde con complejo de superioridad con el que han experimentado. No te voy a calificar de hombre, porque no lo eres.

-¿Es que tu amado Albert lo es más que yo? Mira cómo te trata. Le importas un comino, Roxan, Pheseans o como te llames. Seguirás siendo una perra llorona y abandonada, ¿o es que crees que Wesker y el tonto ese… Reynald, te quieren de verdad? Lo que quieren es utilizarte y después tirarte, como si fueras su pañuelo personal. Y si no me equivoco, Wesker ya lo hizo, y tu amiguito ha estado a punto de hacerlo si no fuera porque he aparecido yo. Ahora que lo pienso, deberías estarme agradecida.

-¿Qué has hecho con Reynald?-le preguntó ella, con una enorme sensación de culpabilidad. ¿Y si le había… le había matado?

-Tranquila, sólo lo he dejado inconsciente. Y, no, a él si que no me lo pienso comer-le respondió Víctor, elevando las comisuras de los labios en un amago de sonrisa ciertamente amarga.

Pheseans fue a lanzarle un cuchillo a la cabeza (que había sacado de la cómoda mientras Víctor le hablaba de sus planes para ella), pero fue a parar a la pared. Víctor ya no estaba ahí.

-¿Y ahora qué, vamos a jugar a los ninjas?-dijo ella con sarcasmo, suspirando.

No recibió más respuesta además de un completo silencio. Pheseans comenzó a pensar que de verdad Víctor podía tener habilidades ninja, por muy ridículo que sonara. _Sí, claro, él es un ninja italiano medio zombi y yo soy una sayayin telépata amiga de Vegeta y Goku. Ja. Me__nudas chorr__a__das se me ocurren. _Pheseans no pudo evitar sonreír para sí de las cosas que se le pasaban a veces por la cabeza. _Y se supone que yo soy la seria y madura._ Fue a recoger el cuchillo de la pared, y maldijo a Víctor por aquél calvario que le estaba haciendo pasar. Se giró con cautela, con cuchillo en mano, e intentó adaptarse a la oscuridad. El tubo fluorescente había desparecido, sumiéndola en una completa oscuridad, que no le aportaba nada de seguridad a ella. Pheseans reconocía que tenía una pizquita de miedo, tan sólo un poquito… A pesar de que podía derrotar a Víctor casi sin esfuerzos si se lo proponía. Se miró las manos, comprobando que las heridas de antes no estaban, aunque seguía doliéndole un poco el cuello y la garganta. Tenía unas ganas enormes de encajarle aquél cuchillo entre ceja y ceja a Víctor. Estaba causando demasiados males, a parte de que quería _**comérsela.**_ Escucho un ruido proveniente del baño, que parecía ser el del agua corriendo en la bañera. Frunció el ceño y suspiró.

-Si lo que quieres es que me meta en la bañera contigo, lamento decirte que no estoy de humor-le dijo ella sarcásticamente y empujando la puerta del baño suavemente para abrirla.

Nada mas entrar, vio la bañera llena.

-¿No te rindes, verdad?

-Yo siempre consigo lo que me propongo, querida-le contestó él, con petulancia.

-Pues no siempre se consigue lo que uno quiere… Pero tarde o temprano la vida nos concede aquello que merecemos. Y tú lo que te mereces es ir directo al infierno, Víctor Stracciatella.

-Entonces ambos arderemos allí, princesa.

Víctor apareció detrás de ella, y le asestó una patada en las pantorrillas. Pheseans trastabilló, y él aprovechó para cogerla del pelo tirando hacia detrás. Víctor aspiró el aroma a rosas que desprendía su piel, y luego le acarició la curvatura de la espalda.

-Es una pena tener que destrozarte sin antes poder haberte disfrutado. Ah, adoro esa carita tuya de ángel…

-Tendré cara de ángel, pero espérate a ve lo que el diablo me enseñó-le respondió ella, tratando de sonar sensual.

Víctor sonrío de lado y fue aflojando la presión sobre la cabellera de ella. Bajó la otra mano hasta su abdomen y comenzó a acariciarlo de manera lasciva.

-¿Sabes una cosa, tesoro…?-susurró ella, torciendo el labio hacia abajo.-Soy demasiado pan para tan poco jamón…

Dicho esto, ella le dio un golpe con el talón en la entrepierna. Esta vez Víctor sí aulló de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras gimoteaba. Pheseans le dio otra patada, esta vez en la mejilla. Víctor giró el rostro por el golpe, y luego escupió un poco de sangre. Pheseans oyó que Víctor soltaba algunas palabrotas e improperios en italiano, seguramente dirigidas a ella. Miró de soslayo la bañera y se acercó a ella, para cortar el grifo.

Lo último que vio fue la sonrisa perversa y sádica de Víctor antes de tomarla por el cuello y meterle la cabeza bajo agua.

* * *

><p>Wesker no tenía noticias de Roxan desde las últimas seis horas. A pesar de que una enfermera llamó para decirle que se le había dado de alta y se había marchado junto con su hermana a casa, tenía un mal presentimiento. <em>¿Cómo puedes esperar que recibir una llamada suya después de lo del ramo?<em> Wesker reconocía que no había hecho bien enviándoselo a ella. Al menos sin haberle quitado el lazo, aunque eso hubiera sido un despiste suyo. Pero nunca lo admitiría. Se recostó en la silla de cuero negro de su despacho. Encendió su ordenador, sonando de fondo la musiquita de inicio típica de las computadoras de Umbrella. El logo de la empresa apareció en pantalla y se fue dividiendo en segmentos, y después apareció el fondo de pantalla rojo y blanco junto con los iconos típicos del escritorio. Antes de poder hacer nada más, tuvo que introducir su clave y nombre de usuario. Tecleó con rapidez los datos que le pedía, y después volvió a parecer su escritorio. Pulsó un par de teclas y una ventana con archivos de vídeo ocupó la pantalla. Clicó en la carpeta que contenía los vídeos de la cámara de seguridad instalada en casa de Jones.

Sí, tenía vigilada a Roxan. Desde que se la llevaron en ambulancia del Bella Mafia, mandó instalarlas en puntos clave de la casa de ella y de manera disimulada. Ahora que estaba en ella, podía vigilarla. Por su propio bien, claro. Albert Wesker siempre cumplía con su palabra, y si le dijo que lograría que sobreviviera. Abrió la carpeta en la que ponía cocina, y seleccionó el primer y único vídeo. Miró algo aburrido los primeros cinco minutos, en los que no ocurría nada interesante. Avanzó diez minutos, y se vio desagradablemente sorprendido con la escena entre Roxan y Reynald.

-Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué hace **él**, **con ella **y manoseándola?-se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

¿Qué era aquél sentimiento que le estaba invadiendo en aquellos instantes? ¿Celos, quizá? No… Albert Wesker no podía tener celos de nadie ni por nadie. No… era… Era algo imposible. Pero los tenía, no sólo de lo que estaba viendo, si no de lo que se estaba imaginando que podía ocurrir. De repente, la cámara se corta y se queda en estática.

-Lo que me faltaba. Aunque no sé si agradecerlo o enfadarme...

Al menos había dejado de ver la escena. ¿Pero y si…? ¿Y si Roxan corría peligro? En parte, ella _es _su responsabilidad. ¿Por qué? Porque ella es lo único que uno de los peces gordos de la HCF desea, y su única condición para poder entrar. Simplemente le habían ordenado obtener muestras del Virus X y datos sobre Proyecto P, pero aquél hombre misterioso le había dicho que la trajera con él. Nunca le dice los motivos ni el por qué, pero Wesker tampoco le pregunta. Se limitaba a acatar órdenes y ganar puntos a su favor, tratando de ser discreto. Umbrella aun no se había percatado de nada de lo que estaba haciendo con respecto a la HCF. Wesker se levantó de golpe de la silla y cogió el teléfono, marcando el número de Fred.

-¡Fred! ¿Dónde estás?

-Señor… ¿Sabe usted la hora que es?

Wesker miró el reloj y vio que eran las una y media de la madrugada.

-Sí, lo sé, perdona que te llame a estas horas y te despierte, pero es urgente.

-Capitán, ¿ocurre algo?

-Creo que a la agente Jones le ha sucedido algo malo.

-Yo también.

-¿Sí?-musitó Wesker, ligeramente sorprendido.

-Sí. El agente O'Brian despareció hace tres horas. La última vez que se le vio fue entrando en la habitación de hospital donde ella estaba. No se le vio salir. Encontraron una libreta con anotaciones suyas, y en una de las páginas se encontró una nota que al parecer encontró en la habitación vacía. Era una posible amenaza de muerte hacia Jones, señor. ¿Necesita algo más?

-No estaría nada mal que me acompañaras a la casa de Roxan, a ver si está bien. Alguien le arrancó los frenos, y tardaría mucho andando.

-Estoy aparcando ahora mismo en su puerta, señor.

Wesker enarcó una ceja.

-Pues mejor entonces.

Albert colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la habitación de Sherry. Abrió la puerta teniendo cuidado de no despertarla, y la vio plácidamente dormida. Sacó una manta azul de uno de los armarios y sacó a Sherry de la cama en brazos. Le echó por encima la manta y bajó las escaleras con cautela, con Sherry a cuestas. No se despertó. Salió por la puerta principal, descubriendo que llovía a mares. Fred apareció delante con un paraguas en mano, y lo puso sobre ellos para resguardarles de la lluvia.

-No debería traer a la niña-le advirtió Fred, mirándola a ella de soslayo.-Podría correr un peligro innecesario.

-Pues no pienso dejarla sola.

-Según me ha dicho usted muchas veces, la señorita Birkin gusta de estar sola y está acostum-

Wesker le interrumpió de manera abrupta:

-_**NO**_voy a dejar a Sherry sola. También correría un peligro innecesario si la dejo aquí, Fred. Y _**yo**_ soy el responsable de ella.

Albert le dirigió una mirada dura y seria que intimidó a Fred.

-Como quiera. Es su sobrina, no la mía-Fred se encogió de hombros.

-Pues tampoco es mía, para que lo sepas. Es hija de unos amigos-le respondió Wesker, sonando indiferente.

-No se ofenda, pero me sorprende que usted quiera hacerse cargo de un niño o quiera hacer un favor.

-Sherry no tiene a nadie más…

Wesker miró el dulce rostro dormido de Sherry y sonrió para sus adentros. La dejó tumbada con suavidad en los asientos traseros del volvo negro. Él se fue a sentar en el asiento de copiloto, pero antes le preguntó a Fred:

-¿Sabes cómo llegar a su casa?

-Pues…

Wesker rodó los ojos y terminó sentándose en el asiento del piloto. Se puso el cinturón y comprobó los espejos. Luego puso ambas manos al volante y arrancó.

No supo por qué, pero Wesker rezó en silencio por que Roxan estuviera bien.

* * *

><p>Apenas habían aparcado y Wesker ya estaba quitándose el cinturón y abriendo la puerta. Salió lo más deprisa que pudo y se dirigió al caminillo de piedra que daba acceso a la casa. Fred se quedó vigilando a Sherry, con poca gana. Albert tocó el timbre unas cuantas veces sin respuesta alguna. Harto, sacó la llave de repuesto del búho. Había visto a Roxan usarla unas cuantas veces, y siempre le había dicho: <em>"Úsala en caso de que no te responda los primeros quince timbrazos". <em>Después ella sonreía de la manera tímida que a Wesker tanto le gustaba. _"Y, recuerda, ésta llave es sólo para emergencias",_ insistía ella. Tras eso, Wesker le respondía: _"Claro, dea__r__heart. Pues entonces creo que la voy a usar mucho"._ Roxan fruncía el ceño y los labios. _"__Para mí es urgencia tener que verte… Y besarte". _Y con conversaciones cómo esa, Wesker la había tenido comiendo de la palma de su mano. Pero se le había acabado el chollo, porque Roxan había reaccionado y no de buena manera. Y Wesker sabía que era posible que jamás lograra recuperar su confianza. Y Albert reconocía que echaría en falta algunas cosas de ella, como la ya mencionada sonrisa tímida; las veces en las que le ponía ojitos de corderito; sus frases con sarcasmo; sus largas piernas… Y, ya estaba desvariando. _Albert, céntrate._

Entró a la casa. De primeras vio el salón con la cocina al lado. Estaba totalmente a oscuras. Encendió el móvil para poder alumbrar un poco. El sonido de un relámpago y varios truenos sonaron en la lejanía. Wesker no divisó nada.

Se exaltó un poco al oír un golpe proveniente del dormitorio de Roxan. Se dirigió hacia allí, y al intentar abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que había un bastón tirado en el suelo. Se agachó y lo recogió, y lo empuñó en la otra mano libre. Le dio un golpe a la cerradura de la puerta, y ésta se abrió con un chirrido bastante molesto.

Para qué mentir: Wesker temió por la vida de Roxan. El cuarto estaba patas arriba; la cama deshecha, el cabecero abollado, unas esposas rotas en el suelo, un agujero en la pared y lo que parecía ser pedazos de ropa. ¿Sería de algo que llevara puesto ella? Wesker los recogió, y el invadió aquél olor tan característico a rosas suyo. Al parecer, aquello había tenido que ser arrancado de cuajo, y no hace mucho, porque aún estaba caliente. También estaba manchada de sangre, al igual la moqueta del suelo y la colcha.

Wesker comenzó a sentir los pies húmedos. Miró al suelo con el entrecejo fruncido. De debajo de la puerta del baño salía un pequeño charco de agua. Intentó girar el pomo, pero estaba encasquillado. Le dio varios empujones a la puerta pero tampoco resultó.

-¡Roxan! ¡¿Estás ahí?!

No le respondió nadie. Al otro lado sí escuchó un grifo correr.

Wesker, ya mosqueado, le asestó varias patadas a la puerta. A la décima patada, la puerta cayó derribada. A Wesker se le encogió el corazón cuando vio a Roxan, con la cabeza metida en la bañera llena de agua, cortes en los brazos y en el torso. Tan sólo llevaba los pantalones del pijama, y el sujetador estaba hecho jirones, pero aun le cubría los pechos. Había un secador conectado a un enchufe, cuyo cable terminaba en el interior de la bañera.

-Oh Dios mío…

Wesker dio dos zancadas y sacó a Roxan del agua. Tenía varias quemaduras en el rostro y el cuello, y estaba realmente pálida. Sus labios ahora estaban de color violáceo, y tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras.

-No, no, no, nooo…

Wesker sacudió a Roxan. El pelo empapado se le pegaba al rostro y al cráneo. Le retiró los mechones de pelo de la cara y le acarició la mejilla. Le tomó el pulso, y no tenía. Tumbó a Roxan en el suelo y le trató de hacer una reanimación cardio pulmonar.

-No, Roxan, por Dios no te mueras… Ahora no, pedazo egoísta. Como te vayas, te juro que me las pagarás muy caro.

Albert le volvió a tomar el pulso. Nada.

-Espero que no te importe lo que voy a hacer…

Wesker le tapó la nariz a ella con una mano y posó sus labios sobre los de Roxan: comenzó a practicarle el boca a boca.

-Roxan… Por favor, no me hagas esto. Te… Te necesito, ¿vale? Te necesito. Sí, lo reconozco. Te _**necesito**_, aquí conmigo.

Roxan se incorporó de golpe y comenzó a toser, cogiendo bocanadas de aire.

-We-wesker…

Ella temblaba de manera violenta.

-No hables. No estás en condiciones de ello.

Roxan se acurrucó en su pecho y entre sus brazos, gimoteando.

-Gra-gracias…

-Ya me lo agradecerás después.

-¿Wesker al rescate, no?

Albert sonrió de lado y le frotó la espalda.

-Ja. Muy graciosa.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

-¿Puedo echarme una siesta? Estoy… Estoy exhausta.

-Claro, duerme lo que quieras, oso perezoso.

-No… No tengo fuerzas para replicarte… Pero ya te enterarás después…

Roxan cerró los ojos y se durmió entre los brazos de Wesker. Él le pasó un brazo tras las rodillas y le levantó. Le llevó hasta la cama, tumbándola en ella y echándole las sábanas por encima. Él salió y puso a Fred al corriente. Intentó entrar dentro de la casa, pero Wesker le dijo que no.

-¿Aviso a la policía?-le preguntó Fred, con el semblante preocupado.- ¿A la ambulancia?

-Espera a ver que nos cuenta.

Wesker dio media vuelta hacia a la casa.

-Capitán… No es por nada, pero le conozco, y sé que ahora mismo está muy preocupado por ella. Aunque usted diga lo contrario…

-Fred, ¿te has planteado buscarte una novia?

-Ehmm… ¿A qué viene eso?

-No sé. Un chico normal estaría en casa durmiendo, con su novia o de fiesta por ahí. Y… tú estás aquí.

-Pero como usted sabe, yo no soy un chico normal. Además, ¿para qué estar de fiesta o durmiendo, pudiendo estar aquí ayudándole a resolver un caso? A parte, la gente de por aquí es insoportable… Mucho politiqueo y rollos de esos.

Wesker siguió entró a la casa, y pegó un repullo al abrirse de golpe las puertas de la despensa. Cayó un… Paquete gigante, por así decirlo. Era Reynald, atado, amordazado y cabreado. Albert sonrió y le quitó de golpe la cinta que cubría su boca, recibiendo a cambio un alarido de dolor.

-¡Ostias! ¡Jodeeeerr, como duelee!-se quejó Reynald.-Un momento… ¡¿Sigue mi perilla ahí?!

-Sí, tu estúpida y ridícula perilla sigue ahí, pedazo de mequetrefe inútil.

-¡Roxan! ¿Dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Ugh, ahora que lo reconsidero, estabas mejor dentro del armario y calladito…

Reynald le dirigió una mirada fulminante. Wesker rodó los ojos y le desató. Reynald quiso ir al dormitorio de ella, pero Wesker puso una mano en el pecho de él y le detuvo.

-Te dejaré que la veas, pero te aviso una cosa: te vuelvo a ver acariciándola, toqueteándola o cualquier cosa similar… Te romperé las dos manos y terminaré de dejarte ciego-le dijo Wesker, en tono amenazador.

-¿Acaso eso que noto son celos? ¿Envidia, quizá?

-No te lo voy a repetir. Además, sería una pena que vuestra amistad se destrozara si por descuido se me escapara que estás comprometido…

-No te atreverías…

-Sí que me atrevería.

-No eres capaz.

-Por Roxan soy capaz de cualquier cosa, Reynald.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero hayáis disfrutado de este cap ^^ Ya véis a qué horas los subo... A las dos menos veinte de la madrugada. Creo que se me van a caer los ojos XD La proxima vez respondo los reviews, que ahora estoy a punto de desmayarme...<p>

Ciao


	14. I will not fall into temptation

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni Resident Evil ni sus personajes, si no a Capcom. Lo único mío son Roxan, Reynald, etc. Esta historia esta hecha por entretenimiento y diversión sin ánimo alguno de lucro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caminando entre sombras, evitando lo inevitable, culpabilidad es la pregunta, irracionalidad, la respuesta.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 <strong>_No caeré en la tentación _

_Roxan está en frente del RPD. A su lado, estaban Jill Valentine, con un top azul ceñido y una falda corta negra, y Brad Vickers. Brad grita que vendrá por ellos, que los van a cazar. Roxan no sabe a qué o quién se está refiriendo. Jill empuñaba la Beretta con una mano, mientras alarga la otra mano hacia Brad para tranquilizarle. Una enorme sombra se cierne sobre ellos, dejándolos en penumbra. A Brad le tiemblan las piernas con violencia, y grita: "¡Ya está aquí! ¡Corred!". Jill y Roxan se miraron confusas y con el ceño fruncido. Jill le pregunta a qué se refiere. De quién habla._

_Entonces el cuerpo de Brad se eleva, con sacudidas espasmódicas sobrecogedoras. Su boca se abre, y de ella sale un viscoso tentáculo. De entre las sombras aparece un enorme monstruo, de por lo menos dos metros y medio, que sujeta la cabeza de Brad con su enorme mano cual balón fuera. Le falta un ojo, y una línea de grapas une dos retazos de piel de la cara de aquél ser. Tenía una enorme dentadura blanca a la vista, junto con una encía violácea y una mueca rabiosa continua. Su cuerpo está tapado por cuero negro, y de sus hombros sobresalen varios tentáculos más._

_Jill y Roxan retroceden, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. El cuerpo endeble de Brad cae al suelo como un saco de carne inservible. El monstruo lanza un rugido gutural: "S.T.A.R.S". Va por nosotros, piensa Roxan aterrada. Jill y ella echan a correr al interior de la comisaría, pero Jill la encierra adentro y se queda afuera para combatir al monstruo. "JILL", grita Roxan, aporreando la puerta. Oye el silbido de un cohete. Roxan se da la vuelta y se dirige corriendo a la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S. Todo el RPD está en silencio. Pasa por delante de varios cuadros, figuras y esculturas. Irons siempre decoró aquello como si un museo se tratase._

_Abrió la puerta de golpe, esperando encontrarse a sus compañeros. Pero a quien más desea ver, es a su Capitán, su querido Capitán Wesker. Quiere correr hasta él y abrazarle, pero no hay nadie en la oficina. Sólo papeles y silencio. Busca el armario de armas con la mirada, y cuando lo encuentra va hacia él. Está cerrado a cal y canto. Jill podría abrirlo, piensa Roxan. Le asesta un puñetazo a la pequeña armería de S.T.A.R.S, aboyándola. Frunce las cejas hacia abajo y entreabre los labios, mostrando su dentadura apretada hasta el extremo de dolerle. Lo que más destaca son sus afilados colmillos dignos de un vampiro. Gruñe con una enorme rabia creciéndole en su interior. Retira el puño de la astillada madera y trata de relajarse. "¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué todos se han vuelto caníbales? ¿Qué demonios es ese bicho que ha matado a Brad?" murmura para sí misma, masajeándose las sienes._

_Roxan mira el escritorio de Wesker y se sienta en él. Coge una fotografía que hay entre los papeles. Son ellos dos, en un enorme jardín, que al instante reconoce: es el de su casa en los bosques de Raccoon. ¿Pero cómo es posible, si esa casa lleva cerrada casi diez años? ¿Cuándo han estado ahí? "Wesker… dónde estás metido…"_

_Roxan cierra los ojos unos momentos. Tan sólo un par de segundos. Y cuando los abre, no está en la comisaría._

_Está en un pequeño laboratorio lleno de máquinas y ordenadores. En el centro hay varios contendores de cristal gigantescos, pero el que más le llama la atención es uno pegado en la pared central. Contiene otro monstruo, no muy distinto al del RPD. Éste no lleva ropa o cualquier tela en el cuerpo. Carece de sexo alguno, y tiene la piel lívida. Es muy grande, y al igual que el otro, sus dientes quedan al descubierto en una mueca siniestra. Parece que le hubieran arrancado los labios. De su pecho sobresale un palpitante bulto rojo, que parece ser el corazón. Su brazo izquierdo acaba en unas afiladas garras de hueso, al contrario que su mano derecha, que es normal. _

_Wesker está detrás de ella sujetándole del cuello con suavidad y con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Con la otra mano apunta a Jill, con su Samurái Edge en alza. Ahora le susurra algo al oído a Roxan: "Cuando yo diga ya, agáchate". " ¿Por qué?", le pregunta ella, en voz bajita. "Tú sólo hazlo cuando te diga", le responde él._

_Roxan mira por el rabillo del ojo el enorme tubo de crista central. Se percata de que el líquido de su interior se está drenando y el ser abre sus lechosos ojos. Golpea el cristal con su garra, resquebrajándolo. "¡Agáchate!", le ordena Wesker, dándole un empujón hacia delante. Roxan se cae al suelo y mira a Wesker por encima del hombro. La sangre de él le salpica el rostro, provocando que ella aparte el rostro y arrugue la nariz, sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba viendo._

_Wesker ha sido brutalmente empalado por el Tyrant, que eleva su cuerpo inerte con su garra y lo lanza como si fuera un saco de patatas al suelo._

_Roxan se tapa la boca con ambas manos y retiene las lágrimas, pero no puede. Rompe a llorar desconsoladamente mientras gatea hasta el cadáver de Wesker. El Tyrant parece ignorarla, centrando toda su atención hacia Jill, que le dispara sin tregua mientras corre de él._

_Roxan pone las manos sobre la herida, intentando taponar la herida. Pero sabe que él está muerto y que no puede hacer nada para remediarlo, aunque intenta consolarse pensando que él tan sólo está desmayado y que puede salvarle. Se empapa en la sangre de él, que le mira con sus ojos grises ausentes y muertos tras las gafas de sol. "Wesker, quédate, aquí, conmigo… ¡Te necesito, por favor! ¡No te mueras!", le grita Roxan._

_Roxan se incorpora y mira el cuerpo de Wesker con rabia e impotencia. Aprieta los puños, provocando que sus nudillos se tensen y se pongan blancos. "Vengaré tu muerte, te lo juro."_

"_¡Roxan, cuidado!", le avisa Jill, desde el otro lado de la sala._

_La aludida eleva la vista y cierra los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El Tyrant hace retroceder su garra, preparado para un nuevo ataque, y descarga el golpe sobre el abdomen de Roxan. De su boca salen un par de hilillos de sangre, al igual que de la nariz. El Tyrant eleva sus garras, en las que se encuentra el cuerpo de Roxan, y la lanza al lado de Wesker._

_Ella, con sus últimas fuerzas, estira su mano derecha hasta la de Wesker y entrelaza sus dedos con los de la mano de él._

* * *

><p>Reynald tenía el rostro enterrado entre las manos. Se había sentado hace ya rato en la pequeña barra, concretamente en un taburete. No se atrevió a entrar a la habitación de Roxan, ya que sentía culpable por lo ocurrido. Pero, en aquellos instantes, una de las cosas que más le rondaban la mente, era la amenaza de Wesker. Sabía perfectamente todo el daño que ese hombre podía causar cuando quería, y a Reynald no le agradaba la idea de estar entre los damnificados: Pues aquél hombre rubio de misteriosas intenciones, sabía muy bien dónde pinchar para que alguien sangrara, y que ésta sangre le salpicara también a los demás. En el sentido metafórico, por supuesto. Albert Wesker conocía los temas y cosas que debía contarle a alguien para crear disputas entre más de una persona, y salir siempre airoso. Reynald reconocía que Wesker era audaz, por muy poco que le gustase.<p>

El ruido de una puerta abrirse sacó a Reynald de su dilema mental. Roxan salió de su habitación alicaída, triste, confundida y seria. En su mente sólo estaba aquella pesadilla que acababa de tener, junto con lo sucedido hace apenas cinco horas con Víctor.

-Roxan, yo… Lo siento muchísimo… Ha sido mi culpa.

La aludida elevó una mano e hizo callar a Reynald.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, ni mucho menos.

-Pero te dejé sola. Podría haber hecho algo al respecto…

-Reynald, nadie podía saber que ese loco iba a estar aquí. Deja de auto culparte, ¿vale?

Reynald suspiró y asintió. Roxan se frotó los ojos, algo grogui.

-¿Dónde están todos?-le preguntó ella.

-Roselyn está en su apartamento. Wesker se marchó hace ya varias horas: decía que necesitaba dormir, y Fred lo mismo.

-¿Fred estuvo aquí?

-Sí. Al parecer fue el que trajo a Wesker. Estaba muy preocupado por ti…-le respondió Reynald, un tanto receloso.

-¡Quién lo diría! Quizás me equivoqué con él… Al fin y al cabo, me salvó la vida una vez.

Reynald soltó un suspiro y le miró a ella de reojo: Roxan se dirigió hacia uno de los armarios de la cocina para coger un vaso, que fue a llenar de agua, pero se detuvo en seco tras la barra y delante de Reynald. Apenas parpadeaba, y estaba rígida.

-¿Roxan…?-inquirió Reynald, algo preocupado.

A Reynald le pareció que ella ni siquiera respiraba.

-Roxan, esto no tiene ni una pizca de gracia, ¿sabes?

Ella seguía igual. Reynald se levantó y se dirigió hasta ella. Le tomó de los hombros y le sacudió con delicadeza. Reynald se percató de que las pupilas de ella estaban bastante dilatadas. Roxan murmuró algo inaudible para Reynald, al que le concedió un pequeño momento de tranquilidad.

-Reynald… Estoy… Estoy viendo cosas…

-¿Qué cosas, Roxan?

-Cosas horribles. Pero…

-Serán imaginaciones, Roxan. Aun estás medio dormida…

-Sí, llevas razón.

Roxan agachó la cabeza y miró fijamente el suelo. Después, coloco una de sus manos en su abdomen y frunció el ceño. _¿Y si…?_ No. Aquello era imposible. Una idea completamente descabellada… Pero que no descartaría. Roxan se dio media vuelta, encaminándose a su habitación de nuevo para ducharse y ponerse más formal. Antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, le dijo a Reynald con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa:

-¡No desayunes sin mí!

Reynald asintió, correspondiéndole la sonrisa. A Reynald le llenó de alegría ver la sonrisa de ella nada más empezar el día. Aquello era para él como tomarse dos vasos de café.

Roxan cerró con pestillo la puerta del baño, y apoyó la frente contra la puerta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se puso a pensar en las posibilidades que había de que ocurriera eso… Pero era algo tan horrible, que decidió apartarlo de su mente y dejar de torturarse a sí misma. Se desnudó y se metió en la bañera, accionando el agua caliente. Tras unos minutos en los que dejó el agua correr, Roxan recordó algo que Víctor le había dicho cuando estaba tratando de electrocutarle en la bañera:

-"_Acabas de sentenciarte a ti misma, y a todos tus seres queridos…"_

Víctor era un monstruo con letras mayúsculas. Había que serlo para pensar en hacerle daño a una cría de doce años. Pero, sabiendo de lo que Víctor era capaz, Roxan se temía lo peor. Aquella idea de que Víctor atacara a Sherry Birkin le golpeó la mente con fuerza y le atemorizó. Terminó de ducharse y salió de la bañera, enrollándose una toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

Una parte de sí le preguntaba por qué le preocupaba tanto aquella niña. No era un familiar ni el hijo de un amigo, pero se llevaba bien con ella.

Pero quizás uno de los mayores motivos por los que sentía la necesidad de proteger a Sherry, era porque le recordaba a sí misma cuando era más pequeña. Solitaria, dulce, ingenua, con unos padres a los que apenas veía y una persona que se desvelaba por ella sin ser de la familia. Sherry tenía la suerte de contar con Wesker, que sorprendentemente sacaba a relucir con ella un instinto paternal que Roxan, y todos creían inexistente. Y la verdad era que, a Roxan le encantaba ese lado tierno de Wesker, aunque no lo admitiera.

Roxan salió de su habitación con el ceño fruncido y expresión preocupada. Se había puesto una camiseta negra de licra con una rebeca de manga larga de punto del mismo color, ligeramente más ancha al final de las mangas, y unos pantalones vaqueros grises algo gastados. Roxan se asustó bastante al no divisar a Reynald en el salón.

-¿Reynald?-inquirió ella, en voz alta, mirando por todas partes.

Roxan se asomó a la cocina y le vio sentado aun en el taburete.

-Hey, Reynald, ¿podrías contestarme al menos, no?

Roxan colocó una mano en su hombro y le sacudió levemente, pero él ni se inmutó. Roxan no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al comprobar que su amigo estaba dormido como un bebé, con la frente pegada a la encimera y los brazos colgando inmóviles a los lados del cuerpo.

Ella sabía que él tenía un sueño muy difícil de interrumpir, así que no tuvo problemas en tratar de llevarlo hasta el sofá. Aunque tuvo ciertas dificultades por el camino, entre tropiezos y miradas culpables a Reynald, logró dejarlo sobre el sofá tumbado, y después le echó una manta por encima. Del bolsillo de él se cayeron las llaves de la Harley, que Roxan recogió. Las alzó en el aire y las escrutó con la mirada, sintiéndose bastante atraída por la idea de conducir una moto. Pero Roxan no sabía como. _Ya, puede que tú no tengas recuerdo de no saber, pero yo sí. Y te puedo asegurar que soy muy buena conduciendo motos… Aunque, no puedo decir lo mismo de la conducción de un coche, _le dijo Pheseans.

Roxan sonrió de lado y miró a Reynald.

-Espero que no te importe prestármela durante un rato. Te prometo que te la devolveré de una pieza… Si Pheseans no me acaba estrellando contra algo, claro.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla a Reynald y salió corriendo afuera, sintiendo unas ganas enormes de montarse y conducir esa moto. Cogió el casco de Reynald.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacer ninguna locura mientras no estoy!

Dicho aquello, Roxan salió de la casa y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió a la flamante Harley dando saltitos de colegiala.

De repente, todo dolor, toda preocupación, cualquier cosa negativa se había esfumado de su cabeza. Ahora sólo quería sentir la adrenalina invadiendo su cuerpo, haciéndole cometer locuras que jamás llevaría a cabo de no ser por la necesidad de despejarse. Roxan sabía muy bien a dónde dirigirse.

Cuando Wesker decía que necesitaba dormir, quería decir que lo que quería era pensar con tranquilidad acompañado de un café.

* * *

><p>El parque estaba que daba asco. No es que hiciera mucho frío, pero estaba muy nublado. Los bancos estaban tan mojados que no se podía sentar uno en ellos. Era tan deprimente que de vez en cuando se le ponía a uno la carne de gallina. No parecía que la primavera estuviera cerca.<p>

Wesker paseó, con café de Starbucks en la mano, por el lúgubre y sombrío parque. El largo abrigo negro ondeaba con el viento, y de cuando en cuando, alguna gota de lluvia le salpicaba el rostro. A Wesker le llamó la atención una figura esbelta y curvilínea que vio en el mirador del parque, con las manos apoyadas en las barandillas.

Le extrañaba ver a alguien allí por ser tan temprano, y más por el tiempo tan asqueroso que hacía.

Wesker reconoció quién era cuando la chica se soltó la coleta que llevaba y dejó caer una cascada de pelo castaño precioso. Wesker se aproximó hasta ella, sigiloso.

Roxan se había puesto nerviosa. Había vuelto la cabeza hacia la derecha, haciendo bailar el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, cambiando un vaso también de Starbucks de mano. Parecía estar buscando a alguien con los ojos. A él. En esos instantes fue pretencioso y pensó que a quién buscaba era a él, dando en el clavo. Roxan se queda quieta en el sitio. Sí, ya le había visto a él. Le mira. Le sonríe. Es una sonrisa que nadie veía: sólo Wesker sabía que ella estaba sonriendo.

Wesker se situó a su lado en silencio. Roxan miró de nuevo al horizonte, en el que se podía empezar a ver unos cuantos rayos anaranjados de sol. Ella se abrazó a sí misma, con algo de frío. Pero no se quejó.

-Deberías estar en cama, impertinente-le dijo Wesker, en un reproche.

-Ya, pero sabes que sufro de hiperactividad. Además, me siento… Bien-replicó ella, con las cejas fruncidas hacia abajo.

-No importa cómo creas sentirte. Es algo que está en tu cabeza, que no es real. Tú deberías estar en reposo y punto-insistió Wesker.

-¿Acaso es preocupación lo que noto en tu voz, Albert?-le preguntó ella, dándose la vuelta y apoyando los codos en la barandilla y colocando una pierna sobre la otra.

Wesker resopló e hizo un gesto indiferente.

-Que no sea la alegría de la huerta no quiere decir que sea un-

Roxan interrumpió a Wesker:

-Por favor, Wesker, no digas más mentiras. Tú no salvarías a nadie a no ser que te interesara para algo. ¿O es que salvarías a Chris Redfield, o a Irons de estar al borde de la muerte?

-Qué bien me conoces-Wesker alzó las cejas._ O eso crees, querida…_pensó él, sacando una sonrisa de lado que no pudo evitar.

Roxan deseaba más que nada poder meterse en la mente de Albert Wesker, tan misterioso y enigmático, que le sacaba totalmente de quicio. Pero, si Roxan lograba algún día leerle la mente a Wesker, quizás dejara de resultarle especial e indescifrable, que eran dos de las cosas que más le atraían de él.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres exactamente de mí, rubiales?-le preguntó Roxan en definitiva.

-¿Qué quieres tú de mí, Jones?-replicó Wesker, cruzándose de brazos.

Roxan se quedó bastante parada con la réplica de Wesker. Le había pillado con la guardia baja.

-Pues… ¡Yo he preguntado primero!-exclamó Roxan, sonrojándose en sobremanera.

-Y yo después. Pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que contestar primero, ¿no crees?-Wesker alzó una ceja.

Roxan emitió un gruñido y apretó los puños. Soltó una palabrota en voz inaudible y le dio un empujón a Wesker, al que no movió no un solo centímetro.

-Tienes un humor de perros, Jones. ¿Has desayunado? La primera comida del día es la más importante, y con un café no vas a hacer nada…-le preguntó Wesker, echando a andar.

Roxan se quedó un poco más atrás, rígida en el sitio. Wesker se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva por encima del hombro.

-Hoy estás espesa, ¿eh? Te estoy invitando a desayunar, por si no te has percatado de la indirecta-le aclaró Wesker, negando con la cabeza.

Ella le alcanzó al instante y caminó al lado de él, en silencio, hasta llegar a una cafetería pequeña y modesta, que despedía un exquisito olor a chocolate caliente. Roxan se detuvo en la puerta y aspiró aquél embriagante aroma. Wesker se giró y le dijo:

-¿Entras o no?

Roxan asintió. Una joven y risueña camarera les condujo hasta una mesa apartada del resto de clientes, junto a un ventanal. La camarera les dejó un par de cartas en la mesa y se marchó. Wesker retiró la silla de Roxan para que se sentara, e hizo un gesto galante. Roxan tomó asiento y le agradeció aquél detalle a Wesker. Albert se sentó en la suya y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, tomando la carta entre sus manos. Pero apenas la miró un par de segundos cuando llamó a la camarera y le tendió un papelito diminuto. Wesker le guiñó un ojo a la chica y ella se marchó con una risita tímida. Roxan miró todo aquello con el ceño fruncido y mala cara.

Wesker se percató de ello, y alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué?-articuló Albert.

-Nada, nada. ¿Qué has pedido?

Wesker sonrío, y se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora verás. Ah, espero que no te importe que haya pedido por los dos…

-Qué amable-dijo Roxan, con cierto sarcasmo.

La camarera volvió con una bandeja, y dejó sobre la mesa dos chocolates calientes con un barquillo de galleta y una hojita de menta. Roxan sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Tomó la taza y le dio un sorbo, emitiendo un suspiro. Wesker se inclinó hacia delante, juntando las manos.

-¿Cómo está?

-Es cómo el de Papá… Exactamente igual. ¿Cómo…?

Roxan dejó que las palabras muriesen en su boca cuando vio aparecer a la chica de antes con dos platitos, en los que había un pedazo de tarta de queso con sirope de chocolate por encima. Al lado había un trozo de tableta de chocolate.

-Oh Dios mío…-musitó Roxan, cogiendo una cuchara y probando la tarta.

-¿Cómo está?

-Es… Es… ¡Genial! Mi padre hacía chocolates y tartas como éstas… _Exactamente iguales._

-Me alegro que te guste. Me ha costado mucho trabajo encontrar un sitio que hiciera cosas de éstas.

Roxan frunció el ceño.

-Verás… Hablé con tu madre, y me dio la receta del chocolate y la tarta de queso que hacía tu padre. Y no creas que fue fácil sonsacárselo a tu madre… Es muy terca. Igual que tú-Wesker negó con la cabeza.-Y después, tuve que buscar un lugar que quisiera hacer las recetas en exclusiva: lo habría hecho yo si no fuera porque yo y la cocina somos incompatibles.

-Me han comentado las atrocidades que haces en la cocina…

-Calla y escucha. Después, encontré este café. Estaban a punto de cerrar y… Por casualidad descubrí que aquí fue donde tu padre y tú veníais a comer algo de vez en cuando, y que esa camarera, era sobornada en cierta manera por tu padre como yo lo he hecho.

-¿Perdona? ¿Sobornos?

-Sí, bueno… Algo así. Prosigo: tu padre le pagaba al cocinero para que hiciera la tarta y-

-¿Mi padre no hacía la tarta?

-No. La hacía el cocinero, que era amigo de tu padre, y la hacía pasar como suya.

-Eso no es posible. Yo le veía hacerlas. Las hacíamos juntos…

-Roxan… Eh… Era una especie de tapadera para encubrir los medicamentos que metería en ella. Para regular el virus, y todo eso. La compraría a medio hacer y le metería lo que tuviera que meterle.

-No tienes tacto para decir nada, salvaje.

-Para qué mentirte, ¿no? Bueno, yo le he pagado al cocinero para que haga esto y punto.

-¿Y no habría sido más fácil ir al supermercado?

Wesker resopló.

-Ya, pero…

-Pero querías que fuera algo especial-terminó de decir Roxan por Wesker.

Los dos terminaron de comerse la tarta y de tomarse el chocolate y se levantaron. Wesker dejó un billete de veinte dólares sobre la mesa y salió de la cafetería con Roxan. Caminaron hasta donde estaba la moto de Reynald. Roxan se sentó en el sillín de la moto y miró detenidamente a Wesker, que le observaba algo incrédulo.

-¿Sabes conducir una moto?-le preguntó él.

-Eh… Más o menos.

-No creo que a Reynald le guste ese arañazo-le dijo Wesker señalando la parte de atrás de la moto.

Roxan abrió los ojos de par en par y soltó un grito ahogado.

-Me va a matar… Me va a matar-murmuró, nerviosa.

-Como te ponga una mano encima yo sí que le voy a matar.

Roxan miró a Wesker y sonrió.

-Será mejor que me vaya antes de que a Reynald le de un ataque epiléptico…

Roxan se fue a subir de nuevo a la moto, pero Wesker le tomó del antebrazo y le acercó a él. Roxan se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que quería robarle un beso, así que ella le hizo "la cobra" y se sentó en la Harley, colocándose el casco. La cara indiferente de Wesker se sustituyó por una de pura rabia. Como cuando un niño va a coger una galleta y su madre se la arrebata antes de que ni siquiera haya tenido oportunidad de catarla. Roxan arrancó la moto y, antes de marcharse, le dijo a Wesker:

-No te creas que siempre vas a conseguir lo que quieres y cuando desees. Te agradezco que me salvaras, y el desayuno, pero eso no va a hacer que te perdone con tanta rapidez lo que me has hecho en este tiempo. No soy así de fácil y punto. No vas a convencerme tratando de ponerte sentimental, porque sé que no eres así. Si quieres ganarte mi confianza, lo vas a tener difícil. Pero, conociéndote, seguramente insistirás… Pero no caeré en la tentación.

* * *

><p>Hola ^^ Ehem, hallase aquí una servidora con un nuevo capítulo tras mucho tiempo. Perdonen el retraso, los estudios me estaban ahogando un poco XD Ahora a contestar reviews:<p>

**CharlotteWesker: **No, tranquila, no se me cayeron los ojos. Por poco XD Me alegra que te gustara ese momento entre Reynald y Roxan. Te aseguro que habrá más momentos de tensión sexual y variantes (?), y mucho más tensos que ése XD

**ZairaLeeWay: **Agradezco mucho tus palabras ^^ Motiva mucho que me digas cosas así, a uno se le sube la moral y se pone a escribir y no para XD

**JillValentineForever: **Me alegra que te guste el papel de Wesker con Sherry, mi intención era que les transmitiera a los lectores esa sensación de relación padre-hija, y veo que lo he logrado. ¿Y… qué esperabas que sucediera entre Reynald y Roxan, eh?

**Electra78: **Sí, estoy pensando en mandarla de vacaciones a la playa o a algún lugar tranquilo. Si va Reynald con ella, no lo sé XD Eso depende, si queréis que haya hemorragias nasales por doquier o no ;D Y, no confíes mucho en Wesker, que tiene más cuento que callejas XD Pero, quién sabe, alomejor es de verdad…

**Mayhem: **Me alegra ver nuevos lectores por acá :D Muchas gracias, yo también a veces pienso lo mismo, que Reynald y Roxan deberían quedar juntos… Y después llega Wesker y no me deja en paz XD Pero, ya se verá…

Y, con esto me despido. Ah, no, todavía me queda decir algo más XD Os voy a decir un par de cosas sobre las que quiero que me deis vuestra opinión:

-Estoy pensando en hacer una precuela de la historia, que se situaría en la infancia y adolescencia de Roxan, narrando así algunas cosas sobre Proyecto P y demás. Sería contado en primera persona por Nathan y Roxan, y quizás en alguna ocasión de Reynald. Decidme, ¿os gustaría una precuela?

Además, si os gustaría ver algo en concreto en Afterlife Love, tengáis una idea/sugerencia/petición, no dudéis en decírmelo en un review o por MP, que yo veré lo que puedo hacer con mucho gusto.

Por cierto, he fundado un club de fans en Facebook, donde cuelgo algunas curiosidades de la historia y sus personajes, fichas de ellos, el vestuario, imágenes y entrevistas a los personajes, por lo que podéis preguntar por lo que queráis a los personajes de la historia allí. Buscad en Facebook en el buscador Afterlife Love'rs XD

See you later ;D

PD: Los párrafos en cursiva del principio son una pesadilla de Roxan


	15. Love is not a game

**Capítulo 15**: _Love is not a game_

* * *

><p>Wesker anduvo cual zombi fuese durante largo rato, sin un rumbo fijo. Sus pasos, lentos pero firmes, resonaban por toda la silenciosa calle. De cuando en cuando, se topaba con algún charco al que no prestaba mucha atención y acababa pisando. Por su mente divagaban varios pensamientos e ideas, que trataba que no fueran sobre su subordinada.<p>

Roxan se hallaba en casi todos sus pensamientos, a pesar de que él trataba de evitar eso. Wesker le detestaba; odiaba su continua sonrisa, su manera honrada de actuar, su manera casi perfecta de actuar y de ser, su manía de contradecirle...

Pero lo que más odiaba de ella, era que había logrado romper su psique. Consiguió que sus facetas más humanas, los sentimientos y pensamientos más primitivos, una manera de ser que jamás había mostrado, saliera a la luz única y exclusivamente para ella.

Wesker se percató al instante de que su subordinada había jugado con él al igual que Wesker había hecho con ella. _Ojo por ojo, diente por diente..., _recordó. Ahora Roxan quería que él sufriera intentando recuperarla...

Jones no sabía que Wesker no pensaba hacer nada para que ella volviera a confiar en él. Quizá la misión, una de las condiciones para entrar a la H.C.F., se complicara. Pero Albert Wesker siempre encontraba la manera de solucionar las cosas.

Y tenía un plan para que todo marchase rumbo a su favor.

Ambos hicieron un trato: Wesker buscaría una cura para la enfermedad si ella le dejaba investigar más a fondo el Proyecto P. Y él lo usaría a su favor. Unas cuantas pruebas, análisis e investigaciones y todo estaría solucionado.

Pero había algo que reconcomía a Wesker: ¿Con cuánto tiempo contaba? ¿Roxan lograría sobrevivir? ¿Lograría él hallar una solución a la enfermedad?

Y aunque Wesker no lo reconociera, estaba un tanto preocupado por la salud de ella. Esa mañana le había visto... _Apagada._ Era un término relativo, desde luego, pero Wesker había notado, y mucho, que ella no irradiaba felicidad, que no era la misma que siempre. Le había visto decaída, triste, bastante seria y preocupada. Había hablado con él con una gran determinación, y parecía totalmente decidida a cumplir lo que había dicho, pero, Wesker había notado el brillo apagado y triste en sus ojos mientras hablaba.

Albert tenía la sensación de que Roxan en realidad no quería estar distanciada de él. Pero, su orgullo le superaba, y prefería dejarle de hablar a ser permisiva. Y lo mismo le ocurría a Wesker.

Los dos se peleaban, se insultaban y contradecían. Y lo más curioso es que estaban enamorados...

¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle todo lo malo a ella? ¿Qué era aquello, una pequeña venganza por todas las impertinencias que había cometido?

Roxan observó impotente cómo la grúa se llevaba la Harley de Reynald. Sentada en el saliente de la acera, abrazándose a sí misma, se reprochaba a sí misma la estupidez que había realizado.

¿A quién se le ocurría aparcar en la zona de minusválidos y en doble fila? Además, se le había olvidado poner la pata de cabra y la moto había acabado en el suelo, con varios arañazos producidos por el suelo y los chinos molestos que había esparcidos en el suelo.

Reynald iba a matarle. Su moto, encima de rasguñada, llevada por la grúa a Dios sabe dónde. Y sin olvidar mencionar de que la había cogido sin permiso…

Roxan comenzaba a entender el por qué Wesker le llamaba entrometida impertinente. Porque lo era, y con letras mayúsculas y de neón.

Hizo ademán de ponerse en pie y salir corriendo antes de que Reynald se despertase y fuera a buscarle, bien para saber cómo se encontraba además de regañarle. Y Roxan no estaba de humor para recibir reprimendas, a pesar de que se las merecía.

Soltó un suspiro extenuado, retirándose varios mechones de la cara.

De repente, su móvil comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón de ella, produciéndole un leve cosquilleo incómodo. Roxan no hizo ademán alguno de querer contestar.

No recordó que aquella melodía era la que había colocado como tono de llamada para cuando Reynald le llamase. La canción era _Sonne_, de Rammstein.

_Eins  
>Zwei<br>Drei  
>Vier<br>Fünf  
>Sechs<br>Sieben  
>Acht<br>Neun  
>Aus<em>

Alle warten auf das Licht  
>Fürchtet euch, fürchtet euch nicht<br>Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Augen  
>Sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehn<br>Und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn

Eins  
>Hier kommt die Sonne<br>Zwei  
>Hier kommt die Sonne<br>Drei  
>Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen<br>Vier  
>Hier kommt die Sonne<p>

Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen  
>kann verbrennen, kann euch blenden<br>Wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht  
>Legt sich Eis auf das Gesicht<br>Sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehn  
>Und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn<p>

_(Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, fuera_

Todos esperan a la luz  
>temer no temáis<br>el sol brilla de mis ojos  
>esta noche no se acostará<br>y el mundo cuenta hasta diez en voz alta

Uno  
>aquí viene el sol<br>dos  
>aquí viene el sol<br>tres  
>es la estrella más luminosa de todas<br>cuatro  
>aquí viene el sol<p>

El sol brilla de mis manos  
>os puede quemar, os puede reflejar<br>cuando sale de los puños  
>se tumba caliente sobre el rostro<br>esta noche no se acostará  
>y el mundo cuenta hasta diez en voz alta)<p>

-Dios mío, ¿no piensa colgar?-farfulló, suspirando. Atendió el teléfono:-¿Qué?

-Podrías haber contestado antes.

-Y tú podrías haber colgado hace rato-replicó ella, rodando los ojos.

-Uh, qué mal humor. Esta es la quinta vez que te llamo…

-¿Qué quiere el Señorito Insistente?

-Que me respondas.

Reynald carraspeó. Roxan silbó, sonando distraída.

-Pues ya he respondido. ¿Algo más?-Roxan estaba siendo borde.

Reynald, en vez de molestarse, se lo tomó con bastante humor. Estaba acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor continuos. Además, había tenido rabietas peores.

-¿Sabes que suenas tremendamente sensual cuando te cabreas?-comentó Reynald.

Roxan no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hala, ya lo has conseguido.

-¿He conseguido el qué?-dijo Reynald, fingiendo desconcierto.

-Hacerme sonreír. Siempre lo haces…

-Por algo soy tu mejor amigo, ¿no?

-¿Por qué piensas que eres mi mejor amigo?-replicó Roxan, alzando las cejas.

-Por razones bastante obvias.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Como saber que te llevaste mi moto, la arañaste y se la llevó la grúa y no enfadarme. Además, ¿quién si no iba a hacer de tornillo tuyo?

-…-Roxan frunció el ceño.- ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí.

Roxan oyó cómo la línea se cortaba. Echó una mirada fugaz por encima de su hombro, y allí le vio. Ella soltó una risa por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza. Reynald le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, que ella aceptó.

-¿Desde cuando sabes conducir una moto? ¿No decías que las odiabas?-le interrogó Reynald, enarcando una ceja.

-Mi padre me enseñaba en sus ratos libres. También practicaba cuando podía al morir él. Además, mi odio hacia ellas es parcial.

-¿Y por…?

-Porque cada vez que tú te subes en tu moto, o cuando mi padre lo hacía, temía que no regresarais. Que hubiera un accidente y os pasara algo.

Reynald entrecerró su ojo sano y le acarició el antebrazo. Le dio un beso en la frente, mientras Roxan le abrazaba.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-sugirió él, provocando otra ancha sonrisa en Roxan.

-¿Hay día en que no quiera?-contestó ella, alzando la mirada.

Reynald retuvo una risa y frunció las cejas.

-Eres peor que el monstruo de las galletas.

-Oh, ahora que lo dices, han abierto una tiendecita de pasteles y dulces a un par de manzanas de aquí. ¿Probamos?

-Por mí genial. Algo de chocolate no nos vendría mal…-concordó Reynald, ofreciéndole su brazo a Roxan para que se enganchara de él.

Ella aceptó gustosamente, comentándole:

-Qué caballero.

Roxan apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él. Comenzaron a andar, sin decir palabra alguna. Al fin y al cabo no les hacía falta hablar.

Ambos sabían en qué pensaban, sin necesidad de leer mentes. Reynald sabía que a Roxan le estaba reconcomiendo la culpa por lo de la moto, y por algo más que desconocía. Roxan podía adivinar por la cara de él y su comportamiento que le importaba más bien poco la moto mientras ella estuviera bien.

_Es demasiado bueno. Demasiado bueno para mí, _se dijo ella con cierto pesar.

Reynald estaba siendo permisivo, estoico y cándido con ella todo el tiempo, sin importarle si ella se ponía de mal humor o si le daba desaires. Simplemente no mostraba impedimento alguno al estar con ella y hacer cualquier cosa para sacarle una sonrisa. Ésa era una de los mayores placeres de Reynald, ser el que provocaba sonrisas y carcajadas a Roxan, fuera como fuese. Y por no hablar de cuando se sonrojaba o se ponía nerviosa por él.

Tenerle tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos estaba matándole. ¿Cuánto más podria aguantar esa situación?

La incertidumbre corroía a Reynald poco a poco. ¿Llegaría el día en que pudiese hablar de _ése _tema con ella, sin tapujos ni vergüenza? No estaba muy seguro de ello. Pero, había algo indudable: si quería que Roxan y él tuvieran algo más que amistad, primero debía quitar de en medio a Wesker. Por supuesto que no le iba a matar, no era un asesino. No obstante, tendría que lograr apartar al Capitán Albert Wesker de Roxan.

* * *

><p>No hacía más que asentir de vez en cuando a cualquier cosa que su repentina visitante dijese. Albert no prestó atención alguna a ninguna de las cosas que, Gabrielle Ducayne, le decía.<p>

-He pensado suicidarme. ¿Qué te parece?-dijo ella, en broma, para comprobar si Wesker le escuchaba.

-Me parece bien-respondió él, sin partar la vista del microscopio.

Gabrielle le propinó una colleja. Wesker retiró el rostro de la lente del microscopio de laboratorio y le miró acusatoriamente.

-¿A qué viene eso, Gaby?-protestó él, acariciándose la zona golpeada.

-A que estás haciendo oídos sordos a todo lo que te estoy diciendo, Wesker-contestó ella, con los brazos en jarras.

Wesker le miró con las cejas alzadas inquisitoriamente.

Gabrielle "Gaby" Ducayne era una chica joven (un año menos que Roxan, si aml no recordaba Albert), bastante alegre, impulsiva y amable, entre otras muchas cosas que, de ser otra persona, a Wesker se le haría insoportable. Gaby también podía ser a veces muy infantil, además de directa y sincera. Tanto que a veces le sacaba los colores a más de uno. En cambio, cuando trabajaba, era alguien fría y tan distante que le recordaba a él mismo, sobre todo cuando era más joven.

Gabrielle era de complexión delgada. Su cabello, negro azabache, poseía varios mechones violetas. Su piel era pálida como el marfil, y en sus ojos, azules grisáceos, solían haber unas ligeras ojeras, debidas al poco sueño.

Ambos compartían su curiosa obsesión por el café. Wesker y ella se conocían de hace tiempo, cuando le salvó la vida en uno de sus momentos en los que no pensó antes de actuar.

Gabrielle no paraba de insisterle en que desistiera en sus planes de convertirse en el enemigo número de Umbrella y aliarse con la H.C.F. Además, le preocupaba mucho que a Wesker le saliera el tiro por la culata y el virus no se adaptar a él. Y si era así, ¿mutaría? ¿Se convertiría en un ser irracional con sed de sangre? ¿O simplemente pasaría a mejor vida?

Ese torbellino de preguntas azotaba con fuerza a Gaby, aumentando su preoccupación por él.

-Wesker, simpre hay una segunda opción… Por favor, ¿no podrías reconsiderarlo?-insistió Gabrielle, mirándole preocupada.

Albert suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla negra de piel que había ante el escritorio de diseño de aspecto moderno y futurista. La pieza central del escritorio era un arco de cromo pulido, que servía como apoyo a un cristal de vidrio claro que servía como superficie de trabajo. Un pedestal permitía el giro de esa superficie, por lo que se podía ubicar cómodamente en la posición deseada. Encima del cristal, había varias carpetas negras, y un ordenador marca Umbrella negro con su respectivo logo.

-¿No te cansas de insistir, eh, Gaby?-le dijo él, con una sonrisa ladina.

-No.

-Sabes que aprecio tu interés e ímpetu, pero tienes que relajarte. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

Gaby apretó la mandíbula y suspiró. Agachó la cabeza y miró un punto indefinido del suelo de baldosas blancas.

-Claro que confío en ti, Wesker… Pero… ¿si yo no cuestiono tus decisiones, quién lo haría si no?

Wesker frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Gaby.

-Suena como si fuera un niño mimado al que no se le niega nada-opinó él.

-No me malinterpretes es sólo que… Todo el mundo tiene miedo a contrariarte, así que, al menos yo debo hacer que no se te vaya la olla.

Wesker sonrió. Era de esas sonrisas que pocas veces se veía en Albert Wesker, una sincera y divertida.

-Gracias por mantenerme cuerdo, querida-le dijo él, en un tono burlón.

-Esto del amor te ha aflojado varios tornillos.

Wesker se puso repentinamente serio.

-¿Perdona?-articuló él, tragando saliva.

-Ah, nunca imaginé a Albert Wesker pediendo la cabeza por una mujer. Tiene que ser muy especial para haber logrado desquiciarte de esta manera.

-Hum. No sé de qué me hablas.

-Oh, por favor. Te pasas el día con la cabeza en las nubes. En serio, ¿llegará el día en que me la presentes?

-Todo a su debido tiempo, Gabrielle.

-¡Ajá! ¡Lo reconoces!-exclamó Gaby, acusándole con un dedo como una niña pequeña.

Y ahí estaba su lado infantil. Wesker rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-¿Te suena el nombre de Roxan?-le preguntó él.

Gabrielle se puso rígida.

-¿Has dicho Roxan?

-Sí.

-¿Te refieres a la Roxan que yo creo que es?

-Pues no sé.

-¿Es Roxanna _Jade_ Jones Rex?

-Sí… Espera. ¿Qué? ¿_Roxanna Jade_?

-Oh Dios mío.

-¿Me vas a explicar lo de Jade?

-¡Estás colado por la hija de Drake! ¿¡Sabes lo peligroso que es eso!?

-Sí, las mujeres son un peligro en sí.

-Wesker, más te vale que no le hayas cabreado.

-¿Por qué no? Es como un juego entre nosotros…

-**El amor no es un juego**, Wesker. Y menos cuando hablamos de una B.O.W con doble personalidad. Pheseans es un peligro para ti y para ella.

-¿Gaby, qué más sabes de Roxan?-Wesker estaba confundido, cabreado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

Gabrielle Ducayne era, sin lugar a dudas, una caja de sorpresas.

* * *

><p>Reynald alzó las cejas mientras cogía un pedazo de su tarta de chocolate.<p>

-¿Entonces, entre él y tú no hay nada?-le preguntó de nuevo, sin caber en sí de la felicidad que le proporcionaba oír eso.

-No, Reynald, no. Le he dado una patada en el culo a Wesker.

La sonrisa de Reynald se ensanchó aun más.

-¿Le has pateado el culo?

-Le he dado una patada literal, salvaje-respondió ella, soltando una carcajada.

-Joder, pues lo llego a saber y se la doy yo. Y en otra parte del cuerpo que no es el trasero.

Roxan volvió a reír. Mordió su tarta, la misma de Reynald, y le pegó un sorbo a su batido de chocolate, que compartía con él.

-Pues la próxima vez yo le pateo el culo y tú la entrepierna. ¡No, mejor al revés!-dijo ella, consiguiendo una risotada de su amigo.

Ambos echaban de menos momentos así entre los dos. Tan tranquilos y livianos, tan íntimos y especiales a la vez...

Quizás ninguno de los dos se había percatado, pero la gente le miraba con curiosidad, envidia y cierta aprensión. La gente que les rodeaban pensaba que era una parejita bastante feliz y mona.

-Hey, tienes una mancha ahí…-le dijo Reynald, señalando su camiseta. Roxan se miró.

Él le gastó esa típica broma. De paso, le manchó de verdad. La barbilla y el pómulo derecho, de chocolate, con la cuchara.

-Ups. Perdona, en serio…

A Reynald le costaba trabajo hablar por el ataque de risa que le estaba dando. Pronto se le contagió a ella.

Reynald le dijo algo, casi en un susurro, que Roxan no logró entender del todo.

-¿Dices algo?-le preguntó, sonriente.

-Que tienes una sonrisa preciosa.

Ella se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias.

-…Y bueno… Yo… Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo, Rox. Y si no te lo digo ahora, no creo que pueda nunca.

-Suéltalo.

-Yo…

Roxan le dedicó una cándida sonrisa alentadora.

-Dilo.

Reynald soltó un suspió y le miró con un brillo indescifrable en los ojos.

-Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo, y no sabía cómo decírtelo… Te quiero, Rox, te amo más que a nada en este mundo.

* * *

><p>Aquí otro capítulo tras tanto tiempo... Vuelvo a pedir disculpas por el retraso, entre estudios y castigos no pude escribir XD<p>

¿Qué dirá Roxan ante la declaración de amor de Reynald? (Personalmente, yo me lo comería a besos *¬*) ¿Cómo seguirá? Eso y más en próximos capítulos, amigos...

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Hoy no los contesto uno por uno debido a que, de nuevo, los ojos se me van a caer, y mañana hay colegio ¬¬ Así que, hasta otra :D

Chao'


	16. What Happened?

**Capítulo 16: **_What happened?_

Roxan abrió la boca y los ojos de par en par. Reynald contuvo una sonrisa. La cuchara que ella sostenía en esos momentos, con un generoso trozo del pastel de chocolate, cayó en platito de porcelana de golpe, causando un leve e instantáneo tintineo ligeramente molesto. Roxan trató de procesar las palabras que Reynald acababa de pronunciar.

Estaba entre quedarse como una estatua y salir corriendo. Su cara, más cómica y ridícula imposible, provocó una leve risa de Reynald. Él pasó su mano ante el rostro de ella, para comprobar si seguía "ahí". _Pues si que le he dejado sorprendida. ¿Eso es bueno o malo?,_ pensó Reynald.

-La madre que me trajo al mundo…-Roxan habló por fin. Alzó las cejas lo más que pudo, haciendo su rostro más cómico aún.-Es que… Jolín. Esto, esto es algo un tanto extraño…

Roxan esbozó una leve y nerviosa sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo ves extraño?-le preguntó Reynald, mirándola fijamente.

-Hemos sido como hermanos y… Y bueno, ahora… Me dices esto…

Él se encogió de hombros. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, y a su vez, la barbilla sobre una de sus manos. Le miró detenidamente y luego suspiró.

-Sabes que esto no está bien, ¿verdad?-observó Roxan, mírandole con cierta tímidez y de una manera casi furtiva.

Sus manos, entrelazadas bajo la mesa, se tensaron, al igual que su mandíbula. Reynald frunció el ceño, preguntándole el porqué con la mirada.

-Estás prometido, si no me equivoco.

Reynald trató de ocultar su asombro y el pánico que le invadió el cuerpo.

-¿Cómo…?-masculló él.

-¿Qué cómo lo sé?

Él asintió levemente.

-Simple: Recibí la invitación de boda esta mañana. Muy cursi, por cierto.

Roxan le extendió el sobre rosa con detalles y flores doradas impresas. Él lo miró como si fuera una bomba de relojería.

-Prometo que yo no tenía ni idea de que Cassandra había mandado, siquiera hecho, unas invitaciones-aseveró Reynald, con la verdad por delante.

Cassandra no le había dicho nada sobre invitaciones de boda. Le había dejado bien claro que tenían que tomarse un tiempo para pensárselo, que no fuera precipitada. Pero Cassandra jamás le hacía caso a Reynald. Nunca. Iba por libre. _En cuanto le pille, le voy a matar…_, se dijo él, pensando también en el embrollo en el que se metía.

-Te creo-declaró Roxan, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.-Pero…

Reynald sintió que su corazón se le contraía en el pecho. Su respiración se detuvo unos segundos. _¿Pero qué?, _meditó Reynald, con el miedo apoderándose de él. Era un pavor distinto al que se sentía cuando estabas en el frente de batalla. Peor que cuando veías que tenías cincuenta llamadas perdidas de tu madre… Bueno, no hay nada que dé más pavor que eso en realidad… El caso era que ése miedo, no era de buen gusto para un enamorado. El temor a los "Pero…". Estaba el "…pero me gustas" y el "me gustas, pero…", ambos igual de terroríficos.

-Pero…-Roxan tragó saliva. Sintió que se derretía y que su corazón se hacía pedacitos en cuanto vio la cara de Reynald, que se hallaba entre la de susto y la de corderito degollado. Roxan frunció las cejas hacia abajo y suspiró.

-¿No tengo ni una mínima oportunidad, RJ?

Roxan sonrió con dulzura al oírle llamarle "RJ", que era el diminutivo de su nombre de pila y su segundo nombre: _Roxanna Jade._ Lo de Jade había sido capricho de su madre. Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, tenía conocimiento de ése segundo nombre. Ni la policía siquiera. Sólo él y sus padres. Y únicamente él le llamaba RJ.

-Tengo que cavilar un poco sobre esto. Dame tiempo, y… Y te diré mi respuesta.

-Te tomo la palabra-le dijo Reynald, mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella alargó la mano hacia él y extendió el dedo meñique, con el resto de la mano cerrada en un puño. Reynald hizo lo mismo y entrelazaron sus meñiques.

-Prométeme que, sea cual sea mi respuesta final, que no habrá rencor. Y que trataremos de no cambiar nuestra amistad, ¿vale?

Reynald sabía de sobra que, aunque se lo prometiera, a pesar de que se esforzara mucho, su amistad no sería igual. Y no quería hacerle falsas promesas. Pero tampoco podía decirle que no…

-Claro.-Respondió él.

* * *

><p>Roxan metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó, apresurada. No sabía adónde le dirigían sus piernas, pero no le importaba mucho. Sólo podía pensar en Reynald, sus palabras, su mirada… Jamás pensó que tendría que enfrentarse a semejante dilema. En su caminata, hacia Dios sabe dónde, un recuerdo cruzó su mente.<p>

**Flashback**

_Roxan se sentó en el suelo y miró a Reynald con sus pequeños ojillos esmeraldas. Continuó haciendo y deshaciendo uno de sus castaños tirabuzones con su pequeña mano. Él le miró de reojo, y tras soltar el soldadito de plástico verde, se giró hacia ella._

_-Rox. ¿Qué pasa?_

_Ella miró al suelo, con sus mejillas cada vez más arreboladas. La pequeña Roxan-de tres años-dejó el tirabuzón y se aferró al borde rosa de su vestido. Reynald-de cinco años-colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella, y le preguntó:_

_-¿Pasa algo?_

_-Tú…-Roxan le miró fijamente.- ¿Tú me quieres?_

_Él se sonrojó y miró el suelo con el ceño fruncido. Roxan se dirigió a gatas hasta a él y se situó delante suya._

_-Yo te quiero mucho. Tanto como a Papá y a Mamá. ¿Y tú?-insistió la pequeña._

_Reynald seguía sin responder. Parecía estar en otro mundo. La pequeña comenzó a hacer pucheros, gimiendo muy bajo. Reynald le abrazó al instante y le acarició la espalda, colocando la barbilla en su pequeño hombro._

_-Te quiero más que a nadie ¡Mucho más que a Papá y a Mamá!_

_Roxan levantó su cabezita y se separó lentamente de él._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-De verdad._

_-¿Pero de verdad de la buena?_

_-Sí, Roxan-Reynald sonrió._

_Ella no pasó por alto el atisbo de duda que se había reflejado en sus ojos. Pero no dijo nada. Sabía de sobra que, al principio, cuando ella nació, no era precisamente afecto lo que él le tenía. Aun así, Roxan estaba segura de que ahora él sí le tenía cariño, y que le quería. Y con sólo eso, ya era feliz._

**Fin Flashback**

Roxan se dejó caer en un banco de madera, que crujió bajo su peso. Inclinó hacia delante el torso y la espalda, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas y colocando la cabeza entre ellos. Un repentino dolor de cabeza, seguido de un escalofrío, le sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

_Roselyn._

Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a caminar, respirando dificultosamente, aumentando la velocidad hasta convertirlo en una carrera contra reloj hacia el apartamento de Roselyn. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Uno muy malo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Instalaciones subterráneas de Umbrella Corporation-8PM de la tarde (cinco horas más tarde).<strong>_

Wesker prestaba atención a todas y cada una de las ideas y explicaciones que sus compañeros científicos exponían, auqnue en realidad el aburriento le estaba matando. Eran charlas, apuntes que ya conocía de sobra. Pero aun así debía escucharles. Miró a su izquierda de reojo, observando la silla blanca desocupada, la de su colega y compañero William Birkin. Su ausencia se hacía notoria. La silla de Anette también estaba vacía.

Suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo y ahuecándolo. La Doctora Ellen Smith le miró furtivamente unos segundos, y después volvió a prestar atención a Drake Jones. Su mujer, Caroline, no se perdía ni un solo movimiento de su segundo marido, con el que se casó hace cinco años. Parecía una chiquilla totalmente enamorada.

Y, Wesker se preguntaba, ¿qué le veía? Drake no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser cariñoso, modesto o amable. Era narcisista, arisco, y poco cariñoso. _Hum… ¿No te recuerdan a ciertas personas?_

La mente de Wesker se imaginó, donde estaba Caroline, a Roxan; mirando, donde estaba Drake, a sí mismo. Wesker dando explicaciones, y Roxan, analizando y admirando todos sus gestos, rasgos y palabras. Su mirada de adolescente enamorada, mientras él la ignoraba.

Un sentimiento, jamás conocido por Wesker, ocupó su pecho. Era una sensación extraña, poco agradable. ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Remordimientos?

El aburrimiento le podía. Sacó del bolsillo de su bata su móvil, de una tecnología bastante avanzada para la época. Y marca Umbrella. Tecleó en él algunas cosas, lo más disimuladamente posible. Accedió a la base de datos del RPD, sin encontrar nada interesante. De repente, una ventana ocupó la pantalla. En ella, se veía a la periodista, Terri Morales, del canal de noticias 7, narrando los acontecimeintos más recientes.

"_Noticia de última hora: Uno de los edificios más antiguos de Raccon City, el Raccoon Imperial, arde en llamas. Los bomberos y la policía están en camino, lo que nos hace cuestionarnos la eficacia del RPD en casos cómo éstos. Aun se desconoce si el incendio fue provocado o si fue culpa de agún escape de gas. Aquí Terri Morales informando desde el Canal 7 para Raccoon City"._

Wesker sabía qué edificio era el Raccoon Imperial. De hecho, estuvo pensando en comprar el ático, pero las tuberías de cobre tenían ya cincuenta años, por lo que debería cambiarlas. Y eso costaba un ojo de la cara. Y tampoco tenía calefacción, y si no quería helarse en invierno, también debería ponerla. Por el resto, era una maravilla. Era una pena que ahora estuviera ardiendo en llamas.

Un escalofrío repentino le recorrió la columna. Ellen Smith le miró de reojo, de nuevo. Él se percató de ello, pero le ignoró. Miró de nuevo el teléfono. Tenía un mal presagio.

-¿Hay algo que quiera compartir con nosotros, Doctor Wesker?

El aludido contempló a Drake, que le escudriñaba con la mirada. Sus ojos no reflejaban nada bueno.

-No.

-¿Ah, no? Pues yo le veo muy entretenido con el móvil. ¿No le interesa lo que estoy contando? Creí que usted quería hacerse cargo del desarrollo e investigación del Virus T.

-Sí, así es, Señor Jones, pero es un tema que conozco de sobra. Todo lo que usted ha expuesto yo ya lo sabía de antemano. Además, no estamos en el instituto. Dudo que ocurra algo si consulto mi móvil un instante.

-Yo lo considero una falta de respeto y una muestra de desinterés total, …

-¿Por qué no nos tomamos un descanso, querido?-intervino Caroline, poniéndose en pie y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a Drake y a los allí presentes.

Drake gruñó y salió de la estancia, blanca como el marfil. Caroline le siguió con la mirada y, una vez él cerró la puerta con fuerza, se dirigió a los científicos e investigadores:

-Perdonen a mi marido, está un poco susceptible-dijo ella.-Pueden salir a tomarse un respiro antes de continuar con la reunión.

Caroline suspiró. Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a salir por la misma puerta por la que Drake se había marchado. Wesker también se dispuso a marcharse, pero en el momento que fue a recoger sus cosas, Caroline le dijo:

-Doctor Wesker, ¿querría tomar un café conmigo? Necesito hablar con usted de un tema un tanto… _Personal._

Albert se giró hacia ella con una ceja enarcada. Caroline rió, mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho. Él sonrió levemente y cruzó los brazos ante sí.

-Hmm… Dudo mucho que a su marido le guste esa idea. Pero, ¿quién soy yo para negarle un café?-respondió Wesker.

* * *

><p>Reynald colocó el dorso de la mano sobre la frente. Su padre le tendió un vaso de agua, recibiendo un refunfuño por parte de su hijo como respuesta. Dmitry le miró, serio y preocupado.<p>

-Reynald, como te vuelva a ver acercándote a una botella Four Roses, te juro que además de ser tuerto, serás manco.

Él sonrió levemente ante la amenaza de su padre. Suspiró y cerró el ojo sano.

-De acuerdo, papá. Prometo no volver a acercarme a nada que contenga alcohol…

-Bien. Quedas avisado, Reynald.

Dmitry frunció el ceño y le observó.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? Ni siquiera cuando tu madre se marchó hiciste esto… ¡Es sólo una mujer! Además, ¡ni siquiera te ha contestado sí o no!-exclamó su padre.

-No ha hecho falta que me diga que no. Lo he visto en sus ojos… Si, de verdad dudase, lo habría notado. Conozco bien a las mujeres y sus reacciones…

-Hijo, nadie conoce en verdad a las mujeres. Son un libro cerrado que ningún hombre logra abrir, y mucho menos entender, jamás…

-Pero yo sí conozco a Roxan. Me he criado con ella.

-Ése es el problema: Roxan y tú os conocéis muy bien. Siempre habéis estado juntos, ¿y ahora vais a echar a perder lo vuestro?

-¿Lo nuestro? ¿Qué nuestro?

-Vuestra relación.

-No hay ninguna relación entre nosotros, no al menos de ese tipo.

-Bueno, eso es lo que crees tú. En mis tiempos lo que tú y ella tenéis era un noviazgo. Sólo los enamorados se tratan así-Dmitry se pasó la mano por la cara. Miró con detenimiento a su hijo y respiró hondo.- ¿Por qué no te distraes un rato con la tele? Quizás se te despeje un poco la cabeza.

Reynald asintió y cogió el mando de la televisión. Se encendió, justo en el canal 7. No se sentó, tan sólo observó la tele en pie.

Dmitry oyó un algo caer al suelo desde el cuarto de baño. Cogió una toalla y se secó el rostro. Salió del baño a toda velocidad, yendo hacia el salón del apartamento. No supo si relajarse o ponerse más nervioso en cuanto vio a Reynald sentado en el suelo, con las manos en la cabeza. Era la primera vez en años, décadas incluso, que veía llorar a su hijo.

-Reynald, ¿pero qué pasa…?

A Reynald le faltaba el aire.

-¿Esto no será por Roxan, no?

Él no respondio. Dmitry entendió lo que ocurría. Era por Roxan, pero no por el tema que él creía. Sintió que se le partía el alma en cuanto escuchó a Terri Morales anunciar:

-Los bomberos han llegado junto con una ambulancia hace veinte minutos al Raccoon Imperial. Han extinguido las llamas, y rescatado a las personas que allí vivían. Ningún herido grave; a excepción de la agente Roxan Jones, que se hallaba en el edificio en el momento del incendio, con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado. Los médicos han declarado que harán lo que puedan por ella, aunque su estado es bastante grave.

Reynald estaba al borde de desmayarse.

-Oh Dios mío…-decía una y otra vez, con las manos en la cabeza.- ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

* * *

><p>Wesker sujetó a Caroline en cuanto desfalleció. No sabía si él también podría mantenerse en pie mucho tiempo. Odiaba ése cúmulo de sentimientos que se estaban formando en su interior. Arrepentimiento, tristeza, terror, preocupación… Quería hacerlos desaparecer todos. Pero por ahora no podía, ni sabía cómo. Cuán molesto era aquello. Jamás le había ocurrido nada semejante.<p>

¿Pero por qué Roxan le había calado tan hondo? ¿Qué había hecho para que Wesker se sintiera así?

A Wesker le habían educado y enseñado para que no le ocurrieran cosas cómo esta. William al final tuvo razón. Al igual que Birkin cayó a los pies de Annette, él sucumbiría a los encantos de una mujer. Pero aun tenía tiempo de buscarle un remedio.

Mas ahí estaba el problema: ¿cómo combatir esos sentimientos? ¿Era el amor una enfermedad con remedio? La verdad, no lo sabía. Era la primera vez que lo experimentaba. Porque, lo que sentía por Ellen Smith… Bueno, en realidad no sentía nada. Era simple atracción física, un capricho del momento. Y lo de Odette Muller… Eso fue lo más parecido al amor que había sentido en su vida. La única vez que _casi_ caía a los pies de una mujer, pero se apartó de ella en el momento justo. Y con Roxan, podría hacer lo mismo. Pero, lo curioso era, que una parte de sí mismo no quería, que necesitaba verle todos los días, provocarle una sonrisa, ponerle nerviosa, acariciarle y besarle. Se podría decir que era su lado, hasta hace poco desconocido, romántico o enamorado.

-¡Caroline! ¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó Wesker, dejándole en el suelo con delicadeza.

-Mi… Mi hija…-susurró Caroline, con la voz quebradiza y apenas audible. Sólo Albert le oyó-Mi niña… ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

Wesker le abanicó con una revista, a la vez que decía:

-Que alguien me de un vaso de agua.

Los científicos, entre los que no se encontraba Drake, se miraron confusos entre sí. Ellen fue la única que dio un paso hacia adelante y le tendió una botella de agua. Ella se acuclilló junto a Wesker y le tomó el pulso a Caroline, mirando a Albert de reojo.

-Está bastante alterada. Será mejor que se tranquilice antes de hacer nada-dijo Ellen, recibiendo una dura mirada de Wesker.

-¿Cómo quieres que se tranquilice?-inquirió Wesker. Ellen frunció el ceño.

-¿Pero por qué se alteró tanto?

-Roxan Jones es su hija.

La cara de Ellen era, principalmente, de asombro e incredulencia.

-Así que… ¿La hija de Drake y Caroline, no?

-Bueno… No exactamente.

Ellen alzó las cejas.

-¿Cómo que no exactamente?

-Es una larga historia, y que no tengo por qué explicártela. Pregunta demasiado. ¿Por qué no hace algo de utilidad y trae algo de hielo y tranquilizantes?

A Ellen le sorprendió el corte que Wesker le acababa de dar. Se levantó y cogió la taza con café, bastante caliente, que uno de sus compañeros tenía en la mano. Derramó el hirviente contenido de la taza sobre Wesker, quién estaba tratando de tranquilizar a Caroline. Él apenas reaccionó, aunque en verdad le dolió. El café cayó sobre su cabellera rubia y por el interior de la bata, provocándole un escozor ardiente en la cabeza y la espalda. Ellen salió de la pequeña sala de descanso dando un portazo. _Ugh, ésta mujer es más insufrible que Roxan, y eso sí que es difícil…, _se dijo Wesker.

Roxan. Tenía que hacer algo por ella.

-¡Quiero que la chica del incendio sea transportada inmediatamente a estas instalaciones!-exclamó, en tono imperativo, mirando a los presentes.- ¡Vamos! ¿¡A qué estáis esperando!?

-Pero, Señor…-farfulló uno de los científicos novatos.

-¿¡Acaso no me has oído!?

-Sí señor. Ya vamos.

-Quiero a los mejores bajo su cargo, además de vigilancia. Asentadla en la habitación más luminosa de la Mansión. Y, en cuanto esté aquí, avisadme. Yo me hago responsable de ella.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en la chica?-le preguntó otro científico, con el que no se llevaba precisamente bien.

Wesker entreabrió la boca para responderle, pero no supo qué decir. Se preguntó eso. ¿Por qué tanto interés en su subordinada?

* * *

><p><em>Y bueeeno… Hasta aquí el capítulo 16. He dejado algunas incógnitas para que haya más suspense xD Lo primero, mil disculpas por tardar tanto. Pero lo importante es que al final subí el dichoso capítulo e_e<em>

_Lo segundo, muchas gracias a Mayhem y Charlotte Wesker por sus reviews. A Reynald se le ha subido la fama a la cabeza ¬¬_

_Reynald: Me adoran B3_

_¡Hasta otra, y dejad revieews! O ya sabéis, mandaré a One Direction y a Justin Bieber a vuestras casas XD_


	17. Promise of Retribution

**Capítulo 17:**_Promise of retribution_

El monótono pitar de las máquinas se había vuelto una exasperante melodía que hacía crispar los nervios de cualquiera. Miró la máquina que monitorizaba el débil pulso de Roxan. Su propio corazón se disparaba cada vez que notaba un descenso fuera de lo normal. Se preguntaba qué habría ocurrido para llegar a esta situación, con su vida dependiendo de un montón de máquinas otra vez. ¿Acaso era una suicida? ¿No pensaba antes de actuar? Parecía que a Roxan le gustaba poner en peligro su vida y la de los demás. Alargó una mano para acariciar la suya, pero se detuvo al ver el grueso vendaje que rodeaba casi todo su cuerpo. _Ojalá pudiese hacer algo para ayudarte, Rox,_ se dijo él con cierta recriminación.

Advirtió un leve movimiento de cabeza, de lado a lado. Clavó su mirada en Roxan, esperando algo más. Quizás fue un acto reflejo, fugaz e insignificante. Suspiró, mientras se recostaba en el incómodo y pequeño sofá blanco que había junto a la cama. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, mirando el techo y frunciendo el ceño al divisar el logo de Umbrella Corporation en el techo grisáceo. Odiaba los hospitales, pero desearía que Roxan estuviera en uno en lugar de en las instalaciones subterráneas de Umbrella. Podrían estar tratando de experimentar con ella, convertirla en un conejillo de indias de algún nuevo producto, o algo peor. Con Umbrella Corp. no se podía tener la certeza de lo que podía ocurrir nunca. Y era molesto y aterrador a la vez.

Dirigió su mirada a la puerta cuando notó que se abría. Por ella entró Albert Wesker, portando unos viales en una mano y una carpeta en la otra. Leía algo con gran atención, sin apartar su mirada de los papeles hasta el momento en que soltó lo que llevaba en una mesa metálica que había frente a la cama en la que reposaba Roxan. Reynald y él se miraron por unos instantes, sintiendo un desprecio mutuo.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Wesker, observando las máquinas de alrededor para al final posar su mirada en Roxan.

Ella parecía descansar plácidamente, aunque en verdad estaba sufriendo por dentro.

-Antes ha movido la cabeza. Como si estuviese negando. Nada más-respondió Reynald, contemplando también a Roxan.

Wesker asintió quedamente.

-¿Está despierta?-interpeló Reynald.

-No-alegó Wesker.-Sigue inconsciente.

-¿Y cuándo… volverá?-insistió.

Albert encogió los hombros.

-Para ser franco, no lo sé. Puede despertar en cualquier momento-dijo Wesker.-Eso si tiene la suerte de volver en sí. Aunque es muy probable que llegue a tardar semanas, incluso meses.

Reynald cerró los ojos. Colocó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-Deberías marcharte.

-Ni en tus sueños, Wesker. No voy a dejarle sola.

-Lo digo por tu bien y por el de ella.

-¿Desde cuándo te importamos alguno de los dos?

Wesker esbozó una sonrisita altanera y apoyó una de sus manos sobre el piecero de la cama.

-Bueno, es cierto. Me importa un bledo tu bienestar, pero ella sí me preocupa-objetó él.

Reynald soltó una leve y sarcástica risa.

-Ya, claro.-Wesker le fulminó con la mirada.

-Mira, Reynald, te aconsejo que no te hagas el chulo con quien no debes. Deberías estarme agradecido por dejarte visitarle, además estar salvándole la vida a Roxan.

Reynald dejó escapar un gruñido. Detestaba a ése hombre desde lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Por qué tenía ese afán de quedar siempre por encima de todos?

-No me marcharé ni a tiros-insistió Reynald.

Wesker alzó las cejas. Introdujo la mano en el interior de su bata, con la fija mirada de Reynald siguiéndole. Albert sacó la Samurai Edge. Reynald se echó a reír.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Aun puede dejarte totalmente ciego, Svirnov. Y no vacilaré, ni en matarte ni en dañarte-advirtió Wesker, apuntando a un desternillado Reynald.

-Oh, qué miedo-se burló él.-Esta noche no podré dormir por tu culpa.-Rió de nuevo.-Dime, ¿qué pensaría Roxan de ti si lo hicieses, si me matases? ¿Crees que caería rendida a tus pies? ¿Son esas tus técnicas de seducción? No me extraña que Ellen y Roxan te odien.

Wesker apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos. Tronó el cuello y sonrió de lado, guardando de nuevo el arma.

-Sabes, no hay ni un solo instante en el que no quiera acribillarte a balazos. Y si no lo hago, es por ella-Albert señaló con un leve gesto de cabeza hacia Roxan.-Además, no merece la pena matarte. Me divierte ver tus patéticos intentos de conquistarle.

Reynald sacudió la cabeza, dejando escapar una momentánea risa. Puso los brazos en jarras y miró de soslayo a Roxan al detectar otro movimiento. Se dirigió de nuevo al lado de la cama, seguido por la atenta y fulminante mirada grisácea de Wesker.

-¿Rox? ¿Estás…?-preguntó, en un susurro que se desvaneció en el aire sin llegar a tener respuesta.

Reynald se giró hacia Wesker.

-¿Es cierto eso que cuando una persona está en coma le puede ayudar que le hables?

-Ella no está en coma. Y, aunque lo estuviese, no creo que hicieses que se recuperase de repente dándole extensas charlas-alegó Wesker, rodando los ojos.

-¿Y se recuperará de sus quemaduras?

-Con paciencia, el tratamiento adecuado y un buen especialista, seguro que sí. Además, contamos con la ventaja de que aun queda un retazo del Virus X en su cuerpo, lo que acelerará el proceso de curación.

-Espero que esto acabe pronto. Roxan no ha tenido ni un solo descanso…-comentó Reynald.-En cuanto se recupere, creo que debería tener unas merecidas vacaciones...-dijo mirando de reojo a Wesker.

Albert sabía lo que insinuaba. Intentaba convencerle de que le diera unas vacaciones a Roxan en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, ya que era su jefe. Aunque, para disgusto de Wesker, estaba de acuerdo con Reynald. No sólo debía escaparse un tiempo para relajarse, si no también para preservar su seguridad, que era bien poca si continuaba en Raccoon City. Wesker sabía a ciencia cierta que además, Reynald iría allá donde fuese Roxan, y eso le pondría aun más en peligro. Albert conocía bastante bien a Víctor Stracciatella-antaño trabajó con él-y sabía que no era estúpido, así que seguramente tendría a Reynald bajo vigilia también.

Suspiró. Introdujo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca de laboratorio y giró sobre sus talones.

-¿Te vas? ¿No tienes que hacerle pruebas, ni revisarla? ¿Nada?-dijo Reynald, clavando su mirada en Wesker.

Albert se detuvo. Hundió los hombros, y se dijo a sí mismo, casi como un reproche, con voz apenas audible:

-No hay nada que pueda hacer por ella…

* * *

><p>-Sherry, ¿qué te parece si te vas yendo a la cama? Yo subo en unos minutos-sugirió Gaby, dedicándole una sonrisa dulce y alentadora a Sherry.<p>

Ella asintió, sin rechistar, aunque tampoco parecía conforme. Subió las escaleras con la cabeza agachada. Gaby miró cómo la niña entraba en su habitación. Regresó a la cocina, y buscó algo que fuera comestible, aunque en verdad lo que buscaba era algún dulce. Tras registrar el frigorífico, las alacenas y la despensa, lo más parecido que encontró fueron unos cereales casi intactos. El resto de comida eran verduras, frutas, pan, café, carne y lácteos. Gaby sabía que Wesker se cuidaba mucho, por lo que jamás le había visto comiendo dulces o comida grasienta. Bueno, ella era todo lo contrario: la base principal de su dieta eran los dulces. Aunque por mucho que comiese, nunca subía de peso, lo cual era una gran ventaja.

Cogió un bol y vertió sobre él un poco de leche y una buena cantidad de cereales. Se dejó caer sobre la silla como si fuera una pluma y hundió la cuchara en lo que sería su cena. Apenas pudo llevarse un poco a la boca cuando escuchó un desgarrador grito proveniente de la planta superior.

* * *

><p>-¿De qué quería hablar conmigo, Caroline?<p>

-Es sobre Roxan…

Wesker asintió, incitándola a continuar. Caroline miró al suelo, un tanto incómoda.

-Si no me equivoco, usted y mi hija tuvieron una relación amorosa-dijo ella, masajeándose las muñecas.

Él alzó las cejas. ¿Relación amorosa? ¿Él y Roxan… novios? No terminaba de saber si lo que hubo entre ambos fue una relación auténtica.

-¿Adónde pretende llegar?-le preguntó Wesker, frunciendo el ceño.

Caroline suspiró.

-Quiero que aparte a Roxan de Reynald-dijo finalmente.

Wesker ocultó bastante bien la sorpresa que la había causado esa petición.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque no creo que Reynald le haga ningún bien a mi hija. No está a su altura.

Albert alzó una ceja.

-No puedo hacer eso-replicó él.-Por mucho que quisiera, no puedo. No es un asunto mío.

-Sí que lo es. Ella sigue enamorada de usted, aunque es demasiado orgullosa como para reconocerlo-protestó ella.-Y debe intervenir antes de que se despierte y Reynald consiga hacerse con la suya.

Wesker no se podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir, algo tan impropio de él… Pero iba a hacerlo.

-Mire, Caroline. Creo que lo mejor que le puede pasar a Roxan es que acabe correspondiendo a Reynald. Él es un tonto enamorado, que quizás no sea de su agrado ni del mío, pero está loco por ella, y piensa darle todo lo que yo no soy capaz de proporcionarle a su hija: un amor incondicional, alguien en el que confiar, un hombro en el que llorar y alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida. Son cosas que yo no puedo ofrecerle, por como soy, por _quién _soy. Y creo que usted también debería aceptarlo, aunque le cueste, al igual que lo he hecho yo. A parte de que, ella me odia con todo su ser, y dudo que vaya a cambiar de opinión. Llevamos un buen tiempo peleados-suspiró.-Además… Roxan _creía _estar enamorada de mí. Pero no lo estuvo.

Caroline negó con la cabeza.

-Estás muy equivocado, Wesker-insistió Caroline.

Ella se giró y cogió un pequeño cuaderno de tapa dura negro, con varios corazones y mariposas blancas dibujadas en la solapa. Se lo tendió a Wesker, que lo escrutó con la mirada, como si se tratase de una bomba.

-Cógelo. Échale un vistazo, y después dime si yo llevaba razón o no.

Wesker lo tomó a regañadientes y lo guardó en el interior de su chaqueta de traje gris. Dedujo que sería de Roxan, un diario personal-**bastante **personal-, y que Caroline se lo habría arrebatado en un momento de despiste. Aunque Roxan jamás le quitaría la vista de encima a algo tan íntimo como un diario…

Se sentó en el asiento del conductor de su sedán negro, al que le había reparado los frenos hacía poco, y arrojó el diario al asiento del copiloto. Durante el trayecto hacia casa lo miró de reojo repetidas veces, preguntándose si debería leerlo. _Probablemente ocupe la gran parte de esas páginas. Debería saber qué dice de mí, _se dijo a sí mismo. Aparcó el coche frente al portón metálico de la cochera. La quietud y el silencio que reinaba en la casa le transmitieron una mala sensación. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, reduciendo la visión de Wesker, más las gafas de sol que aun llevaba puestas. Fue a introducir las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta principal, pero no hizo falta: estaba abierta. Aquello puso a Wesker alerta. Sacó la Samurai Edge y la sujetó con ambas manos en alto. Empujó la puerta con el hombro y entró al recibidor, apuntando a todas partes. La única luz que estaba encendida era la de la cocina.

Wesker encendió la luz, viendo en primer plano la escenario de una buena pelea, bastante reciente. La barandilla estaba rota, los cuadros apenas se sujetaban en sus marcos, los muebles reposaban en el suelo-al igual que los sofás-; y en la cocina, todos los armarios estaban abiertos y colgando de sus respecivas bisagras, había varias sillas rotas y la mesa se hallaba partida en dos en medio de la habitación.

-¿Pero qué…?-exclamó Wesker al ver todo aquello.

Bajó el arma y contempló su casa, destrozada, conmocionado. _Gaby… Sherry…_

Subió corriendo las escaleras, vociferando el nombre de ambas, rogando que estuviesen bien. Abrió de una patada la puerta del cuarto de Sherry.

Apoyada en el filo de la cama, Gaby trataba de respirar afanosamente. Sostenía su hombro izquierdo, del que brotaba sangre. Apenas pudo alzar la cabeza al ver a Wesker. Su rostro estaba lleno de magulladuras y cortes que aun sangraban. Wesker corrió hacia su lado y se acuclilló junto a ella.

-Gaby… ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó, tomándole del rostro y analizándole.

-Sherry…-musitó ella.

-¿Dónde está?

-Él… Se la ha llevado… Lo siento mucho, Wesker…

-¿¡Cómo que se la ha llevado!? ¿¡Quién es él!?

-Víctor… Ha dejado un mensaje para ti…

Gaby le dio una pequeña figura de origami manchada de sangre. Wesker la cogió y la desplegó, y leyó el mensaje en voz alta:

-"Si quieres recuperar a la niña, creo que sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Albert. Entrégame a Roxan y te devolveré a Sherry sana y salva. Si no… Bueno, no sólo la mataré, si no que iré a por la otra persona que más amas. Oh, y no sabes cuánto disfrutaré torturándola. Y eso quedará bajo tu conciencia, Albert. Tú serás el responsable de la muerte de ambas. Piénsatelo. Cuando tomes una decisión, avísame… Atentamente, Víctor".

Wesker arrugó la hoja y la lanzó contra la pared.

-Esto no quedará así, Víctor… Te haré pagar por esto.

* * *

><p>Su PDA sonó en el interior de uno de sus bolsillos. Rodó los ojos y la cogió, mientras lanzaba un bufido.<p>

-Aquí Rand-dijo el joven, alzando el aparato.

El rostro de su compañera, Ada Wong, ocupó la diminuta pantalla.

-¿Acaso no te alegras de verme, Rand?-inquirió ella, con una sonrisita burlona.

-Más quisieras-respondió él.

-El Jefe me ha pedido que te comunique que estás en una nueva misión.

-¿Y en qué consiste?

-Vigilar.

-Eso es aburrido-protestó él.

-Lamento que no puedas estar asustando a gente y matando todos los días-contestó ella, con sarcasmo.

Rand suspiró.

-¿Quién es el afortunado?-le preguntó.

-Querrás decir _quiénes._

-¿Y bien? Tengo prisa-dijo Rand con frialdad.

-¿Te suenan de algo Roxan Jones y Reynald Svirnov?

Rand trató de hacer memoria, pero no le sonaban de nada.

-Para nada.

-Pues entonces te envío a la PDA todo lo que necesitas saber. Hasta luego, grandote.

La conexión se cortó. Rand guardó de nuevo la PDA y redirigió su mirada al centro de la lúgubre sala, con tan sólo una bombilla casi gastada colgando del techo. En el centro, un hombre se removía, agitado y nervioso, en la silla a la que estaba atado. En su boca se encontraba un trapo sucio que Rand había encontrado entre la mugre del edificio abandonado. Caminó hasta la salida, pasando de largo de él, dedicándole una gélida mirada al cerrar la puerta. Charles McKlascky, un chivato de La Organización al que Rand había cazado en pleno trato con una compañía rival, hizo tambalear la silla agitándola enérgicamente, hasta hacerla caer. Justo cuando creía que estaba a punto de escaparse, la puerta volvió a abrirse con un chirrido metálico.

La sombra del muchacho se cernió sobre él. Del miedo, no pudo evitar orinarse en los pantalones. El cuerpo le temblaba como una hoja. Cerró los ojos, aguardando a su final.

Rand desenfundó su Beretta y apuntó a la cabeza de Charles.

-Buenas noches, Charles.

El disparo atravesó el cráneo de McKlascky, manchando el suelo de sangre y materia rosa y gris. Rand se marchó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de nada, quería agradecer a mis lectores sus reviews y su apoyo. Sin vosotros este fic no sería nada :D<strong>

**Lo segundo: tenemos nuevo personaje. Podréis conocer más de él en próximos capítulos.**

**Lo tercero: lamento la tardanza.**

**Lo cuarto: dejad reviews o mandaré a Justin Bieber, a One Direction y a Peter Languila para que os acosen eternamente XD**


	18. Unexpected Betrayal

**Capitulo 18:** _Unexpected betrayal__  
><em>

-¡Auch! ¡Para ya!

Wesker hizo caso omiso de la queja de Gaby y continuó aplicando agua oxigenada en la herida que cruzaba la frente de la joven. Una tirita reposaba en el puente de su nariz, que por suerte no estaba rota, aunque su muñeca y su hombro no habían corrido la misma suerte. Gaby hizo un ademán de arrancarle de la mano la pinza con el algodón empapado, aunque se arrepintió al recibir una dura y fría mirada por parte de Wesker.

-La que tiene que parar eres tú, Gabrielle-replicó él, dejando las pinzas que segundos antes sujetó sobre una pequeña bandeja metálica.-Deja de portarte como una niña pequeña.

-¿No estarás enfadado conmigo por lo de Sherry, verdad? ¿Crees que es culpa mía? ¿Qué podría haber hecho yo para evitarlo? No tengo superpoderes como el loco con apellido de helado-protestó ella, mirándole con las cejas fruncidas hacia abajo, enfadada.

-Pues, podrías haberte quedado con ella, y no haberte puesto a comer.

-¡Oh, venga ya!

Gaby se levantó de golpe, haciendo que la silla se echara hacia atrás por inercia, causando un chirrido bastante molesto. Wesker esbozó una mueca de desagrado y ladeó la cabeza ante aquel repentino estrépito. Gabrielle salió furiosa de la cocina, dando un portazo que hizo temblar los cimientos de la casa. Tras varios minutos contemplando la puerta por la que Gaby se había marchado, Albert se levantó y recogió el botiquín de la encimera de la isla de la cocina. Miró descorazonado la habitación, dejando escapar un prolongado y exhausto suspiro.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, en cuya barandilla de madera se habría apoyado de no ser porque estaba destrozada y lo último que necesitaba era tener un trozo de madera atravesando su mano. Antes de entrar a su dormitorio, se detuvo ante la puerta del cuarto que hacía unas horas ocupó Sherry. Contempló abatido, furioso, la Barbie que le había regalado en Navidad. Se acercó hasta ella y la recogió del suelo, mirando su cabello rubio pulcramente peinado y el vestido plateado que cubría su cuerpo de plástico. No pudo evitar fijarse en el pie de la muñeca, en cuya planta se encontraba escrito, con letra redondeada y estilizada, el nombre de su dueña. Apretó en su mano el juguete, pensando en cómo y dónde estaría Sherry en aquellos instantes. _La culpable no es Gaby…es Roxan._

* * *

><p>Reynald se pasó la mano por la parte posterior del cuello, incómodo ante la continua y escrutadora mirada de Caroline. Carraspeó, intentando rellenar ese silencio tan incómodo que ocupaba la habitación desde hacía cinco largos minutos. Jamás se había sentido tan intimidado, y eso que sus superiores hacían temblar a cualquier soldado solo con oír sus nombres, y mucho menos por una mujer. Roxan le imponía bastante de por sí, pero su madre…<p>

-¿Cómo está Cassandra?-preguntó ella finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Eh? ¿Cassandra?-balbuceó él, sorprendido por la pregunta.

Siendo sincero, Reynald no tenía ni idea de cómo estaba Cassandra. La última vez que hablaron fue hace varios meses, cuando ella le llamó para decirle que estaría de vuelta en una semana, pero al final su vuelo se atrasó… Y tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de mantener algo parecido a una conversación con Cassandra, aun estaba muy cabreado por lo de las invitaciones-y, encima, a una boda que no iba a tener lugar-.

-Ah, pues… Bien…-respondió, tratando de sonar convincente.

-Recibí vuestra invitación. Felicidades.

Reynald suspiró. Miró de reojo a Carlos Olivera, que parecía estar riéndose a su costa desde hace rato en compañía de Charlie Coulson y Mark Shepard, dos chicos recién llegados a su equipo. _Ya verán en cuanto los coja. Van a saber de qué estoy hecho…_

-Pues, verá, Caroline… No va a haber ninguna boda-dijo él.-Pero, parece ser que Cassandra no termina de entenderlo.

-¿Es por Roxan?-inquirió Caroline ligeramente mosqueada.

Reynald tensó la mandíbula. Entrelazó ambas manos tras su espalda y se enderezó, irguiéndose cuan alto era. Caroline le lanzó una mirada desafiante, entrecerrando los ojos. Después agachó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza, en un gesto de desaprobación.

-Empiezo a cuestionarme de qué me sirvieron todos aquellos años de academias, clases de etiqueta, lecciones de ética y moral, educación católica… Para que al final mi hija acabase así-comentó ella.

-¿Acabar así? ¿Cómo ha acabado? ¿Acaso se ha prostituido? ¿Es una drogadicta o una alcohólica? Dígame, ¿a qué se refiere?-replicó Reynald, comenzando a cambiar drásticamente de humor. Apretó los puños hasta el punto de dolerle.

-No me gusta el tono con el que me hablas, Reynald.

-Ni a mí me gusta el suyo, Caroline.

-El problema eres tú, Reynald. No eres suficientemente bueno para Roxan, y si eres listo, dejarás de luchar por ella.

-¿Qué?-articuló él, afligido.-Dejaré de luchar por ella el día en que muera.

* * *

><p>Wesker se asomó poco a poco a la habitación, recibiendo una fulminante mirada por parte de la joven desde la cama en la que reposaba. Cerró la puerta lentamente tras de sí, y avanzó hasta el centró de la habitación, con movimientos cautelosos y lentos.<p>

-Buenos días, Roxan. Veo que te encuentras bien…-dijo él, midiendo cada una de sus palabras.

Albert sabía que en aquellos momentos estaba bastante irascible, y él tampoco estaba de muy buen humor, así que prefería hablar lo justo y necesario.

-¿Qué estoy… bien?-respondió ella, apretando los dientes.- ¿No me has visto? Soy una mezla de momia y Freddy Krueguer, joder. No estoy bien, Wesker. Y no sé cómo demonios he llegado aquí, así que me gustaría que me lo explicases.

-Te he salvado el pellejo, Roxan. Otra vez.

-¿Salvarme el pellejo?-Roxan hizo un amago de sonrisa sarcástica.-Qué irónico, porque creo que me lo he achicharrado.

-Tengo a los mejores especialistas bajo mi cargo y tu cuidado. Aunque a mí me gustaría saber también cómo te ha pasado esto.

-No me acuerdo. Tú aquí eres el del doctorado, así que deberías saber que he sufrido un traumatismo craneoencfálico leve. O bueno, eso es lo que pone en mi historial-argumentó Roxan, señalando con un gesto de cabeza la gran carpeta que descansaba a sus pies.-A parte de estar más quemada que un vampiro cuando le da el sol.

-¿No recuerdas nada previo a esto?-interrogó Wesker.

-Pues, no… Si recordase cómo me he hecho esto, o al parecer, quién me lo ha hecho, ¿crees que estaría aquí? Sabes que puedo salir de aquí cuando quiera, Wesker, y no podríais evitarlo.

Wesker esbozó una sonrisita autosuficiente.

-Oh, no lo creo. He dejado a mis mejores soldados vigilándote día y noche-replicó él.

Roxan rió-o al menos lo intentó-.

-Hmm… Dudo mucho que Reynald sea partidario de este encierro, y mucho menos de mi vigilancia constante.

-¿Y a quién lo importa si a Reynald le parece bien o no?-repondió Wesker con frialdad.

Roxan se quedó parada ante su respuesta. Sabía perfectamente que Albert no era una persona precisamente atenta y amable, sino todo lo contrario, pero… Con ella solía mostrarse un poco menos cortante, pero parecía ser que iba a empezar a no ser la excepción.

-A mí me importa. Y mucho, Albert…

Wesker bufó y cruzó los brazos ante su pecho.

-Pues a mí me da igual la opinión de su queridísimo novio, Señorita Jones.

A Roxan le mosqueó aun más que de repente le tratase de usted. ¿Le había molestado que le llamase por su nombre de pila? ¿Se sentía incómodo cuando decía su nombre?

Si no fuese por las vendas, y por que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente chamuscadas, se habría podido notar su sonrojo. _¿Reynald y yo… novios?_ No supo por qué, pero no le sonó tan mal la idea: en realidad le gustó-bastante, aunque era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo-.

-Él y yo no somos… Novios-rebatió Roxan, mirándose las manos un tanto avergonzada.

-Pero hay un tonteo bastante evidente, Jones. Además, hay que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de lo que su amigo tuerto siente por usted.

-Primero: trátame de tú, Wesker. Que me haces sentir vieja… Y segundo…

Wesker se adelantó a Roxan y dijo:

-Creo que lo mejor es que le trate de usted; le recuerdo que soy su superior, Jones.

-Hablando de eso: ¿por qué el Capitán de S.T.A.R.S trabaja para Umbrella Corp.? ¿Qué pintas tú aquí, Wesker? ¿Cómo es eso de que tienes un doctorado en bioquímica…?

Wesker comenzó a ponerse tenso. _Tarde o temprano llegaría este momento, Albert…_ Se acercó hasta el gotero desde el cual se le suministraba el suero vía intravenosa a Roxan. Introdujo la mano en el interior de su bata de laboratorio y sacó una jeringuilla que contenía un líquido blanquecino de aspecto sospechoso. Roxan le miró, confundida, asustada…

-Eh, eh, oye, ¿qué haces?-le preguntó ella, con la voz temblándole por el nerviosismo.

Él la ignoró completamente. Hundió la aguja de la jeringa en el tubo del suero, ante la atónita mirada de Roxan. Descargó su contenido por completo y después tiró el pequeño y vacío recipiente a una papelera cercana.

Roxan sentía que los párpados le pesaban más de la cuenta; la cabeza le daba vueltas, y cada vez se sentía más cansada. Wesker se situó a ambos costados de la cama para atarle las manos con unas correas de cuya existencia Roxan no se había percatado. Albert repitió el proceso con los pies.

-Hmm… We-wesker… ¿Qué… estás haciendo…? ¿Qué me has hecho…?-la voz de Roxan era cada vez más baja y suave. Comenzaba a dormirse, en contra de su voluntad.-Agh… Te… Te odio…

* * *

><p>Roselyn trató, por tercera vez en cinco minutos, de no soltar un exasperado grito y lanzar la bolsa que contenía los guisantes congelados y las mini-verduras que se suponían que serían su cena. Pero la bolsa se resistía a abrirse, y mucho. Si algo tan sencillo como el abrirla le estaba costando tanto trabajo, no quería hacerse ni idea de lo que liaría para cocinar su contenido. Y se preguntó qué haría Roxan en aquellas circunstancias. <em>¿Coger un cuchillo, quizás? ¿Unas tijeras?<em>

Al instante se puso a buscar unas tijeras por la cocina, pero no encontró nada parecido. Buscó también en la despensa, aunque lo único distinto que logró discernir entre las conservas, dulces, bebidas y demás alimentos, fue una caja que descansaba en la más alta de las baldas. Se puso de puntillas para cogerla, aunque no alcanzaba. _Claro, recuerda que ella es el doble de alta que tú… Ella sí podría alcanzar. Aunque… Quizás es que quiera ocultar algo en esa caja._

La curiosidad le pudo y se decidió a husmear en ella, aunque primero tendría que lograr tomarla. Saltó, una y otra vez, estirando las manos y tanteando. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, se sentó en el suelo y destapó la caja, haciendo un mohín y una mueca desilusionada al ver que lo único que había era un gorro navideño.

Justo cuando iba a devolver la caja a su sitio, se percató de que había algo en el interior del gorro carmesí. Sus ojos verdes chispearon por la curiosidad, y se apresuró a averiguar qué era. Sacó una pequeña fotografía de dentro, de Roxan con un hombre, que no era Reynald. Rubio, de piel bastante pálida, pero de rasgos simétricos y bien definidos, llevaba gafas de sol. _¿Quién es…? _Rose le dio la vuelta a la foto, viendo que en su reverso rezaba "_24 de Diciembre de 1997. Fiesta de Navidad del RPD. El Capitán Wesker y yo, antes de lo del muérdago."_ En la imagen salían él y Roxan, vestidos de un sexy Santa Claus y una elfa, respectivamente. Wesker no sonreía, parecía un tanto incómodo, seguramente por la cercanía de Roxan y su provocativa vestimenta. Roxan, mientras, sonreía tímidamente, con las mejillas casi tan rojas como el gorro que llevaba. Y, ahora que se daba cuenta, también aparecía una niña rubia entre ellos dos, algo seria. _Wesker, ¿eh..? Me suena bastante… Y, ¿qué será eso del muérdago?_

-¿Cotilleando en lo ajeno, jovencita?-inquirió una voz tras de Roselyn, firme y grave, serena.

Rose dio un respingo, pegándose a las baldas de la despensa por inercia, buscando algo que tomar en caso de ser necesario defenderse.

-Oh, tranquila, Roselyn, no pretendo dañarte-dijo él, tratando de que la hermana menor de su odiada (y a la vez deseada) enemiga no hiciera algo estúpido.

Ella se encogió contra la pared, escrutando con la mirada a Víctor. Él esbozó una cansada sonrisa, que luego se amplió al ver el rostro asustado de la joven.

-Vi lo que hiciste en el apartamento, Rose. Y me sorprendí bastante…-comentó él, entrelazando las manos ante sí.

-¿Có-cómo has entrado…?-balbuceó Rose.

-Eso no importa, Roselyn. Dime, ¿no sentiste nada?

-No sé de qué me hablas…-replicó ella, tragando saliva.

Víctor notó que mentía.

-Ambas estuvisteis a punto de escapar. Yo me despisté un segundo, y fuisteis a marcharos… Pero en cuanto tuviste la oportunidad, empujaste a tu hermana a mis brazos, a las llamas. Y saliste corriendo como la cobarde que eres, Roselyn.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo vas, grandote?<p>

Rand hizo como si no hubiera oído a Ada, y continuó observando con los prismáticos a través de las ventanas. Con unos grandes cascos negros puestos y un dispositivo de escucha junto con un ordenador portátil negro descansando sobre su regazo, Rand continuó escuchando la conversación.

-¿Algo nuevo?-insistió la espía.

-Parece ser que tenemos una hermana celosa y resentida con ganas de tomarse la justicia por su mano…-comentó Rand, con tono indiferente.

Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido. Se descolgó los prismáticos del cuello, tendiéndoselos a Ada, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Vaya, para una vez que te dejo que te metas en mis asuntos. Seguro que te inmiscuirás cuando no debes, como sueles hacer-comentó Rand, recibiendo como respuesta una pequeña sonrisita por parte de la mujer de rojo.

Ada le guiñó un ojo, no de manera coqueta, sino con complicidad. Rand rodó los ojos, regresando a su tarea. Volvió a mirar con los prismáticos hacia la pequeña casita azul. Rand se preguntó por qué el Jefe estaba interesado en la chica policía y el soldado, ya que por lo que había averiguado hasta ahora, eran bastante corrientuchos. Tanto que apenas llevaba investigándolos una semana y ya estaba aburrido del encargo, y eso que aun no había logrado verlos en persona a ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera desde la lejanía.

Tampoco lograba hallar muchos datos sobre ellos, en especial de Roxan. Había averiguado poca cosa de ella: se unió al RPD un diez de Diciembre, y fue reclutada para los S.T.A.R.S una semana después; antes de eso, recibió instrucción militar durante tres años y medio, para realizar las oposiciones de policía poco después. Rand no encontró nada sobre ella de antes de los dieciocho, cosa que le pareció curiosa y bastante misteriosa. No sabía ni dónde había estudiado, ni dónde se crió, y tampoco sabía si tenía familia además de Roselyn-e incluso se cuestionaba si eran hermanas-.

-¿Crees que están aliados?-preguntó Ada, sacando a Rand de su ensimismamiento.

Rand había sopesado la posibilidad de que Rose y Víctor trabajaran juntos, pero había descartado la idea al escucharles hablar.

-No, lo dudo mucho. Víctor actúa de una manera meticulosa y premeditada, además de estar como una cabra. Rose es solo la hermana despechada y envidiosa, no piensa antes de actuar-contestó Rand.

-Pues creo que Rose es más lista de lo que parece, grandote. No se debe juzgar a un libro por su portada. Piénsalo: si Roxan muere, o desaparece, ella sería la única persona a la que podría pasar la herencia de sus padres; también tendría vía libre para quedarse con Reynald, cuya cuenta bancaria está a rebosar de pasta. Roselyn está sin dinero, siempre ha tenido que trabajar para vivir y no tiene dónde caerse muerta, al contrario que su hermana, que siempre fue una consentida y mimada-replicó ella.

Rand arqueó las cejas sutilmente y le lanzó una mirada curiosa.

-Ya te has metido donde no debías, ¿cierto?-inquirió, algo molesto y divertido a la vez.

-El Jefe quiere que te eche una mano, que te recuerde soy una espía de primera. Y tú no pareces avanzar mucho solo…

-No necesito ni tú ayuda ni la de nadie, Ada-protestó Rand, con el semblante serio.-Y, sobre Roselyn, puede que tengas razón, pero estoy seguro que entre sus motivos hay algo más que dinero.

* * *

><p>-Ah… Mi cabeza…<p>

Roxan sacudió la cabeza débilmente, somnolienta aun. Trató de abrir totalmente los ojos, mas apenas lograba entreabrirlos. Intentó dirigir una de sus manos a su cabeza para masajearse las sienes, pero se sorprendió al percatarse de las correas que rodeaban sus muñecas. Habría forcejeado de no ser porque no tenía fuerzas ni para respirar.

-Buenas noches, señorita Jones.

Roxan miró confusa a la mujer que le observaba desde el piecero de la cama, sin expresión alguna en su bello rostro.

-Soy la Doctora Ellen Smith. Quería comprobar personalmente que se encontraba bien. Me han relevado a su caso, aunque he de decirle que no soy médico. Para eso tenemos los especialistas que el Doctor Wesker y la Dra. Jones le asignaron, pero me encargaré de supervisarlo todo-dijo Ellen, esbozando una diminuta sonrisa victoriosa de la que Roxan no se percató.

-Oiga, si quiere hacer algo por mí, desáteme-rogó Roxan apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, lanzando un suspiro.

-¿Y por qué está atada?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Si conoce a Wesker, habrá notado que no es muy hospitalario o amable…

Ellen se apresuró a liberarle de sus ataduras. Roxan fue a frotarse las muñecas, que estaban un tanto adoloridas, pero Ellen le lanzó una mirada que hizo que se detuviese.

-No le recomiendo que se rasque o se frote. Tiene la piel hipersensible y dudo mucho que quiera llevarse un jirón al intentarlo…-le avisó Ellen, fingiendo un tono preocupado.

Aunque Roxan sabía que a la mujer le importaba bien poco si se arrancaba la piel y se hacía un bolso con ella. Porque, en esa fracción de segundo que intercambiaron las miradas, supo que Ellen Smith le detestaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, por el simple hecho de ser la hija de dos de las mayores potencias de Umbrella Corporation. Pero Roxan desconocía que tras eso, Ellen le odiaba por haber acaparado la atención de Albert Wesker de una manera tan intensa.

* * *

><p><strong>Muuyy buenasss ^^ Tras un mes y cuatro días, dejo un capítulo nuevo. Si mal no recuerdo, avisé de que iba a centrarme únicamente en Afterlife Love para poder finalizarlo y seguir con mis otros proyectos. Y así lo haré, por lo que trataré de actualizar lo antes posible.<strong>

**Charlotte Wesker: Pues sí, Reynald es un amor .w. Y la madre de Roxan en el fondo lo hace por su bien... Nah, en serio es una bitch. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo ^^**

**AiramWesker: Vaya, qué alegría verte por aquí :D Pues, la verdad, aun estoy indecisa de con quién cada Rox, pero eso depende principalmente de vosotr s l s lector s, dime tú con quién te gustaría que acabase :) Y gracias por seguir mis fics. Espero poder saber tu opinión en próximos capítulos.**

**¡Un gran abrazo a todas mis lector s, y espero que os haya gustado el cap!**

**See you later ;)**


	19. Because what I feel for you-Parte 1

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**Because of what I feel for you**

**(Parte 1)**

Reynald caminó apresurado, ansioso por verla, hasta la estancia que hacía de habitación de Roxan. En su "paseo", no se percató de las miradas del personal de _White Umbrella, _la sección científica de la corporación. Reynald ni siquiera se fijó en que había gente a su alrededor, cuchicheando, algunos con curiosidad y otros con extrañeza. Lo único que visualizaba en su mente era a Roxan, tumbada y bastante débil, a merced de un grupo de científicos de dudosos propósitos; y peor aun, en manos de Albert Wesker. Aunque ella estuviese supervisada por Caroline-o, como prefería llamarla, el diablo vestido de Chanel-, no la consideraba de fiar. A pesar de que era la madre de Roxan, sabía que aquella insufrible mujer realizaba todas y cada una de sus acciones movida por la avaricia y el ansia de poder, contagiada por su segundo marido, Drake Jones. A Reynald se le hacía raro el pensar que Roxan, mucho más humilde, bondadosa, compasiva… tuviera algún vínculo de sangre con Caroline y Drake. Tampoco tenía nada que ver con Roselyn, que, con aquel rostro angelical y de niña buena, parecía un clon de su madre. No se fió de Rose en ningún momento; Reynald tenía la sensación de que todas las desgracias que a Roxan le sucedían, eran causadas por alguien de su supuesta "familia".

Giró a la derecha, pensando en un principio que se había equivocado de camino al ver a varios hombres uniformados que formaban parte del servicio de seguridad _White Umbrella._ Uno de ellos portaba una M16, los otros dos, seguramente llevarían alguna otra arma oculta entre los trajes de combate. Reynald mismo tuvo que ponerse, hace bastante tiempo, uno de esos. Era totalmente negro, con distintos compartimentos para guardar un Walkie-Talkie, munición… También eran obligados a llevar chalecos antibalas y mascarás antigás, no sólo por seguridad propia, sino para mantener oculta su identidad.

_¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Habrá pasado algo?_, se preguntó, preocupándose aun más por Roxan. Se acercó cautelosamente a ellos, manos tras la espalda recta. Reynald intentó pasar a la habitación entre los soldados, enseñándoles fugazmente su tarjeta de identificación del UBCS. Dos de ellos le hicieron retroceder bruscamente.

-Tan solo se permite el acceso a un personal limitado y autorizado. El sujeto está en cuarentena temporal-informó uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el líder, de manera casi robótica. Su voz se veía distorsionada levemente por la máscara antigás.

_¿Sujeto? ¿Cuarentena? Eso no suena nada bien._ Reynald se sintió bastante frustrado. Se había enterado hace poco que Roxan había despertado, y le molestó bastante no estar con ella en aquel preciso instante. Así que había acudido lo antes posible a visitarla-tras casi tres semanas desde que ella despertó. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de asegurarse de que estaba bien, de que Umbrella no estaba intentando nada raro con ella… No había podido dormir bien en aquella agónica semana: no había parado de plantearse si ella quizás no volviese a despertar. Si ese hubiese sido el caso, no sólo estaría buscando como un loco a Víctor para hacerle pagar, sino que se sentiría muy culpable. Seguramente, se habría reprochado: "Deberías haberla sacado de la ciudad. O también podrías haber ido a por ese psicópata desde un primer momento. Mejor aún, ¡no haberle permitido acudir a la misión y nada de esto habría sucedido!" Eso le habría reprochado su conciencia, su mente. Pero después, habría comenzado a sentir un dolor agudo en el pecho, puro remordimiento. Mas como estaba enamorado de ella, poco tiempo después estaría diciéndose "Si hubieras sido inteligente, habrías dejado a esa… maldita pelirroja y le habrías dicho a Roxan lo que sentías mucho antes. Y seguro que ella se habría alejado de Wesker, y seriaís una pareja muy feliz…".

Todo lo acontecido en los últimos meses le abrió los ojos. Reynald se percató de que no podía seguir formando parte del UBCS; también se dio cuenta de que tenía que dejar a Cassandra de inmediato-aunque se le hacía difícil, ya que estaba desparecida-y, lo que fue la mayor revelación; no podía estar sin Roxan. Al principio pensó que era un sentimiento pasajero y sin importancia, pero al reencontrarse después de cinco años, supo que Roxanna Jade Jones Rex era el amor de su vida.

-Venga ya…-exclamó Reynald, bufando con fastidio.- ¿No podéis hacer una excepción? Serán solo cinco minutos.

-Ya le hemos dicho que no puede pasar nadie, señor. A no ser que uno de los altos cargos que están a su cuidado le de permiso, mi respuesta será la misma.

-¿Y quiénes son esos altos cargos?

-No puedo decirle nada más. Tiene que marcharse, teniente…

Reynald, resignado, dio me vuelta. _Esto no va a quedar así. Te sacaré de ahí, Rj, te lo prometo._

* * *

><p>-¡Al! ¡Qué alegía volver a hablar contigo! ¿Cómo estás?-dijo William Birkin con entusiasmo, a través de su teléfono móvil.<p>

-Oh, William. ¿Qué quieres? -respondió Wesker con frialdad, cosa a la que su colega estaba acostumbrado.

-Tan simpático como siempre… ¿Qué tal está Sherry? ¿Se está portando bien?

Wesker se quedó estático. No había parado de pensar en ella, en una manera de rescatarla, pero la única opción viable era entregar a Roxan. Sus padres no debían saberlo, por ahora, lo último que quería era tenerlos revoloteando alrededor histéricos.

-Ya sabes que no me gustan los niños, Will. Aunque Sherry tiene un comportamiento ejemplar, no voy a negarlo-replicó, mientras que se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

-Genial. Creí que al día siguiente de dejarla a tu cargo ya estarías desquiciado y me la habrías devuelto-comentó William, sonriendo.-Te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo Al. Estoy mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que tú le cuidas.

Albert contuvo la respiración unos instantes. William de verdad había confiado en él para cuidar a su hija, y él la había perdido. _Bueno, no la has perdido. La han secuestrado… Y sigues sin hacer nada al respecto._

-Eh, esto, William, tengo que colgar. He de atender algunos asuntos. Adiós. Y saluda a Annette de mi parte.

-¿No intentarás ligar otra vez con mi mujer, no, Al?-repuso Birkin, no molesto, sino divertido.

-Eso fue hace mucho, Birkin. Y sólo le invité a tomar un café. Además, que te recuerde yo te la presenté.

-Ya, claro. Lo que tú digas, Wesker. Hasta pronto.

Wesker bufó, colgando el teléfono móvil y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio. Apoyó la frente en su mano y cerró los ojos. Debía actuar pronto antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para Sherry. Había ocurrido algo totalmente imprevisto, y es que Wesker se encariñó de la pequeña. Aun se preguntaba el motivo, sin tener una respuesta clara. Últimamente no tenía tiempo de esclarecer su mente y sus pensamientos, o quizás no tenía ganas. Sabía a la perfección que si se ponía a ello, Roxan comenzaría a extenderse por sus cavilaciones como si se tratase de un virus. Precisamente por eso había evitado cualquier tipo de contacto directo con ella, además de que le resultaba divertido ver como ponía de los nervios a Ellen.

La susodicha, como si hubiese leído en los pensamientos de Wesker que había sido mencionada, entró cual torbellino a la pequeña zona de descanso. Murmurando algunos improperios, fue directa a la cafetera-de aspecto bastante caro y moderno-sin siquiera percatarse de la mirada curiosa del rubio. Él alzó una ceja a modo de pregunta silenciosa, siendo respondida por Ellen escasos segundos después:

-Esa chica… No está aquí solo por lo de sus quemaduras, ¿no?

Él asintió, taciturno.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ellen esbozó una minúscula sonrisita sarcástica.

-Quizás sea porque es una equivalente a Jean Grey o al Profesor X en el mundo real-alegó ella.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Crees que está lista?<em>

_-Nació con el propósito de estar lista para esto, querida._

_-Aun se está recuperando… _

_-El Virus X ya ha hecho su trabajo, Caroline. De no ser por él Roxan habría muerto al poco tiempo de haber nacido. En una persona normal, las quemaduras que ella tenía resultarían mortales. Pero se ha curado en un tiempo récord._

_-Drake, es demasiado precipitado. ¿Y si sale mal…?_

_-Las posibilidades de que Roxan muera en la intervención son nulas. Es una operación sencilla. Tan sólo hay que implantarle el microchip… Y pasar a la Fase 3._

_-¿Y si se vuelve en contra nuestra? Roxan es un diamante en bruto, y sería una lástima tener que eliminarla, o que se convierta en un monstruo, como pasó con Víctor._

_-¿No te parece una coincidencia maravillosa que Víctor y Roxan se hayan encontrado?_

_-¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Drake?_

_-Mi trabajo, Caroline. Es todo un espectáculo el que los dos sujetos originales se estén enfrentando, Umbrella está recabando muchos datos de esto. Es como uno de esos reality shows, en los que los participantes luchan por la supervivencia. Y sólo puede quedar uno._

* * *

><p>Reynald se despegó de la pared, tratando de respirar con normalidad. ¿Cómo podía, su propia madre y su "otro padre", hablar con tal normalidad de usar a su hija como conejillo de indias? Empezaba a darse cuenta de que la crueldad de las personas no tenía límites. Giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a sacar a Roxan de allí aunque le fuese la vida en ello.<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí, Reynald?

Su primera reacción fue dar un brinco, para después sentirse aliviado al escuchar la cálida y familiar voz de Gaby.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti-rebatió él, en un susurro.

-Pues estaba igual que tú, escuchando qué se traen entre manos esta vez _el dúo maléfico._

La expresión de Gaby, antes divertida, cambió radicalmente a una de preocupación y extrema seriedad.

-Reynald, ya sabes que poseo mucha información sobre Umbrella… Lo que incluye el Proyecto P. Sé lo que son esas fases y en qué consisten todas y cada una de ellas. Lo único que puedo contarte sobre esas fases es que de permitir que Roxan llegue a la Fase 3… Umbrella sería invencible con ella entre sus filas y el proceso no podría revertirse…

-… entonces no habría cura posible. Sería la marioneta prácticamente indestrucible de Umbrella.

Gabrielle agachó la mirada, asintiendo. La alzó de nuevo al ver que Reynald había sacado su móvil, llamando a alguien de su lista de contactos.

-Cryan, ¿puedes conseguirme un helicóptero?-una breve pausa, en la que Reynald escuchó la respuesta de su compañero. Gaby le observaba ojiplática. Le echó un vistazo a su reloj. Eran apenas las tres de la tarde.-Lo más pronto posible… ¿En la azotea de la compañía de aguas residuales abandonada? De acuerdo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Desde luego, quedarme de brazos cruzados no. ¿Vas a ayudarme?

-Por supuesto. Vamos, tenemos que trazar un plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Base subterránea de Umbrella Corporation, 7PM<strong>

Roxan miró de mala gana la jeringuilla que se aproximaba a su brazo, realizando una mueca de dolor antes siquiera de que la aguja penetrase su piel. Odiaba las inyecciones, aunque fuesen beneficiosas para su salud; pero aquella no tenía pinta de serlo. Podría haberse negado, pero a esas alturas, tenía una sensación de profunda soledad que le había conducido a un estado de demencia. No pensaba con claridad, su propio subconsciente la engañaba.

Y tan sólo habían pasado tres semanas desde su despertar.

Mientras estuvo dormida-por no decir en coma-, su mente fue absoluta oscuridad. Era como estar encerrada en una habitación sin ventanas, sumida en penumbras, que carecía de un lugar por el que escapar. En ocasiones oyó varias voces masculinas discutiendo, que supuso que serían de Wesker y Reynald. Pero al despertarse, la joven doctora había negó con rotundidad la presencia de cualquier otra persona que no fuese ella o los cirujanos plásticos. No tardó mucho en descubrir que Ellen mentía, le fue fácil introducirse en su mente. Así que se limitó a esperar que apareciese Reynald, no quería ver a ninguna otra persona que no fuese él.

Los primeros días no se molestó.

A la semana, comenzó a resultarle sospechoso.

La segunda semana empezó a autoconvencerse de que Reynald ya no estaba interesado en ella, que en verdad no le amó en ningún momento, que fue todo una farsa. Esa idea se reforzó al contemplarse en un espejo, al ver que su belleza era efímera y el fuego se la había llevado. No se molestó siquiera en derramar una lágrima. Se limitó a sentir repulsión por sí misma, a castigarse.

Tampoco comió, y no fue porque la comida fuese poco apetecible; al principio lo era, pero Ellen comenzó a ofrecerle cosas que le abrirían el apetito a cualquiera.

Al igual que los últimos días, se tumbó en la cama y clavó la vista en el techo. Concretamente en el símbolo de Umbrella.

El hombre(o mujer, no estaba muy segura) vestido con el traje de cuarentena salió de la habitación en el más absoluto silencioso, es decir, como llegó. Roxan no se molestaba siquiera en preguntarse qué le habían estado inyectando los últimos días. Le dejaba entumecida, con ganas de pasarse el día durmiendo. Y eso iba a hacer. Dormir. Cerrar los ojos e intentar desconectar, a pesar de que sabía que las pesadillas regresarían y le atormentarían durante toda la noche.

Girándose de costado en la cama, se acurrucó contra la almohada e hizo el amago de descansar. Mas otra persona entró a la habitación, causando no poco estruendo al tropezarse con un carrito metálico con el que había irrumpido en la sala.

-¿Ahora qué?-farfulló, bastante molesta. Se incorporó y lanzó una mirada desdeñosa al individuo.

Era un hombre joven y fornido, de espalda ancha. Cabello pelirrojo largo recogido con una goma para el pelo. No logró verle el rostro, estab cubierto por una máscara antigás. Era un sujeto de lo más sospechoso y pintoresco.

-¿Quién eres, para qué has venido?-interrogó ella, clavando sus ojos esmeraldas en el hombre.

La mano del hombre se dirigió rápidamente hasta su espalda, sacando una nueve milímetros con silenciador. Apuntó a Roxan, cuyo semblante curioso no cambió ni un ápice.

-¿Vas a matarme?

Él optó por el silencio como respuesta. Roxan se bajó de la cama, colocándose delante del intruso. Tomó su mano enguantada y puso el cañón de la pistola sobre su propia frente.

-Hazlo. Que sea rápido-dijo con determinación.- ¡Venga, dispárame!

El dedo de él comenzó a ejercer presión sobre el gatillo. Roxan cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza al oír apenas el arma ser disparada.

Pero no contra ella.

En una esquina, una de las cámaras de seguridad yacía rota y humeante.

Abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Oh, por todos los santos… ¡Jamás había pasado tanto calor!-exclamó el hombre, ante una confusa Roxan. Se quitó la peluca, seguida de la máscara antigás.-¿Estás bien?

-Reynald…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está el capítulo 19 recién sacadito del horno, especialmente para este 8 de Agosto que Afterlife Love cumple 2 años-es mi bebé xD Esta es la primera parte de los dos capítulos de "Because what I feel for you". El próximo capítulo será bien movidito, con mucha acción y golpes xDD<strong>

**Muchísimas gracias a los que comentan y leen mi historia, sin vosotros Afterlife Love no seguiría en pie.**  
><strong>Un enorme abrazo a todos mis lectoresas. **


	20. Because what I feel for you-Parte 2

**Capítulo 20**

**Por lo que siento por ti**

**Parte 2**

**20 de Marzo de 1998**

Roxan miró con inseguridad a Reynald, no demasiado convencida de aquello. No sabría decir si era por las pintas que él llevaba-la peluca pelirroja del todo a cien y el parche debajo de una máscara antigás no es que inspirasen mucha confianza-, o porque era un auténtico acto suicida a su modo de ver. Había permanecido allí más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado, y por lo poco que salió de su habitación, descubrió un sistema de seguridad además del gusto retorcido por lo laberíntico de Umbrella rozando lo enfermizo. El noventa por ciento de su mente analizaba la situación: el diez restante-lo suficiente como para distraerle más de una vez-se dedicó a pensar en lo bien que le sentaba a Reynald ésa camisa negra. La idea de haberle sido administrado algo capaz de tenerla tan… _atenta_ a esos detalles no le sonaba extraña ni disparatada.

_¿Estarán probando en mí algún medicamento experimental?_

Se propuso averiguarlo cuanto antes, pero aquél no era el momento.

Más tarde le preguntaría a Reynald cómo demonios llegó hasta su habitación sin acabar hecho un colador o haciendo de rata de laboratorio. Él se quedó mirándola, esperando aunque fuese una sola palabra suya.

-Márchate, Reynald.-Sentenció Roxan al fin, con la mirada gacha, en un murmullo.

-¿Qué?-farfulló él, rezando en su fuero interno para que aquellas palabras que acababa de escuchar hubiesen sido malinterpretadas.

-Vete.

_¿Qué te han hecho, Rox? _

Roxan había sido siempre una persona muy enérgica, de ideas claras y con pocas cosas a las que temer. Le costaba creer que dudara siquiera en irse.

Reynald lanzó la peluca al carrito, con más fuerza de la pretendida. Fue entonces cuando le dirigió una de esas miradas que no se olvidan nunca, de las que te provocan un escalofrío, totalmente impropia del ruso. Una mezcla de rabia, impotencia, reproche e ininteligibilidad.

-Dame un motivo para ello. Y no me digas "esto es peligroso para ti", porque sabes bien que eso no me importa mientras esté poniéndote a ti a salvo. No te obligaré a hacer nada que tú no quieras, pero piensa en qué futuro te depara aquí. Umbrella no va a curarte…-Reynald respiró hondo, calmándose, al darse cuenta de que elevó el tono de voz.-…y no significas nada para ninguno de los que están aquí. Ni tus padres, Roxan. Y mucho menos Wesker.

A Roxan quizá le hubiesen impactado sus palabras en otro momento de su vida, tan solo unos meses atrás. Mas ya nada podía sorprenderle. Era más que consciente de la apatía y el desdén que le rodeaban.

Prefería aquello a estar con gente que la quería.

¿Por qué?

Porque tenía miedo: de perder a sus seres queridos, de que les hiciesen daño por su culpa.

Porque Roxan temía profundamente el herir a sus allegados.

Roxan se tenía miedo a sí misma.

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrella Corp. 19:15.<strong>

-Ellen, deje de buscar, no encontrará nada. Yo hice lo mismo, y no fue una búsqueda precisamente fructífera.

-_Dra. Smith_ para usted, Wesker. Recuérdelo.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo.

-_Mi _tiempo. _Yo_ decidiré cómo y en qué gastarlo.

Wesker decidió no insistir. Ni en eso, ni en nada más. Usando la misma regla que ella, el rubio se decantó por no malgastar su tiempo más con la fría científica. Se dio cuenta de la repentina ansiedad de Smith, el temblor en sus manos, la euforia de estar ante uno de los mayores y más ambiciosos proyectos de Umbrella Corporation. ¿A cuántos científicos había visto sucumbir por la codicia, por aspirar más alto de lo debido?

Desde James Marcus y Edward Ashford hasta su propio colega Birkin, el cual se había obsesionado con su investigación dejando de lado a su propia hija.

_¿Y tú, Wesker? ¿Cuáles son tus propósitos y objetivos?_

Un hombre cualquiera de su edad habría dicho formar una familia, encontrar al amor de su vida, tener un trabajo tranquilo y jubilarse cuando llegase el momento.

¿Acaso era Albert Wesker una persona normal y corriente?

Obviamente no.

El rubio de eternas gafas de sol no era alguien fácil de satisfacer. Para él la familia era una auténtica necedad, tenía demasiado tiempo y potencial como para no aprovecharlos. Aunque tuviese que acabar con los que se interpusieran en su camino, traicionar a aquellos que le consideran una figura digna de respeto y a la corporación a la cual pertenecía desde hacía veintidós años.

Su doble vida como investigador y capitán de S.T.A.R.S no le resultaba suficiente. Quizás si tuviese veinte años sería de lo más emocionante, pero con sus treinta y ocho casi cumplidos, era como alojarse en un motel de mala muerte pudiendo hospedarse en un hotel de cinco estrellas.

Un derroche de talento e ingenio.

"_Tu vanidad acabará superando a tu inteligencia, Wesker",_ le dijo una vez cierta señorita de ojos esmeralda. _"Tanta ambición te matará, ¿acaso no valoras tu vida? Aunque resulte difícil de creer, hay gente que te aprecia y respeta. ¿No te parece suficiente?"_

_Me temo que no, dearheart. Lejos de eso, me resulta de lo más irritante ver los estúpidos que podéis llegar a ser, _respondió en su mente.

Entre las muchas cosas que podía sentir hacia los miembros de su equipo, no estaba el cariño.

Una sola. Tan solo una persona captó su atención y fue merecedora de ganarse su curiosidad. La chica solitaria, envuelta en oscuridad, viviendo a base de secretos y mentiras, cada día un poco menos humana, llena de ira, poderosa, por la que una vez se sintió atraído, había sido totalmente "reformada" por un estúpido sentimentalista. Wesker se propuso corromperla, llevarla hasta el límite, hacer de ella una fuente de poder, un objeto de investigación. Si él no la hubiera cautivado, con sus cursiladas y romanticismos, ella sería _suya._ De aparecer Reynald un poco más tarde, Roxanna Jones ya estaría sumida en un pozo sin fondo del que no saldría, comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Albert Wesker no podía negarlo: la idea le resultaba de lo más tentadora. Por su mente había cruzado más veces de las que podía contar el pensamiento de quitarse al ruso de en medio, pero, la gracia del plan residía en hacer que Roxan se enamorara de él con el tiempo y naturalmente. Cuánta rabia le daba haber estado _tan cerca._ Si sucumbía a sus impulsos, lo único que lograría sería enfurecerla, y sobre todo, hacerle daño. Nada de eso le sería de ayuda.

Puede que Albert ya no amase, no sintiese afección. Pero aun podía distinguir cuándo alguien sí lo hacía.

_¿Qué se siente Wesker, al saber que ella ahora está enamorada de Reynald, y a ti no te quiere ver ni en pintura? ¿Te duele tu estrepitoso fracaso? ¿Ha sido tu orgullo magullado? ¿Lo odias por dejarte como un estúpido?_

Wesker hizo tronar su cuello, esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa, tras la cual se escondían oscuras intenciones.

Quizás no mataría a Reynald, mas, ¿quién decía que no le haría sufrir?

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto…<strong>

Roxan sabía cuándo Reynald estaba _muy_ enfadado en cuanto le miraba los brazos. ¿Era siquiera posible que las venas pudieran hincharse de tal manera? Y, Dios, ¡esos bíceps podrían sostener a una persona perfectamente!

Se reprochó a sí misma el distraerse _otra vez_ en un momento tan crítico.

-Necesito saberlo, Roxan. Dime por qué quieres quedarte en ésta prisión infernal.

-Para no arrastrarte a ti también a _mí_ infierno, Rey. Tú no te mereces esto… Aun te queda mucho por vivir. Mi sentencia de muerte ya está firmada, la tuya no. Alguien tiene que acabar con Umbrella, y tengo el pálpito de que podrías ser tú.

Reynald suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Desgraciadamente, ninguno de los dos sabía con exactitud cuándo y cómo podría acabar la enfermedad o el virus con ella.

Debido a ello, ambos querían, _necesitaban_, pasar tiempo el uno con el otro. Él se lo demostraba sin miedo ni vergüenza alguna desde hacía más tiempo del que podía contar. En cambio, Roxan… era reacia a asumirlo. Le asustaba la intensidad de aquél sentimiento, lo que sintió por Wesker no era ni mucho menos equiparable a eso.

El ruso pronto se percató de lo que a Roxan le sucedía. Comenzó a sospechar en cuanto ella retrocedió casi automáticamente al amagar acercársele.

-Yo… Rey, es mejor que no….

-Roxan, tranquila, no eres radiactiva, ni una bestia. ¡No le harías daño ni a una mosca!-dijo, sonriendo.

-Eso creía yo antes. Pero… ¿No es muy normal partirle el brazo a alguien apenas rozándole, cierto? Fue… fue un accidente, trataban de contenerme…-Roxan elevó la comisura de sus labios, sonriendo a medias amargamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Ellen supervisaba el trabajo de los cirujanos plásticos, aburrida. Cuando le pasaron el caso no tenía en mente hacer de niñera, porque era precisamente eso lo que estaba haciendo. No conocía de nada a la muchacha, así que no sabría decir si era caprichosa y molesta por naturaleza, o si sencillamente gozaba de la malicia suficiente como para aparentarlo y sacarle de quicio.

Podía imaginar a la perfección cómo Wesker estaría sentado en la silla de su laboratorio, riéndose de ella a carcajada limpia.

-Bastardo egocéntrico…-susurró, contemplando con odio a la chica.

A pesar de estar con casi todo el cuerpo vendado, parecía La Bella Durmiente, tumbada, descansando con sosiego, su cabello castaño desparramado por la almohada, labios carnosos incitando a ser besados, aguardando a un príncipe azul que la sacase de aquél estado.

Lo curioso era que Roxan, mientras, estaba teniendo un sueño no muy distante de aquello.

* * *

><p>≈<em><span>Sueño<span>_

_La luz del Sol penetraba en la habitación a través de un único ventanal, en la pared derecha. La monocromía blanca desapareció, siendo sustituida por papel pintado azul y madera clara. Calidez, belleza y comodidad reemplazaron a la impersonalidad del cuarto._

_Roxan ataviaba ahora un vestido níveo de gasa corto, cuyo torso estaba bordado con encaje. El camafeo con forma de corazón abrazaba su delicado cuello como de costumbre, luciendo intacto. Por mucho que se esforzó, no logró abrir los ojos. _

_Al sentir a alguien entrando a la estancia, provocando el crujir de la madera, no sintió inquietud, sino calma. El olor a fragancia masculina era tan vívido, que su subconsciente acabó por traicionarle haciéndole creer que el sueño era real._

_El hombre en cuestión se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando sus manos a los lados de la cama. Percibió una tierna y amorosa caricia en la mejilla, seguida del roce de sus labios en los suyos propios. Roxan por fin pudo recuperar el control sobre sí misma, aunque no quiso abrir los ojos: prefirió rodear el cuello de él con sus brazos, correspondiendo el beso._

_Cuando abrió los ojos, murmuró, casi sin aire:_

_-Rey…_

_Reynald le sonrió, aun medio echado encima de Roxan, quien se percató de la ausencia del parche que solía cubrirle el ojo derecho, el cual lucía intacto. La mirada de él era más jovial, enérgica y alegre que de costumbre-si acaso era posible. _

_La felicidad que embargaba a ambos pronto se quebró, cual espejo arrojado al suelo. Roxan notó algo húmedo expandiéndose sobre su abdomen. Agachó la vista, profiriendo un grito de horror al comprobar que era sangre: y lo peor, no salía de ella. Contempló, temblando, cómo la sustancia escarlata brotaba copiosamente del pecho de Reynald, tornando la antaño camisa grisácea en granate._

_-Rox…an…-apenas alcanzó a formular un siseo final antes de desplomarse._

_-¡No, no, no!_

_La castaña sollozó, apreciando una sombra tras el cuerpo más muerto que vivo del ruso. _

_Abrió los ojos, harto sorprendida, al comprobar que se trataba de sí misma. Una escalofriante, perturbadora e inquietante réplica suya; a diferencia de que la piel era casi inexistente, lucía como un cuerpo consumido por las llamas; llevaba un vestido largo negro y guantes grises. Chilló de nuevo al ver que, la mano derecha de ése ser, se hallaba hundida en Reynald, empalándole. _

"_¿Asustada, Roxanna? ¿De mi aspecto? ¿Me tienes miedo?" cuestionó, emitiendo una risita macabra. La voz era profunda, provocativa, tan solo escuchada en su mente. _

_A Roxan le hubiera gustado negarlo, pero estaría mintiendo._

_Abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Reynald al acercarse ella. Sacó su mano del cadáver en un único austero y veloz movimiento, ahora chorreante de sangre._

"_Te daré una sola advertencia, Roxan. Si no cumples mis demandas, Reynald acabará igual o peor, por tu culpa"._

_-Dime qué quieres, Pheseans._

_La aludida sonrió maliciosamente. Alargó la mano hasta acariciar el rostro de una sorprendida y asqueada Roxan, manchándole la mejilla con el líquido carmesí. Pheseans se inclinó, y le susurró algo al oído. Después, ambas se miraron a los ojos, sellando el trato._

≈_Fin Sueño_

* * *

><p>Ellen se sobresaltó al escuchar un repentino gruñido. Posó sus orbes azules en la chica, curiosa. Era imposible que tal sonido, tan gutural e inquietante hubiese salido de ella. Regresó a su tarea, negando con la cabeza.<p>

-Dra. Smith… Creo que… Eh…-balbuceó uno de los médicos allí presentes, el más joven.

-¿Va a decir algo importante o va a pasarse el día así?-espetó la rubia en tono despectivo, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

-Se está despertando-finalizó el otro cirujano, sorprendido.-Le hemos administrado suficiente Lexatin como para mantenerla dormida cinco horas hace apenas cuarenta minutos. Además, mis compañeros y yo nos preguntamos cómo... Cómo es posible que la paciente esté sanando a tal velocidad. No lo entiendo, es…

-¿Inhumano? Ya lo sé, doctor. Le voy a dar un consejo, a usted y sus compañeros: no se inmiscuyan en asuntos que no les conciernen. Entiendo su curiosidad, pero por su propio bien, guárdense las preguntas para sí mismos.

El cirujano plástico no llegó a emitir respuesta alguna, y de haber hablado, su voz habría sido opacada por el grito de Roxan. Todos dieron un salto del susto, especialmente el joven más cercano a ella, al cual no le dio un ataque al corazón de milagro.

Con una mueca de rabia, Roxan se incorporó de golpe, abriendo los ojos y pasando su mirada lentamente por la estancia blanca.

Sus iris verdes chispearon rojo, confirmando las sospechas de los allí presentes.

Roxanna Jade Jones Rex comenzaba a tener poco de humano.

Lo peor, era que aún no habían visto nada de lo que era capaz de hacer.

-¡Seguridad!-bramó Ellen, pegándose a la pared por puro instinto.

Los médicos optaron por apartarse e imitar la rubia, a excepción del que estaba a su lado. El miedo lo paralizó, dejándolo ahí clavado cual maniquí.

-Tranquilícese, señorita. Estamos aquí para ayudarle-habló uno de los hombres, cuya edad rondaría la treintena. Roxan le miró de arriba abajo, chocada. Él sonrió con autosuficiencia, atreviéndose a acercársele. La curiosidad de la absorta muchacha le infló el ego más aun de lo que ya lo tenía.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-murmuró, con un tono más profundo del usual.

-Mark Sloan para servirle-respondió, guiñándole un ojo descaradamente.

-¿¡Qué hace, estúpido!?-inquirió Smith en un grito colérico.- ¡Va a conseguir que nos mate!

Sloan le miró de reojo con escepticismo, pensando: "_Va a ser cierto el mito de que las rubias son tontas"._

Roxan se relajó, evitando sonreír ante el pensamiento de Mark. Le reconfortaba en cierto modo la presencia del hombre, que podría haber sido perfectamente el hermano gemelo de Reynald: a excepción del evidente narcisismo y atrevimiento característico de Sloan, cuyos ojos eran azul claro.

-¿Ven? No hay porqué hacer un drama de todo esto-apaciguó, sonriendo conciliadoramente.-Deberíamos proseguir con el tratamiento.

Ellen frunció el ceño, disgustada. Odiaba no tener el control sobre lo que le rodeaba, aún más que alguien se lo quitara. La castaña se vio abrumada por tanta compañía, por todo aquel blanco que le rodeaba.

Ambas clavaron su mirada la una en la otra, desafiantes. Roxan iba a optar por ignorarla, pero para infortunio de Smith, fue capaz de saber lo que pensó sobre ella.

_Monstruo._

Roxan se abalanzó, fuera de sí misma, sobre la científica, rodeándole el cuello con sus manos. Ellen pulsó desesperadamente el botón de emergencia del comunicador, haciendo aparecer a los tres soldados que custodiaban la puerta. Mark había intentado en vano separarlas, rindiéndose al comprobar la fuerza de la chica, mientras se preguntaba qué incentivó aquél ataque.

No soltó a la rubia hasta que le miró directamente a los ojos, descubriendo que, tras toda esa prepotencia y frialdad, había miedo. Ellen Smith estaba completamente aterrorizada de Roxan. Una pequeña parte de ella disfrutó y se regodeó de ello.

Uno de los soldados la alzó como si de un saco de patatas se tratase: otros dos le encañonaban, dedo en el gatillo, dispuestos a disparar sin vacilación alguna. Trataron de reducirla, pero Roxan no dejó de forcejear y resistirse a ser sometida. Apenas apartó el brazo de uno, cuando oyó un crujido seguido de un alarido de dolor. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la sangre en su mano, y el hueso sobresaliendo de la tela del militar que otrora pretendía subyugarla.

_Oh Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho? ¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo?_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN FLASHBACK<strong>

Roxan miró atentamente sus manos. ¿Cuánto dolor podría engendrar con ellas?

-Como tú misma has dicho, no fue intencionadamente. No eres consciente de lo que eres capaz de hacer, Rox. Hay veces en las que ni siquiera yo sé cuánta fuerza puedo llegar a tener, pero he aprendido a controlarme. Puedo ayudarte-sugirió Reynald.-También se puede hacer el bien con tus dones, RJ. No eres una amenaza en potencia. Deja de auto engañarte. Si te quedas aquí, acabarán haciendo de ti el monstruo en el que tanto temes convertirte.

Caviló durante unos minutos, en el más absoluto silencio, mordisqueándose el labio inferior como acto reflejo de estar pensando. Finalmente, sonrió, sus ojos esmeralda chispeantes.

No hicieron falta palabras para entenderse mutuamente.

-Ésa es mi chica-masculló él, feliz de volver a verla tal y como era.

Decidida, tenaz, achispada y optimista.

-Lo que tú me provocas no tiene nombre, Svirnov.

-¿Huh?-farfulló, confundido.-Espera, ¿a qué te-

Roxan se lanzó a su cuello, rodeándolo con ambos brazos, y le besó como si fuera el último día de sus vidas.

-¡_Hmpf!-_pilló completamente desprevenido al ruso, aunque no tardó en imitarla correspondiéndole. Fue cerrando los ojos lentamente, saboreando el momento, además de los labios de su amada.

Tomándola de la cintura, acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Hundió su mano en el cabello de Roxan, atrayéndola hacia sí, profundizando el beso, saciando los deseos reprimidos e implícitos de ambos.

La temperatura pareció subir abruptamente en la habitación.

Sintieron la intensa fusión de sus labios, abandonando a un lado los problemas, olvidando quiénes eran por separado y transformándose en uno solo.

Se separaron cuando el aire comenzó a echarse en falta, no sin antes atrapar Reynald el labio inferior de Roxan con los suyos.

-Hmm…-él suspiró, placenteramente.

Roxan colocó las manos en el fornido pecho de Reynald. Sus mejillas ruborizadas, los labios de ambos hinchados por la pasión del acto.

-¿Qué te parece si continuamos esto en un lugar donde no quieran matarnos?

-Suena genial, Rey.

* * *

><p>¡Aquí estoy de nuevo, damas y caballeros! Tras tantos meses, sí... Lamento muchísimo toda la demora, pero entre los estudios y problemas de salud no pude dedicarme escribir. Así que espero que os guste este capítulo :) Al final serán tres partes y no dos, como planee en un principio, para no hacerlo muy tedioso.<p>

Mark Sloan es un personaje de la serie Anatomía de Grey, al cual le tengo mucho cariño, y es interpretado por Eric Dane. Quise hacerle un homenaje, y ahí está :D

Gracias por los reviews y vuestra paciencia, ¡un abrazo enorme! ;)


End file.
